MI AMOR VRS EL DESTINO (Segunda Temporada)
by Karen CP
Summary: Esta historia es la secuela de Mi Amor Vrs. El Destino (primera temporada). Es relatada por Isabella Swan, quien tiene un amor "imposible" y el destino se empeña en no dejarla estar junto a él. Tendrá que luchar contra muchas personas y contra el destino mismo si quiere tener a su amor
1. Chapter 1

**MI AMOR VRS EL DESTINO**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**Capítulo 1: Recordando **

**POV Bella**

Después de dejar Forks y con ello todo lo que más quería en el mundo, mi familia, mis amigos, Edward, el primer semestre me enfrasqué en mis estudios, casi volviendo a la vida que tenía en Chicago, solo que esta vez era diferente no tenía trabajo y por otro lado a las pocas semanas de llegar a la universidad me arrepentí de la decisión que había tomado aunque nunca pensé en la posibilidad de regresar, una beca en la universidad de Cambridge no era fácil de conseguir y si el destino quería que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos ya lo habría hecho o por lo menos en el futuro nos daría una segunda oportunidad que ninguno de los dos rechazaría. Las primeras semanas fueron duras, solo pensaba en lo que hubiera podido ser si yo me hubiera quedado en Forks, muchas veces lloraba a oscuras en la noche porque extrañaba mucho todo lo que deje.

Afortunadamente no todo era malo, mis compañeras de habitación Lucy Withlock y Annie McCarthy me ayudaron mucho a afrontarlo, nunca me dejaron sola y nos hicimos muy amigas desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos, Lucy era de Canadá y su padre tenía un banco muy importante, a pesar de que ella tenía más hermanos fue la única que se inclinó por estudiar esta carrera y tomar algún día el puesto de su padre. Su situación económica era muy estable, demasiado para mi gusto, por lo que nos contaba, ella vivía rodeada de muchos lujos y en algún momento cometió el error de no valorar lo que tenía, hasta que su padre le dio una lección enviándola a vivir con unos familiares lejanos que no tenían las mismas comodidades, allí se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía era muy valioso y empezó a apreciar todo lo que le daba su padre. Annie era nacida en Inglaterra, pero había pasado muchos años viajando por cuestiones del trabajo de su madre, nunca conoció a su padre porque dice que se suicidó (no nos dijo la razón), al igual que yo, ella era muy independiente porque su madre tenía mucho trabajo y casi no le dedicaba tiempo, lo que aprendió lo aprendió por su cuenta, también obtuvo la beca después de intentarlo muchas veces con un programa intensivo que preparaba a los estudiantes recién graduados de la escuela para obtener becas en las universidades más importantes.

Yo les conté mi historia completa y ellas se asombraron mucho al saber lo que pasó con Edward, al igual que todo el mundo no entendían las razones por las cuales lo dejé pero terminaron por aceptarlas. Lucy era un poco loca y en el primer semestre se la pasaba en fiestas, hasta que el promedio le quedó un poco por encima del establecido para poder quedarse, casi pierde una materia y empezó a estudiar más. Annie y yo teníamos las mismas características y siempre obteníamos las mejoras calificaciones en nuestra carrera y teníamos promedios casi perfectos, aunque cuando rara vez no obteníamos las calificaciones que queríamos nos deprimíamos demasiado, pero nos ayudábamos mutuamente. Annie, hacía parte de todos los clubes y congresos que tenía la universidad, siempre estaba llena de trabajo y asistía a muchas reuniones  
interdisciplinares, por nuestra parte, a Lucy y a mí, solo nos interesaba obtener buenas calificaciones y aprobar los semestres con honores.

A finales de tercer semestre, Annie nos invitó a una fiesta que organizaba la universidad para los que habían aprobado, Lucy y yo aceptamos, yo lo hice por cortesía, en realidad no me gustaban mucho las fiestas y me recordaban mi vida en Forks, las fiestas en particular me recordaban dos momentos, uno bueno y otro malo. Por un lado recordé mi segunda fiesta que fue la de mi cumpleaños, donde Edward me pidió ser su novia en plena discoteca y después lo anuncio a todo el mundo por medio del Dj, por otro lado, este evento me recordaba la fiesta de despedida que me organizó Alice, digo que este es un mal recuerdo porque fue la última vez que vi a Edward y lloré mucho cuando lo dejé, me dolió mucho tener que hacerlo pero pensaba que era lo mejor.

Al paso de los años me di cuenta de que era un error, porque yo lo amaba y nunca encontraría una persona igual a él en mi vida, pensé en regresar a buscarlo, pero yo misma lo envié lejos de mí, seguramente él estaría en la universidad de California con una vida diferente y apartada de la mía.

*FLASHBACK*

Apenas empezó la fiesta mis amigas salieron a bailar mientras yo me quedé sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana, cuando un chico alto, con cabello castaño y ojos claros me invitó a bailar

Bella: No gracias, yo no bailo

Chico: (Soltó una risa)… estás en una fiesta y no bailas

Bella: Bueno, soy un poco rara (Dije dándole una sonrisa)

Chico: Pero bonita (se sonrojó un poco y yo también al oír eso)… Ok, que bueno que no bailes yo tampoco lo hago, solo quería tener una excusa para hablarte, ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Bella: Soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chico: Mi nombre es Andrew Masen, encantado de conocerte (dijo arrodillándose y besando mi mano)

Pasamos toda la fiesta hablando porque ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de bailar, él nació en Reino Unido y siempre vivió aquí, asistía a escuelas carísimas y era un poco engreído pero amigable, yo nunca lo había visto en la facultad de economía, la razón era que él estudiaba política porque su padre tenía un alto cargo en el gobierno inglés, pero no me específico cuál era, Andrew se estaba preparando para obtener el cargo de su padre porque era su único descendiente. Después de la fiesta nos llevó a Annie, Lucy y a mí de vuelta a nuestro dormitorio, desde que nos dejó tuve que soportar las bromas de mis amigas sobre que yo le había gustado y que él no dejaba de mirarme, yo andaba roja de la vergüenza y solo por eso lo seguían haciendo hasta que por fin se cansaron y se fueron a dormir.

*FIN DEL FLASHABACK*

Las siguientes semanas yo pasaba mucho tiempo con Andrew, a pesar de que trataba de pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo estudiando, él siempre me invitaba a salir los fines de semana o rara vez entre clases, pero nos hicimos muy amigos y le cogí un gran cariño a medida que lo conocía. En estos momentos extrañaba mucho a Alice y a Rose, ellas siempre me daban los consejos indicados en cada situación y además extrañaba mucho la forma de ser de Alice, lo molesta que podría llegar a ser pero sin dejar de ser tierna. Quería con muchas ansias ver a mis amigas de nuevo, cuando estábamos en Forks nos separábamos una semana por mucho, ahora era diferente, no podíamos estar de vuelo en vuelo para poder vernos, además la situación con los estudios sería un poco complicada… intentaba llamarlas pero cada vez que lo hacía decía que los celulares estaban fuera de área o desactivados, también intenté escribirles pero nunca tenía respuesta. A finales de quinto semestre…

*FLASBACK*

Estaba en mi habitación, era sábado y mis amigas habían salido porque Annie tenía que organizar un evento y Lucy iba de visita a ver a su padre, ya que, por esta temporada él estaba acá y no querían perder la oportunidad de verse. Yo estaba alistándome para ir a llamar a mi tío, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con él, en eso alguien toco a la puerta y yo fui a abrir

Andrew: Hola linda ¿Cómo estás?

Bella: Muy bien ¿y tú?

Andrew: Bien, ¿Por qué tan arreglada?

Bella: Salía a llamar a mi tío ¿Me acompañas?

Andrew: Si claro y de paso tú me acompañas a cumplir con un compromiso

Bella: ¿Compromiso? ¿En dónde?

Andrew: No te preocupes, todo lo sabrás en su momento

Bella: Ok vamos

Llamé a mi tío y dijo que todo iba muy bien en Forks, estaba haciendo planes para crear una empresa con Carmen y Jacob estaba muy feliz con Kate, Jacob estaba estudiando ingeniería automotriz y Kate comercio exterior, los dos estaban en una universidad de Seattle, juntos escogieron esa universidad para no estar tan alejados de toda la familia. Mi tío me dijo que no había vuelto a hablar con Alice o con alguno de los Cullen, excepto que se veía rara vez con Carlisle y él decía que todos estaban en la universidad e iban muy bien, pero tenían demasiado trabajo. Al terminar la llamada lloré mucho porque lo extrañaba y no quería dejar de hablar con él, pero me recordé a mí misma que esto iba a ser temporal mientras lograba terminar mi carrera y conseguir trabajo. Después fuimos a cumplir el "compromiso" de Andrew, me llevó a un parque muy bonito. Al llegar yo solo divisaba las flores y el paisaje, en eso Andrew tomó mis manos y nos quedamos viendo directo a los ojos

Andrew: Bella, estos días que he pasado contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida, no quiero que seas mi amiga porque en todo este tiempo que te he conocido llegué a enamorarme como nunca pensé hacerlo de alguien ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Estaba muy emocionada, yo también sentía algo por él tiempo atrás, pero no me atrevía a decirle y menos me imaginé que él sintiera lo mismo

Bella: Si Andrew, quiero ser tu novia

Su cara se tornó sorprendida, luego me abrazó y me dio un dulce beso en los labios, pasamos toda la tarde juntos y me invitó a un parque de diversiones para celebrar que éramos novios oficiales.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Desde ese momento Andrew y yo pasamos todo el tiempo que podemos juntos, pero es complicado por la universidad, a veces teníamos tanto trabajo que no nos podíamos ver en semanas y rara vez nos veíamos dos o tres días entre clases. Después de la llamada que le hice a mi tío, el día que me puse de novia con Andrew, no lo volví a llamar más, por cuestiones de falta de tiempo, con Jacob hablé unas cuantas veces por chat. Para estos tiempos casi no pensaba en Edward, se convirtió solo en un recuerdo, un buen recuerdo de mi primer amor, nunca le conté a Andrew sobre eso porque no vi la necesidad de hacerlo, además pensé que sería poco probable verlo de nuevo. Cuando cumplí un mes siendo novia de Andrew él me llevó a conocer a sus padres, me sorprendió mucho porque casi no hablaba de ellos ni de su vida anterior a la universidad, era raro que de un momento a otro me los quisiera presentar.

*FLASHBACK*

Mi novio me llevó de compras porque al siguiente día iríamos a visitar a sus padres, me dijo que tenía que ser algo elegante, entonces compré un vestido negro ajustado, con manga larga, cuello cerrado y me daba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y lo combiné con unas zapatillas negras de tacón. Apenas íbamos saliendo de la universidad un grupo de guardaespaldas nos custodiaron, no se mi hizo extraño porque él me había dicho que su padre ocupaba un cargo importante, solo hasta que llegamos a la mansión de Andrew, digo mansión porque… Wuuuau era extremadamente grande parecía un castillo y eso que solo la estaba viendo por fuera no me imagino como sería por dentro, me puse nerviosa y él también aunque no entendía porque. Antes de entrar a conocer a sus padres él me tomó de la mano

Andrew: Bella, no te he dicho algo

Bella: ¿Qué pasa?... (lo vi muy preocupado) No te preocupes, solo dime

Andrew: Bueno… recuerdas que te dije que mi padre ocupaba un cargo importante

Bella: Si…

Andrew: Él en realidad… es el rey de Inglaterra y yo no te lo dije, porque todas las chicas con las que salía antes solo les importaba eso y tú en serio me gustas, me demostraste que no eras como las demás

Al oír "Rey de Inglaterra" mis ojos se abrieron de golpe… ¿Yo, Isabella Swan con un príncipe? ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? Claro, ahora yo entendía todo, los guardaespaldas y el palacio al que Andrew le decía hogar, además de sus carísimas escuelas y ni que decir de sus modales y etiqueta, no sé cómo no me di cuenta.

Andrew: Espero que no me odies, yo te amo demasiado

Bella: No te odio yo entiendo lo que hiciste, pero debiste decírmelo antes de llegar aquí

Andrew: Gracias mi vida, por eso te amo (Me robó un beso en los labios)

Bella: Deberíamos entrar, tus padres nos esperan

Andrew: Si, después de ti

Entramos y yo no dejaba de sorprenderme con todo lo que veía, era indescriptible, nunca había estado en un lugar así, Andrew no me soltaba ni un segundo, yo creo que él estaba igual de nervioso a mí. Llegamos a la sala principal y allí nos esperaban sus padres.

Andrew: Mamá, papá les quiero presentar a mi novia Isabella Swan

Bella: Díganme Bella por favor, es un placer conocerlos (dije haciendo una reverencia)

Papá de Andrew: No tienes que hacer eso… ya somos familia (Dijo riéndose)… Mi nombre es James Masen y mi esposa Victoria Masen

Victoria: Mucho gusto en conocerte Bella, ¿Quieren pasar a la mesa? Le pedí al chef que hiciera un platillo especial hoy

Bella: Si, gracias me encantaría

Llegamos a la mesa, que por cierto era muy grande para nosotros que éramos cuatro personas, los padres de Andrew eran agradables y no aparentaban la edad que Andrew decía que tenían, se veían de hecho solo un poco mayores que nosotros, me trataron muy bien mientras estuve con ellos, Victoria era pelirroja y delgada con ojos claros, muy parecidos a los de Andrew, sensible y tímida casi no hablaba, James era de cabello claro y ojos oscuros, en cuanto a su personalidad, hablaba mucho y hacía bromas mientras hablábamos, sin perder la etiqueta (me recordaba a Emmet en cierto sentido). Al finalizar la cena salimos a recorrer el palacio los cuatro, allí tuve más tiempo de conocer a mis suegros y ellos se veían felices de que yo estuviera con Andrew, la mayoría del tiempo anduvimos por el jardín y después tomamos té, yo me sentía un poco incómoda, no conocía las reglas de etiqueta apropiadas solo trataba de imitar lo que hacía Victoria para no quedar tan mal, Andrew en serio me importaba y no quería causar una mala impresión con sus padres. Al anochecer James y Victoria insistieron en que nos quedáramos porque ya era muy tarde, no me pude resistir ellos tenían razón, además al otro día era domingo y nos podríamos devolver para la universidad después de mediodía.

Andrew sugirió quedarnos en la habitación que ocupaba cuando él vivía aquí, yo no me opuse, nos despedimos de mis suegros y empezó el recorrido por la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de Andrew que quedaba en la torre más extrema del castillo, decía que él mismo la escogió allí porque le gustaba su privacidad. Cuando llegamos yo no salía de mi asombro, su habitación era como cuatro veces la mía, yo observaba cada detalle de su habitación mientras él fue en busca de unos pijamas para que nos sintiéramos cómodos, seguido de ponérnoslos, él se acostó en su cama y después llegué yo y me recosté en su pecho mientras él me abrazaba. A la mañana siguiente desayunamos muy a gusto, por la tarde mientras Andrew se alistaba yo pedí hablar con su madre

Victoria: Bella, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? (Dijo con su voz maternal)

Bella: Emmm bueno, me siento un poco avergonzada de decirte esto

Victoria: No te preocupes

Bella: OK, es que… no sé le etiqueta que ustedes están acostumbrados a seguir y la verdad me siento un poco incómoda, no quiero causar una mala impresión, me importa mucho Andrew

Victoria: Ahh era eso (Soltó un suspiro de alivio), no te preocupes te enseñaré todo lo que desees saber, de hecho, yo no tengo sangre real como mi esposo y me costó aprender un poco, pero ya verás que aprenderás muy rápido

Bella: Gracias, esperaba que pudieras entenderme

Victoria: Mi hijo tiene mucha suerte al estar contigo… Volvamos a lo de las lecciones, ¿te parece que cada vez que vengas te enseñe… emmm no sé unas tres horas?

Bella: Si estoy totalmente de acuerdo, gracias (dije emocionada)

Victoria: No tienes nada que agradecer

Después de eso, regresé con Andrew quien ya tenía todo listo para irnos, solo nos quedaba despedirnos. Volvimos a la universidad y él me dejó en mi habitación, cuando llegaron Annie y Lucy no dejaron de preguntarme por lo que había pasado, les conté que Andrew era príncipe y no parecieron sorprendidas, quizás porque ya lo sabían.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Todo fue normal a partir de allí, yo seguía con mucho trabajo pero cada vez que podía me escapaba a ver a Victoria para mis lecciones de etiqueta, ella parecía encantada enseñándome y yo también, aprendía muy rápido con ella, para cuándo pasaron tres meses yo ya era experta, todo gracias a ella.

A final de semestre una noche encendí mi laptop y revisé mi correo (Desde que llegué a Cambridge), habían varios mensajes de Rose y Alice, hasta me sorprendió que había uno de Edward, pero fue hace tiempo, exactamente dos semanas después de que llegué a la universidad, de todas formas lo leí

*MENSAJE*

Bella: No sabes cuanta falta me haces, te extraño demasiado… sé que creíste que esto sería lo mejor para los dos, pero todavía me siento igual que la última vez que nos vimos, sigo sin entender la razón por la que lo hiciste. Tal vez te alegrara saber que lograste que yo aceptara la beca en California y me gusta mucho lo que estoy estudiando, pero si tú no estás aquí conmigo mi felicidad no es completa… sé que te prometí que jamás te volvería a buscar pero por más que lo intento no puedo ni quiero hacerlo. Ten presente que TE AMO y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

*FIN DEL MENSAJE*

Luego de leer el mensaje una lágrima salió de mi ojo y rodó por mi mejilla, no pensé que me fuera a hacer tanto daño algo que ya pasó, seguramente a estas alturas él ya se habría olvidado de mí y eso me puso más triste aún… ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida de dejarlo ir… o mejor, de haberlo obligado a irse? Sí tenía razón al afirmar que me alegraba saber que estaba en la universidad de California haciendo lo que más le gustaba, aprender a salvar vidas. Pasé dos horas llorando, pero ¿por qué? Yo ya estaba feliz con Andrew, me faltaba poco para graduarme, ¿Qué estaba mal en mi vida? Al poco tiempo entró Annie, no me di cuenta de que lo había hecho hasta que me vio a los ojos y me abrazó… -Estoy contigo- dijo a penas en un susurro, le conté todo lo que había pasado, ella se dedicó a escucharme porque sentí que no sabía que decirme, pero para mí eso fue más que suficiente, solo quería que alguien me escuchara.

Al siguiente día me conecté en el chat con la esperanza de poder hablar con Edward, no estaba segura que debería decirle, pero solo el hecho de hacerlo me hacía feliz. Desafortunadamente, él no estaba conectado, esperé por una hora y no había señales de él, estaba a punto de apagar mi laptop y Jacob me escribió. (*Pondré la conversación tal cuál es*)

Jacob: Hola Bella, tiempo sin saber de ti

Bella: Hola Jake, ¿Cómo estás?

Jacob: Bien, rompiendo corazones ¿y tú?

Bella: ¿Rompiendo corazones? ¿No tienes novia?

Jacob: Eso no significa que sea ciego

Bella: Sigues siendo igual que siempre… mi tío te matará si le haces algo a Kate

Jacob: No te preocupes, no podría lastimarla

Bella: Eso espero, mi tío trata a Kate como su hija… incluso siento celos :$

Jacob: No tienes porque, cada vez que me encuentro con él no para de hablar de ti y decir lo orgulloso que está

Bella: ¿En serio?

Jacob: Si… oye podemos hablar por cámara… me cansé de escribir

Bella: Jajajaja ok

(Conecté mi cámara)

Jacob: Hola Bells, has cambiado mucho

Bella: Tú también… hasta te ves más maduro, pero por fuera porque te apuesto a que sigues haciendo travesuras como un niño chiquito

Jacob: No puedes comprobar eso a menos que vengas (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Bella: Mmmm te prometo que iré y haré que te tragues tus palabras (dije mientras reía)

Jacob: OK… y… ¿Tienes novio o sigues llorando por Cullen?

Esa pregunta me tomó desprevenida, quería contarle a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo y sé que Jacob me entendería

Bella: Emmm bueno, un poco de ambas

Jacob: Explícate (dijo serio)

Bella: Pues, hace más o menos dos años estoy de novia con un chico de aquí, pero hoy revise mi correo, vi un mensaje que Edward me dejó recién empecé la universidad y eso me puso algo triste

Jacob: O sea que sigues pensando en él

Bella: Hasta hace unos días que vi el correo no lo hacía, pero ahora… bueno…

Jacob: Ok, aclaremos algo ¿Cómo se llama el chico con el que sales?

Bella: Andrew Masen

Jacob: ¿QUÉ? ¿Eres la novia del príncipe de Inglaterra?

Bella: ¿Por qué yo era la única que no sabía que era príncipe? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Jacob: Hace unos días la prensa estaba loca porque una chica llevaba mucho tiempo saliendo con el príncipe de Inglaterra, pero no me imaginé que fueras tú

Bella: ¿A si? ¿Y eso por qué? (Pregunte algo molesta)

Jacob: No lo tomes a mal… es que eres un poco tímida y no me imaginé que lo conocerías allá

Bella: Yo no sabía que él era un príncipe, él me lo dijo cuando íbamos a conocer a sus padres y en ese momento recién cumplíamos un mes de novios

Jacob: (Soltó una risa) Tan inocente como siempre Isabella Swan

Bella: No te burles, más bien ayúdame a decidir qué hacer con lo que siento, yo amo a Andrew, pero con esto que pasó, creo que no he superado lo de Edward

Jacob: Si quieres que te sea totalmente sincero yo tampoco sé que deberías hacer (Dijo riéndose)

Bella: Es muy en serio Jake

Jacob: Esta bien, emmm no sé, deja que el tiempo pase y con eso ves que vas haciendo, pero…

Bella: ¿Pero qué?

Jacob: Creo que no superas lo de Edward porque sigues sintiendo amor por él y eso no es fácil de olvidar

Bella: Haré lo que me dices, con el tiempo veré que hacer (dije sin ninguna emoción)

Jacob: Bella quisiera hablar más tiempo contigo, pero aquí ya casi es media noche y no he terminado mis trabajos

Bella: Ok Jacob, gracias por escucharme

Jacob: No tienes por qué darme las gracias, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

Bella: Te quiero Jake

Jacob: Yo también a ti

Terminada esa conversación me fui a dormir pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Jacob, después de todo él si había madurado, solo una persona así podría decirme lo que él me dijo. Lo extrañaba tanto, desearía que nunca hubiéramos tenido el malentendido que dañó nuestra amistad… pero ahora éramos como los amigos de antes, excepto que yo sentía solo amor de amigos por él, incluso me atrevería a decir que se comportaba como un hermano mayor conmigo una vez se superó lo que pasó entre nosotros. Me alegraba mucho lo que estaba pasando con él, pero por otro lado seguía pensando en Edward, ¿Que habría sido de él? ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Seguiría viviendo en Forks con su familia? ¿Tendría una… novia? Solo de pensar en la respuesta de la última pregunta me ponía triste y mi corazón se hacía pedazos, tal vez si tendría una relación sentimental y ella lo estaría haciendo feliz, cosa que yo no hice, me sentí culpable por haberlo dejado, lo hice humillarse ante mí pidiéndome perdón por algo estúpido y saber que yo lo rechacé, me sentí la peor persona del mundo por haberle hecho eso, quería tener un dispositivo que devolviera el tiempo, llegar a ese momento y cambiar totalmente mi futuro, ahora estaría a su lado y no … no estaría con Andrew, bueno, yo a él lo amaba… lo amo (quedé en shock por un momento pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que Andrew llegó a mi vida)… me di cuenta de que yo no puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado y eso era Edward, solo mi pasado, ahora estaba con Andrew y no podía hacerle esto, Edward y yo ya teníamos vidas completamente diferentes, ni siquiera nos cruzábamos y yo todavía estaba pensando en él como una idiota, sabiendo que Andrew estaba a mi lado y cada día me hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Decidí dejar mi pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo, olvidarme de todo lo que me hacía daño.

.

.

Por fin se llegó el tan esperado día de mi grado, yo solo esperaba algo sencillo y discreto pero creo que Andrew y mis suegros no entendieron el mensaje, como él también se graduaba el mismo día que yo, hicieron una súper fiesta doble en la mansión, habían muchos invitados pero yo no reconocía a nadie, la mayoría eran parlamentarios del gobierno y muchos amigos de Andrew, él me presentó tantas personas como pudo y no me soltaba la mano ni un solo segundo, gracias a eso yo me sentía más protegida y por fin tuve la oportunidad de poner en práctica todos los consejos de etiqueta que me había dado Victoria.

**Ahhh que emoción el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada... Estén atentas, esto es solo el comienzo de toda una aventura!**

**Recuerden que actualizo todos los días y espero sus reviews**


	2. 2 Regreso a Forks

Capítulo 2: De regreso a Forks

POV Bella

Estaba muy feliz, todo me salía perfecto, por ahora vivía con Andrew en la mansión de James y Victoria, me gradúe a los 22 años y luego realicé un magister en finanzas en la misma universidad de Cambridge, actualmente tengo 24 años y tengo una empresa muy grande que pienso empezar a expandir el año que entra. Todo marcha perfectamente, mi relación con Andrew jamás ha estado mejor, hablo con Jacob muy seguido, por chat, él ya se gradúo y lo contrataron muy rápido en un concesionario de autos en Port Angels, por ahora solo se dedica a su trabajo. Estaba en mi habitación arreglándome para el desayuno con los padres de Andrew, siempre comíamos juntos y contábamos lo que nos pasó en el día, sin mencionar los chistes de James que me hacían reír mucho. Terminamos de comer y mientras nos retirábamos Andrew y yo tomados de la mano, él me dijo que teníamos que salir

Bella: ¿A dónde vamos?

Andrew: Es una sorpresa, no te puedo decir

Bella: Ok, al menos debo saber que ponerme

Andrew: Ponte algo… formal, pero rápido porque vamos tarde (me robó un beso seguido de decirme eso)

Me alisté lo más rápido que pude y salí a encontrarme con Andrew, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal, había un auto esperando por nosotros. Llegamos a un aeropuerto donde estaba el jet privado de la familia real, subimos al jet y no aguanté las ganas de preguntarle a Andrew a dónde iríamos

Andrew: Deja de ser tan curiosita Isabella

Bella: No me gustan las sorpresas (dije haciendo un puchero)

Andrew: Estoy seguro de que esta te va a gustar

Bella: (Asentí con la cabeza) pero solo esta vez… no habrán más sorpresas ¿me lo prometes?

Andrew: Esta bien, ahora duerme un poco, noté que anoche no dormiste bien y el vuelo va a ser algo largo

Me recosté contra su pecho y cerré mis ojos para después caer en un sueño profundo, él tenía razón yo no pude dormir la noche anterior pensando en mis amigos en Forks, extrañaba mucho a mi tío, a Jacob, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme, incluso Edward se alcanzó a colar en alguno de esos pensamientos, quisiera volver a verlos por lo menos una última vez, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía y aparte de lo que me contaba Jacob no sabía nada más de los demás.

-Despierta dormilona, llegamos- Me decía una dulce voz que solo podía ser de Andrew

Bella: ¿Dónde estamos? (pregunté con los ojos aún cerrados)

Andrew: Mira por la ventana, tal vez reconozcas este lugar

Bella: ¿Port Angels? (Pregunté con cara de confundida)

Andrew: Adivinaste tu sorpresa, iremos a visitar a tú tío… Sé que lo debes extrañar demasiado

Bella: ¿En serio? (Me lancé a abrazarlo y le di un casto beso en los labios)

Andrew: Te lo dije, sabía que te gustaría… Ahora bajemos para llegar lo más pronto posible a tu casa ¿Si amor?

Bella: OK, gracias mi vida (dije muy emocionada)

Yo fui primero a la puerta de salida para bajar del Jet, cuando bajé el primer escalón me resbalé, Andrew no demoró en llegar

Andrew: ¿Estás bien?... Estas sangrando (Dijo con una mirada preocupada)

Toqué mi cabeza y luego vi sangre en mi mano

Andrew: Debo llevarte a un hospital, dime ¿hay un hospital cerca?

El único hospital que conocía era el de Carlisle, pero tal vez allí me encontraría con Edward y aún no estaba lista para verlo. Andrew me ayudó a poner en píe pero no podía, me dolía mucho el tobillo izquierdo, seguramente se me dobló y por eso tropecé

Bella: No puedo levantarme, me duele el tobillo

Andrew: Ok, yo te cargo hasta el auto… por favor dime donde hay un hospital

Bella: No es necesario, estaré bien limpiándome la herida con agua y poniendo hielo sobre mi tobillo

Andrew: Isabella, no vamos a discutir esto, tu bienestar es muy importante para mí, así que dime ya mismo donde hay un hospital

Nunca lo vi tan serio, accedí a regañadientes a decirle dónde quedaba el hospital, llegamos en menos de 20 minutos, el conducía su auto como loco. Al llegar al hospital, la recepcionista pidió mis datos y luego me dijo que pasara a la sala de espera, Andrew estuvo en todo momento conmigo, a los 5 minutos llegó un doctor alto con ojos claros y cabello cobrizo, esos ojos los había visto antes, pero no pude recordar en dónde además tenía un dolor de cabeza que me estaba matando, era imposible recordar así. El doctor nos hizo pasar a su consultorio para poder detallar mis heridas, las cuales después curó y me dio un calmante para el dolor de cabeza y otro medicamento para el tobillo. Al terminar…

Andrew: Muchas gracias Doctor… (Se quedó en suspenso esperando a que le contestara)

Doctor: Cullen, Edward Cullen

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe… era él, algo en mí lo decía pero yo lo ignoraba, apenas fijé mi vista otra vez en su rostro todo lo que sentía por él volvió a revivir, fue como cuando estábamos en Francia de intercambio, todo lo volvía a sentir con mayor fuerza, sentí el deseo de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no podía perder la cordura, Andrew estaba a tan solo unos pasos de mí. Andrew habló sacándome de mi trance

Andrew: Amor, Bella ¿Estás bien?

Bella: Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada

Edward: ¿Bella? ¿Isabella Swan? (Preguntó confundido)

Bella: Si, hola Edward (Dije tratando de ocultar las ganas que tenía de besarlo)

Andrew: ¿Se conocen?

Bella: Si, Edward era… un amigo muy cercano

Andrew: Los amigos de Bella son mis amigos, mucho gusto Andrew Masen (dijo estrechando su mano)

Edward: ¿El príncipe de…? (Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos)

Andrew: Veo que me conoce muy bien, si soy príncipe de Inglaterra, pero no quiero etiquetas, solo la de novio… de esta hermosa princesa (dijo lo último mirándome)

Yo me puse roja, no sabía que decir, me sentía en una situación muy incómoda en medio de mi novio actual y mi ex novio. Quería salir corriendo a un lugar muy remoto donde nadie me conociera, hasta olvidar esto

Bella: ¿Edward, cómo te ha ido en estos años? (Pregunté tratando de desviar la tensión que sentía en mi mente)

Edward: Muy bien, terminé mi carrera con honores y ahora estoy aprendiendo a hacerme cargo del negocio familiar… ¿y a ti cómo te ha ido?

Bella: Bueno, acabo de terminar un magister en finanzas y para el próximo año planeo expandir mi empresa

Edward: Me alegro mucho por ti Bella… cumpliste todos tus sueños (dijo como si ocultara su sentimiento de tristeza)

Bella: Gracias, yo también me alegro por ti (dije con una tímida sonrisa, su comentario y su mirada me habían caído como un balde de agua fría)

Andrew: Bella debemos irnos a lo de tú tío

Bella: Ammm sí, me olvidé… Me encantó volver a verte Edward

Edward: A mí también, cuídate (dijo sin ninguna emoción)

Andrew: Hasta luego, gracias de nuevo

Edward: De nada, es mi trabajo

Andrew pagó los gastos del hospital y salimos de allí muy rápido, yo todavía no reaccionaba, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo... sé quedó muy corto, pero les compensaré con los otros capítulos que vienen y la historia de Edward se las iré contando a medida que avance el fic **  
**Espero que les haya gustado, Espero sus reviews !**


	3. Sorpresas

Capítulo 3: Sorpresas

Llegamos a la casa de mi tío antes de lo que pude imaginar, tal vez el recorrido se me hizo corto porque dormí un poco en el camino, todavía no dejaba de recordar el rostro de tristeza que tenía Edward, no se reía como antes, pero tal vez estaba estresado o algo así como para que no sonriera. Antes de estacionar el auto…

Andrew: Hermosa, ¿estás bien?

Bella: Si ¿Por qué?

Andrew: Te siento un poco extraña desde que salimos del hospital

Bella: Es que sigo mareada por los medicamentos es todo, ya se me pasará

Andrew: ¿Segura? Si quieres volvemos al hospital

Bella: No, te prometo que ya se me va a pasar

No le estaba mintiendo del todo, si me sentía mareada pero esa no era la causa de que yo estuviera "extraña", era por Edward, fue tan frío cuando me habló, esperaba que por lo menos nos pudiéramos dar un abrazo, después de todo seguíamos siendo amigos, pero él se veía muy serio todo el tiempo, y se sentía triste yo lo notaba con solo ver sus ojos. Andrew salió de su auto y luego abrió mi puerta, tendiéndome su mano para que yo bajara, al salir vi a Jacob en la puerta y no pude evitar ir corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

Bella: ¡JACOB! (dije emocionada)

Jacob: ¿Bella? ¿No estabas al otro lado del mundo? (Preguntó confundido)

Bella: Volví, te lo dije… para que te tragues tus palabras

Jacob: No puedo creer que estés aquí (Me abrazó y me levantó del suelo dándome vueltas por el aire)

Bella: Ya bájame Jacob, harás que devuelva toda la comida

Jacob: Esta bien, pero no sería mala idea que hicieras eso

Bella: Ya basta payaso (dije ya estando en el suelo)

Jacob: Y ¿trajiste a tu noviecito?

Bella: Si esta por allá cerca del auto

Jacob: (Volteo a ver a Andrew) Si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría 60 metros bajo tierra… Se ve que es celoso (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Bella: Espero que no estés planeando nada malo, si me arruinas esto no te lo perdonaré Jacob Black

Jacob: ¿Qué? Pero si yo nunca arruino nada

Bella: (Le hice un gesto a Andrew de que se acercara) Por favor compórtate, no quiero que hagas nada indebido

Jacob: Escúchate, ya estás hablando como británica (Dijo soltando una carcajada)

Bella: Cállate Jacob, o te muestro que tan británica soy con mi puño (Dije en tono de broma)

Jacob: Ya sabía que no te iba a durar mucho

(Llegó Andrew)

Bella: Ven Amor, quiero que conozcas a alguien (dije mirándolo)… él es mi mejor amigo Jacob Black y Jacob él es Andrew Masen, mi novio

Jacob: Mucho gusto (dijo estrechando su mano con mucha confianza)… Al fin conozco en persona al famoso Andrew, Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti

Andrew: Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo (Dijo mirando a Jacob directo a los ojos)

Bella: ¿Hace mucho estás aquí Jacob? (Pregunté para liberar la tensión que sentía, obviamente Andrew estaba celoso, Jacob lo estaba provocando a propósito)

Jacob: Si, hace como 10 minutos llegué a ver si tu tío iba a salir a llamarte para ir con él, creo que ya no será necesario

Bella: Ammm debe ser que se demora… ¿Quieren ir a tomar algo mientras esperamos?

Andrew: Si amor, vamos donde quieras

Bella: Ok, aquí cerca conozco un sitio, nos podemos ir caminando ¿Les parece?

Jacob: ¿Caminar? (Dijo haciendo una mueca, intentaba que fuera de disgusto pero pareció más en broma)

Bella: No te quejes Jacob (sonreí y le di un ligero golpe en el hombro)

Andrew: Después de ti hermosa (Me tendió su mano)

Salimos directo a la cafetería, yo no paraba de reír con los chistes de Jacob, trataba de evitarlo para que Andrew no se molestara pero no podía, me hacían falta mucho sus chistes y ni que decir cuando vea a Emmet. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una mesa que quedaba al fondo, yo quedé en la mitad de ellos dos, llegó la camarera a tomar nuestra orden

Andrew: ¿Qué vas a pedir amor?

Bella: Mmmm yo quiero un Cappuccino

Andrew: Yo igual

Jacob: Entonces que sean tres

Bella: Jacob ¿ya los habías probado antes?

Jacob: No, por eso este es el momento

Bella: No te va a gustar

Jacob: Vamos, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Bella: Te lo digo porque te conozco… Tú odias el café

Jacob: No lo odio… Quiero probar el Cappuccino (Dijo haciendo un puchero como niño chiquito)

Bella: Si ves Jacob, te lo dije… No has cambiado en nada

Jacob: Si cambié, pero tú haces que saque mi lado infantil

Legaron nuestras órdenes y digamos que Jacob se comportó bien mientras tanto, seguramente por las miradas fulminantes que yo le mandaba cada vez que él decía o hacía algo malo, Andrew parecía menos tenso, pero apenas Jacob empezó a beber su cappuccino no pude controlar mi risa, hacía muchas caras chistosas

Bella: Te dije que no te gustaría Jake

Jacob: Quería probarte por primera vez que no tenías razón en algo

Bella: Jmmm, yo siempre tengo la razón, deberías estar acostumbrado (Dije riéndome)

Terminamos el cappuccino, bueno en realidad Jacob pidió una soda luego y yo terminé de tomarme el cappuccino que él había dejado. Salimos de la cafetería con dirección a la casa de mi tío a ver si ya había llegado, toqué la puerta y no demoró ni 5 minutos cuándo él salió y me vio muy sorprendido y más cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba tomada de la mano con Andrew, él se quedó perplejo, no emitía sonido, hasta que…

Tío: ¿Bella?

Bella: Sorpresa (Dije con la voz calmada y haciendo un puchero tipo Alice)

Tío: Pero… pensé…

Jacob: (No lo dejó terminar la frase)… Eleazar ¿es qué acaso quieres que se vaya?, yo todavía no quiero, pareciera que no estuvieras contento de verla (Dijo entre risas)

Tío: No me malentiendas, es que no te he visto hace mucho y te noto más cambiada… acércate, dame un abrazo

Sin pensarlo si quiera, solté la mano de Andrew y me lancé a los brazos de mi tío, a la persona que tanto había extrañado

Bella: No tienes idea cuanto te extrañé (una lágrima amenazaba con salir)

Tío: Yo también te extrañé demasiado, no sabes lo feliz que me hace al fin verte, después de tanto tiempo

Mi tío me soltó un momento para verme a los ojos y se quedó detallando mi frente, se repente vio la herida en mi cabeza

Tío: ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza Bella? (Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Andrew, solo estaba esperando a que yo contestara para poder ir a buscarle pelea, se veía en sus ojos que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer)

Bella: Cálmate, bajando del Jet tropecé y rodé por las escaleras, no te preocupes Andrew ya me llevó al hospital para que me revisaran la herida y ya la curaron

Tío: ¿Andrew? (Su tono de voz parecía calmado, pero permanecía con el ceño fruncido y por la expresión que veía en su rostro también estaba confundido)

Andrew: Es un placer conocerlo Señor Denali, mi nombre es Andrew Masen (Dijo estrechando su mano)

Bella: Tío... Andrew es mi… novio (Me tembló la voz un poco, porque él se veía muy serio y además yo no le había comentado nada)

Tío: ¿Novio? (preguntó confundido)

Ya estaba comenzando a sentirme tensa, mi tío se veía muy molesto cuando le presenté a Andrew como mi novio, yo nunca le había contado nada sobre él, claro que tampoco tuve la oportunidad, la última vez que lo llamé Andrew y yo todavía no éramos novios.

Jacob: Esto se va a poner bueno (Dijo con una sonrisa), pero van a tener que contarme como termina porque debo volver a mi trabajo

Bella: ¿En serio te tienes que ir? (Pregunté más como queriéndole decir que se quedara, él no me podía dejar sola en este problema)

Jacob: Si, de hecho ya me pasé de mi hora de llegada, mi jefe va a matarme…

Bella: Esta bien (dije mirando el piso)

Jacob se despidió de Andrew y de mi tío, cuando lo hizo conmigo me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurró –tranquila, ya lo vas a solucionar- a penas yo lo pude escuchar, seguido de eso se marchó, mientras se alejaba yo lo veía con desesperación como queriéndole decir "sálvame" "no me dejes sola con estos dos", pero ya no podía hacer nada, tenía que enfrentar a mi tío, no quería que fuera con Andrew a mi lado pero no tenía de otra, sabía que esto se iba a poner feo y no quería que Andrew se sintiera mal. Después de que Jacob se fue, mi tío nos invitó a seguir.

Tío: Bien, ¿Ahora si me van a decir porque yo no sabía nada de esto? (Dijo mirándome, pero su cara había cambiado, por lo menos ya no se veía tan enfadado)

Bella: Emmm, la verdad es que la última vez que te llamé todavía no éramos novios (Dije para excusarme)

Tío: Ok, vamos por buen camino ¿Entonces cuándo se hicieron novios?

Bella: … Unos cuántos minutos después de que hablamos (Dije dudosa y con la mirada agachada)

Tío: ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO ES QUE LLEVAS 5 AÑOS DE NOVIAZGO Y YO HASTA AHORA ME VENGO A ENTERAR?

Bella: Cálmate, no hagas tanto alboroto, quise llamarte pero no era algo que quería que supieras por teléfono

Tío: Pero… Bella, fueron 5 años en los que yo no estuve enterado de lo que pasaba con tu vida

Bella: Tú también me hiciste lo mismo con lo de Carmen ¿Ahora me entiendes? (le reproché)

Tío: Sabes muy bien que eso es diferente, yo te lo conté a las dos semanas, tú me lo vienes a decir después de 5 años… ¿Ahora qué otra cosa me vas a decir… qué él es príncipe? (Preguntó lo último con sarcasmo)

Bella: Bueno… la verdad es que…

Tío: (Me interrumpió)… Isabella Swan ¿Cómo te atreves a ocultarme todo esto? (Preguntó a penas supo la respuesta que le iba a dar)

Andrew por primera vez tomó la palabra, me sentía incomoda de tener esta "conversación" frente a él, y creo que también Andrew estaba tenso

Andrew: Señor, yo amo a Bella más de lo que he amado a otra mujer en mi vida, sé que estuvo mal no hablarlo con usted antes, pero acordamos que era mejor decírselo en persona. Le juro que yo jamás le haría daño a propósito.

Mi tío se quedó pensativo, puso sus manos en su cabeza, yo en el fondo le agradecía mucho a Andrew que hubiera interferido, de no ser así aún estaría escuchando sus reclamos, aunque yo sabía que él tenía razón, yo me hubiera puesto igual que él, incluso me puse peor cuando me contó lo suyo con Carmen y eso que solo fueron dos semanas, nada comparado con 5 años

Tío: Esta bien… No sé qué decirles, solo que me disculpen por haber armado este escándalo, no era mi intención pero… Bella, hace mucho que no te veo y de repente llegas con novio… No es fácil para mí procesar tanta información en un día

Bella: No te preocupes, yo entiendo, pero la próxima vez no lo hagas por favor

Tío: ¿Habrá próxima vez?

Yo solté un carcajada de la cara que hizo, al menos ya todo estaba solucionado y el parecía aceptar a Andrew. Mi tío nos invitó a almorzar al mismo restaurante en el que él me dio la noticia que tenía novia, me traía muchos recuerdos ese lugar, en especial porque todos se trataban de Edward, cuándo vinimos aquí aún éramos novios y creímos que lo que teníamos iba a durar para siempre –un para siempre es más corto de lo que había pensado- pensé para mí misma. Llegamos a una mesa que estaba casi en el medio de todo el restaurante, la mesera tomó nuestras órdenes y llegó al poco tiempo con ellas. Yo estaba distraída de la conversación y miraba a todos lados, en eso, vi a alguien conocido en una mesa al fondo del restaurante, pero no alcanzaba a ver quién era, por más que intentara no podía, estaba muy lejos, me inventé la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño para poder ver. Al acercarme un poco vi a Edward, me acerqué más para poder ir a saludarlo y preguntarle qué estaba haciendo acá, si lo sé, yo era una masoquista, sufría por él en silencio porque nosotros nunca volveríamos a ser lo que fuimos, pero no podía dejarlo así e irme… o eso pensaba…

.

.

.

Me encontraba a pocos pasos del lugar donde estaba mi ex, pero sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica al verlo con otra chica, era rubia y de ojos claros, ellos… estaban… en una cita, pero claro ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Un hombre como él no podía estar soltero a estas alturas de la vida y menos almorzando solo ¿Qué estaba pensando? Al reaccionar sobre lo que había visto, retrocedí lentamente y fui al baño, no podía creer lo que había acabado de ver, una lágrima salía de mi ojo, recordé que él me dijo que… me amaría por siempre, soy una tonta, yo no le podía pedir eso, yo lo hice sufrir y me fui, sin pensar en qué sentiría él, bueno si creí que eso era lo mejor para los dos, porque algún día tal vez nos olvidaríamos de esto, no pensé que todo fuera a acabar así. Salí del baño tratando de que no pareciera que había llorado y busqué la mesa donde estaban mi tío y Andrew. Al llegar

Tío: Bella, ¿Qué tienes? (Preguntó preocupado)

Andrew: ¿Amor estás bien? (Preguntó a penas me vio a los ojos… Rayos, no pude ocultar que había estado llorando)

Bella: Si, estoy bien es solo que bostecé porque estoy cansada… el vuelo me dejó exhausta

Andrew: Pero amor, dormiste durante todo el vuelo

Bella: No sé, creo que hoy me siento más cansada de lo habitual (fingí un bostezo para hacer que pareciera real)

Tío: Bueno, ya casi terminamos entonces creo que pueden ir a casa a relajarse y desempacar sus maletas, tu habitación sigue como la dejaste Bella

Andrew: No queremos abusar de su confianza señor, yo voy a buscar un hotel donde hospedarnos

Tío: No se preocupen, esa fue la casa de Bella por casi un año, además yo estoy más que dichoso de que se muden conmigo

Andrew: Bueno, si tú quieres Bella (Dijo mirándome)

Yo estaba tan concentrada en lo que acababa de ver que casi no les puse cuidado a lo que decían, mi mente todavía vagaba por ese recuerdo tormentoso, ver a Edward en una cita con otra que no fuera yo, me deprimía demasiado.

Andrew: Bella ¿Me escuchas?

Bella: ¿Qué? (A penas alcancé a decir sin que una lágrima volviera a salir de mi ojo)

Andrew: Te estaba preguntando si te parece bien que nos mudemos a la casa de tu tío mientras estemos aquí

Bella: Mmmm sí, me parece bien

¿Qué más da el lugar donde estemos?, yo me iba a seguir sintiendo así en todo lado, no podía con el remordimiento de haber dejado a Edward.

Mi tío y Andrew se miraron

Andrew: Mi vida ¿Segura que estás bien?

Bella: Si, ya les dije que solo estoy cansada quiero ir a recostarme en mi cama (dije algo enfadada)

Tío: Bella no te pongas así, es solo que estamos preocupados por ti… Voy pagar la cuenta y mientras tanto ustedes salgan

Hicimos lo que él nos dijo, gracias al cielo ya no tendría que estar en el mismo lugar que Edward y su cita o novia o lo que sea que fuera, me hervía la sangre de solo pensar que fuera su novia, pero… ella estaba haciendo algo que yo no, lo estaba haciendo feliz… Bajé la mirada al darme cuenta de eso, yo era la culpable de todo lo que me pasaba, yo lo obligué a que viviera esto, a que estuviera con ella, claro no lo hice directamente, pero cuando lo dejé implícitamente lo obligué a que buscara una nueva vida.

Llegamos a la casa, yo me recosté en mi cama y Andrew hizo lo mismo unos minutos después acercándose a mí para que yo pudiera apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, hasta ahora, no tomaba conciencia de que tenía novio, seguía pensando en Edward con mi novio al lado… ¡Por Dios!, yo estaba completamente enloquecida… más bien, Edward me tenía completamente enloquecida, no podía más con la culpa, no podía con los celos. Cerré mis ojos tratando de dormir pero era imposible, cada vez que lo hacía llegaban a mi mente las imágenes de él comiendo con la tonta esa.

**Que les pareció el tercer capítulo?**  
**Creen que después de lo que vió Bella, ella va a tener otra oportunidad con su amor o se quedará con Andrew? **

**Espero sus reviews**


	4. Novia

Capítulo 4: Novia!

POV Bella

No podía dormir por más que quisiera el cansancio solo lo sentían mi mente y mi corazón, no mi cuerpo, yo no podía hacer nada para luchar contra eso. No paraba de pensar en Edward, en lo que pudo ser si yo le hubiera hecho caso de quedarme, si no me hubiera molestado por una tontería él seguiría conmigo, pero yo tenía novio, no podía seguir dejando que Edward se apoderara de todos mis pensamientos, eso ya había quedado atrás, tenía que seguir con mi vida y dejar de pensar en lo que pudo ser… -YA BASTA ISABELLA- me repetía yo misma

Andrew: ¿Ya despertaste amor?

Bella: Si, creo que iré a caminar

Andrew: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?, es un poco tarde

Bella: No, yo sé cuidarme sola y además quiero que conozcas un poco más a mi tío sin que yo esté para que se lleven mejor (Mentí)

Andrew: Bueno, si es lo que quieres…

Bella: Trataré de no demorarme

Me puse mi chaqueta y salí a caminar, quería estar sola, sabía que si alguien estaba conmigo, me desquitaría con esa persona, con el que fuera, estaba muy molesta por lo que había hecho… No podía ser tan desagradecida, mi vida no era miserable, tenía un buen trabajo, era independiente, terminé mi carrera y tenía un magister… tenía novio, solo había un pequeño detalle que se me escapaba… Yo seguía completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen, como cuando estábamos juntos, ahora se esfumaban mis esfuerzos para no pensar en él… ¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar si cada vez que salía a cualquier lugar me lo encontraba? ¿Por qué fui tan tonta? Me sentí tan mal conmigo misma, estaba tan molesta por lo que estaba haciendo, primero abandoné a Edward, luego me hice novia de Andrew, volví y ahora no puedo controlar mis sentimientos, me siento de lo peor, Andrew no me ha hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario, siempre vive muy pendiente de mí, es tierno, cariñoso y además me ama… pero no, yo lo tengo que complicar todo queriendo estar con alguien que tal vez ya me olvidó… No, ningún tal vez, él ya me olvidó y yo todavía haciéndome ilusiones con él.

Caminé tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta en que momento llegué a la Push, por lo menos allí estaba más tranquila, la arena, la brisa, el sonido del mar, la verdad nunca había estado aquí, solo sé que la playa se llama así porque Jacob me contó una vez una historia de la tribu que habitaba allí. Duré 10 minutos echada en la arena, era tiempo de volver y enfrentarme con mi realidad, ir a mi casa sintiéndome mal por no amar a mi novio sino a mi ex novio y además que mi amor no fuera correspondido y yo fuera la que me estaba ilusionando sola, no pude evitar llorar… solo si hubiera pensado con el corazón y no con la mente hace 7 años, en este momento no estaría así. Di unos cuantos pasos dirigiéndome de nuevo a mi casa y sin querer tropecé con alguien

Bella: Disculpe, fue mi culpa, no lo vi

-No tienes por qué disculparte Bella- Dijo una voz muy seria, suave, con la que he soñado tantos días

Bella: Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward: Bueno, hoy estaba estresado y me dieron el día libre

Bella: Me imagino (Dije entre dientes, recordando el placentero almuerzo que tuvo)

Edward: ¿Dijiste algo?

Bella: No, nada… Bueno, me alegró verte pero me tengo que ir, ya es un poco tarde

Edward: Espera, aún no me dices que haces aquí… Estás llorando (Dijo más como una afirmación para él)

Bella: Bueno, yo estaba caminando igual que tú… recordando

Edward: ¿Por eso llorabas?

Bella: No estaba llorando, y si es así no te importa

Edward: ¿Cómo me dices que no me importa? Si tú misma fuiste la que dijo que quedábamos como amigos… según yo los amigos se preocupan por lo que les pase entre si ¿o no?

Me dejó totalmente sin palabras, pero lo menos que podía decirle era que estaba llorando por él. No quería ser grosera con él, solo estaba molesta conmigo misma, por haberlo arrojado a los brazos de otra.

Bella: Bueno, solo estaba recordando y creo que me puse nostálgica… extrañaba todo esto

Edward: Si, te entiendo… al volver, yo hice exactamente lo mismo que tú, caminaba sin rumbo, solo recordando

Bella: Bueno, es algo tarde... creo que debería volver a mi casa

Edward: ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?. Prometo dejarte en la entrada y me voy

Bella: Vamos y de paso me cuentas que fue de tu vida

Edward: Ya te dije en el hospital

Bella: Si pero quiero que me cuentes detalladamente como fue tu vida

Edward: Ok, solo si me prometes que harás lo mismo

Bella: Si, me parece bien

Mientras Edward me hablaba yo tenía una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara, parecía una adolescente otra vez, pero no tenía que fijarme en su perfecta sonrisa, ni en sus brillantes ojos, tenía que concentrarme para poder entender lo que estaba a punto de contarme

.

.

POV Edward

Caminaba sin rumbo por la playa, hoy fue un día de verdad estresante, en el hospital no había mucho trabajo, prácticamente no había nada que hacer, hasta ahí todo iba bien o por lo menos era soportable, hasta que mis ojos vieron una mujer muy hermosa con cabello castaño y largo, piel pálida, estatura media y ojos color chocolate, yo creía saber quién era, pero tal vez eso era producto del stress y estaba alucinando, me obligué a creer que no se trataba de la persona que yo pensaba, ella estaba con un muchacho alto de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, los invité a pasar a mi consultorio para revisar mejor a la paciente. Mi vida era odiosa, solo trabajaba aquí porque era el negocio familiar y yo era el único que se podía hacer cargo de él, a mis hermanos no les interesaba, no es que sea desagradecido, a mí me gustaba mi trabajo, pero yo hubiera decidido hacerlo en otro lugar, hasta que mi padre me llamó y pidió mi ayuda, simplemente no me pude negar.

Yo revisaba la paciente, curé su herida en la cabeza y le di un calmante para el dolor en el tobillo, hasta ahí todo normal, hasta que su acompañante dijo: - Amor, Bella ¿Estás bien?- Ese nombre quedó retumbando en mi cabeza, será que si se trata de la persona que yo pensé, no me resistí y le pregunté, confirmé mis sospechas, si era ella, la única mujer que amé en toda mi vida y ahora otro estaba con ella, se veía hipnotizado por su belleza y cautivado por su forma de ser, lo mismo que me ocurría a mí. Tuvimos una conversación muy corta, después de que ella se fue no pude seguir concentrado en mi trabajo, solo caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, sin nada que hacer, mi mente estaba todavía concentrado en Bella, ella había cambiado demasiado, se veía más madura, pero no dejaba de ser hermosa, la misma que había conocido antes. Seguía con mi camino y me encontré de frente con mi padre

Carlisle: Hijo ¿Qué tienes?

Edward: Nada, estoy bien (Dije tratando de esquivarlo)

Carlisle: Bueno, desde que regresaste a Forks has tratado de esquivarme, pero ahora te veo diferente… vi a Bella entrando a tu consultorio de la mano de un muchacho

Edward: Si, tenía una contusión en la cabeza y una torcedura

Carlisle: Te veo estresado

Edward: Si, tal vez estoy cansado (Dije sin ganas)

Carlisle: Bueno, no hay muchas personas hoy… Tómate el día libre, necesitas descansar

Edward: Eso haré, gracias

Él se alejó, yo como un idiota seguía pensando en ella. Caminé lejos del hospital y llegué a un a un parque allí me senté en una banca mientras veía parejas de enamorados pasando frente a mi ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿A caso no era suficiente lo que yo estaba sintiendo en este momento? ¿Qué querían lograr esas parejas pasando en frente mío?... Bueno, estaba en un sitio público, tampoco podría pretender que todo el mundo desapareciera y me dejara solo. Mi celular empezó a sonar de pronto, la pantalla decía Emily, solo me dediqué a contestar

Emily: Hola cariño, ¿Estás en el hospital?

Edward: No, mi padre me dio el día, ¿Qué necesitas?

Emily: Bueno, yo acabé de salir de la oficina por mi hora de descanso, quería saber si almorzamos juntos

Edward: Mmmm si, ¿En dónde?

Emily: ¿Recuerdas el restaurante en el que comimos la semana pasada?

Edward: Si

Emily: ¿Entonces nos vemos allá o pasas a recogerme?

Edward: Creo que no alcanzo a recogerte, aún estoy muy lejos y si voy nos demoramos mas

Emily: Ok, entonces nos vemos allá amor

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Me levanté y caminé con destino al restaurante, quedaba lejos desde el lugar dónde estaba, pero ahora no quería ver a nadie solo quería pensar y entre más me demorara llegando era mejor para mí. Para mi desgracia, no pensé que llegaría tan rápido, tardé media hora y ella no llegaba, entonces pedí la mesa y me senté a esperarla. Cuándo llegó no paraba de hablar del proyecto para la colección de la otra temporada que tenía con Alice, Emily era diseñadora de modas y trabajaba con mi hermana en un negocio pequeño pero muy rentable, se conocieron en la universidad, no eran muy buenas amigas pero cuando llegó a Forks no tenía trabajo ni familia, entonces Alice le ayudó ya que ella era la dueña.

La cena transcurrió sin ninguna anomalía, ella se fue y yo de nuevo no dejaba de pensar en Bella, y en el odioso novio que tenía, me hervía la sangre de solo pensar que él estaba con ella, salí a caminar de nuevo, era un poco tarde, para cuándo me di cuenta estaba en la Push, había una chica recostada en la arena, pero estaba oscureciendo y no alcancé a distinguirla, traté de acercarme y noté que era Bella, ¿Dónde estaba su novio?, no tiene por qué dejarla sola a esta hora, le podría pasar algo y él quién sabe dónde. Me acerqué a ella sin que lo notara, solo quería saber si estaba bien, ella se levantó de la arena caminado hacía dónde yo estaba, pensé que sabía que yo estaba allí así que me acerqué lo más posible, hasta que tropezamos

(Leer la conversación contada por Bella*)

No entendía por qué al principio estaba a la defensiva conmigo, como si estuviera molesta por algo que yo haya hecho. Me dispuse a contarle todo sobre mi vida, igual éramos amigos, ella tenía derecho a saberlo todo

Edward: Bueno, después de que te fuiste alisté mis maletas para irme a California, allí me encontré con Jane cosa que no me sorprendió porque ella me dijo que estaría allá

Bella: ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? (Preguntó con un tono leve de enfado)

Edward: Antes de navidad me parece, bueno eso fue hace mucho (dije para clamarla)

Bella: Esta bien, continúa

Edward: Salimos un par de veces (Sentí como Bella se tensaba)… pero yo no la amaba y me sentía mal jugando con ella. Un día le dije eso y me dijo que no importaba que ella me esperaría el tiempo que fuera… Bueno menos mal que al final se dio por vencida y se cambió de universidad, ya no la soportaba a toda hora encima de mí. En cuánto a mis estudios, fue pesado al inicio, pero después me acoplé… me acordé de ti, porque no salía de la biblioteca ni de mi habitación, solo me dedicaba a hacer mis trabajos… me recordó cuándo me contaste tu vida en Chicago.

Bella: (Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro) ¿Y volviste a penas terminaste tu carrera?

Edward: Si, pero no fue del todo mi elección, yo quería ir a trabajar a otro país pero mi padre me llamó diciéndome que el hospital estaba casi en banca rota y sus "socios" querían vender, él por no perderlo gastó todos sus ahorros y compró la parte de sus socios y así quedó en la quiebra, yo no quería dejarlo solo y por eso regresé

Bella: Bueno, yo hubiera querido regresar apenas terminé, pero quería volver ya con un trabajo estable y por eso me quedé

Edward: Claro y además no podías dejar solo a tu novio (Dije con tristeza)

Bella: No, no era solo eso, yo quería regresar, pero primero monté mi empresa y fue algo complicada la situación y en ese momento quería regresar pero no podía

Edward: Si, de alguna forma te entiendo

Bella: Pero continúa… ¿Qué hiciste al llegar a Forks?

Ella estaba emocionada y hacía muchas preguntas, quería saberlo todo, pero no me gustaba mucho hablar de lo que hice después de regresar, tomé aire… ella era mi amiga, yo le podía contar todo y sincerarme con ella, sabía que no me juzgaría

Edward: Me quedé un tiempo viviendo en la casa de mis padres, pero luego compré un departamento dónde vivo actualmente, no quería depender de mis padres a estas alturas de la vida, aunque a ellos no les molestara a mí sí, me sentía como

Bella: (Me interrumpió) Si yo sé, te sientes amarrado a ellos, como si no pudieras valerte por ti mismo, además te sientes inútil por no poder aportar nada

Edward: Exacto

Esa mujer sí que lograba entenderme, todo lo que ella dijo lo sentí como si ella hubiera sido yo en ese momento, exactamente lo mismo… No sabía cómo explicarlo, incluso me sentí un estúpido porque pensaba que era el único que se sentía así, viendo a mis hermanos conviviendo muy felices con mis padres

Bella: Me alegra que te independizaras, es bueno no depender de nadie (Dijo con tristeza)… Dimeeee ya ¿Qué pasó después? (Estaba realmente emocionada)

Edward: Me mudé al departamento y empecé a trabajar con Carlisle… pero, en realidad, nunca fui del todo… feliz, si hacía lo que me gustaba, pero no me sentía completamente pleno, muchas veces vivía cansado de la rutina, no sonreía, me volví calculador y frío, solo me ayudaba tocar el piano o caminar por la playa para distraerme, de resto todo el tiempo estaba muy serio. Un día, Alice me presentó a su compañera de trabajo con la que estaba diseñando una línea de ropa, se llama Emily, en muy poco tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos y ahora somos…

Mi voz se quebró, tal vez fue una mala idea contarle a Bella sobre esto, no estaba listo para decirle que ella era mi novia, pero ella tomo la palabra

Bella: Son novios (Noté un tono extraño al decir eso)

Edward: Si

Bella: ¿Cómo es ella?

No sabía cómo hablarle de mi novia a mi ex, esto de fingir que somos simplemente amigos me está matando, ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Si yo a ella todavía la amaba no podía decirle que Emily era la mujer perfecta, a veces me cansaba de estar con ella… Pero ¿Qué le podía decir?... -piensa Edward, piensa- Me repetía a mí mismo

Edward: Psss, ella es rubia, de ojos claros y es… simpática (Dije dudando, aún no sabía que decirle)

Bella: Mmmm entiendo… Si me disculpas, se me hace tarde y debo volver

Edward: No tienes 15 años Bella, ya eres mayor de edad y puedes hacer lo que quieras… No me vengas a decir que tu tío te va a regañar (Dije con una sonrisa… hace mucho que no sonreía)… Además tu no me has contado que hiciste después de dejar Forks… ese era el trato ¿Recuerdas?

Bella: Bueno ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? (Dijo ya con la guardia abajo)

Edward: Mmmm todo, así como yo lo hice contigo

Bella: Esta bien

Bella me empezó a contar todo sobre su viaje a Inglaterra, sus amigas y sus excelentes calificaciones, no me esperaba menos de ella. Me sentí tenso cuando hablaba de su novio, de todo lo que llevaban juntos, al oír "llevamos 5 años de novios" me tensé aún más, seguramente ya lo amaba demasiado y ya me habría olvidado. Bella terminó de contarme su historia, yo no hacía preguntas, ya me bastaba con tener que oírla hablando de que Andrew era el novio perfecto, mi celular empezó a sonar, miré la pantalla y decía "Emily"

Bella: ¿No vas a contestar? (Preguntó confundida)

Edward: No, ahora estoy contigo y es de mala educación (Dije para poder zafarme de llamada, esperaba que fuera solo esa vez, supuse que Emily quería salir a pasear y en este momento no estaba de ánimo para verla)

Mi celular siguió sonando una y otra vez, ya estaba irritado e iba a apagar el celular

Bella: Deberías contestar, parece que es importante

Edward: No creo que lo sea

Bella: Yo creo que sí, si no fuera así la persona que te está llamando no sería tan insistente

Edward: Ok, contestaré

*LLAMADA*

Emily: Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?

Edward: Bien (Dije de forma cortante)

Emily: Te llamaba porque hoy salí temprano del trabajo y quería celebrarlo ¿Quieres ir a cine?

Edward; No, ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado

Emily: Pero me dijiste que tenías el día libre

Edward: Bueno, la verdad no quiero ir

Emily: Eddie, necesitas distraerte anda… vamos… por mí ¿Sí?

Edward: Está bien, no ruegues más iré… ahora te veo

Emily: Ok, gracias mi vida, te amo

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Odiaba los planes repentinos que se le ocurrían a Emily, a ella no le importaba como me sintiera en algún momento, solo quería salir y mostrar que está saliendo con el "Doctor Edward Cullen", ya me tenía harto, no sé ni por qué seguía con esa loca

Bella: Te tienes que ir (Me sacó de mis pensamientos, esa frase llevaba un tono de tristeza escondido)

Edward: Si, pero primero te dejo en tu casa, lo prometí ¿Recuerdas?

Bella: No te preocupes por mí, tu novia te espera

Edward: Ella puede esperar, además sabes que nunca he roto una promesa

Bella: Solo una (Dijo agachando su cabeza con una sonrisa de tristeza)

Sabía a qué se refería, a lo que causó esto en un principio… mi desconfianza, yo como su novio, en ese momento, debía confiar plenamente en ella, pero por mis fantasmas del pasado no pude y fui un idiota al dejarme llevar por eso.

Edward: De todas formas esta no la romperé y te llevaré a tu casa

El camino fue silencioso, tanto que me torturaba intensamente, Bella caminaba con la cabeza agachada y yo trataba de distraerme mirando el paisaje, parecía que de repente eso era más importante que ver su rostro. Llegamos muy pronto, así estuviéramos en silencio solo la quería tener conmigo.

Edward: Llegamos (Dije observando su casa)

Bella: Si, parece que cumpliste con tu promesa (me dedicó una sonrisa tímida)

No sabía que decirle a continuación ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Despedirme?, no estaba listo para eso todavía, quería tenerla conmigo todo el tiempo posible, si solo se congelara este momento y no hubiera nadie más en el mundo sería el hombre más feliz, solo por estar con ella.

Bella: Es hora de que entre…

Edward: Si es lo que quieres… yo ya cumplí con mi promesa (Dije sintiéndome triste)

Bella: Sabes que tu novia te espera, no puedo hacerte perder tu cita… además soy solo una de tus amigas

Edward: No vuelvas a decir eso Bella, tú eres más que una amiga para mí y lo sabes (Dije mirando su prefecto y refinado rostro)

… nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí deseos de besarla como antes, pero alguien abrió la puerta de la casa y nuestra mirada ahora se dirigió hasta donde estaba el dueño de eso ruido

Andrew: Bella, estás bien… ya iba a buscarte, no me contestas tu celular, estaba preocupado

Sin previo aviso Andrew se acercó a Bella y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, seguido de besarla, en ese momento si sentí celos, debía ser yo quien la abrazara y la besara de esa forma

Bella: Estaba bien, solo salí a caminar por la playa y me encontré con Edward… dejé el celular en casa y estaba en modo silencioso…. Lo siento

Andrew: Bueno, gracias Edward por traerla a casa sana y salva (Dijo mirándome)

Edward: De nada (Me limité a responder, sabía que si decía algo más me expondría a arrepentirme luego, ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía por ella)

Bella: A dios Edward, gracias de nuevo

Edward: Nos vemos otro día Bella, cuídate

Observé como Bella entraba de la mano con Andrew, no pude evitar sentirme celoso, pero la relación de ellos dos ya no tenía reversa, llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos como para que ahora de la nada decidieran separarse y se olvidaran eso no pasaría fácilmente, debía alejar mi mente de todo eso o me terminaría haciendo daño yo mismo.

Estaba devolviéndome para mi apartamento y mi insistente novia volvió a llamar

Edward: ¿Qué quieres? Te dije que me iba a demorar (Contesté gritando)

Emily: Lo siento, es que llegué hace como media hora y me asusté porque tú siempre eres muy cumplido

Edward: Te dije que no quería ir, después de que me convenciste también te dije que me demoraría, si quieres ver la película conmigo tendrás que esperar

Emily: OK, amor perdóname, entiende que estaba preocupada

Edward: No importa, espera 20 minutos y estoy allá

Primero fui rápido a recoger mi auto, no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero igual había quedado de verme con ella, no sé por qué si me irrita tanto, sigo de novio con ella, todo es inesperado y me saca de quicio cuando se le ocurre algún plan de repente para que nos veamos, no importa lo que yo haga, siempre termina convenciéndome. Llegué un poco retrasado y noté que ella estaba enfadada, pero lo último que me importaba en este momento era tratar de complacerla, solo quería llegar a mi departamento y descansar, no me importaba si ahora me armaba un escándalo, para mí mejor, antes estaba alejado de ella unos días.

**¿Qué les pareció? Como lo prometí aquí esta la historia de Edward, espero que les haya gustado...**  
**Pobre Edward, está sufriendo por el amor de Bella sin saber que ella todavía lo ama... ¿algún día se dará cuenta**?

**Espero sus reviews**


	5. Reencuentros

Capítulo 5: Reencuentros

POV Bella

Estaba sentada en el sillón abrazada por Andrew mientras él me hablaba de todos los planes que tenía para cuándo heredara el trono de su padre, aún faltaba mucho tiempo pero estaba emocionado. Mientras él hablaba mi mente vagaba por otro lugar, recordaba cuándo hace unos minutos estaba con Edward, fue un momento tan especial poder al fin hablar con él como antes, como cuando éramos amigos, en ese momento prácticamente olvidé que nos habíamos separado por tanto tiempo, olvidé que él estaba con aquella chica en el restaurante, olvidé que yo tenía novio… hasta que me empezó a contar de su vida sentimental, sentí muchos celos y además me dolió cuando empezó a hablarme de la tal "Emily", ni siquiera la conocía y ya me caía como una patada.

Sé que estuvo mal la forma en la que le hablé a Edward después de que me contara eso, además porque yo fui la que insistí, pero estaba muy molesta, tenía celos de que otra que no fuera yo, lo abrazara, lo pudiera besar, con el simple hecho de verla mirándolo ya tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados, odio, tristeza, celos, desesperación, impotencia, en fin…

Andrew me sacó de mis pensamientos hablándome de la fecha en la que regresaríamos a Inglaterra, habíamos dejado muchos asuntos pendientes y no podíamos darnos vacaciones largas en este momento, yo por mi parte había dejado encargado todo a mi mano derecha, Riley Beers, nunca tuve problemas con él y me pareció la persona indicada para hacerse cargo de la empresa mientras yo no estaba, además él había trabajado conmigo desde el comienzo y yo tenía toda mi confianza puesta en él. Por otra parte Andrew, todavía no tenía cargos oficiales en el gobierno, pero se preparaba para hacerlo y no podía descuidar tanto tiempo sus labores, por el momento era como un embajador, revisando todos los tratados de comercio que se debían hacer con otros países, él tenía que estar muy pendiente de eso, porque ahora de él dependía el desarrollo económico del país y además estaba haciendo tratados para aliarse con esos países en caso de recesión.

Andrew: Amor no es por apurarte, sabes que si fuera por mi nos quedaríamos hasta el día que tú decidas, pero ¿Cuándo regresamos?

Bella: Mmmm no sé pero todavía no me quiero ir, apenas llevamos un día y no he visto a todas mis amigas y amigos

Andrew: Ok, pero lo máximo que me puedo quedar es una semana

Bella: ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?

Andrew: Sabes que mi padre está haciendo todos los tratados del exterior y no lo puedo dejar solo

Bella: Bueno, como quieras, entonces nos vamos en una semana (Dije con voz de tristeza)

Andrew: No te preocupes, te prometo que cuanto antes termine con esto podemos volver

Bella: Iré a mi habitación, te espero (Dije con la cabeza agachada)

Yo estaba subiendo cuándo mi tío llegó de improviso y nos dijo que la cena estaba lista, Andrew pasó a la mesa y yo seguí mi camino hasta la habitación, en realidad, no tenía mucha hambre.

Cuando llegué recordé ver mi celular, y me  
sorprendí mucho al ver tres llamadas pérdidas de Alice y dos de Rosalie, no dudé ni un minuto en llamar a Alice de nuevo, seguramente ella estaría con Rosalie. Afortunadamente me contestó en el primer intento, mi expresión cambió, antes estaba triste porque tenía que volver pero saber que vería pronto a mis amigas, me devolvió el aliento y me dio mucha alegría

*LLAMADA*

Alice: Isabella Swan ¿Sabes que este he buscado por cielo y tierra hoy?

Bella: Hola Alice, te extrañé mucho ¿Cómo has estado?

Alice: Mi mejor amiga desapareció por cinco años y ahora reapareció ¿Cómo crees que estoy? (Preguntó con tono molesto)

Bella: Mmmm, lo siento he intentado…

Alice: (Me interrumpió y soltó un grito) Estoy muy feliz, ya quiero verte, ¿En dónde estás?

Bella: Estoy en la casa de mi tío, pero deberíamos salir a algún lugar… ¿Quieres ir a cine?

Alice: Siii, que buena idea, podemos ir en grupo para que todos te veamos

Bella: Ok, pero…

Alice: Bella, no te preocupes, yo te recojo, y de una vez conocemos a tu novio

Bella: Oye, ¿Y cómo sabes eso?, parece que pudieras leer mi mente

Alice: Eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco muy bien…. Bueno, está bien, mi padre me contó que te vio en el hospital hoy con un chico…

Bella: Ok, no importa, igual te iba a decir… estoy lista en 30 minutos

Alice: No me tardo

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Me cambié de ropa, cuando salí a caminar no noté que todavía llevaba puesto el vestido formal, me puse algo cómodo, un jean, una blusa suelta y utilicé unos converse, me puse un poco de maquillaje y recogí mi cabello en forma de cola de caballo. Bajé al comedor para avisarle a Andrew que saldríamos y tanto él como mi tío se sorprendieron al verme, por un lado mi tío pensaba que yo estaba cansada y que dormiría un poco, por otro lado, Andrew nunca me había visto con ropa tan casual, siempre que estaba con él tenía que ser muy formal con lo que me ponía y eso a veces me irritaba, no me malinterpreten de hecho, a mí me gusta vestirme así, pero en algunos casos me cansaban los tacones, y tener que alisarme el cabello todos los días para estar ligeramente presentable. Andrew terminó de comer y también se alistó, él no tenía ropa tan casual, se puso un jean con una camisa de cuadros y una chaqueta elegante. Salimos y mi amiga ya estaba con el auto esperándonos, a su lado venía Jasper y Rosalie nos encontraría allá con Emmet porque habían salido a cenar.

Alice: ¡BELLA! (Gritó a penas me vio)

Bella: Alice, te extrañé demasiado

Seguido de eso, las dos corrimos y nos abrazamos muy fuerte, me había hecho tanta falta mi amiga, yo creo que ella en mi lugar se había vuelto loca en Inglaterra con toda la ropa que tenía que comprar a diario por el trabajo de Andrew.

Jasper: ¿Te olvidaste de mí? (Dijo con un puchero estilo Alice)

Bella: Claro que no Jazz, también te extrañé (Lo abracé)

Alice: Bella, eres muy descortés, ¿No nos vas a presentar al chico que está en tu puerta? (Dijo soltando una pequeña risa)

Bella: Andrew ven, (dije haciendo un gesto para que se acercara) Andrew ella es Alice Cullen mi mejor amiga

Andrew: Es un placer (dijo besando su mano), y tú debes ser su hermano ¿o me equivoco? (dijo refiriéndose a Jasper)

Jasper: No, yo soy su novio, Jasper Hale (Dijo en un tono firme e intimidante)

Andrew: Bueno, es un placer Jasper

Jasper apenas lo volteó a mirar, estaba muy serio, incluso en él era raro. Dejamos esa conversación de lado y entramos al auto de Alice, ella iba con Jasper al frente y yo con Andrew en la parte de atrás. El ambiente se tensó, noté a Jasper celoso, y no era para menos, Andrew hacía comentarios muy fuera de tono con Alice, llegó al punto de molestarme a mí también, se estaba pasando de la raya. Afortunadamente llegamos pronto al cinema y Rosalie ya nos esperaba en la entrada con Emmet a su lado

Emmet: ¡Bella!, qué bueno volverte a ver, ya me hacía falta quién molestar, no es lo mismo con Alice y Eddie se volvió un amargado

Seguido de eso me abrazó muy fuerte y me levantó por el aire dándome vueltas, duró un buen tiempo haciendo eso, pero no me molestó, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía y extrañaba todo de ellos, las locuras de Alice, las bromas de Emmet, la tranquilidad de Jasper y los consejos de Rosalie. Rosalie se acercó a saludarme y me dio un abrazo al cual yo le correspondí.

Emmet: Preséntanos a tu novio Isabella (Dijo riéndose)

Bella: Ok, Emmet, Rosalie, él es Andrew Masen mi novio

Rosalie: ¿El príncipe de Inglaterra? (Preguntó confundida)

Andrew: Si, ese soy yo… pero por favor, no me gustan las etiquetas… aquí solo soy el novio de Bella

Bella: Andrew, ella es Rosalie Hale, la hermana de Jasper, y él es Emmet Cullen, el hermano de Alice

Emmet: Mucho gusto cuñadito (Dijo apretando su mano)

Andrew: ¿Cuñado?... Pensé que eras hija única Bella y además pensé que tu apellido era Swan (Dijo sorprendido y a la vez confundido)

Todos nos reímos al escuchar eso, tal vez Andrew no era muy brillante y por eso a veces hacía comentarios un tanto… estúpidos

Emmet: Ella no es mi hermana de nacimiento, pero yo la quiero como si lo fuera… Así que ni se te ocurra hacerle daño porque te las verás con mis amigos (Dijo lo último en un tono agresivo y mostrando sus puños, fue extraño, él siempre hacía bromas y muy de vez en cuando se ponía serio)

Rosalie: Bien osito, no lo intimides, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo y luego vemos la película?

Alice: Siii, que buena idea y mientras esperamos la película podemos comprar algo de ropa

Emmet: No hermanita, hoy no (Dijo haciendo un puchero)

Alice: Está bien, nunca me dejan hacer lo que yo quiero (Dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero igual al de su hermano)

Bella: No te preocupes Alice, ya tendremos tiempo para hacer eso, y de paso torturamos a Rosalie, porque tú no te escapas (Dije mirándola)

Todos nos reíamos al ver la expresión de enfado que tenía Rosalie, nos fuimos a comprar los boletos para la función y teníamos que esperar casi 45 minutos para ver la película, escogimos ver "Amanecer 2" a Emmet no le gustó mucho la idea porque quería ver algo con más acción, pero terminó aceptando por los sobornos de Rosalie.

Fuimos por algo de comer cerca del cine, Emmet y Jasper pidieron una hamburguesa cada uno, Alice, Rosalie y yo pedimos una ensalada ligera, por mi parte yo seguía sin mucho apetito y Andrew ya había comido así que solo tomó una botella de agua.

Estábamos muy cómodos sentados comiendo, disfrutando de las bromas de Emmet quien me tenía abrazada. Alice, se levantó de golpe y me dijo que la acompañara a los servicios, yo no me molesté y dejé a Andrew para que se conociera más con mis amigos, al poco tiempo vimos a Rosalie detrás de nosotras con su ceño fruncido. Salimos de los servicios y Rosalie había cambiado su cara, bueno, se podía ver que seguía molesta pero ya no tanto como antes. Alice volteó su cara y al parecer vio algo pero no pude notar que era, de pronto ella se puso nerviosa y Rosalie también, los chicos se acercaban a nosotras.

Alice: Creo que ya deberíamos ir a ver la película (Dijo nerviosa)

Emmet: Faltan 20 minutos… podríamos ir a jugar algo por allí (Dijo señalando un lugar dónde habían muchas máquinas de juegos)

Alice: No Emmet, te dije… ¡Deberíamos ir a ver la película ya!

Jasper: Amor ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy nerviosa (Dijo abrazando a Alice preocupado)

Rosalie: No le pasa nada Jazz, yo también quiero ir a ver la película ya (Dijo mirando a Alice)

Bella: ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? (Las miré confundida)

Emmet: Mi Rose ¿Qué tienes?... (Se distrajo un momento) Miren por allá está Edward con su novia… EDWARD (Gritó para que Edward se acercara)

Rosalie le pegó un codazo, yo me tensé, él estaba con su novia, por eso cuándo me dejó en mi casa iba tan apurado… Claro él la iba a ver y yo sólo estaba haciendo estorbo, fui una tonta, debí irme sola a mi casa y dejarlo que se fuera con ella. Ahora entendía a Rosalie y a Alice, ellas estaban nerviosas y diciendo que nos fuéramos porque sabían que él estaba allí con ella y que de pronto yo seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él, no se equivocaron y su plan hubiera funcionado de no ser por el despistado de Emmet, pero bueno, ya el daño estaba hecho, ahora debía afrontar maduramente la situación.

Edward y "Emily" se acercaron a nosotros tomados de la mano, Alice se acercó a mí para abrazarme, Andrew estaba a mi lado y tomó mi mano, no sé por qué él hizo eso ¿Acaso estaba siendo tan obvia?

Emily: Hola chicos ¿Qué hacían aquí?

Emmet: Celebrábamos que Bella estaba de vuelta en Forks… Ya era hora (Soltó una carcajada y me abrazó, soltándome de la mano de Andrew).

Emmet: Edward presenta a Bella con tu novia para que se sientan más en familia (soltó otra carcajada, Rosalie le volvió a pegar)

Edward: (Se tensó) Emily ella es Isabella Swan mi… amiga

Emily: Mucho gusto Isabella

Bella: Solo llámame Bella… gracias

Emily: Ok Bella, mi nombre es Emily Trooper un placer conocerte (Dijo estrechando mi mano), supongo que él es tu novio ¿verdad Bella? (Dijo refiriéndose a Andrew)

Bella: Si, él es mi novio, Andrew Masen

Andrew: Es un placer conocerla señorita

Rosalie: Ok, creo que ya deberíamos irnos, la película no demora en empezar

Emily: ¿Qué película verán? Edward y yo vamos a ver amanecer 2… dicen que es muy interesante

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, ya era suficiente con encontrármelos en pleno cine y ahora iba a estar en la misma película conmigo… Tendría que soportar una hora y media, viendo a esa vieja sobre mi Edward besándolo, no iba a poder ir a ver la película si eso significaba que ellos seguirían allí ¿Qué carma estaba pagando?

Andrew: Nosotros también veremos esa película (Dijo completamente desentendido de todo lo que pasaba, bueno, no lo podía culpar porque él no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo, al fin y al cabo así sería mejor)

Alice: Bueno, entonces vamos (Agarró mi brazo y me haló hacía el cine)

Ya estando más alejados de los demás, me abrazó y me dijo –Tranquila, tal vez ellos, no tendrán asientos cerca de nosotros- yo me tranquilicé, tal vez si estaba armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua, además la sala de cine estaría a oscuras y con suerte no los vería. Llegamos a la sala de cine, estábamos a tiempo para que empezara la película, para mi mala suerte, ellos tenían los asientos que estaban en frente de los nuestros, por más que evitara verlos no podía, era imposible, desde cualquiera de los lugares que teníamos los podía ver. Andrew se sentó a mi lado derecho y mi buena amiga Alice se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, cada vez que ella se daba cuenta que los trataba de mirar, me apretaba la mano para que ya no lo hiciera más. La película estaba muy linda, pero casi no me concentré en verla, a causa de los dos tórtolos que tenía en frente. No perdían la oportunidad de besarse y abrazarse, así fue durante toda la película

Por otra parte, parecía que Alice leía mi mente, ella era la única que se daba cuenta que yo seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Edward, Rosalie a penas lo sospechaba y los demás pensaban que todo estaba normal, seguramente pensaron que como mi relación con Andrew era tan larga nos amábamos demasiado, pero se equivocan, tal vez el destino me separó una vez de Edward, pero mis sentimientos hacía él seguían intactos, fue como si nunca lo hubiera dejado, tenía un nudo en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. Ya me di cuenta que olvidar a Edward no era una solución, ya lo había intentado miles de veces mientras estuve en Inglaterra y ahora estando aquí también traté de hacerlo, como ya verán, no pude, solo tenía una solución… Sufrir en silencio y seguir pretendiendo hacerles creer a todos que mi vida era perfecta y que yo amaba a Andrew, eso era lo que más me molestaba, yo no le podía hacer eso a él, tendría que hablarlo en algún momento, nos tendríamos que sentar y discutirlo con calma, yo no lo amaba, solo lo veía como un amigo, que nunca me dejó sola y que me apoyó por mucho tiempo, nunca habría la posibilidad de que yo estuviera con él por otra razón.

Salimos de la película, Alice no me soltaba ni un segundo, estaba muy agradecida con ella, sabía perfectamente cómo me sentía y me apoyaba. En eso llegaron Emily y Edward detrás de nosotros

Emily: ¿Les gustó la película? (Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro)

Emmet: Demasiado romántica para mi gusto, pero valdrá la pena (Miró a Rosalie con una expresión de complicidad)

Jasper: Cállate grandulón, a mi Alice si le gustó y si a ella le gusta a mí también

Emmet hizo un gesto tratando de decir que Alice manejaba a Jasper con un solo dedo, Jasper solo mostró una sonrisa y se fue a besar a Alice

Andrew: Edward, estás muy callado ¿Tú que piensas?

Andrew, como siempre, ignorando todo lo que pasa a su alrededor… Pensándolo bien, Edward si estaba muy callado, demasiado, aún para él, volteé a verlo y él tenía la cabeza agachada, parecía ausente, como si su cuerpo estuviera allí, pero su mente estuviera vagando por otro lugar.

Emily: Amor… te están hablando (Miró a Edward)

Edward: ¿Qué? (Preguntó confundido)

Emily: ¿Qué tal te pareció la película Eddie?

Edward: Ammm si, estuvo… interesante (Respondió sin ningún interés y volvió a bajar la cabeza)

Yo me empecé a sentir mareada, sentí que el piso se me movía y todo a mí alrededor me daba vueltas, me sostuve del brazo de Alice. Andrew lo notó

Andrew: Amor, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

Todos me voltearon a ver, estaban preocupados, Edward por segunda vez levantó su cabeza para verme, con la misma expresión que tenían los demás

Bella: Nada (Dije sin soltarme del brazo de mi amiga), yo creo que ya estoy muy cansada, debería irme a mi casa

Emmet: Deberíamos pedir la opinión de un especialista (miró a Edward)

Edward: ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital para poder descifrar que tienes? (Preguntó con una voz dulce y tierna, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba preocupado)

Andrew: Amor, deberíamos…

Bella: NO (Lo interrumpí) Solo quiero llegar y recostarme en mi cama, seguro es cansancio y ya se me va a quitar

Rosalie: ¿Estás segura Bella?, nunca te había visto así

Emily: Anda Bella, mi Edward es el mejor doctor que conozco y te dará algo para que te sientas mejor

Bella: YA LES DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN, NO NECESITO QUE ME VEA NADIE (Dije gritando), Alice por favor, llévame de vuelta a mi casa

Andrew: Yo voy contigo mi vida, claro si a Alice no le molesta

Alice: No hay problema, vamos a mi auto, Emmet ayúdame a cargar a Bella

Emmet se acercó y me cargó hasta llegar al auto, allí me depositó suavemente en el asiento del copiloto, cuándo ya iba a cerrar la puerta…

Emmet: Hermanita no te molestes por preocuparnos por ti, Edward sigue sintiendo lo mismo que tú (Dijo en un tono en el que apenas pude oírle… casi un susurro)

¡Excelente!, ahora Emmet lo sabía, ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan obvia? ¿Nunca aprenderé a mentir bien?, pero…. Él dijo que Edward sentía lo mismo que yo… Bahh, de seguro por el mareo ya hasta estoy delirando, ¿Cómo Edward sentiría algo por mí en este momento? Debo estar volviéndome loca, hasta escucho cosas sin sentido, debo estar muy cansada para imaginarme a Emmet diciendo eso.

Alice llegó a los pocos segundos y se acomodó en el puesto del conductor, Jasper y Andrew se sentaron en la parte de atrás. A Jasper parecía no agradarle ni un poquito estar con Andrew, en su comportamiento se notaba, yo creo que él estaba así por los comentarios que le hizo Andrew a Alice. Dejé eso de lado y me concentré en relajarme, en eso, volvían a mi mente las imágenes de Edward y Emily en el cine… Ahhh, ya estaba desesperada, no podía tener ni un momento libre porque mi mente se encargaba de recordarme a toda hora mi sufrimiento.

Llegamos a mi casa, Alice me dejó en mi cama y Jasper se quedó en el auto esperándola, ella no me decía nada, solo me veía y trataba de hacerme reír con sus gestos extraños. Esperó hasta que yo pareciera dormida, para irse a dejar a Jasper en su casa y de paso ir a la suya. A los pocos minutos de que ella se fuera, llegó Andrew con su pijama puesta y se acostó a mi lado, me abrazó por la cintura y los dos caímos en un profundo sueño.

**¿Qué les pareción este capítulo? Pobre Bella, se la está pasando muy mal pensando que Edward no la quiere... ¿cuando se podrán dar una segunda oportunidad?**

**Espero sus reviews**


	6. Llamadas

Capítulo 6: Llamadas!

POV Bella

Estaba en un bosque, todo estaba muy oscuro, apenas alcanzaba a ver una pequeña sombra, me acerqué a ver de quién se trataba, alcancé a divisar a Edward quién me hacía una seña con su mano, queriéndome decir que me acercara aún más y lo abrazara, yo lo dudé un poco al principio pero decidí hacer lo que me pedía, por mi torpeza no me di cuenta que había una rama grande en el suelo y me caí, al levantar mi cara Edward estaba a pocos centímetros de mí y me observaba triste, luego vi cómo tomaba de la mano a una chica y se alejaba con ella. Yo solo lloraba y los veía cada vez más lejos, juntos, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

...

Desperté con mi cara de angustia, Andrew estaba a mi lado y me miró preocupado, yo le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, -Solo fue una pesadilla- alcancé a decir, el me abrazó por la cintura y me besó dulcemente, nos quedamos dormidos de nuevo.

Una hora después, me levanté de la cama, vi que Andrew seguía dormido y lo dejé descansar, mi celular estaba vibrando y lo tomé en mis manos, en la pantalla decía "Llamada entrante, número privado", no le di importancia, tal vez sería algo de la familia de Andrew y como su celular estaba apagado, me llamaron a mí. Todo estaba normal, hasta que contesté…

*LLAMADA*

Desconocido: Hola Bella.

Bella: Hola ¿Quién habla?

Desconocido: Pasaron 7 años y te olvidaste de mí (Dijo con la voz quebrada)

No lo puedo creer, el dueño de casi todas mis pesadillas cuando estaba entre los 17 y 19 años, había vuelto. La persona que me llamaba mientras estaba con Edward, ahora mi peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad. Fui al baño y le puse seguro a la puerta, no quiera despertar a nadie, ni menos que se enteraran de esto así.

Desconocido: ¿Debo suponer que ya sabes quién soy?

Bella: Déjeme en paz ¿Qué hice para que usted me esté haciendo esto?

Desconocido: No has hecho nada ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no te molestaría por un tiempo?... Bueno pues ese tiempo ya caducó

Bella: Por favor, no quiero que me haga nada, deje de llamarme

Desconocido: No te haré nada malo, lo prometo

Bella: Entonces dígame quién es usted

Desconocido: Todo lo sabrás en su debido momento

Bella: Solo quiero que me deje en paz… olvide que le pregunté eso y desaparezca de mi vida

Desconocido: No lo haré, muy pronto sabrás quien soy

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

No, otra vez no, mi vida ya era bastante mala, sufriendo por alguien por él cuál no tenía que sufrir y… ahora esto, me sentía insegura, desprotegida, solo quería alguien que me abrazara y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Una lágrima salió de mi ojo y después muchas más acompañaron a aquella que ya había salido, una tras otra, sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando a más no poder. ¿Qué quería ese hombre de mí? ¿Qué debía hacer para que me dejara en paz? ¿Tendría que contarle a alguien sobre esto? Mi mente me estaba vuelta un ocho, tenía muchos enredos en mi cabeza, solo quería ser feliz ¿Eso era mucho pedir? Tenía miedo que si le decía a alguien tal vez lo lastimarían o le hiciera algo malo, pero yo no podía sola con esto, necesitaba sentirme apoyada en alguien… aun así, tampoco era justo que los demás sufrieran por mi culpa, que aceptaran las consecuencias que yo debía afrontar.

Lloré por un poco más de 30 minutos, al final, me lavé la cara para que no pareciera que hubiera estado llorando, fui a mi habitación por algo de ropa, cuidando que nadie me viera, Andrew seguía dormido y no había rastros de mi tío. Me bañé, me alisté y salí de la casa, tenía hambre y quería desayunar afuera, en eso me encontré con Jacob, quien tenía una cara de espanto y preocupación, al verme se puso feliz y yo igual, en este momento necesitaba un amigo y ¿Quién mejor que él?

Jacob: Hola Bella ¿Cómo vas?

Bella: Muy bien y ¿tú?

Jacob: Bien… ¿Ya desayunaste?

Bella: No, estaba en camino a hacerlo

Jacob: Yo tampoco, ¿te parece si te invito a desayunar?

Bella: OK, gracias

Fuimos a una cafetería que estaba cerca de allí, Jacob trató de relajarnos a ambos haciendo bromas y hablando de cosas cotidianas, fue agradable pasar un momento con él y así poder olvidar todo lo que me estaba pasando. Llegó la mesera a pedir nuestra orden, yo pedí café con tostadas francesas y Jacob pidió un jugo de naranja con hot cakes. Nuestras ordenes no demoraron mucho en llegar, Jacob estaba realmente hambriento y devoró su comida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De pronto se quedó mirándome

Jacob: ¿Estabas llorando?

Bella: NO, aghhh no puedo creer que el maquillaje no funcionara, aun así te demoraste mucho en darte cuenta

Jacob: Dime quien fue, si es Cullen lo mataré sin piedad ¿Sigues pensando en él o te hizo algo?

Bella: No, no tiene nada que ver con él

Jacob: ¿Entonces que te pasó?

Bella: Bueno esto no te lo había contado antes, pero cuando estábamos en el instituto un hombre me llamaba casi todos los días, yo no sabía que quería, solo decía una frase y colgaba. La última vez que me llamó me dijo que no me molestaría por un tiempo y (mi voz se entrecorto) esta mañana me volvió a llamar… yo no sé qué hacer, me siento muy débil y sola

Jacob: Bella no estás sola, yo estoy contigo

Bella: Temo que te pase algo por haberte contado esto Jake

Jacob: No te preocupes por mí, a mí me pasa algo similar

Bella: ¿a qué te refieres? (Pregunté sorprendida mis ojos estaban muy abiertos por lo que había acabado de escuchar)

Jacob: Yo también he recibido llamadas desde ese tiempo, pero a mí me llama una mujer… yo no sé qué quiere, ya me cansé de que no me diga nada, pero esta mañana me dijo que muy pronto la iba a conocer

Bella: Tengo miedo Jake... No sabemos quiénes son o si nos quieren hacer algo (Dije casi llorando)

Jacob: No te preocupes, estamos juntos en esto y no permitiré que te pase nada malo

Me abrazó muy fuerte y secó una lágrima que salía de mi ojo –Todo va a estar bien- Dijo susurrando. En eso llegó Andrew y miró a Jacob con rabia… ¡Bien! Ahora ¿Qué más me iba a pasar? Era obvio que Andrew estaba celoso y lo que menos quería era otro problema por sus celos.

Andrew: Hola, no me di cuenta en qué momento te fuiste (Dijo mirándome y evitando del todo a Jacob)

Bella: Estabas dormido y no quise despertarte

Andrew: Debiste hacerlo, me preocupé mucho cuando no te vi en la casa

Bella: Estoy bien, solo vine aquí y estaba desayunando con Jake

Jacob: (Miró de reojo a Andrew) Bella te dejo, yo ya me voy tengo un asuntó pendiente (Me guiñó el ojo)… Pidan lo que quieran yo invito

Jacob se fue, yo sabía que su "asunto pendiente" era ir a ver a Kate, pero como supuestamente estaba haciendo que Andrew sintiera celos, no lo dijo públicamente. Andrew se sentó en frente mío y estaba muy enfadado, jamás lo vi así en todos los 6 años que llevaba de conocerlo.

Bella: ¿Qué pasa Andrew?

Andrew: Voy a ser muy concreto en lo que te preguntaré

Bella: Claro, dime

Andrew: ¿Qué hacías con él aquí? ¿Tenían una cita o algo parecido?

Bella: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? (Pregunté muy molesta)

Andrew: No estás respondiendo lo que te pedí y no evadas mi pregunta fui muy directo ¿Qué hacías con él?

Bella: Ok, cálmate… Me levanté de la cama y tenía hambre pero no quería desayunar en la casa, te veías tan tierno durmiendo que no quise despertarte y luego iba a la cafetería y me encontré con Jacob… Nunca tuve una cita con él, solo me lo encontré… fue una coincidencia

Andrew: Si y ¿el abrazo solo fue otra coincidencia?

Bella: Es mi mejor amigo, puede abrazarme cuando él quiera (Dije en tono desafiante)

Andrew: Bueno, si es así… tendrás que elegir, él o yo

Bella: ESTAS LOCO, NO VOY A ELEGIR ENTRE MI MEJOR AMIGO Y MI NOVIO, NO DEJARÉ A JAKE POR TI Y TAMPOCO TE DEJARÉ A TI POR ÉL (Dije perdiendo el control, no estaba en mi mejor momento y ahora Andrew peleaba por algo absurdo) Hagamos algo (Dije ya más calmada), o dejas tus celos o terminamos… No voy a soportar esto cada vez que salga con Jacob

Andrew: ¿Me estás diciendo celoso después de que te vi abrazando a tu "mejor amigo"?

Bella: Tómalo como quieras, el caso es que o dejas tus peleas tan infantiles o hasta aquí llegó todo (Me levanté de mi puesto)

Andrew: Espera, tú no me puedes dejar con la palabra en la boca (Dijo tomándome fuerte del brazo)

Bella: Suéltame, tú no tienes ningún derecho a hacerme eso… Me estás lastimando

Andrew: Claro, tu amigo si te puede abrazar cuando él quiera, pero yo no te puedo ni tocar porque dices que te estoy lastimando

-SUÉLTALA- Dijo una voz a lo lejos, la reconocí a penas la escuché, me volteé a confirmar mis sospechas y era Edward, me puse muy feliz al verlo

Andrew: Lo que me faltaba, que tus amigos vinieran a defenderte

Edward: Suéltala o no respondo por lo que te haga, no me importa si eres un príncipe… Si llegas a lastimarla se me va a olvidar hasta que yo soy doctor

Andrew me soltó y se puso en frente de Edward, los dos se miraban como tratando de retarse, yo estaba muy asustada, sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer Edward cuándo estaba enojado y Andrew ni se diga, él tomó clases de Tae Kwon Do y además le gustaba mucho practicar esgrima. Yo me puse en medio de los dos

Bella: No más, no quiero un escándalo

Edward: Bella, te estaba lastimando (Me dijo preocupado)

Andrew: ¿Y a ti que te importa? … ¿Otro mejor amigo? (Dijo con una risa sínica mirándome)

Edward: NO, YO SOY SU EX NOVIO Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE HAGAS NADA MALO… ANTES MUERTO A PERMITIR QUE ALGUIEN LE TOQUE UN PELO

Andrew: Ahhh yo sabía que había algo más entre ustedes (Seguía con su sonrisa sínica)… Parece que eres muy popular por aquí Isabella, causando disturbios entre los hombres

Edward se puso completamente loco y se abalanzó sobre Andrew dándole un puño con su mano derecha, Andrew se demoró un poco en reaccionar pero luego le dio una patada y lo hizo caer, al verlo en el piso empezó a golpearlo… Me sentí tan inútil, tan tonta por poner a Edward en esto, él estaba defendiéndome y lo que ganó fue una paliza.

Bella: ANDREW NO MÁS… DEJALO

Andrew: ¿o qué me vas a terminar por él?

Bella: No seas estúpido, solo déjalo, estás haciendo un espectáculo en frente de todos… ¿Quieres que tus padres vean esto?

Andrew: Querida, hace mucho que dejó de interesarme lo que mis padres piensen de mí

Bella: Ok, si no te interesa lo que tus padres digan, tal vez con el gobierno inglés te sientas más intimidado

Andrew: (Soltó a Edward) No te atreverías (Me miró en forma retadora)

Bella: No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, deja ya de golpearlo y decirme con quién puedo estar y con quién no… o conocerás ni peor cara de una vez por todas

Andrew salió furioso de la cafetería, yo me acerqué a Edward para ver si él estaba bien, cuando lo vi estaba lleno de sangre, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados, me percaté de que todo el mundo nos estaba viendo

Bella: ¿Por qué se quedan ahí parados? ¿No ven que él necesita una ambulancia?

Todos empezaron a correr y una de las meseras llamó al hospital de Carlisle, no demoraron mucho en llegar, Carlisle al ver a su hijo tirado en el suelo se preocupó y su cara se tornó sorprendida cuándo me vio a su lado, ordenó a los paramédicos que lo subieran a la ambulancia y luego yo me fui con Edward en la parte de atrás mientras Carlisle se acomodaba en el puesto del copiloto en la parte de adelante. Llegamos al hospital y allí estaba Emmet con Jasper, me vieron preocupada, yo solo seguía la camilla donde estaba Edward, llegamos a una puerta y me detuvieron, empecé a llorar, yo quería saber que él estuviera bien y si no era así mi mundo se empezaría a caer por pedacitos. No era justo que Edward sufriera esas heridas y esos golpes solo por defenderme. Me quedé angustiada en la sala de espera y llegaron Emmet y Jasper a mi lado

Emmet: Las chicas nos dejaron… iban a verte, ya no podré ver mi Rose por hoy ¿Estás feliz? (Dijo para tratar de hacerme reír)

Yo me puse las manos en la cara y comencé a llorar, recordé las imágenes de Andrew golpeando a Edward por tratar de defenderme, estaba muy enfadada con Andrew, ¿Cómo es posible que todos los años que llevo de conocerlo y no sabía que era tan celoso, posesivo y manipulador? Él había golpeado a Edward por sus celos enfermizos, tenía muy claro que la próxima vez que lo vería sería para terminar con él, nunca le iba a perdonar esto.

Jasper: Cálmate Bella ¿Qué pasó? (Dijo tratando de abrazarme)

Bella: Soy una idiota (Dije enfadada, todo era culpa mía, yo no debí decirle eso en frente de todos, aún más sabiendo que él era muy explosivo)

Emmet: No eres una idiota hermanita, tal vez un poco torpe, pero nunca una idiota (Dijo riéndose)

Bella: No es momento para tus chistes Emmet (Lo miré seria)

Jasper: Bella, cuéntanos que pasó ¿Por qué a Edward lo llevaron para urgencias?

Yo me puse a llorar otra vez y con lágrimas en todo mi rostro me dispuse a contarles toda la historia, excepto la parte de la conversación con Jacob. No dejaba de llorar, al terminar la historia Jasper me abrazó y Emmet se puso furioso

Emmet: Isabella, dime ya dónde está ese desgraciado… le voy a partir esa cara de niño lindo que tiene

Bella: No sé en dónde está, él se fue apenas lo amenacé

Jasper: Tranquilo Emmet, cuando lo encontremos va a saber que nadie se mete con ustedes dos

Bella: No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso Jasper, normalmente eres muy calmado ¿Qué te pasa?

Jasper: Aún tengo cuentas pendientes con él, no le voy a permitir que vuelva a coquetear con Alice y mucho menos que te vuelva a lastimar a ti y a Edward

Emmet: ¿Coqueteó con Alice? Ahora si mato a ese desgraciado… Los años que pasaste en el ejército serán muy útiles Jasper (Dijo riéndose)

Bella: ¿Ejército? ¿No habías estudiado psicología? (Pregunté confundida)

Jasper: Es algo un poco confuso, yo estaba en Harvard estudiando y el padre de un amigo me llamó porque necesitaba mi ayuda. Yo desde pequeño me crié con él y había tenido algo de entrenamiento mientras fui su amigo. Su padre supo que yo tenía esas habilidades y por eso me llamó, pasé lo peores 3 años, alejado de mi Alice, luchando en Texas. Tan pronto terminó la guerra, me devolví y seguí mi carrera como estaba programado

Emmet: Ahora debemos llamarlo Mayor Jasper Hale (Dijo riéndose)

Jasper: Emmet, ya basta ¿hasta cuándo me vas a molestar con eso?

Emmet: Nunca me cansaré

Me empecé a reír por el comentario de Emmet, cuándo me volteé Carlisle estaba detrás de mí sonriéndome

Bella: ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

Carlisle: Claro, ya despertó y está preguntando por ti

Emmet: Que raro (Dijo entre dientes, haciendo que Jasper se riera)

Bella: Gracias, iré ahora mismo

Carlisle: ¿Bella?

Bella: ¿Si? (Pregunté volteándome a verlo)

Carlisle: Bienvenida hija… ahora ve, Edward te espera

Bella: ¡Gracias! (Le sonreí)

No perdí más tiempo y me dirigí a la habitación dónde estaba Edward, me costó un poco encontrarla, era la que estaba al fondo del corredor. Golpeé una vez la puerta para asegurarme que él estaba despierto y no había nadie más allí, de pronto escuché su hermosa voz diciendo –Adelante-, yo abrí la puerta y al verlo me causó mucha rabia que Andrew lo hubiera golpeado tanto, al mismo tiempo me sentí feliz de verlo despierto con su sonrisa torcida, esa que me llevaba al cielo y me enloquecía desde que lo conocí.

Edward: ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?

Bella: ¿No crees que yo soy la que debo preguntar eso?

Edward: Lo siento, estaba muy furioso cuando vi a ese imbécil lastimándote

Bella: Si y por eso sufriste las consecuencias, lo siento

Edward: Yo no me hubiera perdonado si no te defendiera… pero me pudiste decir que sabía tae kwon do (Dijo lo último riéndose)

Bella: De nuevo… Lo siento, esto no habría pasado si yo no le hubiera dicho todo lo que le dije

Edward: No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa, por más que le hayas dicho miles de palabras no debió lastimarte… Espérate a que salga de aquí y yo mismo lo mato con mis propias manos

Bella: No, no hagas eso

Edward: Esta bien, solo porque tú me lo pides… No sabía que tú fueras tan ruda, amenazarlo con el gobierno inglés… uff, sin palabras

Bella: Mmmm por eso sonreías

Edward: Bueno, no me golpeó tan duro como para dejarme inconsciente

Bella: Gracias por defenderme

Edward: Gracias a ti por salvarme, si no fuera por tu amenaza y por llamar al hospital... Tal vez él me seguiría golpeando

En su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa, yo también le sonreí y nos quedamos viendo directo a los ojos, cada vez nos estábamos acercando más, amenazando con besarnos en cualquier momento… Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y terminamos nuestro contacto visual, yo volteé mi cara haciendo parecer que no había pasado nada

Emily: Mi Eddie, lo siento todo fue mi culpa, nunca debí poner la cita en ese lugar ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te atracaron? ¿Estás bien? (Dijo acercándose a besarlo, yo me retiré al instante)

Edward: Estoy bien ¿Qué haces aquí?

Emily: Te esperaba, pero vi que no llegabas y decidí venir al hospital por si todavía estabas trabajando, cuando llegué me encontré con tu padre y con Emmet y Jasper en la sala de espera, me dijeron que estabas aquí, que Bella te trajo y que tú mismo me explicarías que pasó

Edward: Ya todo está bien (Dijo malhumorado y sin ninguna emoción)

Bella: Yo creo que debería irme ya

Edward: NO, espera, no te vayas por favor

Bella: Emily ya está aquí, te cuidará mejor que yo, además todavía tengo cosas por hacer

Emily: Gracias por salvar a Edward

Bella: No fue nada, si me disculpan, yo me retiro

Salí de la habitación muy furiosa, ella siempre dañando todo, yo no me iba a quedar ahí viendo como besaba y abrazaba a Edward, yo sé que soy masoquista, pero tampoco voy a soportar verla todo el tiempo encima de él. Sonó mi celular, miré la pantalla y era Andrew, no le contesté y apagué el celular, lo que menos quería era hablar con el causante de esta situación, además si le hablaba probablemente terminaríamos en otra discusión, yo estaba muy molesta y me iba a desquitar con el primero que intentara retarme.

Salí por la puerta trasera, no tenía ganas de verle la cara a Carlisle, a Jasper y mucho menos estaba de humor para las bromas de Emmet. Fui a mi casa, traté de demorarme el mayor tiempo posible para pensar en lo que pasó y llegar más calmada. Todo empezó por los chistes de Jacob y sus tontos planes, si él desde el principio no se hubiera propuesto a hacerle sentir celos a Andrew, él no habría actuado así, pero ¿Qué iba a saber yo?, yo conviví con Andrew casi por seis años y hasta ahora fue que lo conocí realmente, solo golpeó a Edward porque me vio abrazándome con Jacob y además porque me estaba defendiendo, eso ya era el colmo, esa relación tendría que acabar, no me importaba si en este mismo momento se me arrodillara o que cayera de un paracaídas pidiéndome disculpas, yo ya no lo quería volver a ver en mi vida, jamás le perdonaría esto por mi príncipe que sea.


	7. Perdon

Capítulo 7: Perdón

POV Edward

Ya habían pasado tres días desde mi enfrentamiento con Andrew, esto no se iba a quedar así, yo me vengaría por haber lastimado a Bella y tenía el apoyo de Emmet y Jasper, él también se había metido con mi hermana, le cobraría venganza por todo lo que nos hizo. Emmet y Jasper ya tenían un plan, no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre él pero con el entrenamiento militar que tenía Jasper y la fuerza bruta de Emmet me imagino que a Andrew no le quedaran ganas de volver a intentar lastimarnos una vez más.

Pensándolo bien, no estuvo tan mal lo que hizo, en el fondo se lo agradezco, porque de no ser por que cometió esa estupidez, Bella no lo habría dejado y no se habría dado cuenta de la clase de persona que era. Estaba muy feliz porque eso significaba que ya no había ningún impedimento para que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos, como debía ser… de hecho si había uno, tenía que hablar con Emily, esa relación con ella me estaba asfixiando, siempre se hacía lo que ella quería, me manipulaba a su acomodo, hacía berrinches por nada, sinceramente yo ya estaba cansado de ella y además me sentía mal haciéndola creer que yo estaba con ella por amor, aun cuando no era así, ni siquiera yo mismo sabía por qué seguía con ella.

Pero bueno, pronto toda esta confusión se iba a solucionar y yo iba a ser feliz junto a mi Bella de una vez por todas.

En estos días, veía a Bella casi seguido, tenía que agradecer que este fuera un pueblo pequeño y nos encontrábamos casi todos los días, en la playa, en las calles o incluso una vez en el bosque. Al parecer ella tenía razón desde el comienzo, yo tenía un imán que no me dejaba desprenderme de ella ni un solo momento, era más que una atracción, era una necesidad que me obligaba a querer estar junto a ella todo el tiempo y de no ser así, me sentía incompleto. Ya tenía un plan para hacer que Bella y yo regresáramos, la invité a almorzar esta tarde, en el mismo restaurante en donde Eleazar le dijo que estaba de novio con Carmen, ese restaurante era muy especial para los dos y allí sería el lugar perfecto para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Terminé mi trabajo antes del almuerzo, para poder dedicarle el resto del día a mi razón para existir. Iba saliendo de mi consultorio y mi padre me detuvo

Carlisle: Necesito hablar contigo

Edward: ¿Ahora?, no puedo tengo que salir y es mi hora de almuerzo

Carlisle: Vamos a mi oficina, no demoraremos mucho

Él caminó hacia su oficina y yo lo seguí. Tenía claro que no podía demorarme porque Bella me esperaba, pero también sabía que el tema de conversación entre Carlisle y yo era muy importante y serio, sino lo fuera él no me habría citado con tanta urgencia a su oficina. Llegamos y él se sentó en frente del escritorio

Carlisle: Debemos cerrar el hospital, tenemos un mes (Dijo con un tono serio)

Edward: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Carlisle: Estamos en quiebra, las deudas son muy grandes por todas las inversiones que no dieron resultado, además sabes que las personas que vienen no pueden pagar ni la mitad del precio normal que deberíamos cobrar por consulta.

Edward: No puede ser, tenemos que hacer algo, pedir un préstamo en el banco o algo mientras nos recuperamos

Carlisle: No podemos, ya he revisado todas las opciones, por más que haga cuentas no podemos cubrir otra deuda, tenemos que cerrar en un mes y si no habrá más pérdidas

Edward: NO, no voy a permitir que se acabe todo por lo que hemos luchado (Miré mi reloj)… Ahora tengo que salir, pero te prometo que le encontraré una solución a esto.

Salí de la oficina sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de mi padre, no podía dejar que él perdiera el trabajo de su vida, este hospital representaba todo su esfuerzo y lo perdería solo por problemas financieros. Salí en mi auto a ver a Bella en el restaurante, no podía esperar para verla tan hermosa como siempre, ahora solo pensaba en todo lo que le iba a decir para que regresara conmigo, pensaba en lo mucho que la amaba y que por más que ella se fuera de mi vida y durara 7 años lejos de mí eso no iba a cambiar mis sentimientos hacía ella. Llegué al restaurante y ella ya estaba sentada esperándome, se veía tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan inocente allí sentada... Me quedé un tiempo observándola, me perdí pensando en todo lo que haríamos estando juntos… Decidí entrar

Edward: Buenas tardes señorita (Dije en tono cortés)

Bella: Llega tarde señor Cullen

Edward: Lo siento estaba atendiendo un asunto en el trabajo, le pido me excuse por mi retraso

Bella: Lo haré siempre y cuando no se presente de nuevo tal falta.

Yo solté una carcajada y Bella después se echó a reír conmigo

Bella: Pedí comida italiana si no te molesta

Edward: No te preocupes, lo que decidas está bien para mí.

Nuestra comida llegó y yo comía pensativo, lo que me dijo mi padre en la oficina era muy importante como para olvidarlo de un momento a otro, necesita idear alguna forma de que el hospital no cerrara, pero ¿Cómo?, esa era la pregunta del millón.

Bella: ¿Te pasa algo?... Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí (Susurró suavemente tomando mi mano)

Edward: El hospital va a cerrar en un mes, no tenemos ingresos y hay muchas deudas

Bella: No puede cerrar, es el único hospital en Forks

Edward: Lo sé, pero Carlisle dice que no hay vuelta atrás, que tenemos que cerrar antes de que tengamos más pérdidas

Bella se quedó pensativa, después de eso no dijo nada más. Al terminar de comer…

Bella: Tengo una idea… ¿Qué tal si mi empresa invierte en el hospital? (Dijo animada)

Edward: ¿En serio harías eso?

Bella: Sé que esto tendrá beneficios futuros para ambos, conozco tu trabajo y el de Carlisle

Edward: Te lo agradezco mucho

Bella: No es un favor, son negocios Doctor Cullen

Edward: No se arrepentirá señorita Swan

Bella: Sé que no lo haré y no tengo ninguna duda al respecto

Fui a pagar los gastos del restaurante, ahora si no había duda, Bella era la mujer perfecta, ella era la que yo quería tener a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, no quería estar lejos de ella ni un segundo más. Íbamos saliendo y el celular de Bella empezó a sonar

*Llamada*

Bella: Hola Alice… Si estoy bien… ¿En serio? Jurármelo… No te lo puedo creer… Ok, espérame en un momento voy…

*Fin de la llamada*

Edward: ¿Pasa algo malo? (Pregunté con el ceño fruncido)

Bella: Alice está en el centro comercial con Rosalie y todas las tiendas están en promociones, tengo que ir

Edward: No pierdas tiempo entonces, yo te llevo

Bella se subió muy emocionada a mi auto, en el camino solo hablaba de ropa y zapatos, yo era feliz con solo poder estar cerca de ella, su mera presencia hacía que mi mundo se iluminara. Al llegar ella se bajó del auto y fue a buscar a Alice, la cual no fue muy difícil de encontrar porque estaba a la entrada saltando como una loca y a su lado estaba Rosalie muy aburrida, Bella se fue a saludarlas y me dejó a mí en el auto, no la podía culpar, estaba muy emocionada y seguro yo, era lo último en su lista de pendientes. Yo me bajé del auto y fui a saludar a las chicas

Alice: Hermanito, ya te puedes ir, sé que no te gusta esto y creo que mi Jazz te espera con Emmet

Rosalie: Escápate mientras puedas, estás dos me van a volver loca

Bella: (Se empezó a reír muy fuerte) No seas exagerada Rose, nos vamos a divertir mucho

Edward: Entonces yo me voy señoritas, creo que mis amigos me esperan

Bella: Tendremos que reunirnos luego para hablar de negocios Doctor Cullen

Edward: Cuando usted desee señorita Swan, solo mantengame informado

Todas se despidieron de mí y yo me encaminé a encontrarme con Emmet y Jasper, este día no me salió como lo tenía planeado pero aún no se acababa y por la noche estaba dispuesto a decirle a mi ángel todo lo que sentía por ella. Iba llegando al hospital para contarle todo a mi padre y se me acercó la persona que menos esperaba ver, que me arruinaría mi felicidad por completo.

Andrew: Edward, menos mal que te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo

Edward: No veo de que tenemos que habar y disculpa mi ignorancia

Andrew: Por favor, solo va a ser un momento

Yo no sé por qué, pero cedí ante su petición y lo invité a pasar a mi consultorio.

Edward: Habla rápido (Dije en tono cortante)

Andrew: No sé qué hacer, estos últimos días que he pasado sin poder ver a Bella me han parecido un infierno, te pido disculpas por haberte golpeado, pero es que yo la amo demasiado y no soporto la idea de perderla

Edward: Bueno, eso se lo deberías decir a ella, no a mi (Se lo dije con un tono de enfado)

Andrew: Ella no me quiere ni ver

Edward: Es entendible la reacción que ella tomó ¿Qué esperabas después de esa escena de celos y de lastimarla?, ¿Qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? (Dije con desprecio y un poco de sarcasmo)

Andrew: Yo no puedo vivir sin ella, yo la amo más que a nada en el mundo… por eso estoy aquí, necesito que me ayudes a que me perdone, tú más que nadie la conoces y me puedes ayudar

Me quedé pensativo, todo mi mundo se vino abajo, yo pensaba proponerle a Bella que fuéramos novios y ahora viene él y me sale con esto… No sabía que decirle, mi mente estaba en blanco

Andrew: Vamos Edward, yo todavía la amo y sé que ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo por mí… Si no fuera por esa estupidez que cometí, ella y yo estaríamos juntos… No puedo tirar a la basura 6 años de noviazgo… Por favor, ayúdame

Me detuve a pensarlo, él tenía razón, por más que yo lo quisiera esconder, esos 6 años no habían sido en vano, Bella lo amaba y si no, no hubiera estado tanto tiempo junto a él… Tomé mi decisión, quería que ella fuera feliz… así no fuera conmigo

Edward: Está bien, ayudaré… Pero primero me debes prometer que nunca jamás volverás a hacer que ella sufra

Andrew: Lo juro, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Edward: Acompáñame y te lo digo en el camino

.

.

POV Bella  
Estaba con mis amigas comprando, me sentía tan feliz, hace rato que necesitaba esto, necesitaba ser quién era antes, no quién me obligaban a ser, eso sentía cuando estaba con Andrew, sentía que debía ser perfecta porque en el menor error todo el mundo se vendría en mi contra, solo debía cumplir reglas e intentar mantener una buena imagen, mantenerme perfecta porque era "la novia del príncipe de Inglaterra". Aquí en Forks, yo era libre, podía hacer lo que quisiera son temor a que me juzgaran por no comportarme como debía.

Alice, Rosalie y yo estuvimos de compras la tarde entera, luego recibieron una llamada y se fueron sin decir a dónde pero antes Rosalie me dejó su auto para poder devolverme a mi casa con todas las compras. Cuando llegué a la entrada, todo estaba muy oscuro, parecía que mi tío aún no llegaba, de pronto se encendió una luz y pude ver a Andrew… ¡Por Dios! Ese hombre ¿qué hacía ahí?, pensé que le había dejado muy claro todo

*FLASHBACK*

Estaba muy furiosa después de dejar a Edward en el hospital y ya me tenía loca el sonido de mi celular, Andrew era muy insistente ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que me dejara en paz? Llegué a mi casa y allí estaba él, esperándome

Andrew: Hermosa, por favor perdóname, actúe como un animal, no pensé en lo que hacía

Bella: Lárgate, no quiero verte

Andrew: Dame otra oportunidad, no te decepcionaré

Bella: Te lo voy a decir solo una vez (Tomé aire) golpeaste a Edward, me acusaste de estar saliendo con Jacob y para terminar me insinuaste que yo era una perra, no te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida, esto se acaba aquí, ya me heriste lo suficiente como para volver a confiar en ti. No me busques más, regresa a tu castillo en Inglaterra

Andrew: Bella, perdóname, actúe de la peor forma y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy

Bella: ¿No me entiendes? NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, VE POR TUS COSAS Y LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ DE MI VIDA

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Desde ese momento no he vuelto a verlo, hasta ahora, él se acercó hacía mí, yo no quería volver a repetir esa pelea, ahora solo quería que volviera a ser mi amigo

Andrew: Estás hermosa

Bella: Gracias, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Andrew: Estos últimos días han sido los peores de mi vida, sin ti a mi lado yo siento que pierdo el aire, no me puedo imaginar mi futuro sin que tú estés en él… (Se arrodilló)… Isabella Swan, mi princesa, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de casarme contigo? (Sacó un anillo)

Yo me quedé sin aire, sin palabras, nunca me imaginé que él me dijera esas palabras, y más por tratarse de él… Si debo admitir que Andrew se caracterizaba por ser caballeroso y algunas veces romántico, pero esas palabras no eran del todo suyas. Al fin y al cabo yo no sabía que decirle, aún estaba dolida por haber lastimado a Edward

Andrew: Te prometo que nunca más seré celoso y no te volveré a lastimar… Acéptame, por favor

Bella: Yo… no… Andrew, no sé qué decirte, esto me toma por sorpresa

Andrew: Dime que sí, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, esa es mi promesa, seré el mejor hombre por ti

Lo pensé, pero de mi boca no salían palabras… Llevaba mucho tiempo con Andrew como para decirle que no, por encima de eso yo amaba a Edward y él estaba con otra, se veía muy feliz con ella, no podía seguir pensando en él, solo me estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones con un amor que no podía ser… Tomé mi decisión

Bella: Si Andrew, deseo ser tu esposa

De pronto él se levantó, puso el anillo en mi dedo y me besó. Sin darme cuenta, se iluminó la parte trasera de mi casa y de allí salieron todas las personas que conocía en Forks, mis amigos del instituto, mi tío, Jacob, Kate, Carmen, los Cullen… Edward, él salió tratando de fingir una sonrisa al lado de su novia, quién no se soltaba de su brazo.

**Fin del capítulo 7, espero que les haya gustado... Bueno sé que no es el final que esperaban, pero tengo un plan (Risa malvada)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews... Me encantaría saber que les pareció el cap **


	8. Buscando Pistas

Capítulo 8: Buscando Pistas

POV Bella

Me levanté de la cama, después de una noche entera de celebración… ¿el motivo?, acepté la propuesta de matrimonio Andrew, no era para tanto, esto pasaría en algún momento, lo que no sabía es que ese momento llegaría tan pronto, me quería morir cuando todo el mundo salió, en especial cuando Edward me vio con el anillo en mi dedo, no esperaba que tuviera esa reacción, su cara fue como… el primer día que lo vi en el hospital, serio, sorprendido pero ocultaba sus emociones, tratando de evitar que alguien penetrara una barrera que él mismo ponía. Andrew se despertó

Andrew: Buenos días Señora Masen

Bella: Aún no nos casamos (Dije con una sonrisa)

Andrew: Espero con ansías ese día, a propósito, debemos hablar para decidir el día de nuestra boda e irnos a Inglaterra para casarnos

Bella: No me casaré en Inglaterra, quiero casarme aquí en Forks, con toda mi familia y amigos

Andrew: Ok, no vamos a pelear por eso, nos casaremos en Forks, pero yo escojo la locación dónde será la boda

-Mi celular empezó a sonar-

Bella: Mmmm debe ser Alice, mejor le contesto

Andrew: Yo estaré en la sala por si me necesitas, debo hablar con tu tío

*LLAMADA*

Bella: ¿Hola?

Desconocido: Hola Bella, me enteré de tu matrimonio, no estás haciendo las cosas como deberías… Tú amas a Edward

Bella: Aghh ¿usted otra vez?, ya le dije que me deje en paz… y el matrimonio es algo que solo me importa a mí y a Andrew

Desconocido: Estás cometiendo un error, solo espero que cuando te arrepientas no sea demasiado tarde

Bella: Como ya le dije, eso a usted no le importa… ¿Quién es usted?

Desconocido: Cálmate y baja la guardia, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo

Bella: No sé en qué mundo vive, pero un amigo no llama cada vez que quiere intimidar a alguien

Desconocido: Veo que has cambiado, cuando empezaron mis llamadas no me respondías así

Bella: ¡Pues ya ve! No quiero nada de usted, mi vida ya es bastante mala, con muchos problemas como para tener otro

Desconocido: No soy otro problema, ya verás, pronto estaremos juntos

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Aghh lo que me faltaba, tengo que buscar a Jacob y arreglar esto de una buena vez, ya no me aguanto a ese tipo llamándome cuando se le da la gana… Me tiene cansada, ¿Por qué es tan misterioso? Debo buscar a alguien que me ayude, no sé, ir a la policía o contratar a un investigador privado, pero esta situación no la voy a soportar por más tiempo. Me bañé y me puse ropa muy casual, bajé a avisarle a Andrew que me vería con Jacob, no le di importancia a su reacción, no es que esperaba que se formara una pelea por eso, pero solo hacía falta que me diera una pequeña razón para terminar con nuestra relación, yo no estaba del todo segura del matrimonio… Ya había dicho que sí y esto no tenía reversa. Llamé a Jacob a su celular y acordamos vernos en la estación de policía, al parecer los "desconocidos" se ponían de acuerdo para llamarnos y hasta practicaban lo que nos dirían para que todo saliera perfecto. En la estación de policía, no nos dijeron mucho, excepto que teníamos que esperar más tiempo a que se manifestaran y eso era lo que menos quería hacer, me enfermaba la idea de tener que esperar, aun sabiendo el riesgo que corríamos Jacob y yo. Estos últimos días me la pasé llorando como nunca en mi vida, me había vuelto muy sensible ante todo lo que me decían y yo no era así. Abracé a Jacob y me puse a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, odiaba la idea de que nos estuvieran siguiendo o que a alguno de los dos nos pudiera pasar algo malo… en eso, llegó Edward

Edward: ¿Ahora que le hiciste Black? (Preguntó enojado)

Jacob: Yo no le hice nada y es mejor que te vayas si no quieres terminar involucrado en un problema

Edward: ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Jacob: Nos persiguen (En seguida yo le lancé una mirada asesina a Jacob y él se tapó la boca en señal de que no debió decir lo que dijo, acordamos que esto sería un secreto)

Edward: ¿Bella, te volvió a llamar?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me aferre más hacía Jacob, lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello

Edward: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? (Dijo mirandome)

Jacob: Excelente, yo era el único que no sabía… gracias por confiar en mí (Dijo siendo sarcástico y se tornó una sonrisa en su rostro)

Edward: No es momento para bromas, debemos proteger a Bella, no quiero que le pase nada

-¿Protegerla de qué?- Preguntó la voz que menos quería escuchar en este momento, lo que me faltaba

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y el dueño de esa voz se acercó a nosotros

Andrew: Díganme… ¿Protegerla de qué?

Edward: Creo que deberías decirle (Dijo mirándome a los ojos)

Jacob: Además es tu prometido (Soltó una carcajada sin dejar de abrazarme)

Me sequé las lágrimas y me dispuse a contarle todo a Andrew, quién tardó un poco en comprender lo que estaba pasando, después se alteró mucho y empezó a decir que deberíamos devolvernos a Inglaterra para que yo estuviera a salvo, la mirada de Edward se tornó triste pero estuvo de acuerdo en que me fuera por mi seguridad. Yo me opuse rotundamente, sé que era muy masoquista quererme quedar solo por poder ver a Edward todos los días, pero yo era feliz y no me importaba lo que pasara siempre y cuando lo pudiera ver…

Edward: Ok, si no te quieres ir, contratemos a un investigador privado (Dijo un poco más animado)

Yo había pensado en ese idea mucho antes, pero el lo había dicho públicamente, nuestras mentes pensaban como una sola, sí, sé que suena cursi, pero él era el causante de que yo estuviera hablando así, me iba a enloquecer si no encontraba una forma para estar junto a él o por lo menos devolverme a Inglaterra para tratar de olvidarlo… yo apostaba más por la primera opción, estaba cansada de fingir que no me interesaba en lo absoluto, estaba cansada de fingir que él y yo solo podíamos ser amigos como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que vivimos juntos. Andrew empezó a hablar y me sacó de mis maravillosos pensamientos

Andrew: Si es una buena idea, ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

Edward: Yo no, pero tal vez Jasper sepa de alguien que nos ayude

Jacob: ¿Y qué esperas para llamarlo?

Edward sacó su celular y marcó el número de Jasper quién contestó en seguida

*Llamada*

Edward: Hola Jazz… Bien, te llamo porque necesito un favor… no, no es eso… Deja de hablar con Alice y pon atención… Ok, necesito los datos de un investigador privado… Después te cuento con detalles… Gracias (Edward hizo una seña con la mano de que necesitaba algo con que anotar y Andrew le pasó un papel y un bolígrafo)… Si estoy anotando… Ok gracias te debo una, luego nos vemos

*Fin de la Llamada*

Jacob: ¿Y bien?

Edward: Debemos ir a Seattle

Andrew: Ok, llamaré a mi chofer

Edward: No, dejé mi auto cerca, nos podemos ir en él

Andrew: Ok, ¿Vienes Black?

Jacob: Claro, mi pellejo también está en juego (Dijo riéndose)

Jacob me llevó hasta el auto abrazada, yo no me quería soltar de él, pensaba que era el único que podía sentir el miedo que yo tenía, él estaba pasando por la misma situación y de alguna forma nos comprendíamos. Edward se fue en el puesto del conductor y Andrew en el puesto del copiloto, yo me fui con Jacob en la parte de atrás, sin quererlo, comencé a llorar de nuevo y Jacob solo me trataba de calmar. Ya llegando a la dirección que nos dio Jasper yo me tranquilicé y dejé de llorar. Entramos a una oficina muy elegante, allí se encontraba el investigador y en su placa decía "Investigador Jenks". Nosotros nos sentamos y le contamos nuestro problema, en seguida pidió nuestros teléfonos celulares y los conectó a su computador, seguido, ingresó a una base de datos y realizó un par de llamadas desde su teléfono privado, yo estaba asustada con lo que me pudiera decir… me imaginaba lo peor, terminadas las llamadas se puso en frente de nosotros y nos habló

Jenks: Bueno, no es mucho lo que les puedo decir… solo encontré lo siguiente (Nos pasó una carpeta)… La mujer se llama René y el hombre se llama Charlie, sus apellidos no se han identificado aún porque son prófugos de la justicia y usan apellidos provisionales en cada país al que llegan

Una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo y abracé a la persona que tenía más cerca… Su olor se me hizo muy familiar y sus fuertes brazos también me rodearon, levanté la cara para confirmar de quién se trataba… Allí estaba Edward, abrazándome con toda su fuerza, demostrándome su apoyo incondicional como había sido siempre, no tuve intenciones de deshacer el abrazo, con él me sentía protegida, me sentía invencible, como si a su lado pudiera enfrentar cualquier reto que se me presentara, a su lado, no tenía miedo, ese sentimiento ya había desaparecido del todo, ya no estaba llorando, pero tampoco me quería separar de él.

Jenks: No he podido descifrar la causa por la cual los están siguiendo a ustedes dos, pero me pondré al tanto ahora mismo… Un contacto me dijo que ahora se encontraban viviendo en Phoenix, así que ahora mismo voy a viajar… Sin más que decir, les deseo un buen día y los mantendré informados  
(Dijo devolviendo nuestros celulares)

Andrew: Muchas gracias (Dijo estrechando su mano)

Salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos de nuevo a Forks, no me quería separar de Edward, tenía que inventar una excusa para poder estar más tiempo con él a solas… Era fácil deshacerme de Jacob, él lo sabía todo y entendería cuando le dijera, pero Andrew era algo más difícil. Tan pronto nos bajamos del auto de Edward, le hice una seña a Jacob de que se fuera, claro sin que nadie me viera o se arruinaría mi plan y después le contaría todo, tenía suerte de que mi mejor amigo entendiera la situación, seguido él se despidió de todos diciendo que iba a ver a su novia, Andrew quedó totalmente sorprendido, abrió los ojos como platos cuando Jacob dijo novia… "Uno menos" me dije a mí misma, ahora el asunto era hacer que Andrew se fuera… Él celular de Andrew empezó a sonar y él se excusó con nosotros para después contestar la llamada, cuando llegó de nuevo a nuestro lado dijo que tenía una reunión en Seattle y no podía faltar… ¡SI!, al fin el destino era bueno conmigo. Andrew salió muy apurado y Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando.

Edward: Quedamos solo tú y yo (Hizo su sonrisa torcida, la que más me encantaba, yo podía ir al cielo y regresar solo viéndolo sonreír)

Bella: Si, así es

Edward: ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? (Dijo en un tono tierno y galante)

Bella: Claro, pero yo invito… La vez pasada tú me invitaste el almuerzo

Edward: Ok, yo no me opondré entonces…  
Después de usted señorita Swan (Dijo abriéndome la puerta del copiloto de su auto)

Bella: Muchas gracias Doctor Cullen (Me subí al auto)

El camino hacía el restaurante fue entretenido, yo no dejaba de reírme, hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, él era el único que podía causar ese efecto en mí, cada día me convencía más de que lo quería solo para mí y que fue un error aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio por parte de Andrew, yo no podía seguir así, intentando hacerle creer a todo el mundo que yo me iba a casar con Andrew por amor, eso ni yo misma me lo creía. Cuando estaba con Edward era como si estuviéramos en nuestra burbuja personal, solo los dos… Ya no aguantaba más tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía y si no me iba a explotar, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero él empezó a hablar

Edward: Bella, tengo que decirte algo

Bella: Si claro, dime

Edward: Sé que estás comprometida ahora y que de alguna forma amas a Andrew, pero yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, tú no te imaginas cuanto te amo, nunca logré olvidarte ni siquiera cuando estuve en la universidad y cuando volviste, sentí todo lo que sentía por ti TE AMO ISABELLA SWAN y nunca dejé de hacerlo

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, esperé mucho tiempo para que él me dijera eso, quería decirle tantas cosas pero al mismo tiempo de mi boca no salía ni una sola palabra

Edward: Lo siento, no debí… pero entiéndeme, no sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a poder aguantar sin decirte esto

Bella: No tienes por qué disculparte, yo…

Edward: (Me interrumpió) si lo sé, soy un idiota tú debes estar perdidamente enamorada de Andrew y yo solo soy un estorbo en tu vida… ¿Sabes qué? Olvida que te dije esto, nunca más lo volveré a hacer

Bella: Esto no va a ser fácil de olvidar

Edward: De nuevo, te ruego que me disculpes

Yo ya no aguantaba, no podía verlo sufriendo, mi corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos al no decirle lo que sentía, tomé aire

Bella: Yo… no amo a Andrew y no vuelvas a decir que eres un estorbo, tú eres el único que está conmigo siempre… Yo te quiero a ti, intenté olvidarte pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil y venir aquí solo lo empeoró, ahora no hay ni un solo día en el que no piense en ti y…

Edward me interrumpió y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, se acercó a mi poco a poco y me besó, fue un beso tierno, que con el paso de los segundos se empezó a hacer más intenso, como si los dos necesitáramos del otro para seguir con vida, nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire y después nos volvimos a besar, ahora con más ternura, hace 7 años estaba esperando por este momento, estaba tan feliz que de pronto se me olvidó todo lo que me pasaba, estaba en una nube con Edward, no me quería bajar por nada del mundo así me arrepintiera toda la vida, valdría la pena el solo hecho de poder besarlo como antes.

Edward: Te amo, eres la mujer perfecta… (Dijo a penas en un susurro)

Bella: Yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto esperé por este momento (Le confesé)

Nos volvimos a besar, tal vez no era apropiado hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba, no me importaba sin este momento alguien me veía, las consecuencias las enfrentaría después, ahora, no quería que nada destruyera este momento tan especial por el cuál había esperado tanto tiempo.

Edward: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Bella: No quiero pensar en eso ahora, solo quiero estar contigo (Dije tratando de besarlo de nuevo)

Edward: (Me detuvo) Si debemos pensarlo, tú eres una mujer comprometida y yo tengo novia

Bella: Ok, entonces vete con tu novia si ese es el problema (me enfurecí)

Edward: ¿Estás celosa? (Preguntó riéndose)

Bella: ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?... es claro que estoy celosa, ni siquiera puedo ver a esa sucia  
encima tuyo

Edward continúo riéndose

Bella: NO TE BURLES DE MÍ

Edward: No tienes por qué ponerte celosa, tú eres la única mujer que quiero en mi vida

Me besó de nuevo, podría vivir todo lo que me queda, así con él, quisiera que todo el mundo se congelara y poder estar así por el resto de mi vida

Edward: Ya, en serio debemos pensar que hacemos ahora

Bella: No creo que sea difícil, tú terminas con la idiota esa y yo le digo a Andrew que no me quiero casar con él

Edward: Te amo, pero no es tan sencillo… Andrew no se va a conformar con eso

Bella: Pues tendrá que aceptarlo, yo a él no lo amo, lo quiero como un amigo, él estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo mientras estábamos en Inglaterra, pero ahora que volví, confirmé que yo te amo, te quiero a ti y a nadie más … TE AMO

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya no quería Edward y Bella estuvieran separados, los dos están enamorados y merecen estar juntos, pero lo que les viene, tal vez ponga a prueba su amor de nuevo**


	9. Comprometidos

Capítulo 9: Comprometidos

POV Edward

Estaba más que feliz, mi vida era una montaña  
rusa, algunas veces estaba muy deprimido y no quería que nadie me mirara o me tocara, otras veces estaba que no me cambiaba por nadie, tan contento que deseaba que nunca se acabaran esos bellos momentos, la causante era Bella, ella era mi motor para mantenerme todos los días con vida, y ahora podíamos estar juntos, me sentí tan pleno cuando me dijo que también me amaba… Por fin, todas mis plegarías fueron escuchadas, no podía esperar para tenerla a mi lado por siempre, tan pronto se solucionara su situación con Andrew y la mía con Emily, le pediría que se casara conmigo, no podía esperar a estar con ella de todas las maneras posibles. Estaba en el hospital trabajando, todavía no acordábamos cuando debíamos decirles a nuestras respectivas parejas que la relación se terminaría, yo no quería esperar e iba a hablar con Emily hoy mismo, estaba ocupado en este momento atendiendo a muchos pacientes, mi hora del almuerzo sería la excusa perfecta para terminar con Emily. Mi celular empezó a sonar y yo contesté sin mirar la pantalla pensando que era Bella… y me equivoqué

*Llamada*

Edward: ¿Hola? (Contesté muy animado)

Padre de Emily: No quieras parecer cortés Cullen,  
sabes lo que hiciste (Dijo gritándome)

Edward: Señor Trooper, es un placer escucharlo, disculpe pero ¿De qué me habla?

Padre de Emily: Sé lo que intentas… no te va a funcionar

Edward: Sigo sin entender

Padre de Emily: Lo único que debes entender es que te tienes que casar con mi hija a como dé lugar… Yo que tenía un concepto de ti tan diferente (Usó un tono de desilusión diciendo la última frase)

Edward: ¿Disculpe? (Dije indignado)

Padre de Emily: Mi hija va en camino a verte, espero que respondas por tus actos

*Fin de la Llamada*

Quedé atónito, ¿a qué se refería con "responder por mis actos"? yo no le había hecho nada malo a Emily… o… ¿Será que me vio con Bella?, no eso no puede ser, yo revisé que no hubiera nadie que nos conociera, solo me resta esperar a que Emily venga y me diga qué es lo que está pasando, porque sinceramente yo no entiendo nada.

Estuve en mi consultorio, pensando en las posibles causas por las que el padre de Emily me gritó que me casara con ella, pasaron las dos horas más eternas de mi vida, hasta que por fin se dignó a aparecer.

Emily: Hola Amor, ¿Cómo estás? (trató de besarme)

Edward: (La alejé de mi) ¿Me puedes explicar por  
qué tu padre llamó a gritarme que me casara contigo?

Emily: Eddie, tengo algo muy importante que decirte

Edward: Habla rápido, no tengo todo el día

Emily: Estoy embarazada (Dijo muy emocionada)

Edward: ¿QUÉ? ¿PERO CÓMO? Tu y yo nunca hemos tenido nada de eso (Dije gritando)

Esa noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría, justo cuando mi vida se iba mejorando tenía que aparecer ella y dañarlo todo ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ? Lo peor era que yo no recordaba haber estado con ella, ni siquiera en mis peores pesadillas llegué a imaginarme algo así

Emily: ¿Qué pasa mi vida? ¿No te alegra que seremos padres? (Dijo haciendo un puchero de tristeza)

Edward: … ¿Cuándo pasó esto? Yo no recuerdo haber hecho el amor contigo

Emily: ¿Ya se te olvidó mi vida?

Edward: Por favor explícame, en serio no entiendo nada

Emily: Fue hace casi un mes, tú estabas muy deprimido y cuando salimos a la disco no parabas de tomar y pues me dijiste que fuéramos a tu apartamento y allí sucedió todo…

Edward: No lo puedo creer

Emily: ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Edward: No sé qué decirte

Emily: (Bajó la cabeza)… Tranquilo, si no te quieres hacer responsable por él, yo… me voy del país y les invento una excusa a mis padres

Edward: No, yo me haré responsable por mis actos, no vas a irte a ningún lado, ese bebé también es mío… Cuenta con todo mi apoyo

Emily: Gracias amor, sabía que eres el mejor hombre del mundo y nunca lo dudaré

Edward: Tengo que salir, te veo luego

Salí del consultorio sin esperar alguna respuesta de ella… Tal vez la salida más fácil hubiera sido dejarla hacer lo que pensaba y yo sería feliz con Bella, pero yo no podía ser tan idiota y cometer otro error, no podía dejarla sola con el bebé que también era mi responsabilidad. Ahora recuerdo ese día tan oscuro

*FLASHBACK*

Yo estaba en el hospital, con mucho trabajo por cierto, estaba al borde de la desesperación, mi vida no tenía sentido, a veces pensé seriamente en suicidarme, esa era la mejor forma para acabar con todo mi sufrimiento, pero hablé con Alice un par de veces y ella me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, me mostraba todo su apoyo, era de cobardes rendirme solo así, sin si quiera luchar por lograr una vida mejor, pero ¿a quién engaño?, Bella era la que le daba sentido a mi vida y en este momento estaba muy alejada de mí, no tenía fuerzas para ir a buscarla, me sentí impotente por no poder hacer lo que mi corazón decía que hiciera.

Una noche Emily me llamó ofreciéndome uno de sus locos planes de diversión, yo, sin nada que perder, acepté a ciegas, salí del hospital y me di una ducha de agua fría en mi departamento, para después salir a buscar a Emily en su casa. Ella me dijo que recién habían inaugurado una nueva discoteca y que se moría de ganas por ir, pues decían que la música y el lugar eran excelentes, por mi parte no había mucho interés, solo buscaba formas para estar distraído y no pensar en el infierno que representaba ser mi vida. Al llegar ella empezó a bailar, halándome a mí por todo el lugar, a la mitad de la noche yo me cansé de su juego y me senté a beber, como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida. De ahí en adelante, todo es muy borroso, recuerdo que le dije a Emily que fuéramos a mi apartamento, pero no recuerdo que lo hayamos hecho… debieron ser los efectos del alcohol

*FIN DEL FLASBACK*

¿Ahora qué hacer? Esa era la pregunta del millón, yo quería estar con mi Bella, pero era claro que ni Emily, ni su padre lo aceptarían, aún más cuando había un hijo de por medio… MALDITA SEA… ¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes? ¿Por qué me dejé llevar en ese momento? Si hubiera pensado en las consecuencias de mis actos, en este momento estaría feliz con mi Bella. Solo me quedaba una opción, casarme con Emily y hacerme cargo de ese bebé, no tenía de otra, yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y ahora no podía llorar sobre la leche derramada, por mucho que me doliera tener que hacerlo, tenía que cumplirle a Emily, a su familia y a ese bebé que venía en camino y privarme por siempre del amor que le tenía a Bella, lo que más dolía era eso, tener que alejarme del amor de mi vida.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba desahogarme de esta pena tan grande que me agobiaba… ahora más que nunca me sentía solo, y pensar que el resto de mi vida seguiría sintiéndome así o peor. Lo único bueno es que podría ver a mi hijo crecer feliz, nunca le iba a faltar nada mientras estuviera en mi poder, así yo fuera un fracasado él y Emily iban a ser felices, viviendo una mentira…

Decidí ir a la casa de mis padres, mi mamá es la única que me entendería y no me juzgaría, quería que me tuviera en sus brazos, hace rato no la veía, prácticamente desde que Bella me dejó, yo desaparecí del mundo, hasta ahora… AGHHHH ¿POR QUÉ FUI TAN IMBECIL? Siempre actúo pensando en lo que conlleva cada acción y justo en ese momento se me olvida quién soy y lo que debo hacer. Llegué en muy poco tiempo a la casa, tuve suerte de que mis hermanos salieran y mi padre estuviera en el hospital, tenía llaves de la casa, supuse que mi madre estaba en su despacho, golpeé tres veces

Esme: Adelante (Dijo con su dulce y maternal voz)

Edward: Hola

Esme: Mi bebé... Has vuelto (Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a abrazarme yo le devolví el abrazo) Siéntate (Me dijo mostrándome el sofá que estaba a un costado de su escritorio)

Edward: Gracias

Esme: ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita hijo?

Edward: Necesito hablar contigo (Dije con la voz entrecortada, tratando de evitar que salieran mis lágrimas de los ojos, recordando aún, el momento en el que Emily me dijo que estaba esperando un bebé)

Esme: Claro hijo, dime (Dijo apoyando su mano en la mía)

Edward: Voy a ser… padre (Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta)

Esme: ¿Qué?… Emily (Dijo lo último en tono de sospecha, su sexto sentido de madre no le fallaba nunca)

Edward: Si, fui un estúpido, justo cuando mi vida se estaba empezando a arreglar

Esme: Edward, un hijo es una bendición y no tienes por qué creer que es un error

Edward: Es un error tomando en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se concibe

Esme: Bueno, en eso tienes razón ¿Por qué dices que tu vida se estaba empezando a arreglar?

Edward: No sé si Alice o mi padre te contaron, pero Bella volvió

Mi madre abrió los ojos de golpe y en su boca se formó una perfecta "o" que después tapó con sus manos

Edward: Volvió hace cuatro o tres días y ayer hablé con ella, le dije todo lo que sentía y ella me correspondió, quedamos incluso en arreglar nuestra vida sentimental para poder estar juntos... Ahora… yo… (Se hizo un nudo en mi garganta)… yo no le puedo hacer eso

Esme: Cálmate, sé que no le puedes hacer eso… pero debes entender que cada acto tiene sus consecuencias, sean buenas o malas y me alegra que estés cumpliendo con tus responsabilidades

Edward: ¿Pero a qué precio? No volveré a estar  
nunca con el amor de mi vida y fuera de eso tengo que soportar que otro esté junto a ella… NO LA QUIERO PERDER DE NUEVO, no resistiría

Esme: (Me abrazó) Ya no puedes dar vuelta atrás, al menos en el futuro tendrás el consuelo de que hiciste lo correcto y vas a ver a tu hijo crecer junto a ti… eso es una gran recompensa

Edward: Si… supongo (Dije en tono de tristeza)

Esme: Ahora, otra cosa importante… Debes decirle a Bella lo más pronto posible

Edward: Lo sé y no es que me alegre mucho la idea, pero iré ahora mismo… Gracias por todo

Esme: No tienes nada que agradecer, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti

Abracé a mi madre mostrándole todo el agradecimiento que sentía, ella era la única que sin importar el problema, no me juzgaba ni me recriminaba nada, todo lo contrario, me ayudaba a encontrar soluciones. Salí de la casa prometiéndole a Esme que la visitaría más seguido, cuando iba en mi auto llamé a Bella y le pedí que nos encontráramos en el bosque, era hora de la prueba decisiva, la más difícil que tendría que enfrentar en mi vida. Tardé un poco en llegar, queriendo no hacerlo, no quería dejar de ver a mi Bella, no quería enfrentarla con esta noticia que significaba la separación entre nosotros dos.

Cuando yo llegué, ella estaba sentada sobre un tronco… Tomé aire, no quería dejarla, pero tenía que responder por mis actos

Bella: Hola Amor… ¿Cómo estás? (Dijo abalanzándose sobre mí para darme un beso)

Edward: (La detuve) Hola, tengo algo que decirte

Bella: Dime mi vida… sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Sus palabras solo dificultaban más las cosas, me sentía como la peor persona del mundo al hacerle esto (Bajé la cabeza)

Bella: ¿Estás bien?

Edward: No… Bella… tú y yo… no podemos seguir con esto

Bella: ¿Ya no me amas? (Dijo a punto de llorar)

Edward: No es eso, yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero…

Bella: (Me interrumpió) Pero nada, yo sé que juntos podemos con lo que sea

Edward: No esta vez (Una sonrisa de tristeza se formó en mi rostro)

Bella: ¿Qué pasa Edward? Me vas a volver loca

Edward: Emily y yo… Seremos… padres, lo siento…  
Tengo que casarme con ella (Ahogué el llanto que había en mi interior)

Ella se puso a llorar desconsolada, yo me sentí tan mal haciéndole eso, no podía verla sufrir, se me partía el corazón en miles de pedazos, solo viéndola como lloraba, yo era el causante de su sufrimiento, yo era el único culpable. Traté de acercarme para abrazarla, pero ella se soltó

Bella: Vete, tu familia te espera (Dijo ocultando su cara detrás de su hermosa cabellera)

Edward: No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de hacerte esto… de hacernos esto

Bella: No es tu culpa, ella es tu novia y yo solo fui una piedra en el camino… Espero que seas muy feliz

Ella salió corriendo, esto fue más difícil de lo que esperaba que sería, sentía que mis piernas no me respondían, quería correr tras de ella y besarla, proponerle que nos escapáramos, por mi mente pasaron tantas ideas sobre cómo podía ser feliz con ella, solo había un problema y era que yo no era del todo libre. Mis piernas ya no resistían el peso de mi cuerpo y me dejé caer en la tierra, solo esperando un milagro, eso era lo único que me salvaría de la miserable vida que me esperaba. Me quedé allí hasta que empezó a oscurecer y con ello llegó una lluvia muy ligera, decidí que ya era tiempo de volver y enfrentar mi realidad, me subí a mi volvo y me encaminé a mi departamento, tratando de demorarme lo más posible… Pasaron 30 minutos y yo hasta ahora llegaba, mi celular sonó

*LLAMADA*

Edward: ¿Quién habla?

Emily: Hola mi vida, mi padre quiere hacer una cena  
en casa con toda la familia… Bueno la tuya y la mía ¿Vienes?

Edward: Ahora voy (Dije sin ninguna emoción)

Emily: Ok, no te demores amor, aquí te espero

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Me di una ducha de agua fría, me vestí formalmente para ir a la dichosa cena, ya tenía un presentimiento sobre el motivo. Conduje mi volvo y estuve en la mansión de la familia Trooper en 20 minutos, ya estaban todos reunidos, supongo que esperándome, de pronto y sin darme cuenta estaba mirando a mi ángel, mi Bella estaba allí… abrazada por su prometido, quien no la alejaba de su lado ni por un segundo. Emily se acercó a mí para abrazarme y besarme, muy característico en ella, siempre encima de mí, ahora esto se iba a prolongar para siempre, me voy a volver loco, ahora seré yo quien necesite de un doctor.

Edward: ¿Por qué invitaste a Bella? (Pregunté tratando de parecer desinteresado)

Emily: Amor, es tu mejor amiga y casi parte de tu familia… No la iba a dejar por fuera (me hizo un gesto, como si fuera obvio lo que estaba diciendo) ¿Te molesta? (dijo haciendo un puchero)

Edward: No, está bien por mí, solo quería saber el motivo por el cuál ella estaba aquí

Emily: Ok, ya se va a servir la cena, debemos ir a la mesa

La cena transcurrió de forma normal, sin contar lo difícil que era para mí, tener a Bella en frente y no poder abrazarla, besarla o tan solo hablarle, se podía ver la desilusión en su rostro, al igual que yo, los dos tratábamos de parecer "Felices" pero no lo lográbamos o al menos por mi parte, estaba destrozado por dentro, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder mantenerme "bien" delante de toda mi familia y la de la futura madre de mi hijo. Cuando la cena se terminó, el padre de Emily me llevó a su despacho

Padre de Emily: Ten (Dijo entregándome una caja de color rojo)

Edward: ¿Qué es esto?

Padre de Emily: Esta noche le propondrás matrimonio

Edward: Esta bien (Dije resignado)

Padre de Emily: … Pero muchacho… cambia esa cara, vas a proponer matrimonio a mi hija, no vas a ir a su entierro

Cambié mi expresión tratando de forzar una sonrisa aunque estoy seguro de que salió más como una mueca. Bajé al gran salón a hacerle mi propuesta a Emily, ya presentía el motivo de esta reunión, pero no preparé un discurso, ni siquiera pensé en las palabras que le diría para que aceptara ser mi esposa… De igual forma no tenía mucho que decirle, no le iba a inventar que era la mujer de mi vida y que la amaba, porque no era cierto y la estaría engañando en frente de toda su familia y de paso la mía, solo me iba a limitar a pedir que se casara conmigo, sin ningún tipo de discurso forzado. Lo que más me causaba dolor era decir esas palabras en frente de Bella, cuando ella era quién quería declararme, iba a evitar el contacto visual con Bella en ese momento, porque me causaría aún más dolor verla sufrir de nuevo… Aún mantenía la leve esperanza de que Emily no aceptara, pero eso era descabellado para cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente. La voz del señor Trooper me sacó de mis pensamientos

Padre de Emily: Solicito su atención por un segundo apreciadas damas y caballeros… Edward tiene algo que decir (Dijo dirigiendose a todo el mundo)

Esa era mi señal, el primer paso para arrojar mi vida por el caño… Di unos pasos hasta acercarme lo suficiente a Emily, tomé aire y hablé

Edward: Emily, prometo que lo que me queda de vida me dedicaré a protegerte, me harías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposa

No estaba mintiendo, yo la iba a proteger, no incluí la palabra amor en la propuesta, porque yo no la amaba y sería un completo mentiroso si le hacía creer eso a todo el mundo. A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

Emily: Si, quiero convertirme en tu esposa Edward Cullen

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitarnos, pude notar a Bella que se alejaba con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Alice iba detrás de ella, quería ser yo quien fuera a decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que yo la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que quería escaparme con ella y escribir nuestra historia juntos… Ya era tarde para mí, mi futuro ya estaba planeado y lo más triste es que estaba completamente alejado del de mi Bella.

* * *

Este capítulo es muy triste, lo sé, pero les dije antes que ellos tendrían que enfrentar una prueba más... Bueno al menos ellos saben que se aman ¿Cómo harán para estar juntos de nuevo?

Espero sus reviews!


	10. Desconocidos

Capítulo 10: Desconocidos

POV Bella

Salí corriendo del bosque, no podía soportar más la situación que estaba viviendo, no soportaría otro segundo viendo a Edward como me decía que ya no podíamos estar juntos –YA NO MÁS ISABELLA, PARA DE SUFRIR- Me repetía en mi mente, esperando poder creerlo y ser capaz de poderlo llevar a cabo. Había tomado el auto de mi tío para poder venir, me devolví en él, maldiciendo tantas veces como pude, ¿por qué este destino que no me dejaba estar con mi único amor?, él trataba a toda costa de poner obstáculos que cada vez nos separaban más.

No podía culpar a Edward, él estaba con su novia, hacían lo que cualquier pareja normal de novios haría… Me obligué a mí misma a creer que esto tenía que pasar, mi futuro estaba planeado desde el momento en el que me fui a Inglaterra…  
Después de todo, la única culpable en esta historia era yo… Solo yo, si nunca hubiera dejado a Edward, con la idea de que sería lo mejor para los dos, esto no estaría pasando, tal vez tendríamos otros problemas, pero los solucionaríamos juntos.

Era momento para dejar ir el pasado y concentrarme en el presente y el futuro que tendría al lado de Andrew. Estaba llegando a mi casa y me encontré con Jacob

Jacob: Hola Bells ¿Por qué llorabas?

Bella: Hola… No quiero hablar de eso

Jacob: Fue Cullen otra vez ¿O me equivoco?

Bella: No te equivocas… Jacob, no sabes el dolor tan horrible que estoy sintiendo

Jacob: Primero lo voy a matar y luego me cuentas que pasó (Dijo totalmente furioso)

Bella: Déjalo, él no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó

Jacob: No entiendo

Bella: Emily está esperando un bebé

Jacob: ¿Cómo dices que no tiene la culpa? ¿Es que acaso Emily lo hizo sola? Te engañó Bella

Bella: No me engañó, cuando yo vine eso ya había pasado y además fue hasta ayer que decidimos tener la relación… Esto cambia todos nuestros planes

Jacob ya sabía todo sobre mi situación con Edward, yo le había contado en la noche de ayer, él estaba feliz de que por fin yo pudiera estar con Edward… Él y Alice eran los únicos que sabían de esto, de igual forma ya no importaba, sabíamos que nos amábamos, pero ¿De qué servía eso si no podíamos estar juntos?... Era lo que más anhelaba mi corazón, poder estar junto a Edward sin tener que escondernos y poder salir sin miedo, demostrarnos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Jacob me abrazó, para ese momento ya no lloraba, me prometí a mí misma, tratar de ser fuerte y reprimir todos mis sentimientos, en lo posible, intentar que nadie viera que estaba sufriendo, vivir una mentira, haciendo creer a todo el mundo que mi vida era perfecta, como un cuento de hadas, aunque en mi interior sufría y tenía mi corazón roto en miles de pedazos.

Andrew llegó de su viaje a Seattle en la noche, al parecer se tardó más de lo que tenía previsto, pero no importa, ahora me concentraría solo en él, en tratar de hacernos felices a los dos. Estábamos los dos mirando televisión en la sala y alguien llamó al celular de Andrew, él respondió en seguida y luego me dijo que me tenía que arreglar, iríamos a una cena. Me limité a hacerle caso a mi prometido, no sabía qué tipo de cena era o en qué lugar, solo me arreglé, no me importaba tampoco saber los detalles, iba a ser otra aburrida cena con socios de Andrew o tal vez sus amigos que vendrían a visitarnos… en fin, tenía que acostumbrarme a todo esto.

Llegamos a una mansión muy elegante, todo me parecía monótono y aburrido, intentaba sonreír para mantener las apariencias. Cuando entramos me sorprendí mucho al ver a Alice, a Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y a toda la familia de Edward reunida en ese gran salón, tuve un mal presentimiento, quería gritar y salir corriendo de allí… Esto no era lo que esperaba encontrarme.

Alice: Hola Bella, que placer tenerte por aquí

Bella: Hola Alice, también me alegra verte

Saludé a todos mis amigos, sonreía de vez en cuando y trataba de mantenerme alejada, hasta que vi a Edward hablando con Emily y ella me sonrío de manera hipócrita… ¿Será que ella sabe algo? Me pregunté en mi mente… eso era imposible, Edward y yo nos veíamos a escondidas y cuando estábamos en grupo intentábamos no tener contacto visual, a menos que Edward le dijera algo ella no tenía ningún motivo para pensar que entre nosotros hubo algo… o ahí algo

La cena transcurrió normal, Andrew no me apartaba de su lado ni un segundo, siempre estuvo muy pendiente de mí y de lo que hacía, en otras circunstancias me habría parecido tierno el comportamiento que tuvo conmigo, pero ahora era diferente, yo quería estar sola, tratando de evitar que alguien ajeno a mi situación se acercara… Eso era Andrew en este momento, un intruso en mi vida, no reconocía a la persona que tenía al lado. En un descuido Andrew me besó, fue un beso tierno, lamenté mucho no poderle responder de la misma forma, él me amaba y yo solo era una idiota que estaba locamente enamorada del hombre incorrecto.

Lo más doloroso en la cena fue ver cómo Edward le pedía a Emily que se casara con él ¿Por qué yo tendría que presenciar esto? ¿Por qué no me dejaban vivir tranquila con mi mentira? ¿No era suficiente el dolor que sentía al saber que Edward y yo no podríamos estar juntos? Si hubiera sabido el motivo de la cena me hubiera negado rotundamente, hubiera inventado una excusa para no asistir a esta pesadilla. Me solté del agarre de Andrew, diciéndole que me sentía mareada y necesitaba tomar aire, después de muchas explicaciones más me dejó salir sola, yo bajé la cabeza y traté con mucho esfuerzo de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de mis ojos, cuando me di cuenta Alice estaba detrás de mí y me abrazó, yo me solté a los pocos segundos, no necesitaba de la compasión de nadie para poder salir adelante, tan pronto como se realizara la boda yo me iría de nuevo a Inglaterra, el lugar al que pertenecía y del que nunca debí salir.

Alice: ¿Qué pasa Bella?

Bella: Nada, quiero estar sola

Alice: ¿Estás segura?... Sabes que siempre estaré  
para ti

Bella: Si, gracias… pero este no es momento ¿Puedes decirle a Andrew que quiero irme ya?

Alice: Si, voy a decirle en seguida

Bella: Adiós Alice y gracias

Alice: De nada, somos amigas… mañana te espero en mi casa para empezar con lo de tu boda

Ella se alejó con dirección a la gran mansión, yo esperé a Andrew a fuera, en frente de su auto… Él se demoró mucho tiempo en llegar y parecía que había tomado demasiado, era raro, él nunca tomaba siempre decía que no le gustaban ese tipo de costumbres porque le parecía que solo un idiota haría que su cerebro se atrofiara de tal forma, además solo lo dejé un momento solo y era imposible que hubiera tomado tanto . A penas lo vi, exigí que me diera las llaves de su auto, yo no estaba dispuesta a tener un accidente de tránsito solo porque a él se le ocurrió tomar alcohol.

Llegamos en un par de minutos a mi casa, yo conduje a toda velocidad y el camino se me hizo muy corto. Mi tío estaba sentado en su sillón, Andrew subió a mi habitación y yo me quedé conversando con mi tío un rato… No fue nada interesante, él trataba de insistirme en que no me casara, él sabía perfectamente que yo no amaba a Andrew, aun así… No lo logró, yo ya estaba completamente mentalizada con esa idea desde el momento en el que Edward me dijo que no podía haber nada entre nosotros… Si, era doloroso pero era mi realidad y debía aprender a aceptarla.  
A la mañana siguiente recibí otra llamada

*LLAMADA*

Bella: ¿Hola? (Dije aún dormida)

Desconocido: Hola

Bella: NOOOO, otra vez no, lo siento, pero hoy no estoy de humor para aguantarlo

Desconocido: No, espera

Bella: ¿Qué? Será mejor que hable rápido

Desconocido: Esta será la última vez que te llame… Solo te quería decir que muy pronto nos conoceremos

Bella: Usted ya sabe mis problemas… no quiero conocer a nadie, ya es suficiente

Desconocido: Te prometo que no te arrepentirás

Bella: Ok, solo si con esto no lo tengo que soportar más

Desconocido: Ahora estoy en Seattle, pero luego estaré en Port Angels y allí nos encontraremos, en la gran plaza al lado izquierdo de la fuente

Bella: ¿A qué hora?

Desconocido: Mmmm ¿te parece en 4 horas más?

Bella: No tengo otra opción… espero que cumpla su promesa y me deje en paz

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Ahora tenía otro problema en el cual debía fijar toda mi atención, bajé a la sala y mi tío no estaba, preparé mi comida y la de Andrew, me sorprendí mucho al ver que mi tío dejó una nota encima de la mesa… La abrí lentamente y empecé a leerla

*NOTA*

Bella: Hoy tuve que salir temprano, pero nos veremos más tarde… ya conocerás el motivo, solo espero que no me odies y que entiendas que todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti, por tu protección.

*FIN DE LA NOTA*

¿Qué? ¿A que se refería con eso?… ninguna cosa me haría odiar a mi tío, ¿Y qué hizo por mi protección? Estaba muy confundida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué mi tío me dejaba esa nota? Mi cabeza daba vueltas, explorando las posibles opciones por las que escribió eso, mi tío nunca me escondería nada, él sabía perfectamente que yo odiaba las mentiras más que cualquier cosa. Después de toda esa confusión, subí a llevarle la comida a Andrew, él tampoco estaba, no le puse mucha atención a esto, mi mente todavía trataba de procesar la información que había leído… Además en los últimos días, Andrew y yo casis no estábamos juntos, cada uno andaba por su lado, no era lo mismo que en Inglaterra, que pasábamos cada minuto juntos, planeando cosas qué hacer cada día… En fin, ya nada era igual desde que Edward apareció de nuevo en mi vida.

Ordené mi habitación y me dispuse a arreglarme para la "cita" con el desconocido… No sabía que sentir, él me decía que no me iba a hacer nada, yo en parte le creía porque solo con el hecho de que supiera todo de mí y nunca se acercara me daba a entender que era una persona "buena", pero por otra parte, tenía miedo… no sabía qué clase de persona era o qué quería de mí… tal vez iba a secuestrarme o algo malo, sí, lo admito, me imaginé lo peor, pero ¿qué quieren que piense después de que un desconocido me llamé todo el tiempo y luego me proponga que nos conozcamos?

Después de tardar mucho tiempo arreglándome, tomé un taxi y me dirigí al sitio indicado, mientras todas esas preguntas retumbaban en mi mente, pero bueno, lo mejor era eso, no tenía nada que perder, si cumplía su promesa y no volvía a llamarme por ese lado estaría más tranquila y si me secuestraba al menos no tendría que vivir una mentira por el resto de mi vida… tendría otra forma de libertad y también un castigo, por no pensar con el corazón sino con la mente. Llegué a la plaza y me ubiqué al lado izquierdo de la fuente, como me lo había pedido aquel extraño… A los pocos minutos vi un rostro conocido y me acerqué, para después descubrir que era Jacob

Bella: Hola Jake ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jacob: Lo mismo te pregunto… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Bella: Yo pregunté primero (Dije sacando la lengua)

Jacob: Recibí una llamada esta mañana… bueno ya sabes de quien y… aquí me tienes

Bella: Si, a mí me pasó lo mismo (Dije bajando la cabeza) ¿De qué creas que se trate?

Jacob: No sé… pero al menos estamos juntos (Me dedicó su mejor sonrisa)

Durante el tiempo que esperamos, nos acompañó un silencio incómodo, Jacob no lo demostraba abiertamente, aun así, sus ojos demostraban miedo… no lo culpaba, yo también esperaba con impaciencia lo que venía, quería enfrentarlo para poder dejar esto de una vez… aunque debo admitir que yo también tenía miedo. Esperamos casi 30 minutos y se nos acercó una pareja: un hombre y una mujer tomados de la mano. Al verme la mujer se lanzó a abrazarme… yo me quedé completamente muda e inmóvil, no sabía quién era o por qué razón me abrazaba, cuando ella deshizo el abrazo, pude notar una lágrima en su ojo

Mujer: Mi bebé… te extrañé tanto (Dijo limpiando la lágrima de su ojo)

Bella: ¿Quién es usted?

Jacob: Esa voz la reconozco… usted era quien me llamaba

Hombre: René, por favor, debemos analizar muy bien nuestros actos

Bella: Usted era quien me llamaba a mí (Dije gritándole al hombre)

Reconocería esa voz en donde fuera, esa voz retumbó en mi mente desde que tenía 17 años, en mis peores pesadillas siempre la escuché… No era difícil para mí reconocerla

Jacob: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? (Dijo abrazándome de manera protectora)

-Déjenme explicarles- Yo mantenía mi cabeza mirando al suelo… Cuando la levanté mi tío estaba en frente, con su mirada de tristeza

Jacob: ¿Qué haces aquí Eleazar? ¿Tú los conoces?

Tío: Si… (Tomó aire) Les presento a René Black y Charlie Swan… Sus padres

Bella: Nuestros… padres… Eso quiere decir que Jacob y yo somos… (Dije completamente confundida… mi cerebro parecía en vacaciones)

Jacob: (Me interrumpió) Somos hermanos (Dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido)

"Charlie": Exacto

Jacob: Yo… ¿Tienen idea cuánto tiempo duré buscándolos? Cuando era solo un niño me mudé a Forks con la idea de encontrarlos, pasé casi cuatro años de mi vida, valiéndome por mí mismo… ESTUVE SOLO 4 AÑOS MIENTRAS SOLO ERA UN NIÑO… BUSCANDO A SUS PADRES Y A USTEDES LES DA POR APARECER HASTA AHORA (Dijo completamente descontrolado… parecía que salía humo de sus oídos y su cara estaba roja de la furia)

"René": Lo siento… pero no es del todo cierto lo que dices, nosotros teníamos nuestros problemas con la justicia y le pedimos a Eleazar que cuidara de ustedes

Tío: No estuviste solo… en esos años yo contraté a alguien para que te cuidara sin que te dieras cuenta mientras encontraba una manera de que Bella y yo pudiéramos viajar a encontrarte… (Me miró) El trabajo aquí no fue una coincidencia… yo pedí el traslado, para cuidar de los dos

Bella: ¿Me engañaste? ¿DURÉ TODA MI VIDA ENGAÑADA POR TI? (Dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)

Tío: Por favor, perdóname

Charlie: Hija, tranquilízate… déjanos terminar de explicarte

Bella: No tengo nada más que hacer aquí… Gracias por agregar otro problema a mi lista… Tú te convertiste en un completo extraño Eleazar y usted… (Dije mirando a Charlie) no me diga hija… yo no tengo familia, excepto a mi ahora hermano

Salí de allí, no quería quedarme a escuchar que más tenían para decirme, ¿Por qué no se les ocurrió decirnos esto antes? Cuando empezaron las llamadas era un buen momento, tal vez lo hubiera asimilado con más calma y no tendría la cabeza en un enredo total como ahora… A lo lejos escuché a Jacob

Jacob: Bella, espera… No te puedes ir así, sola, te puede pasar algo

Bella: ¿Qué importa lo que pase conmigo? Mi vida es un asco

Jacob: No digas eso… Yo estoy muy feliz porque sé que tengo una hermana (Dijo sonriéndome)

Bella: Eso es lo único bueno (Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa)

Jacob: ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

Bella: NO, NO QUIERO IR ALLÁ

Jacob: Ok, entonces… Tienes que quedarte en algún lugar

Bella: Si, me iré a un hotel y luego contrato a alguien para que saque mis cosas de la casa

Jacob: No te dejaré ir a un hotel… Además tu dichoso novio no está… te llevaré a mi departamento y no quiero excusas

Bella: Ok, gracias Jake

Fuimos por algo de tomar para tratar de calmarme, yo pedí un café cargado, me lo bebí en un instante mientras Jacob me miraba asombrado. Caminamos por unos 20 minutos y tomamos un taxi para devolvernos a Forks. Ya en el taxi, mi celular empezó a sonar y en la pantalla decía "Andrew", contesté sin pensarlo dos veces

*LLAMADA*

Bella: Hola amor ¿Dónde estás?, esta mañana no te vi y me asusté

Andrew: Hola, tranquila estoy en Inglaterra

Bella: ¿Qué haces por allá?

Andrew: Mi padre me llamó temprano y me dijo que tenía que firmar unos papeles… No es nada complicado pero voy a tardar un poco… Esta mañana lucías tan tierna durmiendo que no te desperté, además sé que todavía no quieres venir, entonces arreglé todo para que pusieran un despacho en Forks y que pudieras manejar tu empresa desde allí

Bella: Gracias mi vida

Andrew: Y tú ¿Cómo has estado?

Bella: Mmmm no quiero hablar de eso… Cuando llegues te cuento

Andrew: Ok, trataré de no demorarme… Te amo

Bella: Yo también

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Mientras hablaba con Andrew, Jacob me miraba asombrado y con el ceño fruncido, pero no me dijo nada durante el recorrido hasta su departamento. Cuando llegamos, decidió romper el silencio y me empezó a preguntar

Jacob: ¿Qué fue todo eso en el taxi?

Bella: Mmmm bueno, Andrew es mi prometido, tengo que actuar como tal

Jacob: Tú no lo amas

Bella: Si, pero él a mí sí… Y con el tiempo yo  
aprenderé a hacerlo también

Jacob: Eso no es algo que se aprenda, simplemente lo sientes o no

Bella: Yo sólo sé que Edward y yo no podemos estar juntos y que antes de venir acá ese era mi plan… Ahora solo se está cumpliendo, como debe ser (Dije con la cabeza baja)

Jacob: Ok, yo te apoyo, no importa la decisión que tomes ¿Te irás a Inglaterra para siempre?

Bella: Es lo mejor, después de mi boda no volveré

Jacob: No puedes hacer eso

Bella: ¿Para qué volver? Para ver todos los días a Edward con Emily y su bebé, para ver al hombre que me mintió toda una vida, para ver a las personas que me abandonaron

Jacob: PARA PODER COMPARTIR COMO HERMANOS, BELLA

Bella: Lo siento, pero es demasiado para mí lo que debo soportar para estar contigo

Jacob: ¿Represento tanto sacrificio para ti?

Bella: No, no es eso… No me mal entiendas, yo si quiero pasar tiempo contigo como hermanos, pero es mejor que tú me visites en Inglaterra

Jacob: Estás huyendo Bella

Bella: No estoy huyendo… estoy tratando de resolver mis problemas, de llevar una vida tranquila, como la que llevaba antes de venir

Jacob: Como digas

Luego de decir eso, Jacob me dejó en la sala y se fue… No quería hacer eso, recién nos enteramos de que éramos hermanos y ya estábamos peleando como niños pequeños, yo si quería quedarme y sabía que Jake tenía razón, estaba siendo cobarde y egoísta, pero ese era mi futuro irme a Inglaterra y continuar con mi vida allí, eso era lo que el destino tenía deparado para mí, yo solo debía aceptar para no sufrir más.

* * *

Ese fue el capitulo de hoy

Comenten... sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí !


	11. Sospechas

Capítulo 11: Sospechas

POV BELLA

Me quedé dormida un par de horas, esperando a que Jacob volviera y disculparme con él, yo no quería alejarlo de mi vida si eso es lo que él imagina, él es la única parte de mi pasado que no quiero dejar atrás, Jacob es mi hermano no podría dejarlo aunque quisiera. Suena cobarde la idea de irme a Inglaterra en medio de todo esto, Jacob tenía razón yo estaba huyendo de mis problemas en vez de enfrentarlos, actúe de manera inconsciente cuando mi tío me dijo la verdad, hasta ahora entendí que no me lo dijo porque no era el momento apropiado y que temía mi reacción… como dije antes, yo nunca podría odiar a mi tío, él fue quién me formó para ser la persona que soy ahora y sería injusto solo odiarlo por eso… En cuanto a mis padres, ellos me abandonaron a mí y a Jacob no sabía por qué, ahora no estaba lista para escuchar la verdad de sus problemas con la justicia… quizás podría ser más adelante. Jacob llegó sacándome de mis pensamientos, llegó con su cara de tristeza, me sentía mal al saber que era yo quién había ocasionado eso, me acerqué y lo abracé –Lo siento- dije casi en un susurro, él me sonrió y se soltó de mi abrazo

Jacob: No estoy así por ti (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Bella: ¿Lees mi mente? ¿Qué paso? (Dije soltando una pequeña risa)

Jacob: ¿Tienes hambre?... Iré a preparar la cena

Bella: No evadas mi pregunta… cuéntame que pasó

Jacob: Ok, me atrapaste… Kate y yo terminamos…está bien, ella me terminó, pero bueno, desde hace rato las cosas no funcionaban bien entre los dos

Bella: Lo siento

Jacob: No es nada, admito que fue triste porque los dos estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo… pero yo no la quiero como antes y así es mejor ¿Quieres comer?

Bella: Ok

Comimos entre risas, luego Jacob arregló su estudio para quedarse allí mientras yo encontraba donde vivir o mientras llegaba Andrew. Lo convirtió en una habitación de huéspedes que en realidad se veía más confortable que en la que me quedaría yo. Él se fue a dormir a penas terminamos de comer, yo me quedé a lavar los platos y luego tuve que hacer miles de maromas para poder dormirme, no tenía sueño ya que toda la tarde me la pasé durmiendo, hubiera deseado saber que esto pasaría para traer un libro o algo con que distraerme.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté muy feliz, cosa rara con todos los problemas que tenía encima, fui a la habitación de Jacob y ya se había ido. Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar mi desayuno y me encontré con la sorpresa de que había unos hot cakes y jugo de naranja sobre la mesa, al lado había una nota

*NOTA*

Hermanita, te dejo tu desayuno quería que desayunáramos juntos pero estabas dormida y no quería despertarte… Llego hasta por la noche

*FIN DE LA NOTA*

Me puse feliz al leer la nota, lo único bueno que pasaba en mi vida era eso, ahora tenía como hermano a mi mejor amigo, quién entendía todos mis problemas y trataba de ayudarme a resolverlos, quien siempre estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesite. Comí mi desayuno pensando en lo que haría en todo el día… primero tenía que ir a dónde mi tío y hablar con él, asegurarme de que supiera que yo no lo odio, sino todo lo contrario, le agradezco mucho todo lo que hizo por mí… sin embargo eso no significaba que seguiría viviendo con él, tan pronto como regresara Andrew nos iríamos a un hotel hasta que nos casáramos y nos devolviéramos a Inglaterra. Me bañé y me puse lo mismo que llevaba el día anterior, no tenía más ropa para ponerme, por eso también debía ir a donde mi tío. Estaba a punto de salir y Alice me llamó

*LLAMADA*

Alice: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, no fuiste a mi casa ayer… teníamos lo de la boda ¿Recuerdas? (Dijo como si estuviera regañándome a manera de broma)

Bella: Ahh si perdón Alice se me olvidó… ayer fue un día muy largo

Alice: Revisa cuantas llamadas perdidas tienes

Bella: Lo siento, voy a tu casa en seguida

Alice: No, yo no estoy en mi casa, ven a mi trabajo

Bella: Ok, ¿Dónde trabajas?

Alice: Dile al taxista que te lleve a "AC Fashion", él sabrá dónde es…

Bella: Ok, no tardo

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Salí del departamento y tomé el taxi tan rápido como pude, creo que la conversación con mi tío tendrá que esperar, si no estoy con Alice en 20 minutos o menos capaz que me mata o peor, me hace la vida imposible planeando mi boda. El conductor se sorprendió cuando le dije a dónde debería llevarme, no entendí el por qué, en ese momento, hasta que llegamos y vi un gran edificio, con el nombre que Alice me indicó escrito en mayúscula y color dorado, que se encontraba en la parte superior del edificio, además con una foto de Alice a cada lado del edificio. Al llegar me topé con una secretaria

Secretaria: Buenos días ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Bella: Si, quisiera ver a la señorita Alice Cullen

Secretaria: ¿Tiene cita programada con ella?

Bella: No, yo soy su mejor amiga… ¿Le puede avisar que estoy aquí?

Secretaria: Lo siento, pero la señorita Cullen no atiende a nadie sin cita programada (Dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita)

Bella: OK, supongo que tendré que llamarla yo misma…

Secretaria: Si creo que debería hacer eso… que tenga un buen día (Dijo con la misma sonrisa que tenía hace rato)

Me senté en un sillón y saqué mi celular del bolso, en eso vi a Emily pasando por un corredor… No sabía que ella estaba aquí, sentí un sinfín de emociones, me tomaría mucho tiempo explicar cada una de ellas… Luego la vi cerca de la secretaria que me atendió y al parecer le estaba hablando de algo en secreto… Dejé eso y me concentré en llamar a Alice para que me sacara de aquí de una vez y le demostrara a esa tonta secretaria que yo si era su mejor amiga y no una aparecida como ella pensaba, al poco tiempo me contestó

*LLAMADA*

Alice: Hola… Bella, no me puedes decir que te perdiste

Bella: No, estoy abajo en la recepción… Tu secretaria no me deja entrar

Alice: Aghhhhhh, específicamente le dije que te dejara pasar… ya voy por ti

Bella: Ok, gracias

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Alice bajó en un par de segundos y todos la saludaban como temiéndole o tal vez con respeto… Ella me saludó como siempre y luego me dijo que la siguiera a su oficina, sin darme cuanta se acercó a la recepcionista muy enfadada y le armó un escándalo

Alice: Escúchame bien, te dije específicamente que mi mejor amiga venía hoy y que la dejaras entrar cuando llegara, también te dije en qué momento llegaría ¿Cómo es posible que la tengas en frente y no la dejes entrar?

Secretaria: Lo siento señorita Cullen, fue un error

Alice: Otro error más y quedas despedida… mírala bien para que no se te olvide su rostro

Diciendo eso último me tomó del brazo y me haló hacía un elevador, oprimió el botón que nos llevaba al último piso, en ese tiempo no dijo nada, estaba muy enfadada hasta daba miedo. Cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas me sorprendí mucho al ver una oficina muy amplia con decoraciones exquisitas, muchos maniquíes por todo lado, diseños, vestidos… Alice era la única que se le ocurriría decorar su oficina así… Ella seguía tensa, yo decidí hablarle para tratar de calmarla

Bella: Lo siento Alice, no fue para tanto lo que pasó abajo

Alice: Es que no es la primera vez que ella comete un error así, desde que la contraté el mes pasado, comete error tras error, le coquetea a Edward, Emmet y Jasper, a Rosalie tampoco la deja entrar, agenda mal mis citas…. Es un completo desastre, hoy por ejemplo tenía una reunión importante para mostrar la nueva colección y se le "olvidó" llamar a los publicistas y el equipo técnico

Bella: Alice, cálmate, te va a dar algo… Tal vez no sea su culpa

Alice: Ya lleva mucho tiempo aquí y todavía no sabe que tiene que hacer… te juro que si no fuera porque ella necesita el trabajo… yo la despido sin pensarlo dos veces

Bella: Ok, ya olvida eso y contrata otra persona para que le ayude a ella y de paso a ti

Alice: Si, creo que tienes razón… (Suspiro) Ahhhhhh (Gritó como una loca por toda la oficina)

Bella: ¿Qué pasa?

Alice: Ven, tengo un diseño para tu vestido de boda… He trabajado en él desde que me enteré, pero todavía le faltan detalles (Ver diseño en la imagen)

Bella: Es hermoso Alice, ¿pero no te parece demasiado?

Alice: Bella, ¿ya te arrepentiste de casarte?, ¿tan rápido te convenció Edward? (Dijo riéndose)

Bella: (Agaché mi cabeza y dejé que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro)

Alice: Lo siento… ¿Entonces era verdad que se va a casar con Emily? Yo pensé que era mentira o que lo estaban obligando

Bella: Nadie lo obliga… Emily está embarazada

Alice: (Soltó un grito) No puedo creerlo… ESA MALDITA PERRA

Bella: Silencio Alice, te pueden escuchar

Alice: No me importa que me escuchen, esta empresa es mía, yo hago lo que quiero aquí…. Ella no puede estar embarazada… o por lo menos no debe ser de Edward

Bella: ¿A qué te refieres?

Alice: Edward me lo cuenta todo, no creo que se le haya olvidado ese insignificante detalle

Bella: Pues así es, esa es la razón por la que le propuso matrimonio

Alice: NO, ESO NO ES CIERTO

Bella: ¿Tienes pruebas?

Alice: No (Dijo bajando la cabeza)

Bella: Entonces va a resultar inútil todo lo que tratemos de hacer… además yo no creo que Emily se invente algo así para tener a Edward

Alice: Tú no la conoces, yo estudié con ella en la universidad… y además trabaja aquí, creo que sé qué tipo de alcances tiene para conseguir lo que quiere

Bella: ¿Trabaja aquí? Ahora entiendo… por eso hablaba con la secretaria y se la pasaba por el pasillo tantas veces

Alice: Ok, ya tengo a dos personas despedidas… ella siempre ha querido quitarme mi empresa de modas, pero que ni crea que lo va a conseguir… y no te preocupes por las pruebas, yo me encargo, mi hermano no se va a casar con esa…

Bella: ALICE (La interrumpí) Recuerda que no es de damas decir esas palabras

Alice: Lo siento, veo que te cambiaron en Inglaterra

Bella: Me encantó venir, conocer tu hermosa empresa y tus fabulosos diseños, pero me tengo que ir

Alice: No te puedes ir, tengo que tomar todas tus medidas y llamar a todas las personas que se encargarán de la decoración, la comida, el pastel, la recepción, el tema de la boda…

Bella: (La interrumpí) Ya Alice, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo, aún no se fija la fecha y tengo que ir a hablar con mi tío

Alice: ¿Con Eleazar? ¿Pasa algo?

Bella: Ahh sí, no te he contado… por eso fue que no vine ayer

Mi amiga empezó a abrir los ojos como platos apenas comencé a narrarle la historia, no paraba de hacerme preguntas y casi que no termino, cada interrupción duraba más o menos 10 minutos. Al final quedo tranquila y se alegró por mí, porque conocí a mis padres y además porque tenía un hermano, ahora entendía porque él siempre fue tan sobreprotector conmigo (sin contar el incidente). Terminé de explicarle todo y me fui para la casa de mi tío, ella me presto su auto para que no pagara por un taxi… Pensándolo bien, yo estaba gastando mucho dinero en taxis, tenía que comprarme mi propio auto lo más pronto posible.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, este fue un capitulo muy emocionante **

**Y mas adelante les espera uno que las dejará con la boca abierta... bueno, unos cuantos **

**Gracias por leer mi fic, no olviden dejar sus reviews**


	12. El Escape - Parte 1

Capítulo 12: Escape –Parte 1

POV Bella

Es extraño ver como todo cambia solo por una acción que realizamos sin pensar… Yo desearía con todo mi corazón volver a uno de los momentos cuando Edward me pedía que volviéramos, bueno tuvimos otra oportunidad pero pasó lo del bebe de Emily en este momento, cuando estábamos retomando nuestra relación, eso me hace pensar que tal vez no deberíamos estar juntos, el destino se empeña en separarnos…. Quizás no somos el uno para el otro como queríamos creer.

Durante el camino a la casa de mi tío reflexioné a cerca de todo esto, lo sé, yo me prometí olvidarlo, pero por más que intento no puedo ni quiero olvidarme de Edward, él es mi único amor, no amaré a nadie como lo amo a él, nunca podré olvidarlo y toda mi vida será un desperdicio si no puedo estar junto a él. Al menos Alice me daba esperanzas, ella creía que todavía podíamos salvar el amor que sentíamos, sinceramente no sé cómo hace para ser tan positiva, para creer que todo lo puede solucionar de un momento a otro… Ella prometió encontrar pistas, mi pregunta es ¿En dónde las va a encontrar?

Llegué a mi destino, toqué la puerta esperando que mi tío se encontrara en casa, por suerte allí estaba, pero se demoró un poco en abrir, su cara se veía demacrada, se notaba una profunda tristeza en sus ojos, me sentí culpable por provocar esto… Al verme, la expresión de su rostro cambió, se sorprendió mucho, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo parecido.

Bella: ¿Puedo pasar? (Pregunté a penas en un susurro)

Tío: Claro, adelante (En su rostro se veía la confusión, pronto todo se aclararía)

Pasamos a la sala, ni él ni yo decíamos una palabra, el silencio nos acompañó por un largo rato mientras yo encontraba las palabras adecuadas para poder disculparme y además decirle que ya no seguiría viviendo con él

Bella: Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó, yo… no debí actuar de esa manera

Tío: No te preocupes, tienes todo el derecho a estar molesta, yo te oculté la verdad, nunca debí hacerlo (Dijo mirando al suelo)

Bella: (Puse mi mano sobre la suya) Yo ya no tengo 15 años, debí enfrentar esa situación con madurez y en lugar de eso salí corriendo ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Tío: No tengo nada que perdonar (Me abrazó)

Bella: Debo decirte algo más… Yo… creo que será mejor… que me vaya a un hotel, (Me vio con su mirada pérdida) Verás… yo no te odio ni nada por el estilo, pero de seguro Charlie y René vendrán muy seguido y ahora no estoy preparada para soportar todo esto, tal vez en unas semanas…

Tío: Si, te entiendo y no te culpo

Bella: Ok, iré a recoger mis cosas y las de Andrew y luego buscaré un lugar donde nos podamos quedar

Tío: Bella, yo me tengo que ir, pero quedas en tu casa

Bella: Gracias

Me despedí de él y luego subí a empacar mis cosas y las de Andrew, el verdadero problema era decidir a dónde las llevaría… Por el momento me quedaría con Jacob, pero después debía buscar que hacer con ellas. Al salir de la casa me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a mi Dios Griego en la entrada, me quedé inmóvil, pensé que solo me lo estaba imaginando, pero no fue así, él se acercó poco a poco hasta abrazarme de la manera más cariñosa y dulce que pudo encontrar

Edward: Hola (Dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído que me hizo estremecer)

Bella: ¿Qué haces aquí? (Me separé un poco de su musculoso cuerpo)

Edward: No resisto la idea de alejarme de ti… ¿A dónde vas con esas maletas? ¿Regresarás a Inglaterra? (Preguntó lo último en un tono de decepción)

Bella: No, tuve un inconveniente con mi familia y creo que es mejor guardar nuestras distancias por ahora

Edward: ¿En dónde vas a vivir?

Bella: Bueno… Andrew está de viaje, me quedaré con Jacob unos días hasta que regrese

Edward: ¿Jacob? (Preguntó con el ceño fruncido)

Bella: Si… es una larga historia

Edward: ¿Te parece si damos un paseo y me cuentas?

Bella: No debemos… no estoy segura si esto resulte bien

Edward: Solo confía

Tomó mi mano lentamente y me guió hasta su auto, poniendo mis maletas en la parte de atrás, me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto, mientras él lo hacía en el puesto del conductor. Durante el recorrido, le conté a Edward todo lo que había pasado con mi tío, con Jacob y con mis "padres", en su rostro se formó una expresión de sorpresa al saber que el que me llamaba era Charlie y se sorprendió aún más cuando supo que Jacob era mi hermano, yo sólo me reía de los gestos tan hermosos que hacía mientras conducía… ¿Qué? ¿Hermosos?... –YA NO MÁS ISABELLA, TIENES QUE APRENDER A COMPORTARTE, ERES UNA MUJER COMPROMETIDA- Me repetía la última frase miles de veces, esperando creérmela. Edward me llevó al hermoso prado donde habíamos hecho el día de campo con mi tío, Carmen y Kate, excepto que esta vez era solo para nosotros… Hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí, sentía tanta paz, este lugar es más hermoso de lo que recuerdo.

Edward: ¿Te pasa algo? (Me preguntó al ver que yo no decía ni una palabra)

Bella: No es nada, es solo que extrañaba todo esto

Edward: Escapemos

Esa palabra me tomó completamente desprevenida nunca pensé que me fuera a decir eso o por lo menos, no en este preciso momento

Bella: Edward, sabes que no…

Edward: (Me interrumpió) si podemos… vamos, solo nos vamos a ir dos días, luego volvemos a nuestras vidas miserables… Tómalo como la despedida de solteros o como la luna de miel que nunca tendremos

Bella: (Me reí ante ese comentario y me sonrojé) ¿Dos días?

Edward: Ya lo tengo todo planeado… Alice nos cubre y nos vamos a la isla Esme… Vamos, acepta (Me hizo un puchero muy tierno e irresistible)

Bella: No hagas eso Edward Cullen (Fingí estar enojada)

Edward: ¿A qué te refieres?

Bella: No hagas ese puchero, voy a terminar cediendo aunque sé que está mal

Edward: Solo arriésgate… Una sola vez, conmigo (Me tomó de la cintura y me dio un dulce beso en los labios)

Bella: (Me separé de él) Alguien nos puede ver

Edward: Despreocúpate, casi nadie viene por aquí… Si no aceptas te voy a secuestrar

Bella: Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras (Dije tratando de retarlo)

Edward: Te lo advertí

Me tomó delicadamente por la cintura y me cargo sobre su hombro, me llevó corriendo hasta su auto, para ese momento yo ya me estaba riendo como loca y haciendo pataleta como niña chiquita para que me bajara, me sentía tan bien cuando estaba junto a él. En el auto, camino al aeropuerto no parábamos de reírnos sobre todas las incoherencias que pasaban por la cabeza de Edward, llegamos muy rápido, más rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido… pero ¿Qué más da? Iba a tener dos días de completa libertad junto con el amor de mi vida, hubiera querido que esto suceda diferente, quizás estando los dos en una relación estable y sin tenernos que esconder, igual no me podía quejar, los dos estábamos comprometidos y esto estaba bien por ahora.

El vuelo estuvo tranquilo, yo dormí acurrucada sobre el musculoso pecho de mi Dios Griego… Hasta que su suave voz me despertó cuando llegamos

Edward: Bella durmiente, tienes que despertar… Ya llegamos

Bella: Mmmm un minuto más

Edward: Si no te levantas no te doy un beso en tus dulces labios

Bella: ¿Es una amenaza? (Pregunté levantando un ceja)

Edward: Vamos, tengo planeadas muchas cosas y si nos quedamos aquí no podremos disfrutar nada (Hizo un puchero)

Bella: Tienes que dejar de hacer eso… Voy a terminar haciendo todo lo que pidas (Suspiro) Está bien, bajaré del avión pero me tienes que dar un beso aquí (Dije señalando mis labios con mi dedo índice)

El me besó dulcemente, luego el beso se fue haciendo más y más intenso, tengo que admitirlo, yo lo deseaba, desde mucho antes y con el tiempo no pude borrar ese sentimiento, solo se hizo más fuerte y al estar cerca de él de nuevo, sentí que perdía el control. Él se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer y se detuvo, al principio yo me deprimí porque él no quería estar conmigo, pero luego lo entendí… Esto era lo mejor  
Pasamos primero por Rio de Janeiro y estaban en medio de un carnaval, yo estaba muy feliz, no me quería cambiar por nadie, aquí no me tenía que esconder por estar con Edward, todo lo contrario, podríamos demostrarnos cuanto nos queríamos sin temor a que alguien nos viera y nos juzgara…  
Bueno, todo estaba perfecto… hasta que alguien nos vio y gritó –Ella es la novia del príncipe de Inglaterra- yo solo escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, mientras el me guiaba a un bote para sacarnos de allí. Edward condujo el bote a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a la isla Esme… Era hermosa y la cabaña era aún más impresionante. Recorrí cada espacio y me fijé en todos los detalles que tenía, la cabaña era en verdad grande y tranquila. Edward se me acercó por atrás, me abrazó y me habló al oído

Edward: ¿Qué piensas amor?

Bella: Todo esto es hermoso… pero es más hermoso poder estar aquí contigo… no tienes idea lo feliz que me siento

Edward: Yo también te amo, si no fuera porque tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir… Me quedaría toda la vida aquí contigo (Se acercó y me besó)

Cada vez era más difícil que algo más pasara entre nosotros, yo lo necesitaba, quería experimentar mi primera vez con él, la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo… Era muy difícil contenerme, pero al ver que Edward me alejaba para que no llegáramos más allá me sentía triste, yo quería que fuera mío… Supongo que no han cambiado mucho las cosas desde aquella vez que casi vamos al "punto de inspiración"

Edward: ¿Tienes hambre? (Preguntó para desviar la tensión)

Bella: Si, pero antes debo llamar a Jacob para que no se preocupe

Edward: ¿Segura que le podemos contar?

Bella: Completamente, él es mi hermano y mi mejor amigo… sabe todo sobre mi

Edward: Solo espero que sepas lo que haces

Bella: Créeme sé lo que hago (Respondí un poco molesta)

Dejé a Edward en la cocina, dónde estaba preparando algo de comer, me molestó un poco que cuestionara mi confianza con Jacob, es como si yo no conociera a Alice y le preguntara si podemos confiar en ella, claramente él también se molestaría. Me fui a la habitación principal y allí hablé con Jacob, él estaba muy feliz porque por fin pude estar con Edward a solas aunque fuera poco tiempo, lo merecíamos. Cuando terminé de hablar con él Edward se me acercó y me susurró al oído haciendo que me estremeciera de nuevo

Edward: ¿Me perdonas?

Bella: (Me volteé y deposité un beso en sus labios) Prométeme que no lo vuelves a hacer (dije haciendo un puchero)

Edward: Te lo prometo… Ahora mi princesita tiene que comer algo

Bella: No me digas así… Todos me dicen así en Inglaterra y no lo tolero

Edward: Ok, la mujer más hermosa del mundo tiene que comer algo… ¿Mejor?

Bella: Si, mucho mejor

Cenamos entre risas y cariños, Edward me hacía sentir la mujer más especial del mundo, cada vez que estaba con él era como un sueño del cual no quería despertar, Edward era mi mundo y no soportaría la idea de tener que alejarlo de mí para siempre. Después de cenar, nos fuimos a ver una película, bueno en realidad yo no le puse mucha atención, estaba perdida en los ojos de mi amado Romeo, por no mencionar que en casi toda la película nos la pasamos besándonos. Al terminar la película…

Edward: ¿Te gustaría ir a nadar?

Bella: Eso sería excelente… pero debo hacer algo primero

Edward: Ok, no tardes

Me dispuse a arreglarme rápido, esta noche haría que Edward cayera ente mis pies, ya no resistía el inmenso deseo que se apoderaba poco a poco de mi cuerpo… Además quería que mi primera vez fuera con él, con el único hombre que amo, solo eso me basta para ser feliz toda mi vida.

* * *

**Lo siento si me quedó corto el capítulo pero para recompensarles, esta noche publico la segunda parte **

**Les prometo que sentirán un sin fin de emociones **

**Espero sus reviews**


	13. El Escape - Parte 2

**[Nota: Al principio, este capitulo tiene contenido sexual leve... Si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad]**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Escape – Parte 2

POV Bella

Después de estar lista salí a la playa con una bata, que suerte que había pasado a recoger mi ropa y que Edward la trajo en su auto. Al verlo allí, en el mar, nadando, sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo ¡DIOS, ESE HOMBRE ES PERFECTO Y ME TIENE LOCA! Me acerqué lentamente hacia dónde él se encontraba, en el camino fui dejando la bata atrás para llegar totalmente desnuda. Cuando mi cuerpo estuvo cerca del suyo, tapé sus ojos con mis manos y le di un dulce beso, que después se convirtió en algo más pasional, de rato en rato nos separábamos por la falta de aire, yo tomé el control de la situación y lo llevé hacía la habitación principal, él se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que yo estaba intentado hacer

Edward: ¿Bella, estás segura de esto?

Bella: Yo solo sé que te amo Edward Cullen y quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío

Edward: No lo sé (Dijo alejándose un poco de mí)

Bella: ¿No me deseas?

Edward: Claro que te deseo, pero… esto no es correcto

Bella: Sería incorrecto si no nos amaramos como lo hacemos… Además no quiero tener mi primera vez con alguien a quién no amo (Él me miro confundido) Estoy hablando de Andrew ¿Acaso tú si quieres que esté con él?

Edward: Ni hablar… Yo quiero que seas mía y no de él

Me besó de una manera intensa, está vez ninguno de los dos se opuso y estábamos en un lugar muy alejado como para que alguien viniera a interrumpirnos. Yo sólo me dejé llevar por el momento, las consecuencias vendrían después y si Edward me amaba como yo a él, íbamos a salir de todo, juntos. Me puso delicadamente sobre la cama mientras me besaba el cuello, sus manos trazaban una fina línea sobre mi cuerpo, mientras lo recorría lentamente, como si lo estuviera admirando. Nuestros cuerpos ya estaban listos para pertenecer al otro, yo me deshice lentamente de su bóxer, él empezó a gemir mientras me besaba cuando su miembro hizo contacto con mi sexo. Yo no lo resistía más, lo necesitaba demasiado

Bella: Edward, te necesito… ¡Hazlo ya!

Edward: Te amo Bella

Después pasó lo que tenía que pasar, esa fue la noche más maravillosa que pasé en toda mi vida, hace mucho tiempo deseaba esto y nunca me imaginé que se sintiera tan bien, solo tengo una palabra que describe todo "perfecto" él fue tan delicado, dulce, tierno, sin dejar de ser apasionado. Sin duda esta noche jamás la olvidaré.

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana, pensando en que esta noche se acabaría mi cuento de hadas, quería quedarme aquí con Edward, toda la vida, sin que nadie nos molestara o nos dijera que hacer y que no… ya estaba cansada de las reglas y de comportarme como la mujer más feliz del mundo porque estaba con Andrew, aunque no fuera así… Solté un suspiro y Edward se despertó

Edward: ¿En qué piensas mi vida?

Bella: En que te amo y no me quiero separar de ti (Le confesé)

Edward: Yo también te amo, daría lo que fuera por poder quedarme aquí contigo

Me dio un dulce beso en los labios y después el sonido de su celular nos interrumpió

Edward: No debe ser nadie importante (Siguió besándome)

Bella: Creo que deberías contestar (Lo aparté un poco de mí)

Edward: No, ahora tú eres lo más importante (Dijo en tono serio)

Bella: Contesta... Por mi… Si no, no te doy más besos (Hice un puchero)

Edward: Esta bien, pero después de esta llamada no pienso contestar más

Bella: Por mi está bien

Edward tomó su celular, el cual estaba sobre la mesa de noche, al ver la pantalla se tensó y contestó en un tono agresivo

Edward: ¿Qué quieres Emily?... ¿Cómo que te sientes mal?... No, no puedo ir, estoy en un viaje… Aghh, ahora veo que puedo hacer… No te prometo que logre volver a Forks… Emily estoy ocupado (Dijo lo último gritando antes de colgar)

Bella: ¿Todo está bien? (Pregunté con un tono de miedo, jamás vi a Edward tan enojado)

Edward: (Soltó un suspiro) Si, pero Emily dice que se siente enferma y que quiere que la examine yo mismo

Bella: Tienes que ir (Dije en un tono de desilusión)

Edward: No quiero irme todavía, además te prometí que íbamos a quedarnos dos días completos aquí

Bella: Si, pero la salud de Emily y la de tu hijo es más importante

Edward: Si, creo que tienes razón

Nos duchamos, empacamos nuestras maletas y desayunamos en un silencio incómodo, sé que él no quería irse y yo tampoco, pero era lo mejor, yo me sentiría muy culpable si le pasara algo a Emily y yo aquí con Edward tan campante… Prefiero hacer lo correcto aunque me duela. Después de un tiempo decidí ser yo quién rompiera ese silencio que nos acompañaba, pero mi celular empezó a sonar, vi la pantalla y era Alice

*LLAMADA*

Alice: Holaaa, como va tu luna de miel

Bella: Pues no tan bien, Emily llamó, dijo que se sentía mal y ya nos devolvemos a Forks

Alice: No, ella no se siente mal, esta mañana vino muy sonriente a pedirme permiso para faltar hoy al trabajo

Bella: ¿En serio?

Alice: Si… ¿Sabes qué? No se muevan de dónde están, yo soluciono todo, sigan con todo lo que tenían planeado

Bella: ¿Segura Alice?

Alice: Si, yo haré que esa mentirosa caiga de una vez por todas

Bella: Ok, gracias Alice

Alice: No hay nada que agradecer… ahora anda y dile a Edward que se pueden quedar porque debe estar que se lo llevan los demonios

Bella: (Solté una pequeña risa) Adivinaste

Alice: Conozco muy bien a mi hermano… Te dejo amiga, suerte

Bella: ok, bye

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Me fui a la sala donde Edward estaba viendo la televisión, esperando a que yo terminara de empacar. Tenía el ceño fruncido, claramente estaba muy molesto… Me acerqué lentamente hasta dónde él estaba y le tapé los ojos con mis manos, el me quitó las manos y seguía enfurecido

Edward: ¿Ya estás lista para irnos? (Me preguntó en un tono frío)

Bella: Nop, (respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro)

Edward: ¿Y por qué tan feliz?

Bella: Si no dejas de estar molesto conmigo no te voy a decir (Hice un puchero)

Edward: No estoy molesto es que todavía no me quiero ir… y menos ir a soportar a Emily

Bella: Ammm (Solo me limité a decir eso, no sabía que más responderle)

Edward: Dime por qué estás tan feliz… (Suspiro) ¿Me perdonas? Yo no quería molestarme contigo, es que te quiero tener a mi lado para siempre y Emily siempre lo arruina todo (Se acercó y me dio un dulce y largo beso en los labios)

Bella: No tengo nada que perdonarte… Pero venía a contarte que nos podemos quedar hasta el final del día (él me miró confundido) Alice llamó y dijo que ella se haría cargo de todo

Edward: Excelente, entonces no perdamos el tiempo… Te tengo una sorpresa

Bella: Sabes que odio las sorpresas Edward Anthony Cullen

Edward: Yo sé que esta te va a gustar, sígueme y trae tu traje de baño

Solo me dediqué a hacer lo que él me dijo que hiciera y lo seguí, primero caminamos por la isla tomados de la mano, esta vez no hicieron falta las palabras para expresarnos, solo nos mirábamos y nos besábamos, esa era la forma en que solo nosotros nos podíamos comunicar, amaba a Edward con mi vida y desearía que este momento se congelara, no saber de nada más que no fuera mi Edward…

No me di cuenta en qué momento llegamos a una hermosa cascada y allí jugamos un buen rato, nos divertimos mucho porque nos reíamos por todo, todo fue hermoso… Hasta que empezó a oscurecer y nos tuvimos que devolver a la cabaña, para terminar de empacar nuestras maletas y esperar por nuestro avión. Todo pasó muy rápido, fue como un sueño poder escapar con Edward sin que nadie nos interrumpiera. En el avión todo fue muy tranquilo, yo estaba cansada así que dormí acurrucada sobre el pecho de Edward la mayor parte del viaje de regreso.

* * *

**Lo siento, sé que el capítulo me quedó un poco corto... la verdad este solo tenía una parte pero lo alargué... les prometo recompensarles con los otros que vienen. Espero que les haya gustado  
**

**El siguiente capitulo está lleno de revelaciones y les adelanto que no lo narran ni Edward ni Bella... Las dejaré con la intriga, nos leemos mañana.**

**COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí**


	14. Planes & Pruebas !

Capítulo 13: Planes y Pruebas

POV Alice

Estaba todo planeado, mi idea de hacer que Edward y Bella se escaparan era perfecta, claro que Edward nunca le mencionaría a ella que a mí fue a quién se le ocurrió, como sea, lo importante es que ellos van a estar solos por dos días y en ese tiempo yo conseguiré pruebas de que la zorra de Emily no está embarazada, no me creo ni un poquito ese cuento y si lo está, no debe ser de Edward, él ama mucho a Bella y por más que haya bebido, estoy absolutamente convencida de que él no haría algo así… Bella y Edward han pasado por muchas cosas y creo que es momento de que puedan estar juntos sin que nadie se les atraviese.

Por parte de Bella no hay ningún problema, ella dejaría a Andrew si sabe que Emily no está esperando un hijo de Edward… Tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que Andrew no es tan santo como aparenta ser.

Esta mañana me desperté muy temprano para poder ir a la oficina y terminar unos diseños lo más pronto posible, así me daría más tiempo de ir a investigar que se tramaba esa Emily con mi hermano. Me alisté rápido y salí corriendo de la casa, olvidé que le había prestado el auto a Bella y ella no me lo había devuelto –RAYOS, TENDRÉ QUE TOMAR UN TAXI- Pensé en mi cabeza. El camino hasta mi oficina se me hizo demasiado lento, en el transcurso tuve que apurar más de una vez al conductor, me estaba desesperando con su calma y paciencia, yo tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy y el parecía estar de paseo.  
Alice: Por favor señor, necesito llegar lo más pronto posible

Conductor: Tranquila señorita, hay mucho tráfico hoy y no me puedo pasar los semáforos

Alice: Aghh supongo que tendré que esperar (Dije al borde de la locura)

Por fin llegué a la oficina, esos fueron los 20 minutos más largos de toda mi vida, le pagué al conductor a regañadientes, él no había hecho bien su trabajo, pero debo admitir que tampoco era su culpa los problemas de tránsito que había. Traté de calmarme, llegué a la recepción y para mi sorpresa Emily estaba muy malhumorada gritándole a mi secretaria

Alice: Disculpen, ¿sucede algo aquí? (Traté de sonar calmada aunque interiormente estaba a punto de explotar)

Emily: No, es solo un malentendido que tuvimos pero ya está solucionado… Me tengo que retirar (Dijo agachando la cabeza y se fue)

Alice: No me pases llamadas hoy, solo voy a estar unas horas en mi oficina y no vengo más en todo el día ¿Podrás hacer eso bien? (Dije mirando a Bree, mi secretaria)

Bree: Por su puesto señorita Cullen

Alice: Gracias

Subí a mi oficina un poco más calmada, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas con las posibles razones por las que Emily le estaría gritando a mi secretaría, que yo sepa ellas no están en ningún proyecto juntas… Hay algo muy raro en Emily, ella está ocultando algo y yo tengo que descubrir qué es… Bueno, eso vendrá más adelante, me concentraré en mis diseños.

Dejé lo mejor para el final, los últimos toques del vestido de novia de Bella, no me emocionaba mucho que se iba a casar con el hombre equivocado, pero si quería verla con ese hermoso vestido frente al altar, se vería hermosa, no podía esperar… Tendría que encontrar la forma de verla con el vestido sin que se casara con Andrew, eso iba a ser una tarea difícil. De pronto se abrió la puerta del elevador mostrando a una Emily muy sonriente, esa chica sí que era rara, y ni que se excuse en lo del embarazo, porque le digo todo lo que pienso sobre eso.

Emily: Necesito pedirte un favor Alice

Alice: (Conté hasta diez en mi cabeza y solté un pequeño suspiro) Claro, dime (Traté de fingir una sonrisa)

Emily: Verás, Edward y yo quedamos de salir hoy y quería pedirte permiso para faltar todo el día

Alice: (-¿QUÉ?- Grité en mi mente… Era claro que me estaba mintiendo, yo sabía que Edward no dejaría a Bella por estar con Emily… Tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba esto) Mmmm claro, pero espérame abajo, yo misma firmaré tu salida para que no haya ningún inconveniente. (Tenía que hacer tiempo mientras averiguaba lo que estaba pasando)

Emily: Claro, gracias (Se fue con la misma sonrisa con la que entró)

Tomé mi teléfono celular para llamar a Bella, en seguida me respondió

*LLAMADA*

Alice: Holaaa, ¿cómo va tu luna de miel?

Bella: Pues no tan bien, Emily llamó, dijo que se sentía mal y ya nos devolvemos a Forks

Alice: No, ella no se siente mal, esta mañana vino muy sonriente a pedirme permiso para faltar hoy al trabajo (Dije muy enfadada… era el colmo que se inventara eso para amarrar a Edward, esa chica no tenía límites)

Bella: ¿En serio?

Alice: Si… ¿Sabes qué? No se muevan de dónde están, yo soluciono todo, sigan con todo lo que tenían planeado (En ese momento se vino una gran idea a mi mente)

Bella: ¿Segura Alice?

Alice: Si, yo haré que esa mentirosa caiga de una vez por todas (Dije con una sonrisa malévola en mis labios, yo creo que si Bella me hubiera visto se había asustado)

Bella: Ok, gracias Alice

Alice: No hay nada que agradecer… ahora anda y dile a Edward porque debe estar que se lo llevan los demonios

Bella: (Soltó una pequeña risa) Adivinaste

Alice: Conozco muy bien a mi hermano… Te dejo amiga, suerte

Bella: ok, bye

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Ahora sí, esa tonta me las iba a pagar de una vez por todas… tenía el plan perfecto para arruinarle todo lo que tiene pensado hacer, porque de Alice Cullen nadie se burla. Tomé el teléfono de nuevo y llamé a un amigo muy cercano de Edward, Diego, ellos estudiaron juntos en la universidad, me enteré que está trabajando en Port Angels y de paso me puede ayudar con mi plan.

*LLAMADA*

Diego: ¿Hola?

Alice: Hola Diego, soy Alice Cullen, la hermana de Edward

Diego: Hola Alice, que sorpresa ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

Alice: Bueno, quisiera decir que es para saludarte pero te estaría mintiendo, en realidad Edward y yo necesitamos un favor

Diego: Claro, dime de qué se trata

Alice: Necesito una prueba de embarazo, no es para mí, debo hacela sin que sea muy obvia ¿Entiendes?

Diego: … Mmmm creo que sé a qué te refieres, quieres que la chica a la que se la quieres hacer no se dé cuenta ¿Verdad?

Alice: Exacto… ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?... yo te cuento toda la historia apenas pueda, es que es muy largo para decirlo par teléfono

Diego: Seguro, tráela al hospital de Port Angels y yo me encargo de todo

Alice: Ok, muchas gracias

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Terminé mi trabajo en menos tiempo del que pensé que lo haría, salí de mi oficina muy apurada para encontrar a Emily, sabía que si me tardaba demasiado ella se iría, frustrando mi plan. Bajé y allí estaba ella sentada en un sillón muy grande, esperándome con cara de niña buena –FALSA- Pensé en mi mente. Bueno ahora tengo que poner mi mejor sonrisa para que Emily caiga.

Emily: Disculpa mi insistencia ¿ya me puedo ir?

Alice: Ammm yo salgo contigo, Edward me llamó y me dijo que te sentías mal y no podía llegar para verte, debiste haberme dicho Emily, yo al notar la preocupación de Edward me ofrecí a llevarte al hospital y aparté una cita con un especialista

Emily: Ahhh ¿en serio? Bueno, vamos (Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, se nota que la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría)

Bree: Señorita Cullen, el señor Jasper Hale vino y le dejó su auto

Alice: ¿Por qué no lo hiciste pasar? (Pregunté molesta)

Bree: Vino solo a eso y dijo que no quería molestarla

Alice: La próxima vez que venga, hazlo seguir así no quiera

Bree: Si señorita, como usted diga

Salimos de la recepción, yo tomé a Emily del brazo para que no se pudiera salir de esta, no la noté muy feliz cuando le dije que yo la acompañaría, eso me dio un fresquito por dentro y eso que hasta ahora va la primera parte de mi plan, ¿Cómo será cuando se dé cuenta de todo? No puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando le muestre las pruebas de su falso embarazo. Tomé mi celular para llamar a Jasper y agradecerle por lo de mi auto, no sé qué hubiera hecho si él no lo hubiera traído, una vez más mi héroe salvándome la vida.  
Llegamos al hospital de Port Angels, en la recepción había una secretaria muy amable y me acerqué para pedirle información, Emily se trató de escapar pero yo fui más rápida y a toda hora estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que ella hacía. Primero entró al baño y yo me quedé esperándola a fuera, luego nos acercamos hacía la recepcionista de nuevo, esta vez yo tenía a Emily cogida del brazo.

Alice: Buenos días señorita, tenemos una cita con el Doctor Diego Greene

Recepcionista: Me podrían dar sus nombres

Alice: Soy Alice Cullen y ella es Emily Trooper

Recepcionista: Ohhh si, él dijo que usted vendría, por favor siga al consultorio 134, la primera puerta a la derecha… él las está esperando

Alice: Muchas gracias

Estábamos en camino hacía el consultorio y Emily se detuvo de una forma violenta e inesperada, creo que ya se estaba haciendo un idea de lo que yo estaba tratando de hacer.

Alice: ¿Qué pasa? (Pregunté con la mejor cara de preocupación que pude hacer)

Emily: Creo que ya me siento mejor, no necesito esto

Alice: No, no te puedes escapar, Edward me mata si sabe que no te hice entrar, tú sabes lo paranoico que es y más en tu estado.

Emily: Esta bien (Dijo en un susurro, dándose por vencida con una expresión de enojo)

Entramos al consultorio de Diego, yo estaba muy sonriente y Emily se veía malhumorada, no me importaba su actitud, ya sabía que esto sería así, estaba mintiendo sobre su embarazo, esto de que "ya no se sentía mal" era solo otra excusa que me lo comprobaba.

Alice: Buenos días doctor Greene (usé los formalismos para que Emily no se diera cuenta de que yo lo conocía y saliera corriendo)

Diego: (Él me miró sorprendido, yo le guiñé un ojo sin que Emily se diera cuenta) Ammm si, señorita Cullen (Dijo mirando su carpeta, siguiendo mi juego) Tomen asiento y cuéntenme que las trae por aquí.

Emily: Bueno, en realidad esta mañana tenía dolor de cabeza y mareo, pero ya se me pasó… Lamento hacerle perder su tiempo doctor (Dijo levantándose)

Alice: (Yo la halé del brazo, haciendo que se sentara de nuevo) Tú te tienes que quedar (Dije mirándola fijamente) Doctor lo que pasa es que mi amiga está embarazada y estos días he notado que tiene muchos mareos y dolores de cabeza constantes… Tal vez lo de los mareos es normal, pero quería estar segura… me preocupo mucho por ella

Diego: (El me miró y trató de ocultar su risa con una tos leve) Bueno, lo de los mareos no es del todo normal, menos el dolor de cabeza… ¿segura que no se trata simplemente de nauseas?

Emily: Mmmm bueno, no he sentido nauseas hasta el momento, solo mareo y dolores de cabeza fuertes (Dijo para tratar de excusarse, cometió un grave error al decir eso… para ella esto sería mortal, pude ver en los ojos de Diego que tenía un plan para que ella cayera)

Diego: Ok, no puedo hacer un análisis claro con los datos que me están dando

Alice: ¿Qué podemos hacer doctor? (Pregunté muy emocionada tratando de parecer preocupada, quería saber lo que pasaba por su mente)

Diego: Hacen falta unas muestras de sangre, para poder dar un veredicto más acertado… ¿Me acompaña señorita…? ( Se quedó en silencio esperando a que le respondiera, siguiendo con nuestro juego de fingir no conocernos)

Emily: Trooper, claro doctor… Solo quiero unos minutos con mi amiga, si me lo permite

Diego: Por supuesto, la estaré esperando en el laboratorio

Diego salió del consultorio y Emily se quedó en silencio, al parecer se debatía si decirme o no algo… Yo pensaba en sus posibles preguntas, para no quedarme atrás y poderle responder. Pronto pasaron 15 minutos y ella no decía nada, ahora entendía su plan, estaba tratando de hacer tiempo para que el doctor se cansara o que yo me cansara y me fuera… no se lo iba a poner tan sencillo.

Alice: (Decidí ser yo quién rompía el silencio) ¿Qué querías decirme Emily?

Emily: Bueno, es que no confío del todo en ese doctor… ¿hacer exámenes de sangre por unos mareos y dolores de cabeza? ¿No te parece extraño?

Rayos, ella se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer… Sin embargo yo no me quedaba atrás, yo tenía que tener las pruebas en mis manos antes de que Bella se casara y si no todo estaba perdido… Sé que ella no había hablado con Andrew sobre la fecha, pero apuesto mi empresa a que él hace que se casen apenas llegue de Inglaterra y desafortunadamente ese viaje no se prolongaría demasiado.

Alice: No, yo confío plenamente en este doctor, me lo recomendó un amigo muy cercano, además esos mareos y dolores de cabeza podrían ser por algo más que está pasando en tu cuerpo… Yo prefiero que salgamos de dudas de una vez (Dije muy decidida, mostrándole que no me iba a convencer de que nos fuéramos)

Emily: Yo no creo que sea correcto, además me dan miedo las agujas

Ahhhhhh quería gritar, esta mujer era muy terca y testaruda, me iba a volver loca, ¿Qué excusa tan estúpida es esa? ¿No se le ocurrió algo mejor?

Alice: No hay vuelta atrás Emily, piensa en Edward, él debe estar muy preocupado por ti

Emily: Esta bien (Dijo entre dientes, tratando de hacer una sonrisa fingida, que salió más como una mueca… si ella se dedicara a ser actriz no tendría éxito de seguro)

Saqué a Emily a regañadientes del consultorio, llevándola al laboratorio para que le hicieran las muestras de sangre, tuve suerte de que nos encontráramos con una enfermera muy calmada que soportó todos sus berrinches, yo estaba a punto de gritarle en la cara todo lo que pensaba de ella, pero Diego me calmó haciéndome gestos desde afuera. Salimos de allí y Diego nos dijo que los resultados estarían listos en tres días, me pareció mucho tiempo pero bueno, ya me encargaría de conseguir otro tipo de pruebas. Emily se veía muy arrepentida de haber ido al médico y le aseguro que ese sentimiento nunca se iba a comparar con el que sentiría cuando tuviera las pruebas ante sus ojos y Edward no se casara con ella, se lo tiene merecido por embustera. Tenía que pensar en la posibilidad de que si estuviera embarazada, yo tenía que demostrar que ese hijo no era de Edward.

Dejé a Emily en su casa y luego almorcé con Diego y le conté toda la historia, él solo me decía que yo tenía una mente diabólica y hecha para crear planes, que no le gustaría ser mi enemigo, yo me reía ante sus afirmaciones. Al salir del restaurante se me ocurrió una idea, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Edward y Rosalie… Primero llamé a Edward

*LLAMADA*

Edward: ¿Qué pasó Alice? (Contestó un poco enojado)

Alice: Hermanito tengo un plan, pero primero necesito que me dejen entrar a tu departamento

Edward: ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Alice: Solo consigo pruebas, ¿me vas a ayudar a salvarte la vida o no? (Cambié mi tono de voz para que pareciera que lo estuviera regañando)

Edward: Está bien, ahora llamo al edificio para que te den una copia de la llave… Espero no arrepentirme de esto

Alice: No te preocupes, de hecho creo que me lo agradecerás

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Ahora tenía que llamar a Rosalie, marqué su número y no demoró mucho en contestar

*LLAMADA*

Alice: Hola Rose ¿Estás ocupada?

Rosalie: No, de hecho no tengo nada que hacer… mi osito me dejó sola

Alice: Perfecto, nos vemos en la cafetería cerca del bosque… te tengo un súper plan

Rosalie: Ok, en seguida voy

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Fui a mi casa primero por mi otro bolso y unos cuantos accesorios que necesitaba, luego conduje muy rápido mi auto, no podía con la emoción, este plan era perfecto, pero tenía que tener cuidado de que Emily no sospechara nada o todo se echaría a perder. Llegué muy rápido al lugar donde me encontraría con Rosalie, para mi sorpresa ella ya había llegado, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero noté algo de confusión en su rostro al no saber mi plan.

Rosalie: ¿Ahora si me vas a decir cuál es el plan? (Preguntó con una sonrisa)

Alice: Sube al auto y en el camino te cuento

Ella solo se limitó a hacer lo que le pedí, ya en el auto comencé a contarle todo

Alice: Vamos al departamento de Edward

Rosalie: (Me miró confundida, con el ceño fruncido) ¿Para qué?

Alice: Sabes que Emily en realidad no está embarazada ¿no?...

Rosalie: Si, eso lo sabemos todos, no entiendo como Edward le puede creer esa mentira tan tonta sabiendo que ellos nunca han hecho algo así… Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con ir al departamento de Edward

Alice: Escúchame… Mi hermano es un poco paranoico con la seguridad y cuando se mudó a su departamento, mandó a instalar muchas cámaras de seguridad por todo el departamento… Allí debe estar la evidencia de que entre ellos dos no pasó nada

Rosalie: Si, pero ella puede argumentar que lo hicieron en otro lugar

Alice: No, Edward solo ha estado una vez borracho con ella y ese día fueron a su departamento, estoy segura de que no pasó nada y esa grabación me va a ayudar a probarlo

Rosalie: Ok, yo te sigo, con tal que esa tonta no gane, pero…

Alice: ¿Pero qué?

Rosalie: ¿Qué tal si vemos los videos y efectivamente ellos dos… tú sabes?

Alice: No puedo creer que estés dudando de mi hermano, él nunca haría una cosa así y menos con ella (Le respondí enfadada)

Rosalie: Yo solo decía

Alice: Mejor no digas nada y ayúdame

Estacioné mi auto y me baje, llegué a la recepción y cuando el portero me vio me tendió las llaves del apartamento de Edward, no necesité decirle nada, solo le di las gracias y subí las escaleras corriendo mientras Rosalie me seguía muy de cerca. Llegamos a su departamento y estaba muy desordenado, libros, cajas de CDs por todos lados. Dejamos eso de lado y nos pusimos a buscar las cámaras… pasamos 2 horas buscando las dichosas cámaras y no aparecían, Rosalie estaba muy enfadada, decía que era un pérdida de tiempo porque nunca íbamos a encontrar nada, en un momento ella se quedó en silencio y yo me acerqué a ver que le pasaba

Rosalie: Tu hermano está loco… Mira (Me dijo mostrándome un pequeño microchip, que había en un tazón de fruta)

Alice: BINGO… (Grité emocionada)

Rosalie: Ok, ya encontramos una cámara ahora falta ver desde qué lugar las controla

Las dos nos quedamos mirándonos y dijimos al mismo tiempo –SU COMPUTADOR- Nos dirigimos rápido a la habitación principal y allí lo único que estaba en orden era su cama, porque de resto tenía ropa y zapatos regados por todos lados y más CDs de música clásica, fue muy fácil encontrar su computador, lo encendimos

Rosalie: Genial, tiene clave (Dijo en tono sarcástico)

Alice: Hazte a un lado, Edward es demasiado predecible

Tomé su computador y tecleé "Isabella Marie Swan" y en seguida mostró toda la información que tenía. Rosalie soltó una carcajada

Alice: Ok, concentrémonos

Rosalie: Si, ¿Cuándo fue que supuestamente estuvieron juntos?

Alice: Mmmm fue cuando inauguraron la discoteca que queda cerca al bosque

Rosalie: Hace un mes

Fue fácil encontrar la grabación, pero la tuvimos que adelantar todo el transcurso del día hasta la noche… En la pantalla se podía ver que Edward estaba muy ebrio, Emily al contrario estaba en sus cinco sentidos y lo incitaba a que tuvieran relaciones, al principio Edward mostraba que no quería, pero ella no se quedaba atrás… En un momento lo llevo hasta la cama y se empezaron a besar intensamente

Rosalie: ¿Segura que debemos ver esto Alice?

Alice: Si, confío plenamente en Edward

Mientras hablábamos, se escuchaban pequeños gemidos de Edward

Edward: Bella, Bella, no sabes cuánto te extraño

Emily dejó de besar a Edward y lo miró confundida, él se apartó de ella y sacudió su cabeza

Emily: Edward ¿quién es Bella?  
Edward: Lo siento, yo no puedo seguir con esto…  
Ahora no te puedo explicar, pero creo que es mejor que te deje en tu casa

Emily: No te preocupes Eddie, intentémoslo de nuevo

Edward: No, yo estoy ebrio y no puedo hacer esto así

Emily: Por favor Eddie, por mi

Edward: YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO, (Le gritó)… ¿te llevo a tu casa? (Dijo ya más calmado)

Emily: Tú lo dijiste, estás ebrio, no puedes manejar así… No te preocupes, yo tomo un taxi

Ella se marchó mientras Edward se recostó en su cama y quedó completamente ese momento Rosalie detuvo el video y se quedó viéndome con la boca abierta…

Alice: ¿Ves? Te lo dije, Edward jamás haría una locura así

Rosalie: Lo siento, tenemos que mostrarle esto, él no se va a casar si ve este video

Alice: De todas formas tenemos que esperar los resultados de la prueba de embarazo para que ni él, ni Bella se puedan negar

Rosalie: ¿Cómo conseguiste que ella se hiciera una prueba sabiendo que no está embarazada?

Alice: Ella no lo sabe

Rosalie: (Me miró confundida) Por favor explícate, no entiendo nada

Le conté todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, ella se quedó en silencio y no me interrumpió hasta que terminé de contarle todo. De tanto en tanto, cambiaba la expresión de su rostro cuando le contaba lo de la excusa que le tenía miedo a las agujas, ella se partió de risa y hasta salieron lágrimas de sus ojos.

Rosalie: Eres una experta Alice, no puedo creer que la hayas convencido

Alice: Bueno, no fue fácil

Salimos del departamento, no sin antes, enviar una copia de ese video a mi correo y otro al de Rosalie por si acaso. No me pude resistir a ordenar todo, luego salimos y me encontré con mi Jazz quien estaba con Emmet, así que decidimos salir los cuatro como antes, ahora casi no teníamos tiempo por lo que cada uno tenía trabajo y era muy difícil vernos. Fue muy agradable pasar tiempo con ellos, aunque faltaron Edward y Bella, para que hubiera sido como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, les dije que les recompensaría por que los capítulos anteriores estuvieron muy cortos... Bueno esto fue lo que me salió... Ya casi se solucionan las cosas entre Bella y Edward**

**Gracias por sus alertas y sus reviews... Son muy importantes para mi sus opiniones !**


	15. Atrapada

Capítulo 14: Atrapada

POV Emily

Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, estoy junto a Edward, el sueño de toda mujer… Pero siento que desde que volvió Bella, él se comporta muy extraño conmigo, tengo que admitir que en nuestra relación él se comporta algo distante, pero ahora me preocupa, pareciera como si no quisiera nada conmigo, como si yo le fastidiara… De igual forma, yo soy la mujer perfecta para él y se lo demostraré a toda costa, yo lo amo demasiado y con mi amor basta para que los dos seamos felices, con el tiempo él puede aprender a amarme aunque me debo cuidar mucho de la tal Bella, ella causa un efecto extraño en Edward y no voy a permitir que me lo quite por nada del mundo.

Alice me dejó mucho trabajo, ahora se viene una reunión muy importante para mostrar una nueva colección… Yo por mi parte, no estoy interesada en ello, solo accedí a trabajar con ella porque admito que le tengo mucha envidia, me da mucho coraje que su empresa de modas sea tan exitosa y la mía, que es mejor, a penas luche por no quebrar, accedí a trabajar con ella porque quiero que se frustre su sueño y así que mi empresa crezca y sea así o más exitosa que la de ella. Alice siempre tuvo lo que quiso, no hubo ninguna limitación para ella, mientras que en mi caso fue diferente, mi padre no siempre tuvo su gran fortuna, no siempre fue el dueño de su mansión, él tuvo que sacrificar muchas cosas para tener lo que ahora tiene, mientras que la familia Cullen, siempre ha sido muy adinerada, nunca les ha faltado nada, por esa razón, mi propósito al trabajar con Alice es quebrar su empresa, dañar toda su felicidad y que se sienta como yo me sentí en algunas ocasiones. Admito que fue una mala idea enamorarme del hijo mayor en la familia Cullen, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? El amor es así y yo no elegí a propósito enamorarme de él.

Una tarde salí por mi hora de almuerzo, llamé a Edward para ver si podíamos ir juntos, pero apagó su celular, decidí que era tiempo para pasar conmigo misma, debo admitir que se me hizo un poco extraño que tuviera su celular apagado, pero después pensé que tal vez estaba ocupado con su trabajo y por eso no podía responder… yo amaba verlo en su trabajo, se ve muy sexi con su traje de doctor profesional, bueno, más de lo que ya es.

Terminé de almorzar y me dirigí de nuevo al trabajo, a volver con mi adorada jefa (nótese el sarcasmo), de pronto pasé por un restaurante y vi a mi Edward muy feliz, acompañado por otra mujer, me acerqué más para ver si era alguien que yo conocía, tal vez era solo una salida de amigos, él era muy correcto y nunca me engañaría, cuando me di cuenta, se trataba de Bella y me tomó por sorpresa que se acercó y la besó, ella se sonrojó, tal vez no lo esperaba y luego empezó a mirar para todos lados, pero él tomó con sus manos el mentón de ella y la acercó para otra vez besarla. Mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, él nunca fue tan especial conmigo y mientras estaba conmigo, nunca mostró ni una pequeña sonrisa, todo era culpa de ella… hasta que Bella apareció, yo era muy feliz con Edward, tenía que pensar rápido si no quería que ella se quedara con la mitad de mi corazón. Tomé muchas fotos y luego salí de allí sin que nadie me notara, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, ¿Por qué él me hacía esto? Yo siempre traté de amarlo y entenderlo en sus peores días, me aguantaba su mal humor y sus gritos a diario y esto es lo que obtengo, me siento pisoteada… Pero esto no se va a quedar así, Edward es mío y de nadie más.

Volví a mi trabajo y desde allí llamé a Andrew, no me fue difícil conseguir su teléfono, solo llamé al hospital de Edward y como Bella había tenido un accidente, ellos tenían que dejar los datos, solo le pedí a la recepcionista que me diera el número y le di la excusa de que Edward lo necesitaba. Me dejé de rodeos y preparé muchas veces lo que le iba a decir, necesitaba ayuda para que él mantuviera a su prometida lejos de mi amor, además él tenía que saber las andanzas de su noviecita.

*LLAMADA*

Andrew: ¿Hola?

Emily: Hola Andrew, hablas con Emily, la novia de

Edward, amigo de Bella en Forks

Andrew: Ahhh si, ya te recuerdo ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

Emily: Bueno, es un asunto más personal ¿Crees que nos podríamos ver?

Andrew: No lo creo, estoy ocupado en este momento

Emily: Ok, entonces creo que tendré que decírtelo por teléfono

Andrew: Dime de que se trata

Emily: Acabo de ver a nuestros novios, juntos… Como en una cita

Andrew: No te creo eso… Bella nunca me haría algo así

Emily: Piensa Andrew, ¿Bella también se comporta extraño desde que ve a Edward?

Andrew: Bueno, si un poco, pero ella me lo diría… Nunca me haría eso, yo confío en ella plenamente

Emily: Hice mis averiguaciones, ellos tuvieron algo tiempo atrás… además si no me crees tengo fotos que podrías ver (Le envié las fotos)

Andrew: NO, ESTO NO ES CIERTO

Emily: Cálmate, ya tengo pensado algo para vengarnos, pero necesita saber si cuento contigo

Andrew: Claro que cuentas conmigo, de mí nadie se burla… mucho menos ella

Emily: Ok, escucha con atención… voy a fingir que estoy embarazada, Edward es demasiado correcto para dejarme sola con un bebé así lograré que se case conmigo y él dejará a Bella, tú organizas tu boda con ella en Inglaterra u otro lugar y te casas tan rápido como llegues de tu viaje

Andrew: Tengo varias cosas que podrían salir mal… primero si Edward fuera tan correcto como dices, nunca te habría engañado y segundo, Bella se quiere casar en Forks… no quiere un matrimonio en Inglaterra y si me pongo en su contra podría hacer que ella se vaya

Emily: Edward nunca me dejaría sabiendo que espero un bebé de él

Andrew: Ok, por ese lado estamos bien y ¿qué hacemos con lo de Bella?

Emily: No puedo creer que ella te manipule siendo tú un príncipe, pero bueno, tengan su boda aquí y se van tan pronto termine

Andrew: Me gusta como piensas… (Dijo con una voz maquiavélica) te tengo que dejar, me tengo que encargar de unos asuntos, te llamo luego para finalizar con los detalles

Emily: Ok, anota mi número

Andrew: Listo, dime

Emily: 310 567 34 12

Andrew: Gracias, después hablamos

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Después de la interesante llamada con Andrew, me enfoqué en dañar los diseños que Alice me había enviado. Al día siguiente tenía que ir a decirle a Edward que estaba embarazada, pero primero para hacer mi historia más creíble, tenía que decirle a mi padre, irrité un poco mis ojos para que pareciera que estuviera llorando y luego puse mi mejor cara de actriz. Me senté en el sillón de la sala principal para esperarlo, supuestamente estaba en una importante reunión vía satelital. Demoró aproximadamente una hora en bajar

Padre: Hijita, que gusto verte ¿Estás bien? (Hizo la última pregunta mirándome mis ojos irritados)

Emily: Tengo que decirte algo

Padre: Claro princesa, dime

Emily: Estoy esperando un bebé de Edward

Padre: ¿QUÉ? Eso es inaceptable, tiene que responder

Emily: Él aún no lo sabe (Dije mirando al piso)

Padre: Pues tienes que ir ahora mismo a decirle… Él tiene que responder por sus acciones y que ni intente escaparse… Se van a casar

Emily: Él nunca se escaparía (Dije un poco molesta)

Padre: Eso espero

Me despedí de él y fui muy contenta al hospital de Forks a contarle a mi amado Edward que supuestamente seríamos padres, esto no podía ser mejor, me iba a casar con Edward Cullen y no me quería cambiar por nadie, la felicidad que tenía superaba todo. Llegué pronto al hospital y Edward estaba de salida, al principio me costó un poco hacer que me creyera, pero luego accedió, no vi una sonrisa en su rostro como esperaba, bueno, yo quería que al menos se alegrara porque íbamos a tener un hijo juntos, pero fue todo lo contrario, no si quiera se molestó en tratar de sonreír, por el contrario se alejó de mí como si yo fuera un virus…  
Me despreocupé del todo igual, me iba a casar con él, eso era lo único que debía importarme. Seguí con mi "trabajo" en la empresa de Alice y en la noche mi padre ofreció una cena, invité a Bella, no sé porque tenía un extraño presentimiento de que esta noche sería perfecta y así lo fue, Edward me pidió que nos casáramos, hubiera querido que me dijera que me amaba y que quería estar conmigo por el resto de sus días, pero no fue así, solo me dijo que me protegería y me preguntó si me quería casar con él, en ningún momento lo sentí feliz o que lo que me estaba diciendo le saliera de su corazón… En fin, con el tiempo aprendería a ser más romántico, ahora lo importante era que nos íbamos a casar y por lo que vi, Bella estaba llorando –Perfecto- pensé en mi mente.

Pasé los siguientes tres días al lado de mi Edward, hoy quería estar con él de nuevo, así que lo llamé pero para mi sorpresa él estaba de viaje y no me había dicho nada, logré hacer que se devolviera, lo malo es que tuve que fingir que estaba enferma y cuando llegara se daría cuenta que era mentira, pero no importa todo sea por estar con él. Subí a la oficina de Alice y le pedí permiso para faltar todo el día, aún tenía que mantener mi postura de buena cuñada si no quería que ella sospechara todo el odio que tenía hacía ella, ella no tuvo ningún inconveniente en dejarme salir, incluso accedió a firmar ella misma mi salida, me sorprendí mucho, sin imaginar lo que ella estaba planeando.

*FLASHBACK*

Esta mañana cuando estuve en la recepción, saludé de forma muy amable a Bree

Emily: Hola ¿Cómo estás?

Bree: Hola, muy bien… tengo que decirte algo

Emily: Dime

Bree: Es que no logré conseguir los diseños de la nueva colección que me pediste y además no te voy a seguir ayudando con tu plan de hacer que la empresa quiebre… Eso está mal, además Alice confió en mí al darme este empleo y yo tengo que corresponderle

Rayos, ¿cómo que no logró conseguir los diseños?  
Eso era lo único que necesitaba para hacer que quebrara, si yo presentaba esos diseños como míos en mi empresa, de seguro iban a tener éxito y por fin iba a salir de la banca rota.

Emily: ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE NO VAS A AYUDARME?

Bree: No es lo correcto y yo tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo, no me interesa si puedes ofrecerme algo mejor… Alice no me ha echado después de todo lo que tú me has dicho que haga y eso me muestra que es una buena persona, yo… no puedo hacerle esto

Emily: ¿CÓMO? A mí no me interesa que sea una buena persona lo que me interesa es acabar con su empresa y tú me vas a ayudar quieras o no

En ese momento yo estaba muy enojada gritando a Bree y llegó Alice con una sonrisa inocente.

Alice: Disculpen, ¿sucede algo aquí?

Emily: No, es solo un malentendido que tuvimos pero ya está solucionado… Me tengo que retirar (Dije agachando la cabeza y me fui)

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Tuve que esperar a que Alice bajara y en eso llegó su apuesto novio, se acercó a hablar con Bree y yo no me podía quedar atrás, él me parecía muy apuesto y no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Emily: Hola Jasper ¿Qué haces aquí? (Dije con una sonrisa coqueta)

Jasper: Vine a traer el auto de Alice, lo dejó en la casa de Bella y no quería que caminara

Emily: Aww tú siempre tan romántico (Lo miré fijo a los ojos)

Jasper: Mmmm gracias… Creo que ya me tengo que ir y no quiero molestar a Alice, así que nos vemos luego

Emily: ¿Seguro que no te puedes quedar?

Jasper: No, lo siento… Pero dile a Alice que vine y que la invito a cenar mañana en la noche

Emily: Ok

Jasper se fue muy rápido, él es tan lindo… Alice sí que tiene suerte, un novio sexi, apuesto inteligente, fuerte y no contenta con eso, tiene la mejor familia y una empresa exitosa. Veinte minutos después de que él se fuera Alice bajó y le dio lata a Bree porque no lo había hecho entrar, pensé que ella me iba a firmar la salida y ella, tan entrometida como siempre apuesto a que llamó a Edward y él, como no guarda ningún secreto con su hermana, le dijo que yo me sentía mal. La loca esa me llevó a un hospital en Port Angels y me tomaron muestras de sangre, no me puse escapar, solo espero que no salga nada comprometedor en los resultados.

Después fui a mi casa y traté de llamar a Edward pero apagó su celular, espero que no esté con la zorra de Bella, aunque no creo que sea así porque me dijo que estaba en un viaje del trabajo, además sería casi imposible que estando comprometido conmigo, se escape con ella.

* * *

Emily si que es mala, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, era más para aclarar los planes que tenía ella y para mostrar que Andrew tampoco es un santo, el otro capítulo lo sigue narrando Bella ¿que creen? ¿Emily se va a salir con la suya?

COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi


	16. Volviendo a la Realidad

Capítulo 15: Volviendo a la realidad

POV Bella

Estaba dormida en al avión, recordando los mejores dos días que había pasado en mucho tiempo, no me sentía tan feliz desde que estuve con Edward, hasta que ocurrió lo de las fotos, pero bueno, ya no tenía caso recordar esos malos momentos… Me di cuenta de que en Inglaterra nunca fui feliz, solo era conforme con la realidad que me tocaba allá, nadie podía hacerme sentir como Edward, él era mi cielo personal, parecía que estuviera hecho a mi medida, él es mi tipo de hombre perfecto y nadie podrá cambiar eso, ya lo comprobé, solo con el hecho de durar cinco años en Inglaterra lejos de él sin poder olvidarlo, me daba una idea de que no podía vivir sin él, simplemente éramos el uno para el otro.

Tenía mis ojos cerrados, para no obligarme a ver la realidad que me esperaba, hasta que una suave y dulce voz me despertó y fue mi motivación para abrirlos, minutos después de escucharlo

Edward: Despierta hermosa, ya llegamos

Bella: Mmmm no quiero (Dije aún con los ojos cerrados y un poco adormilada)

Edward: ¿Por qué no amor?

Bella: Todavía no quiero encontrarme con mi realidad, quiero quedarme contigo

Edward: Yo también, es lo que más deseo… Pero, tengo una idea

Bella: Dime (Dije con mucha emoción)

Edward: No quiero que te alejes de mí, mi vida no tiene sentido si tú no estás en ella… Quiero que seas mi amante, encontraremos la forma de vernos y no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo

Bella: Pero…

Edward: (Me interrumpió) Está bien, yo aceptaré cualquier título que quieras darle a nuestra relación excepto de amigos, solo no me alejes de ti… No resistiría… otra vez no. (Dijo mirándome directo a los ojos con algo de tristeza por la respuesta que pensaba que iba a recibir)

Bella: (Se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro) Me encanta tu idea, pero debemos ser muy calculadores con los tiempos en los que nos veremos… Yo tampoco quiero que te alejes de mí

Se acercó suavemente y nos fundimos en un beso que me quitó el aliento, estaba cargado de pasión, dulzura pero más que todo amor y necesidad, como si fuera el último… A la vez sabíamos que no iba a ser así, ese beso era una forma de cerrar nuestro trato, de ponerle un nombre a nuestra relación –AMANTES- Era perfecto, no necesariamente lo que esperaba, pero si podía estar junto a él, estaba más que encantada. Después de un tiempo, él se alejó bruscamente.

Edward: Prométeme que él nunca te va a tener como yo

Bella: Eso sería imposible (Dije con una sonrisa tratando de besarlo de nuevo)

Edward: (Se alejó) Es en serio Bella, no quiero que te toque… Sé que esto es mucho pedir, pero sería muy significativo que lo hicieras por mí

Bella: Lo haré… Solo si me prometes que la zorra de Emily nunca te va a volver a poner una mano encima, te juro que si me entero que lo hizo, la mato a ella y de paso me desaparezco de tu vida. (Dije con enfado, solo la idea de que ella hiciera eso me sacaba de quicio y se me olvidaban)

Edward: (Me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro… mi sonrisa favorita, la que hacía que me pusiera a sus pies)

Bella: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Edward: Eres más celosa de lo que recordaba… Te amo Isabella Swan

Bella: Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto… Pero no me dijiste que aceptabas el trato (Intenté ponerme seria pero no pude, se me salió una pequeña sonrisa)

Edward: Te lo juro mi amor (Me acercó a él y me besó)

Nos bajamos del avión tomados de la mano, el auto de Edward estaba guardado en el aeropuerto, entonces pusimos nuestro equipaje en el baúl del volvo y nos dirigimos hacía el departamento de Jacob, aún no quería saber lo que había pasado con mis padres, eso me alteraría mucho y me cambiaría totalmente mi estado de ánimo, ahora estaba muy feliz y no quería que esa felicidad se esfumara tan pronto.

Llegamos a muestro destino y recordé que Jacob me había dado una copia de las llaves de su departamento, las saqué de mi bolso mientras Edward traía mis maletas… Entramos y allí estaba mi hermano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jacob: ¿Se divirtieron? (Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona)

Bella: No molestes Jake

Jacob: Bueno, todavía no me agrada Edward, pero supongo que te hace feliz y tengo que respetar eso… Aunque no puedan estar juntos

Bella: Gracias, significa mucho para mí que lo creas

Edward: ¿Ya le dijiste Bella? (Preguntó con el ceño fruncido)

Bella: No tengo secretos con mi familia, así como tú tampoco los tienes con la tuya

Edward: Ok, si confías en él, supongo que para mí está bien

Jacob: Aww que tiernos, me van a hacer llorar (Dijo riéndose) Ammm a propósito, llamó Andrew, dijo que Lucy venía para lo de su boda .

Sentí que Edward se tensaba a mi lado al igual que yo, yo lo tomé de a mano y le di una cálida sonrisa para que se tranquilizara y funcionó

Jacob: Lo siento, no debí decir eso… Pero creo que Andrew ya se enteró lo de nuestros padres, porque no tenía ninguna razón para llamarme y dijo que tenías tu celular desactivado

Bella: (Una sonrisa calculadora se curvó en mis labios y Edward, junto con Jacob se quedaron mirándome asombrados) ¿Qué? No iba a permitir que me arruinaran mis dos días libres

Los dos se miraron detenidamente, mientras yo pensaba en cómo Andrew se había enterado de lo de mis padres y Jacob, será que también sabía que me escapé con Edward, una idea cruzó por mi mente, tal vez se había atrevido a contratar a alguien para seguirme… No sabía de los cosas que era capaz de hacer, él día que golpeó a Edward me mostró que no era la persona que yo creía conocer y eso me asustaba.

Edward: Amor ¿Estás bien? (Me dijo con un tono de preocupación)

Bella: Si, estoy bien… solo algo cansada por el viaje (Mentí)

Jacob: Un momento… ¿amor? ¿Me perdí algo?

Edward: ¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos confiar en él? (Me miró a los ojos)

Bella: Claro, él es mi hermano y sabe todo lo que me pasa

Jacob: Ya no quiero más rodeos, díganme la verdad o te juro Edward Cullen que no dejaré que te vuelvas a acercar a ella

Bella: Cálmate Jake… (Edward me dio una mirada aprobatoria y asintió con su cabeza) Decidimos que no vamos a acabar con nuestra relación

Jacob: ¿O sea que vas a dejar al imbécil de Andrew? ¿Y Edward va a dejar a Emily con un bebé?

Edward: No, yo nunca evadiría mis responsabilidades (contestó molesto)

Jacob: Entonces explíquenme, no entiendo nada

Bella: Vamos a ser… (Respiré hondo y solo deje que las palabras fluyeran) Nos vamos a convertir en amantes secretos

Jacob: ¿QUÉ? USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS SI PLANEAN HACER ALGO ASÍ… NO TE MERECES ESO BELLA Y TÚ EDWARD, NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE PERMITIERAS HACER ALGO ASÍ (Dijo completamente enfurecido y casi gritando)

Edward: Yo estoy loco por ella, no voy a permitir que se aleje de mí y esa es la única solución que encuentro para que podamos estar juntos y además responder por mis actos

Jacob: Pero ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?

Bella: No pretendo que entiendas Jake, pero yo amo a Edward, ya intenté una vez olvidarme de él y sabes cómo resultó… no quiero tenerlo lejos, yo sé que encontraremos la forma de estar juntos, solo… te pido que guardes este secreto

Edward: Sabia que no podíamos confiar en él (Dijo entre dientes)

Jacob: No estoy de acuerdo con lo que intentan hacer… pero puedo guardar un secreto, solo quiero que seas feliz Bella (Dijo lo último mirándome a los ojos)

Bella: Gracias Jake

Me fui a mi habitación a dejar las maletas, mientras Edward y Jacob se quedaron en la sala conversando. Me moví rápidamente acomodando mis cosas, aunque sabía que no me iba a quedar por mucho tiempo, por mucho que me doliera recordarlo, sabía que Andrew volvería tarde que temprano y nos iríamos a un hotel, luego nos casaríamos y viviría infeliz en Inglaterra por el resto de mi vida… Ok, no sería tan así, vería a Edward de vez en cuando y él me alegraría mis pocos momentos libres…

Ya iba saliendo de la habitación a encontrarme con Edward y Jacob, pero recodé que dejé la empresa, hace una semana no sabía nada de ella, tenía que contactarme con Riley lo más antes posible para ponerme al tanto. Llegué a la cocina y Edward notó mi preocupación.

Edward: Mi vida ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Bella: Si, estoy bien… Solo debo llamar a Riley

Edward: ¿Quién es él? (Preguntó molesto)

Jacob: (Soltó una risa) Edward, ¿estás celoso?

Edward: NO, para nada, solo quiero saber quién es y por qué quieres llamarlo

Bella: Amor, me encanta cuando te pones celoso

Edward: ¿Me puedes decir de una vez quién es?

Bella: Es mi asistente… ok, él trabaja conmigo en la empresa y necesito llamarlo para que me ponga al tanto de todo, nunca había descuidado mi trabajo tanto tiempo

Jacob: Ya te puedes calmar Romeo (Dijo en tono de burla)

Edward: Como sea… solo me preocupo por ti

Jacob: No es cierto… No es malo admitir que tienes celos

Edward se tensó

Bella: Ya déjalo Jake

Saqué mi celular del bolso y lo encendí, cuando vi a pantalla, tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Andrew, tres llamadas perdidas de Lucy y cinco llamadas pérdidas de Alice, me asusté más por las de Alice, me asustaba que algo hubiera salido mal con Emily y que no hubiera logrado lo que tanto planeaba que no me dijo que era… Después la llamaría. Lo bueno era que no tenía ninguna llamada del trabajo, eso me tranquilizaba porque quería decir que todo estaba bien, aunque debía cerciorarme de ello. Iba a marcar el número de Riley y en la pantalla apareció "Llamada entrante… Lucy", me apresuré a contestar mientras Jacob seguía torturando a mi pobre amor, con sus comentarios, él no perdía la oportunidad de burlarse.

*LLAMADA*

Bella: Lucy, que sorpresa escucharte

Lucy: Es mismo te digo, desde que formalizaste tu relación con Andrew, te desapareciste ¿Dónde estás?

Bella: Eso te pregunto, tengo información de que viniste a Forks

Lucy: Si, así es ya voy legando a tu casa

Bella: ¿a mi casa?

Lucy: Si, Andrew me dio la dirección

Bella: No, yo no vivo allá, me mudé a donde mi hermano

Lucy: Nunca me dijiste que tenías hermanos

Bella: Yo tampoco sabía hasta hace unos días… Espérame en un segundo voy por ti

Lucy: OK

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Edward y Jacob se quedaron mirándome confundidos y luego compartieron una mirada de complicidad, por esa razón era que no me gustaba dejarlos solos, quién sabe que estarían tramando mientras yo me fui, pero bueno eso era mejor que verlos peleando como perros y gatos.

Jacob: ¿A dónde vamos hermanita?

Edward: ¿Cómo que donde vamos? Tú no vas, yo llevo a Bella a dónde sea que tenga que ir

Bella: Ya no más, no quiero que peleen más… Jacob, te acuerdas que te conté sobre Lucy, mi amiga en Inglaterra... pues está aquí y va a la casa de mi tío

Edward: Ok, vamos

Todos salimos en dirección al auto de Edward y luego llegamos en pocos minutos a nuestro destino, para mi sorpresa Alice y Jasper venían detrás de nosotros y luego vi a Rose y a Emmet acompañándolos pero ellos se quedaron en el auto por un momento. Me acerqué a saludar a Lucy, le di un abrazo y luego me separé de ella.

Lucy: No has cambiado mucho Bella ¿Cómo estás? Veo que muy bien acompañada (Dijo mirando a Edward y Jacob, pero más que todo a Edward y acercándose a él)

Bella: Mmmm si claro, él es mi hermano Jacob Black y él Edward Cullen un… amigo (Edward asintió con su cabeza cuando lo nombré, mientras mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos por no poderle gritar al mundo entero que yo lo amaba y que era mi amante, me tensé y creo que Edward lo notó, él era el único que me conocía a la perfección)

Jacob: Mucho gusto (Dijo estrechando la mano de Lucy)

Edward: Bella, odio hacer esto pero me tengo que ir… he faltado mucho al hospital

Bella: Ok, no te preocupes, hablamos luego

Lucy: Un placer conocerte Edward

Edward: Lo mismo digo… Con permiso

Mientras Edward se retiraba en su espectacular auto, Alice y Jasper se acercaron a nosotros, Alice me saludó con un abrazo y una sonrisa muy particular, luego del abrazo de Alice recibí el de Jasper, quien parecía algo tenso, pero no sé exactamente por qué.

Lucy: ¿Jasper Hale? (Preguntó confundida mirando a Jasper)

Jasper: ¿Lucy Withlock? (Preguntó con la misma confusión)

Bella: No puede ser ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Jasper: Si, fue mucho antes de mudarme a Forks, nos conocimos en la escuela de Texas

Lucy: Si, parece que Jasper ha cambiado bastante, nosotros fuimos...

Jasper: (La interrumpió) Fuimos amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero las cosas no terminaron bien… Lo siento Lucy

Lucy: No importa, eso ya es parte del pasado (Dijo acercándose a él)

Alice: (Tomó a Jasper del brazo y aclaró su garganta)

Jasper: Lucy, ella es mi novia Alice Cullen

Lucy: ¿Novia? (Preguntó confundida) Ohh si, lo siento

Fijamos la mirada en Rosalie y Emmet quienes venían muy acaramelados juntos, Rosalie al ver a Lucy, se molestó mucho y puso su peor cara, nunca la había visto así.

Rosalie: ¿Qué hace ella aquí? (Preguntó con enfado refiriéndose a Lucy)

Lucy: Si a mí también me encanta verte Rosalie (Dijo con sarcasmo)

Rosalie: Deja las estupideces, te hice una pregunta y quiero que la contestes

Emmet: Cálmate amor ¿Por qué estás así?

Rosalie: Porque ella está aquí y no entiendo por qué razón

Bella: Ella es mi amiga, estudiamos juntas en Cambridge

Rosalie: Ok, entonces nos vemos luego Bella… Vámonos Jazz

Emmet: ¿Qué te pasa Rose? (Preguntó preocupado y en cierto modo lo entendía, ella jamás se había comportado así y menos con alguien que supuestamente acababa de conocer)

Rosalie: No me pasa nada, ¿Te vas o te quedas?

Emmet: Yo me voy contigo

Rosalie se fue con paso firme sin despedirse de nosotros, Emmet se disculpó con todos los que estábamos en especial con Lucy y se fue detrás de ella. Luego Alice y Jasper se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron en el auto en el que venían Rose y Emmet. La actitud de Rosalie se me hizo muy extraña, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar lo que pasó, pensé que tendría que ser algo muy grave, normalmente Rosalie era una persona muy clamada y comprensiva, sobretodo amigable y no sé qué pasó entre Lucy y Jasper para que hubieran actuado así.

Por otra parte, fue muy raro que Jacob no mencionara ni una palabra mientras pasábamos la discusión, parecía como si él no estuviera allí, pero creo que actuó correctamente, lo mejor era no tomar partido en esto mientras averiguábamos de qué se trataba todo. Jacob se ofreció a prestarnos su departamento para que siguiéramos conversando, definitivamente uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas… Después sabrán por qué les menciono esto… Solo les puedo adelantar que la conversación se tornó algo interesante.

* * *

Ahhh el capítulo 15, ¿Qué se traerá Lucy entre manos? Debe ser alguien muy mala para que Rosalie se ponga así y debe tener algo más con Jasper  
Espero que les haya gustado

COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi!


	17. Verdades Pasadas

Capítulo 16: Verdades Pasadas

POV Bella

Después de llegar Jacob salió a "retomar un asunto pendiente" pero en realidad era porque quería dejarnos a solas con Lucy, por mi mente pasaban miles de preguntas y me molestaba no tener una respuesta ni siquiera de la mitad de ellas. Desde que conocí a Lucy, me pareció que era una persona muy transparente y sincera, esa fue una de las razones por la que fue una de mis mejores amigas mientras estuve en Inglaterra, pero la reacción que tuvo Rosalie cuando la vio, no me pareció nada favorable… Debía obtener respuestas, pero tampoco podría hacer le un interrogatorio a Lucy, ella no tenía por qué contarme… yo… estaba preocupada, Lucy, Jasper y Rosalie son mis amigos, solo quiero que se lleven bien y resuelvan los problemas que tuvieron.

Después de un largo tiempo contándole a Lucy, sobre lo que había hecho después de graduarme con ella, por fin pude obtener la versión de ella, sobre porque Rosalie había actuado de tal forma, no era con la única versión que me quedaría pero era un buen comienzo, antes de ello, estuvo presente un silencio incómodo entre nosotras.

Lucy: Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó hace un rato con Rosalie, no sé…

Bella: (La interrumpí) No tienes que pedirme disculpas, pero si te parece, quisiera saber porque Rosalie reaccionó así

Lucy: La verdad es que, hace tiempo yo salía con Jasper, las cosas no terminaron bien y desde ese momento Rosalie me odia

Bella: Pero, Rosalie no es así, yo…

Lucy: (Esta vez fue ella quien me interrumpió) Bella, no quiero ser grosera contigo, pero no quiero seguir hablando más de ese tema… solo sé que Jasper es una buena persona y se ve que tu amiga y él están muy felices… solo eso me importa

Bella: Ok, no quiero ser molesta con esto, solo que… ustedes son mis amigos y no quiero verlos pelear

Lucy: No te preocupes y si me disculpas, me tengo que ir a conseguir un lugar donde quedarme hasta la boda ¿Ya decidieron cuándo es?

Bella: Ammm si eso, no hemos decidido la fecha, pero creo que será unos días después de que Andrew llegue (Bajé la cabeza)

Lucy: ¿Estás bien? (Dijo mirándome preocupada)

Bella: Si, creo que son solo los nervios de novia… y la felicidad de volverme su esposa, supongo (Dije pensativa)

Yo sabía la verdadera razón de que esa pregunta me cayera como un balde de agua fría… yo si quería una boda, pero no con Andrew, quería ser la esposa de Edward, yo amo a Edward con todo mi corazón, pero a Andrew, solo lo veo como un amigo, me atrevería a decir que algunas veces me fastidia su presencia, con sus aires de superioridad y su prepotencia.

Lucy: No te ves muy feliz, ¿Segura que te quieres casar con Andrew? (Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos)

Dudé un momento en decirle la verdad, era algo que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, aunque mis actitudes demostraban por si solas lo que estaba pensando… por más que Lucy fuera mi amiga, eso era algo que solo Edward, Alice, Jacob y yo podíamos saber, Edward y yo estábamos implicados directamente, Alice y Jacob eran nuestros hermanos y por lo tanto, nuestros mayores confidentes, yo tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con mis actos y no era que no quisiera contarle a Lucy, pero si me daba cierta desconfianza que hablara de manera tan abierta con Andrew, me asustaba lo que ella podía llegar a hacer.

Lucy: No te preocupes, no es necesario que me contestes

Bella: No, solo pensaba… Yo amo a Andrew, pero no creo estar lista para dar este paso (mentí)

Lucy: Pero ustedes llevan mucho tiempo saliendo

Bella: Si, como te digo… solo son los nervios de la novia

Lucy: ¿Te arrepentirías de casarte con él?

Bella: No, yo lo amo (Dije tratando que no notara mi titubeo por la gran mentira que había acabado de decir)

Lucy: Ok, entonces no tienes de que preocuparte… y la conversación está muy interesante, pero en serio me tengo que ir

Bella: Si, claro… Te acompaño a la puerta

Me despedí de Lucy, esa charla me dejó un poco pensativa sobre mi decisión, yo estaba muy agradecida con Andrew por estar conmigo en momentos tan difíciles, pero yo no lo amaba y no podía seguirlo engañando, a sabiendas de que él había sido tan bueno conmigo, me sentía muy mal jugando con sus sentimientos, haciéndole creer algo que ni yo misma me creía… Lo pensé durante demasiado tiempo y creo que lo mejor va a ser cancelar la boda, me va a doler mucho, porque temo perderlo como amigo pero no puedo seguir haciéndole esto, en algún lugar va a encontrar la mujer para él, afortunada o desafortunadamente esa no soy yo.

Salí del departamento a encontrarme con Alice, se supone que ayer me llamó para hacer la primera prueba del vestido y tengo que decirle mi decisión sobre la boda, el vestido tal vez lo usará una modelo en una elegante pasarela o tal vez quede guardado en el armario del olvido, porque no pienso casarme con otro hombre que no sea el dueño de mi corazón: Edward Cullen. A pocas cuadras del edificio de modas de Alice, encontré a Jasper debatiéndose entre si debía entrar o no, me acerqué a él para saludarlo y ver si lo podía ayudar.

Bella: Hola Jazz ¿Por qué no entras?

Jasper: Hola Bella… Pues, Alice no me quiere ni ver

Bella: Eso no puede ser, debe ser que no estamos hablando de la misma Alice

Jasper: (Soltó una pequeña sonrisa) Todo es por Lucy, no me atrevo a decirle la verdad… no quiero perder a Alice, ni mucho menos que me odie

Bella: No la perderás, ella te ama… además lo que pasó fue hace mucho

Jasper: ¿Lucy te dijo la verdad? (Me miro sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos)

Bella: Me contó algo, dijo que era muy doloroso y que solo quería que fueras feliz

Jasper: Bueno, eso lo dudo (Dijo entre dientes)

Bella: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jasper: Entre ella y yo hubo algo más que una amistad, nosotros duramos un buen tiempo siendo pareja… pero un día Rosalie descubrió que ella me engañaba, yo estaba ciego, no le creía e incluso llegué a distanciarme de ella y de mi madre solo por estar con Lucy… Hasta que yo me di cuenta de la verdad y fui tan estúpido que le ofrecí olvidar lo que había pasado si ella dejaba al tipo con el que me engañaba y ella… me rechazó, prefirió quedarse con él y yo… pues, yo traté de seguir con mi vida, admito que fue difícil… hasta que encontré a Alice y es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Bella: Aprecio que confíes en mi para decirme eso, pero creo que deberías decírselo a Alice… Ella también te ama y si eres sincero yo sé que te va a entender

Jasper: Si, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa

Bella: ¿Entonces? (Pregunté confundida)

Jasper: Temo que Lucy esté intentando algo, no quiero perder a Alice, como ya te dije

Bella: No creo que ella intente algo malo, hace rato cuando hablé con ella me dijo que solo quería verte feliz

Jasper: No sé, yo no confío en ella y estaré muy pendiente

Bella: Ok, creo que deberías entrar a hablar con Alice

Jasper: Si, ¿me puedes acompañar?

Bella: Claro, se supone que hoy tengo mi primera prueba de vestido y ya conoces a Alice

Jasper soltó una risa y entramos al gran edificio de modas, como le decía Alice, allí no tuvimos ningún problema para entrar, la secretaría de Alice fue muy amable con nosotros, solo un poco lanzada con Jasper, pero nada de qué preocuparse, esa era la reacción natural que provocaba en ella, a Jasper no pareció importarle y seguimos con nuestro recorrido.

Al llegar al último piso, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, mostrándonos la redecorada oficina de Alice, era muy linda pero al fondo vimos a Edward consolando a Alice quien estaba llorando, yo me preocupé mucho y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla, Alice no levantaba la cabeza, solo se aferró a mi abrazo. Duró un tiempo llorando y Jasper solo se quedó en la entrada, inmóvil e impotente y al parecer dolido, porque en sus ojos se veía que se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando, después Alice levantó la cabeza le dio una sonrisa a Edward, seguido me dio una a mí, luego vio a Jasper en la entrada

Alice: ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? FUI BASTANTE CLARA CONTIGO (Dijo gritándole al pobre Jasper)

Jasper: Yo… quería… hablarte (Dijo tartamudeando)

Alice: ¿NO ENTENDISTE? NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI JASPER HALE

Jasper bajó la cabeza y se estaba retirando, pero Edward corrió a buscarlo y lo haló de nuevo a la oficina

Edward: Alice, creo que deberías escucharlo, esto le hará bien a los dos

Alice: Tú no te metas Edward, no es contigo

Bella: Edward tiene razón, deberías hablar con él, no lo puedes juzgar sin conocer toda la historia

Alice: Bien, lo que me faltaba (Dijo en tono sarcástico) Mi hermano y mi mejor amiga en mi contra.

Bella: No estamos en tu contra Ali, solo queremos verte feliz (Dije con una sonrisa mientras Edward se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de la cintura)

Alice se quedó con la cabeza agachada, pensado mientras miraba su escritorio, Jasper no decía ni una sola palabra mientras Edward y yo nos mirábamos tratando de encontrar las palabras para que Alice quisiera hablar con Jasper. De pronto, Edward me miró con una sonrisa de tristeza y se acercó a Alice.

Edward: Tú sabes que yo cometí un gran error al no confiar en Bella y tú eres testigo que lo único que necesitábamos era hablar… por esa razón ahora no estamos juntos (Me miró tristemente al decir lo último, yo también me sentí igual cuando lo dijo, lo que más quería era estar a su lado)

Alice: (Tomó aire) ok, ven Jasper

Bella: Nosotros nos vamos (dije mirando a Edward, mientras él tomaba mi mano y nos dirigíamos al elevador)

Edward y yo nos mirábamos con una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras dejábamos a Alice y a Jasper hablando, si solo nosotros hubieras hecho mismo hace unos cuantos años, la historia hubiera sido diferente. Cuando llegamos a la recepción Emily estaba hablando con la secretaria de Alice, Edward y yo nos soltamos las manos, afortunadamente Emily no alcanzó a notar nuestro pequeño gesto y se abalanzó sobre Edward dándole besos y abrazos a penas lo vio, yo quería descuartizarla y eso era poquito para todo lo que le quería hacer por acercársele a Edward, usé todas mis fuerzas para contenerme y no darle la paliza que se merecía. Ella interrumpió mis pensamientos con su chillona y desagradable voz.

Emily: Eddie, no sabía que venías ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

Edward: Vine a ver a Alice, me llamó y dijo que se sentía mal

Emily: (Hizo un gesto de desagrado) y ¿tú Bella? Hace rato que no te veo ¿Qué te trae por aquí? (Dijo lo último con cara de hipócrita)

Bella: Alice me llamó ayer porque ella está diseñando mi vestido para la boda y hoy era mi primera prueba (sentí como Edward se tensaba) pero ya me voy porque ella está arriba hablando con Jasper y no la quiero interrumpir

Emily: Ammm Ok… Cariño (Dijo mirando a Edward) ya casi es mi hora de salida ¿me esperas y salimos a divertirnos a algún lado?

Edward: (Me miró y luego volvió la mirada a Emily) No puedo, dejé mucho trabajo pendiente en el hospital y debo volver, solo vine por Alice… Lo siento

Bella: Ok, me tengo que ir… Debo llamar a Andrew

Tengo la leve sospecha de que Emily sabe algo sobre Edward y yo, no le quiero dar motivos para que confirme lo que sabe

Edward: (Me miró confundido) ¿Quieres que te acerque a algún lado en mi auto?

Bella: No, está bien, no quiero retrasarte… Tomaré un taxi

Edward: ¿Estás segura? No tengo ningún proble…

Bella: (Lo interrumpí) Está bien, yo puedo llegar sola… Además no estoy muy lejos (Miré a Emily quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro) Hasta luego Emily, nos vemos en otra ocasión Edward

Me dirigí hacia la salida, pero después hice un ligero desvío hacía el garaje subterráneo del edificio, dónde sabía que mi predecible Edward había guardado su volvo. Me recosté sobre su auto mientras esperaba a que llegara, por cierto se me hizo eterna la espera, quién sabe que le estaba pidiendo la bruja esa. Al verme Edward se sorprendió mucho, después yo me lancé sobre él y le di un tierno y corto beso en sus labios.

Edward: ¿No estás muy ocupada con tu boda? O ¿No tienes que llamar a tu prometido? (Me preguntó molesto)

Bella: ¿Estás celoso Edward Cullen? (Pregunté con una sonrisa pícara en mis labios)

Edward: No estoy celoso, pero tal vez Andrew lo esté cuando sepa que estás hablando conmigo… Como se aman tanto (Usó un tono de sarcasmo)

Bella: No puedo creer que estés diciendo todo eso, lo que yo dije arriba fue porque creo que Emily sospecha o sabe algo de nosotros y no quiero separarme de ti

Edward: Lo siento, no debí hablarte así… pero debiste decirme algo

Bella: No pude, Emily estaba frente a nosotros (Me encogí de hombros)

Edward: Ok, ¿Quieres que te lleve? (Dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero

Bella: Claro que sí, gracias

En el camino solo fueron risas, yo no paraba de reír solo de recordar el comportamiento celoso de Edward, se veía tan tierno y tan sexi cuando me celaba. De pronto vi que el cambiaba de dirección y no estábamos rumbo al departamento de Jacob

Bella: ¿A dónde vamos? Dijiste que me llevarías al departamento

Edward: No te dije a dónde iríamos y tu accediste… además te voy a secuestrar por hacerme creer que era verdad todo lo que dijiste frente a Emily

Bella: Ok, al menos dime a donde vamos

Edward: Es una sorpresa

Bella: Odio las sorpresas (Dije haciendo un puchero)

Edward me miró y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa torcida sin decirme ni una palabra. Me quedé en silencio el resto del viaje, solo me dediqué a ver al ser humano más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra, al que quería tener a mi lado el resto de mi vida. Esta vez no era un silencio incómodo, disfrutábamos de nuestras miradas, de lo que podíamos expresarnos el uno al otro sin necesidad de usar palabras. Su sonrisa me hacía ir al cielo y me perdía en sus ojos, Dios, ese hombre es perfecto.

Edward: Llegamos (Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos)

Me detuve un momento para dejar de ver a Edward y poder concentrarme en el lugar donde estábamos, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en mi boca se formó una sonrisa

Bella: Hace mucho no venía a este lugar (Dije en un susurro)

Edward: Es nuestro… solo en este prado podemos ser quienes somos, sin temor a que alguien nos encuentre

Bella: Es más hermoso de lo que recordaba… gracias, necesitaba mucho venir aquí

Edward: Te amo y necesito contarte algo

Bella: Dime (Lo miré intrigada)

Edward: Debes saber la verdadera razón por la que no confíe en ti y posteriormente cometí el peor error de mi vida

Bella: Eso ya está en el pasado, no tiene sentido recordarlo

Edward: Yo tengo que decirte (Tomó aire y yo asentí) Verás… antes de ti y de muchas chicas, hubo alguien en mi vida, para la época en la que Jacob y yo éramos amigos… entre los 14 y 15 años, yo salía con una chica que se llamaba Lauren, ella y Jacob me engañaron durante mucho tiempo, haciéndose pasar por buenas personas, yo confiaba en ellos más que en cualquier otra persona y después de enterarme de eso, juré que no volvería a sufrir por otra chica y creí que las demás debían pagar por lo que Jacob y Lauren me habían hecho… Hasta que llegaste tú y me cambiaste completamente, de pronto ya no veía el mundo como algo vacío, lo veía como algo nuevo, algo para disfrutar, para ser feliz con la persona que se ama … contigo, Te amo Isabella Swan y no me cansaré de hacerlo

Bella: Yo también te amo y por eso, te tengo que decir que no me voy a casar con Andrew.

Edward: (En su rostro se dibujó una perfecta sonrisa) ¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?

Bella: Primero está el hecho de que yo no lo amo y segundo, el a mí no me ha hecho nada malo y no puedo seguir jugando con sus sentimientos.

* * *

Este es el capitulo 16, espero que les haya gustado. Por fin se está resolviendo todo... Ahora falta ver lo que pasa con el bebé de Emily para que Edward y Bella puedan estar felices juntos

COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi


	18. Descubriendo el Pasado

**Capítulo 17: Descubriendo el pasado**

POV Bella

Nos quedamos un rato más en aquel prado, solo disfrutando de nuestra compañía, contándonos anécdotas y riéndonos por todo, como solíamos hacerlo hace ya varios años, aproveché para contarle todo sobre mis padres y lo que Alice decía de Emily aunque no tenía muy claro su plan de hacer que ella cayera en su mentira… lo extrañaba, extrañaba esta situación… solo él y yo, parecía que el mundo se paralizaba y solo quedábamos nosotros, en una burbuja.

Empezó a oscurecer y Edward se ofreció a llevarme al departamento de Jacob, el camino no fue muy diferente a los momentos que pasamos juntos en el prado, pero no menos agradables, solo nos reíamos de sus bromas. Ya íbamos llegando y mi celular comenzó a sonar, yo lo saqué de mi bolso y seguramente como estaba tan distraída por tener a Edward al lado, no me fijé en la pantalla, solo contesté

*LLAMADA*

Bella: ¿Hola? (Dije con una enorme sonrisa)

-Hola amor- Dijo la voz que menos pensaba oír en este momento, el solo hecho de escucharlo me borró la sonrisa de mi rostro y Edward me miró preocupado al notar mi reacción.

Bella: Hola ¿Cómo vas?

Andrew: Muy bien, te llamo para contarte una excelente noticia

Bella: Mmmm dime (Traté de parecer animada pero no lo logré)

Andrew: Llego a Forks en un día y nos casaremos el día siguiente, yo sé que tu amiga Alice ya tendrá todo planeado, recién hablé con ella… ¿No te parece genial amor?

Bella: Mmmm si, con respecto a eso…

Andrew: (Me interrumpió) Yo sé que estás emocionada como yo, pero te tengo que dejar, tengo una reunión importante… Te amo

Bella: Pero…

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Esa pequeña conversación borró por completo mi felicidad, cambió totalmente mi estado de ánimo, se me olvidó la maravillosa tarde que había pasado… No me mal entiendan, yo amo estar con Edward y no quiero casarme con Andrew sabiendo eso, pero no sé cómo decirle, no sé cómo valla a reaccionar cuando lo sepa. Solté el aire que contenía en mis pulmones desde que oí su voz, Edward me miró intrigado y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

Edward: ¿Era Andrew? (Preguntó con un ligero tono de celos)

Bella: Si (Dije a penas en un susurro, para después bajar mi cara)

Edward: ¿Qué te dijo para que te pusieras tan mal?

Bella: Qué llegaba pasado mañana y al día siguiente nos casaríamos… lo oí muy animado

Edward: Entiendo (Dijo entre dientes… soltó un suspiro) Entonces supongo que lo de la boda sigue como antes (Lo escuché decepcionado)

Bella: No (Negué con mi cabeza)… sigo pensando que casarme con él sería un error y no quiero hacerlo, pero tampoco sé cómo decirle

Edward: (Se tranquilizó al oír mi respuesta) No sé qué decirte… Haz lo que creas correcto, siempre estaré allí para apoyarte en la que sea tu decisión

Bella: Gracias mi vida… no tienes idea cuanto te amo

Edward: Y yo a ti

Llegamos al departamento y ninguno de los dos nos queríamos despedir, aunque tuviéramos que hacerlo… Edward me tomó con sus manos y me acercó hacía él de tal forma que nos unimos en un tierno y espectacular beso, fue largo… nos separamos a regañadientes

Bella: No, alguien nos puede ver (Dije tratando de separarme, aunque mi cuerpo me pedía lo contrario)

Edward: A estas alturas ya no me importa quién nos vea, solo quiero estar contigo (Se volvió a acercar y me besó)

Bella: Edward, por favor (Me solté de nuevo)… yo también quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, pero ahora no podemos, tu… estás comprometido, vas a ser padre y yo no puedo interferir por más que quiera (Mi voz se quebró al mencionar lo último, me dolía en el alma saber que la razón por la que no podíamos estar juntos era por ese bebé que esperaba Emily)

Edward: Esta bien, supongo que es lo mejor… pero no descansaré hasta que estemos juntos

Bella: Yo tampoco… Mañana paso al hospital en la tarde a las 3:30

Edward: ¿En serio? ¿Vas a ir a verme? (Preguntó sorprendido, mostrándome su sonrisa perfecta)

Bella: Si, también tengo que hablar con Carlisle

Él se quedó mirándome más confundido aún, pero está vez su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, me encantaba su expresión

Bella: ¿Recuerdas nuestros negocios? No hemos acordado cuando voy a invertir en el hospital ni tampoco cuando firmamos los papeles (Dije con una sonrisa de triunfo)

Edward: Ahhh ok, ya entiendo… (Sé quedó mirándome en silencio) Eres perfecta, te estaré esperando mañana con ansias

Bella: Ya me tengo que ir, yo tampoco puedo esperar a verte de nuevo

Me bajé del auto sin dejar de ver sus perfectos ojos ni un momento, hasta que llegué a la portería y me obligué a dejar el contacto visual. Después de eso, lo que hice fue como de rutina, subí al departamento y abrí la puerta encontrándome con un Jacob muy molesto, me empezó a preguntar dónde estaba y con quién, ahora si lo veía esforzándose por cumplir con su papel de hermano mayor, no me molestó en lo absoluto, se veía tierno, además hace tiempo debía hacerlo pero ninguno de los dos lo sabíamos. Después de su interrogatorio, le comenté que al otro día iríamos a hablar con René y Charlie, ya era momento para conocer la verdad y darles la oportunidad de que se comporten como nuestros padres… Me interesaba mucho conocer su historia, ¿Por qué nos dejaron? ¿Cómo se enredaron para tener problemas con la justicia? En fin, eso era algo que aclararía el día siguiente, por ahora solo quería descansar y soñar con mi Edward.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mi subconsciente pensaba en Edward hasta cuando dormía, soñé que Edward y yo nos escapábamos y vivíamos juntos, estábamos felices de poder cumplir nuestro sueño… hasta que un grito de mi adorado hermano me devolvió a la realidad

Jacob: BELLA… DESPIERTA, TENEMOS QUE IR A HABLAR CON NUESTROS PADRES (Empezó a saltar muy emocionado sobre mi cama)

Bella: Ammm déjame dormir un rato más… estaba soñando algo tan hermoso (Dije aún con los ojos cerrados)

Jacob: Tus sueños con Edward pueden esperar hasta esta noche, nosotros nos tenemos que ir… Ve a ducharte

En seguida Jacob me levantó de la cama y casi me empujó hasta el baño, ya cuando el agua caliente tocó mi cuerpo me desperté y el resto fue muy rápido, me vestí y me maquillé lo más rápido que pude, salí al comedor a desayunar con Jacob, solo fueron risas y un par de apuestas sobre lo que nos dirían nuestros padres. Terminamos y yo lavé los platos mientras Jacob terminaba de alistarse. Antes de salir, Jacob llamó a mi tío para avisarle que iríamos y que de paso él le avisara a mis padres. El camino fue corto, los dos estábamos muy emocionados y no podíamos dejar de sonreír.

Al llegar Jacob tocó a la puerta y mi tío no demoró en abrir, me dio un gran abrazo, seguido de darle uno a Jacob.

Tío: Pasen por favor, están en su casa

-Gracias- Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

Entramos a la casa, todo estaba en la misma posición en que lo recodaba, no era que llevara tanto tiempo viviendo por fuera, pero me pareció que fue así. Al fondo pude ver a Charlie y René sentados en un sillón de tamaño mediano, al vernos ellos se levantaron, Charlie me abrazó a mi primero, René abrazó a Jacob y luego intercambiamos. Al contacto con los brazos de mis padres, me sentí muy feliz, no cabía duda que eran ellos, era como si hubiera una conexión especial entre nosotros. Terminados los saludos, Jacob y yo nos sentamos en un sillón lateral al que estaban sentados mis padres y mi tío se sentó en uno individual frente a nosotros. La habitación se llenó de un silencio absoluto, incluso Jacob, quién era generalmente el más extrovertido estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sin decir ni siquiera una palabra… Después de varios minutos en completo silencio, alguien se decidió a hablar…

Charlie: Muchachos, sé que ustedes tienen muchas preguntas, pero si no les molesta, me gustaría que nos contara un poco de su vida

Jacob: (Se le formó una gran sonrisa, eso me indicó que él hablaría primero) Ok, yo viví los primeros años de mi vida en Chicago, junto con una señora que prácticamente se encargaba de mí y allí conocí a Bella, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera mi hermana… Me mudé a Forks, porque los estaba buscando, quería conocerlos y un día fui a una estación de policía y me dijeron que ustedes estaban aquí… Al llegar no los encontré como es obvio, muy amablemente otra señora se encargó de mí en mi estadía aquí en Forks, cuando yo tenía 14 0 15 años ella murió y desde entonces he trabajado por mi cuenta y además dejé de lado la búsqueda, porque me cansé de no tener respuestas, me concentré en tener novias, supongo que tratando de llenar el vacío que dejaron ustedes… Años después, me encontré de nuevo con Bella y tuvimos una relación, pero no duró mucho… Creo que más que nada, en el interior, nosotros sabíamos que éramos hermanos y por eso nos queríamos pero confundimos los sentimientos… Ya pasado eso, dejé de lado mi vida de mujeriego y conocí a Kate, mi ex novia, con ella conviví varios años y fuimos a universidades cercanas… Estudié ingeniería automotriz y ahora trabajo (Terminó con la misma sonrisa con la que empezó a relatarnos la historia)

Me sentí muy mal por Jacob, no sabía que su vida había sido tan dura, sólo sabía lo que medio me dijo Edward mientras fueron amigos, pero nada más, él realmente había tenido una vida dura, porque no creo que tratar de sobrevivir por su cuenta haya sido fácil. En fin, luego del relato de Jacob, todos se quedaron mirándome, indicándome que querían saber como fue mi infancia y bueno, prácticamente un resumen de mi vida. Yo empecé a contarles todo, mi infancia fue básicamente muy aburrida, hasta que me mudé a Forks y conocí a Edward, les conté sobre el intercambio y mi viaje a Inglaterra. Después de hablar, mi tío tomó la palabra.

Tío: Antes que nada, quiero aclarar, que Jacob nunca estuvo solo, los dos estuvieron bajo mi cuidado mientras Charlie y René estaban lejos… Yo contraté a las dos mujeres que te cuidaron, durante tu infancia yo estuve al tanto de todo lo que te faltaba (Dijo mirando a Jacob)… Me tomó un poco por sorpresa que decidieras venir a vivir a Forks y mientras conseguía una excusa para mudarme con Bella, contraté a la mujer que te cuidó en tus primeros años viviendo en Forks… Luego de su muerte, contraté a un hombre para que te siguiera y te mantuviera vigilado sin que te causara problemas… Después, pude conseguir trabajo en Forks para poder estar con ustedes juntos…

Bella: Yo tengo una pregunta (Todos se quedaron mirándome a la expectativa) ¿Por qué no nos dijeron que Jacob y yo éramos hermanos?

René: Creo que es hora de contarles toda la historia

Charlie: Así es (Asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para decirnos todo) Su madre y yo, nos conocimos y nos casamos muy jóvenes, a los dos meses de matrimonio, nos dimos cuenta que René estaba embarazada… Nos dio una alegría inmensa (Jacob sonrió triunfante, sabiendo que se referían a él) Tiempo después, Bella venía en camino… Convivimos los cuatro, como familia, durante seis meses… En ese momento, nosotros éramos los dueños de un negocio pequeño y un día sin darnos cuenta, estábamos metidos en problemas por lavado de activos(Tomó un respiro) aun sabiendo que todo estaba mal, no desistimos de la idea, queríamos darles todo lo que quisieran tener, además que no les faltara nada, pero después nuestros problemas empezaron a ser evidentes y tuvimos que pedirle ayuda a Eleazar para que los cuidara y no se involucraran con nosotros, así su vida sería más tranquila.

Jacob: Entiendo, pero todavía no responden la pregunta de Bella

René: Fue por su seguridad, la policía ya tenía toda la información sobre nosotros y sabían que teníamos dos hijos casi de la misma edad, pero no sabían nada de Eleazar, la decisión fue muy dura (una lágrima traicionera salió de su ojo)

Eleazar: Aún separados, yo traté de hacer que a ninguno de los dos les faltara nada… Espero que algún día me perdonen por no decirles la verdad.

Bella: Yo no tengo nada que perdonar, tú hiciste un excelente trabajo al criarme, tú me convertiste en la persona que soy y por eso te estoy muy agradecida

Charlie: Yo me disculpo por las llamadas, no sabíamos de qué forma ponernos en contacto con ustedes y esa fue la mejor forma que se nos ocurrió… Lamento si alguna vez se sintieron intimidados o asustados, también tengo que admitir que el viaje de Bella a Inglaterra nos retrasó un poco

Bella: ¿Mi viaje? (Pregunté confundida)

René: Verás hija, nosotros teníamos planeado decirles esto hace dos años… pero como tú te tardaste más tiempo del que esperábamos, pues hasta ahora les pudimos decir

Yo estaba muy feliz, al fin tenía la familia que siempre quise, al fin sabía la verdad, no me pude contener con toda mi emoción y me levanté a abrazar a mis padres y luego a mi tío. Después de eso, salimos a almorzar a un restaurante que quedaba a pocas calles, allí terminamos nuestra conversación y nos contaron más detalles de su vida, Charlie dijo que este era un pueblo muy tranquilo y que era poco probable que los encontraran aquí, entonces se quedarían por un tiempo, Jacob se puso muy feliz. Yo estaba muy distraída conociendo a mis padres, hasta que en un momento me fijé en la hora, eran las 3:20, a mi mente llegó un recuerdo de Edward –Por Dios, ¿Cómo se me olvidó algo tan importante?- pensé mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

Bella: No puede ser, voy tarde (Dije en voz alta, para después percatarme que toda mi familia me veía)

René: ¿A dónde vas hija?

Jacob: No puede ser, otra vez Edward (Dijo en modo de burla)

Bella: Si otra vez Edward y no puedo faltar (Dije haciéndole una mueca a Jacob)… Lo siento, me tengo que ir

Me despedí de todos y salí corriendo del restaurante, volví a ver mi reloj y marcaba las 3:25, me apresuré a tomar un taxi y le di la dirección del hospital, agradecí al taxista por llegar en poco tiempo, me bajé del taxi, miré mi reloj y marcaba las 3:40, me iba en dirección al consultorio de Edward y la recepcionista me detuvo, así que la saludé amablemente.

Bella: Buenas tardes ¿Se encuentra el doctor Edward Cullen?

Recepcionista: ¿Tiene cita programada con él?

Bella: Mmmm algo así

Recepcionista: Deme su nombre por favor, para avisarle al doctor que usted se encuentra aquí

Bella: Mi nombre es Isabella Swan

Recepcionista: Ok, un segundo

Ella marcó un número en el telefono fijo y puso el auricular cerca de su oído, pasaron varios minutos y no contestaba nadie

Recepcionista: Lo siento, parece que él no se encuentra

Bella: No puede ser, yo quedé de verme con él

-Llegas tarde- Dijo una voz detrás de mí, se oía sexi y aterciopelada, en un segundo la reconocí y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con su hermosa sonrisa

Recepcionista: Doctor Cullen, la señorita Swan lo estaba esperando, me dijo que tenía cita con usted (Dijo desconfiando de mi… No sé por qué tengo tan mala fama con las secretarias de mis amigos, ninguna me deja pasar, pensé)

Edward: Si, mmm la próxima vez la dejas pasar a mi consultorio o a mi oficina, no importa si no estoy… Mmmm, se me olvida algo (se quedó pensando, haciendo una adorable mueca) Ahh si, cuando llegue Emily por favor avísame y si no estoy no la dejes entrar.

Recepcionista: Como ordene ¿Algo más? (Dijo mostrando su escote)

Edward: No, eso es todo… Vamos Bella (Dijo con su sonrisa torcida)

Me dio mucho coraje ver que esa "recepcionista" se le insinuaba a mi Edward, si no fuera porque él y yo no somos nada (oficialmente), ya la había cogido a puños, no me quiero imaginar, como será todos los días con él cuando no estoy… Si, suena a que estoy celosa, pero sencillamente no soporto que ninguna se le insinuara así. Cuando nadie nos veía Edward tomó mi mano y me haló hacía su oficina, yo lo miré sorprendida, pero me miraba relajado y yo también me dejé llevar. Cuando llegamos él me tomó dulcemente por la cintura y me besó.

Edward: No tuve la oportunidad de saludarte como debería (me volvió a besar)

Al principio el beso era tierno, solo demostraba dulzura, pero después se intensificó más, como si quisiéramos llevar esto a otro nivel… Nos separábamos por falta de aire, nuestros cuerpos estaban listos para pertenecerse de nuevo el uno al otro, yo caí en cuenta de que esto no era correcto y me trataba de separar de él, pero no podía, mi cuerpo y sus besos me lo impedían, no me quería separar de él, mi cuerpo me gritaba que lo necesitaba… Tomé aire y me separé de él.

Bella: Esto no es correcto (Le dije a penas nos separamos, él me miró con impotencia)

Edward: Lo sé, pero no sabes cuánto te necesito

Bella: Yo también te necesito, pero ahora no podemos y menos aquí

Edward: Si, mi padre nos espera (Dijo decepcionado, me partía el corazón verlo así… Pero era lo mejor… huir de nuestros deseos)

Salimos de su oficina y nos dirigimos a la de Carlisle, allí él nos esperaba con una amplia sonrisa, sentado detrás de su escritorio en una silla muy grande. A penas nos vio se levantó y me saludó amablemente

Carlisle: Bella, que placer verte por aquí… Estás muy perdida

Bella: Si, lo siento… los días se me pasan volando

Carlisle: Ok, por favor siéntate (Hizo un ademán indicándome la silla en frente de su escritorio)

Bella: Gracias (Dije sentándome, Edward se sentó en la silla que había a mi costado)

Carlisle: Ok, Bella dime de qué querías hablarme (Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla)

Bella: Bueno, Edward me comentó que el hospital está pasando por una situación económica algo… difícil, entonces yo quería invertir en el hospital… o más bien, que mi empresa quiere invertir en el hospital de Forks

Carlisle: (abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó mi propuesta) Mmmm ¿estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

Bella: Claro, yo conozco muy bien tu trabajo y el de Edward, sé que esto es solo una etapa, además no permitiré que cierren el único hospital en Forks si yo puedo hacer algo para impedirlo.

Carlisle: Mmmm no sé qué decirte, pero acepto tu ayuda… muchas gracias

Bella: No tienes que darme las gracias y tampoco es un favor, como le dije a Edward, estos son negocios y nos traerán muchos beneficios a ambos

Carlisle: Lo sé, no te arrepentirás

Bella: Ok, entonces, mmm pasaré la próxima semana a firmar los papeles correspondientes y terminar con los últimos arreglos

Carlisle: Me parece excelente, muchas gracias Bella

Bella: De nada

Edward: Te lo dije Carlisle… Ella es perfecta, es un ángel

Carlisle me miró con una sonrisa parecida a la de Edward y asintió con su cabeza, yo sentí como el calor se subía a mis mejillas, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba roja como un tomate y Edward, soltó una carcajada, seguido de una más discreta por parte de Carlisle al ver el rubor en mis mejillas.

Bella: Ok, yo solo venía a decirte esto, ya me voy

Edward: Te acompaño

Carlisle: Hijo, en una hora me voy a ausentar y necesito que estés a cargo del hospital

Edward: Si, no hay problema… ahora vuelvo

Me despedí de Carlisle y Edward me llevó hasta una cafetería cercana al hospital

Bella: Debes hacerte cargo del hospital, no deberíamos estar aquí (Dije recordándole su responsabilidad, no me gustaba que faltara a sus deberes por mi culpa)

Edward: Él dijo que salía en una hora, tengo ese tiempo para estar fuera (Dijo con su sonrisa torcida… él sabía que solo con esa sonrisa yo caería rendida a sus pies y haría lo que me pidiera)

Yo le di una sonrisa cómplice y los dos pedimos un café mientras hablábamos, era extraño que nunca nos cansáramos de vernos, siempre teníamos tema para hablar o a veces con la simple presencia del otro bastaba… Los momentos que pasaba con Edward eran muy rápidos pero al mismo tiempo, eran maravillosos e inolvidables, ese hombre era mi perdición. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, conscientes de que alguien nos podría ver, me dirigí al trabajo de Alice, para hablar con ella sobre la boda que por mi parte ya estaba cancelada… me faltaba el paso más difícil… decirle a Andrew que no me casaría con él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... les dejo un par de dudas ...  
¿Cómo reaccionará Andrew cuando Bella le diga que no se quiere casar? ¿Saldrán las pruebas a favor o en contra de Emily?

COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí!


	19. Hora De La Verdad

**Capítulo 18: Hora de la verdad**

POV Bella

Llegué muy rápido al trabajo de Alice, extrañaba sus locuras y desde el problema con Lucy y Jasper, no la veía, teníamos que adelantarnos en muchos temas, me interesaba como estaban con Jasper después de todo, igual le tenía que decir sobre el "cambio de planes" en mi boda. Cuando entré en la recepción la secretaria de Alice se comportó muy bien conmigo, estaba muy atenta y además me pidió que la llamara Bree, que le dijera cualquier cosa que yo necesitara, me sorprendió mucho su actitud pero me agradó conocer una parte positiva de ella, porque la primera impresión no fue muy buena y más con lo que me dijo Alice seguido de eso. En el elevador, me topé con Emily, solo le di el saludo, no tenía intenciones de ser cortés y mucho menos de entablar una conversación con ella, simplemente no la soportaba y si la saludé fue un poco de hipocresía, yo detestaba ser así, pero este era una caso especial y por lo que veía, el sentimiento era compartido, a mi parecer, ella tampoco me soportaba. Ella se bajó un piso antes que yo, agradecí al cielo en eso momento por no tener que soportarla más. Cuando llegué al último piso, la oficina de Alice, ella estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio diseñando unos nuevos modelos, apenas notó mi presencia dio un grito y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos por toda la oficina –Esa es mi mejor amiga, tan loca como siempre- pensé para mí misma… Después de todos los saltos y gritos de Alice, fui y la saludé con un abrazo.

Alice: Bella, tienes que ver algo, ya tengo tu vestido… Solo faltan unos ajustes… espera (corrió hasta un "closet" dando saltitos)

Bella: No, espera Alice, tengo que decirte algo (Traté de detenerla, pero era imposible… parecía un remolino)

Alice: No, tienes que verlo… Sé que te encantará (Seguido sacó un vestido pero estaba cubierto por un forro con cremallera)

Bella: NO ALICE, NO ME VOY A CASAR (Grité para llamar su atención)

Alice: (Se quedó viéndome con los ojos muy abiertos… después sonrió como si fuera una broma) ¿Cómo? No puedes estar hablando en serio

Bella: Muy en serio

Alice: Ok, me tienes que decir todo, pero… espera (Se quedó en silencio y se dirigió hasta el fondo de su oficina abriendo una puerta secreta) Entra, es que aquí las paredes tienen oídos (Dijo invitándome a pasar)

Entré sin dejar mi cara de asombro, detrás de la puerta había un pequeño estudio muy acogedor, tenía un sofá, un escritorio con muchos diseños de vestidos, atrás estaba una silla de oficina, habían muchos maniquíes, algunos tenían vestido terminados y otros sin terminar, todos los muebles eran blancos y las paredes también estaba pintadas con colores muy claros que hacían que la oficina se viera más iluminada.

Alice: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? (Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, cerrando la puerta que estaba detrás de nosotros)

Bella: Wuuuau está hermoso (Dije casi sin respirar)

Alice: Gracias, me alegra que te guste… ¿Sabes? mi segunda opción era estudiar diseño de interiores, pero me decidí por la moda… Este lugar es mi escondite personal, solo tú sabes de él, es a prueba de ruidos… Bueno, a lo que vinimos (Dijo haciendo un gesto de seriedad)

Bella: Ammm bueno, no sé por dónde empezar, te tengo que contar muchas cosas

Alice: Primero siéntate y me dices como es eso de que no te vas a casar faltando un día para la boda

Bella: Es que, yo me siento muy mal engañándolo (Alice me hizo una cara de confusión) Bueno, es que yo no lo amo y siento que lo estoy engañando, además cometería un error al casarme con alguien que no amo, toda mi vida va a ser un infierno.

Alice: Ok, yo te entiendo y tú… no has podido olvidar a Edward

Bella: Exacto, cada momento que paso con él es… mágico, me siento de maravilla con solo tenerlo al lado, ese es el hombre que amo no a Andrew

Alice: El único problema es Emily, porque yo he hablado mucho con Edward y ahora ha cambiado, se ve más feliz desde aquel escape… Tienes que decirme todo lo que pasó allá (Dijo con tono acusatorio)

Bella: Solo fueron dos días, casi nada pasó (Dije tratando de excusarme y encogiéndome de hombros, pero Alice sospechaba que pasó algo más y me lanzó una mirada asesina) Ok, no me mires así… mmm fuimos a una cascada, caminamos por la playa y en la noche… (Alice abrió la boca formando una perfecta "o" y luego la cubrió con sus manos)

Alice: ¡Ohh Dios Mío! Hicieron el amor ¿Cómo estuvo?

Bella: No se supone que te deba contar esto, es mi vida privada (Dije en forma de broma para liberar la tensión)

Alice: Ya empezaste, me tienes que decir (Dijo sacándome la lengua)

Bella: Esta bien, fue maravilloso, no tienes idea, es la mejor experiencia que he tenido en toda mi vida y hoy, en su oficina (Me tapé la boca, caí en cuenta de que estaba diciendo más de lo que debía)

Alice: Ahhhhhh Isabella Marie Swan, me tienes que decir todo, soy tu mejor amiga y el hombre implicado es mi hermano… Lo tengo que saber

Bella: Ok, hoy fui al hospital y casi nos dejamos llevar en su oficina, pero no pasó nada

Alice: (Hizo un gesto de decepción) ¿Te arrepientes de haber tenido tu primera vez con Edward?

Bella: Para nada, se supone que cuando uno se entrega a otra persona es porque los dos saben que se aman mutuamente… No me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré nunca

Alice: Me alegro mucho por ti Bella… Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, muy pronto estarán juntos

Bella: ¿A qué te refieres?

Alice: Olvídalo, mejor dime ¿Qué hacías en el hospital?

Bella: Mmmm Edward me dijo que estaba en quiebra y quiero invertir en él… pero tú tienes que contarme algo

Alice: ¿yo? (Preguntó haciendo un tierno puchero)

Bella: Si tú… ¿Qué pasó con Jasper?

Alice: Ahhh es eso, me asustaste, pensé que era otra cosa (yo la miré confundida y ella soltó un suspiro) Con mi Jazz todo va excelente, cada día más enamorados pero me preocupa que tu amiga Lucy está detrás de él, no lo deja en paz, con la excusa de que "quiere recuperar su amistad"… ¿Crees que debo preocuparme?

Bella: No sé qué decirte Alice, yo creía que la conocía pero con lo que me dijo Jasper sobre ella, no sé… deja mucho que pensar, yo creo que no debes confiarte

Alice: Si lo sé, yo confío a ciegas en Jazz pero en ella nunca

Bella: ¿Ya hablaste con Rose?

Alice: No ¿Por qué?

Bella: Tal vez ella, nos pueda dar más información sobre lo que pasó entre Lucy y Jasper… Hoy es jueves, ¿te parece si vamos el sábado o el domingo?

Alice: ¿Por qué no mañana?

Bella: Mañana llega Andrew y quiero planear todo muy bien para que tome la noticia de la mejor forma, la verdad es que, desde que golpeó a Edward, siento que no lo conozco y ahora me asusta como vaya a reaccionar.

Alice: Si, tienes razón

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando sobre todo tipo de cosas, mis padres, su familia, Rose, Emmet, Jacob (mi nuevo hermano), anécdotas, lo que hicimos estos últimos años…. Teníamos mucho tiempo que no hablábamos y necesitábamos contarnos todo como buenas amigas que somos. Cuando miré el reloj en la pared, marcaban las 8:00 de la noche, yo le pedí a Alice que me llevara al departamento, Jacob debería estar muy molesto porque no he hablado con él en todo el día.

Cuando llegué, mis predicciones sobre mi querido hermanito no fueron del todo fallidas, me tocó darle muchas explicaciones, pero terminó por entenderme, él estaba peor que mi tío cuando recién llegué a Forks, ahora aguantaba todo esto porque era nuevo para los dos, pero cuando me encontrara fuera de mis casillas, no respondería por mis palabras… Fui a la habitación, extrañamente no tenía hambre, así que solo me puse mi ropa para dormir, tan pronto como puse mi cabeza sobre la almohada, mi celular comenzó a sonar dentro de mi bolso, por el tono, supe que era un mensaje, miré la pantalla y decía –Edward- lo leí muy emocionada, con una sonrisa que cubría todo mi rostro.

*MENSAJE*

Bella: No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo, eres mi ángel, la única persona que me pudo sacar de la oscuridad que representaba mi vida, ahora tú eres mi vida… TE AMO

- Edward

*FIN DEL MENSAJE*

Ese mensaje me puso muy feliz, no me cambiaba por nadie en este mundo… no pude dormir después de leerlo, me emocioné mucho y mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Hasta que por fin se normalizaron los latidos de mi corazón, pude conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente, me desperté a las 7:00 de mañana, recordé que tenía que ir al aeropuerto para recoger a Andrew, conociéndolo, como creo que lo conozco, su vuelo saldría a las 8:00 y estaría aquí a las 9:15, no le gustaban los vuelos a otra hora, él era un hombre muy supersticioso. Me cambié y desayuné, vi a Jacob dormido y le dejé su desayuno junto con una nota diciéndole donde estaba. Salí y tomé un taxi, tenía que conseguir mi auto pronto, estaba gastando mucho dinero en taxis… Cuando llegué me senté a esperar y mis cálculos fueron correctos, Andrew llego a las 9:15, ni un minutos más ni un minuto menos, al verlo me abrazó y me besó con mucha pasión, no le pude corresponder de la misma forma, por un momento deseé poder amarlo como él a mí, pero no puedo por más que quiera, mi corazón le pertenece a Edward… Al parecer Andrew no notó mi distracción, lo vi muy feliz de verme

Andrew: No sabes cuánto te extrañé amor… me pareció una eternidad… Tenemos que celebrar ¿quieres ir a Seattle a desayunar? tengo una reservación

Bella: Mmmm ok

Mientras él me hablaba de su viaje, yo trataba de pensar en cómo decirle que no me quería casar con él… Pero ¿Cómo? Decidí pasar todo el día haciéndolo feliz y en la noche le diría mi decisión. Fuimos a desayunar en un restaurante demasiado elegante, no tenía mucho apetito porque ya había comido antes venir por Andrew, solo pedí fruta, después fuimos a recorrer la ciudad, fuimos a parques naturales, museos, bibliotecas, yo quise ir a un parque de diversiones, pero a Andrew le pareció demasiado infantil y no fuimos, eso me frustró bastante -¿Me quería decir inmadura?- pensé.

Al final del día ya estaba demasiado tarde para regresarnos a Forks, empezaba a oscurecer y fuimos a buscar un hotel para pasar la noche, cada vez más cerca de la verdad… Encontramos uno muy acogedor y nos registramos, cuando abrimos la puerta Andrew me empezó a besar de forma apasionada y me empujaba hacía la habitación principal, no era difícil imaginar a dónde quería llegar con esto… yo trataba de soltarme pero no podía, él era demasiado fuerte

Bella: Andrew –beso- Debemos esperar (apenas alcancé a decir)

Andrew: Es cierto (Se separó un poco) No puedo esperar a la noche de bodas

Bella: Con respecto a eso… Tengo que decirte algo

Andrew: Dime ¿Qué pasa amor?

Bella: (Tomé aire) Voy a ser directa y sin rodeos… No me quiero casar contigo

Andrew: (Sus ojos se abrieron de forma sobrenatural) ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE NO TE QUIERES CASAR? (ME GRITÓ)

Bella: Andrew, lo siento, es que…

Andrew: ¿Es por Edward verdad? No me mientas (Dijo totalmente furioso)

Bella: Lo siento, no fue algo que yo planeara, solo pasó y no quiero seguir con esto sabiendo eso, me siento muy mal contigo, pero…

Andrew: (Me interrumpió) No importa… de todas formas nos vamos a casar quieras o no, no voy a llegar de nuevo a Inglaterra totalmente humillado por ti, eso ni en sueños… De Andrew Masen nadie se burla, ni siquiera tú.

Bella: No lo voy a hacer, yo no te amo y nos condenaremos juntos a un infierno

Andrew: Yo no quería hacer esto, pero tú me obligaste (Tomó aire y yo esperé lo peor) Decide, te casas conmigo o me encargo yo mismo de hacerle la vida miserable a tu amado Edward y a su familia

Eso me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, me quedé helada al oírlo hablar así, me di cuenta que en realidad yo no lo conocía como pensaba, jamás imaginé que él me haría algo así… Tenía que sacrificar mi felicidad y mi libertad por la seguridad de Edward y su familia

Bella: Bien, me casaré contigo (Dije escupiendo cada una de mis palabras)

Andrew: Eso me gusta (Dijo con una sonrisa malévola) Ok, otra cosa… tienes que ir con tu adorado Edward y decirle que ya no quieres nada con él, déjalo con el corazón roto, hecho pedazos, cosa que no se te acerque nunca… Sin decirle lo nuestro claro (me guiñó el ojo), porque ya me enteré de lo que hacías mientras yo me fui a Inglaterra y te aseguro que no volverá a pasar… Ahh casi se me olvida, dile que está cordialmente invitado a nuestra boda MAÑANA.

Sin darme cuenta yo ya estaba llorando, no soportaba la idea de ir con Edward y hacerle eso, es como si me lo estuvieran haciendo a mí y peor… Solo bajé mi cabeza aceptando el trato, era más importante la seguridad de Edward y su familia que mi felicidad. Abrí el closet y saqué dos mantas con una almohada, me dirigí hacía la puerta

Andrew: ¿A dónde vas? (Preguntó molesto)

Bella: No pienso dormir con un monstruo que ni si quiera conozco (una lágrima brotó de mi ojo)

Andrew: No te las vengas a dar de santa… yo fui el engañado, además lo nuestro solo era apariencia porque tú nunca te enamoraste de mí

Bella: No mientas, yo por 5 años me enamoré del chico tierno de la universidad, él que me entendía, me cuidaba, pero sobre todo, me hacía feliz… No de esto (lo miré con desprecio) Además, aunque quiera no puedo olvidar a Edward, intenté hacerlo durante 7 años, ese fue el motivo de mi viaje a Inglaterra… Simplemente no pude

Dejé a Andrew con la boca abierta mientras me retiré de la habitación con dirección a la sala de estar, allí me acomodé en el sillón y seguía llorando, no sé en qué momento me dormí… Todo mi mundo se estaba cayendo por pedazos y yo que pensaba que mi vida no podía ser pero me equivoqué, esto era solo el principio, de lo que sería mi infierno personal.

* * *

Este es el capítulo 18. espero que les haya gustado aunque fue un poco triste... me emocioné mucho escribiendolo... Pobre Edward, no me quiero imaginar la carita que va a hacer cuando Bella le diga que no puede estar con él

COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí!


	20. La Boda - Parte 1

**Capítulo 19: La Boda- Parte 1**

POV Bella

Me desperté con lágrimas secas por todo mi rostro, de repente sentí como las imágenes de la noche anterior me golpeaban la cabeza, quería llorar aún más, por lo menos podía desahogarme de esa forma, no tenía intenciones de ver a Andrew, solo tomé mis cosas y salí del hotel sin esperar si quiera a que él se despertara. Recordé que hoy me casaría con él, tenía ganas de huir, dejar todo atrás, llamar a Edward e irme con él para algún lugar en donde nadie nos conociera y pudiéramos empezar de ceros… pero no todo era tan fácil, por un lado, Edward no podía dejar a Emily sola con un bebé, en segundo lugar, yo tenía una empresa y en algún momento me tenía que poner en contacto con ella y por último, la familia de Edward estaba en peligro, sin contar que no podríamos ser libres completamente, tendríamos que vivir huyendo, como mis padres en su época… eso era lo que menos quería, solo me quedaba afrontar mi realidad.

Fui a una cafetería, estos últimos días no tenía apetito, casi no comía nada, pedí un jugo solamente por la necesidad de introducir algo en mi cuerpo. Me sentía tan sola, lloraba de manera sobrenatural, pero por todo lo que me estaba pasando, no era para menos, la depresión venía cada vez más fuerte, decidí llamar a Alice, ella era la única que me entendía y me podía ayudar a salir de todo esto… Saqué el celular de mi bolso y ella se demoró mucho en contestar, me preocupé porque normalmente ella no era así, tal vez algo malo le habría pasado, hasta que por fin, después de tres llamadas me contestó y estaba un poco agitada

*LLAMADA*

Alice: ¿Hola?

Bella: Hola Alice… ¿Qué estás haciendo? (Mi voz sonó un poco decaída y se notó que estaba llorando)

Alice: Estaba en la casa de Jasper y… Bueno, eso no importa ahora ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué llorabas?

Bella: ¿Cómo que estabas con Jasper?

Alice: Me quedé anoche con él… pero no me cambies el tema ¿Qué tienes? ¿Dónde estás?

Bella: Necesito hablar contigo, estoy en Seattle en el parque central… por favor, ven

Alice: ¿En Seattle? ¿Por qué?

Bella: No te diré nada por teléfono, solo ven lo más rápido que puedas

Alice: Ok, voy a llamar a Edward para que…

Bella: (La interrumpí) NO, ven sola

Alice: Ok, no me tardo

Bella: Gracias (Alcancé a decir en un susurro antes de que cortara)

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Después de esa llamada me tranquilicé un poco, me senté en el césped, torturándome un poco con los recuerdos de cuando Edward y yo pasábamos horas juntos en aquel bello prado, recordaba nuestra felicidad, al estar juntos… Traté de liberar mi mente de todo eso, porque, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba llorando de nuevo, me reconforté un poco al saber que Alice venía en camino y a ella se le ocurriría algo para salvarme de esto. Alice se demoró demasiado, se me hizo una eternidad la espera, en todo momento estaba pegada mirando mi reloj, en un momento entró una llamada a mi celular, miré la pantalla y decía "Andrew"… cogí mi celular y rechacé la llamada, de inmediato volví a poner el celular en mi bolso, no entendía cómo podía ser tan cínico de llamarme sabiendo todo lo que pasó, además ¿Para qué me quería?, ya había conseguido que me casara con él, sin contar con que tenía mi palabra porque no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a las personas que tanto quería. Sentí unos delgados y delicados brazos que me rodeaban por la espalda, de inmediato los reconocí y me di la vuelta para devolverle el abrazo.

Bella: Gracias por venir (Le dije sollozando)

Ella se separó un poco de mí para ver mis ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas

Alice: ¿Qué pasó Bella? (Noté el tono de preocupación en su voz)

Lo pensé muy bien antes de decirle, yo prometí no decirle a Edward lo que pasaba pero Andrew no mencionó nada de Alice, entonces, legalmente no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto ni incumpliendo parte del trato por contarle a ella.

Bella: Andrew me obligó a casarme con él o si no les haría daño a ustedes y lo peor es que le tengo que decir a Edward que se aleje de mí, o si no también le hace daño a él si se vuelve a acercar a mí… No sé qué hacer, además la boda es hoy (Me eché a llorar)

Alice: Tranquila Bella, tengo un plan, me enteré de un par de cosas… solo sigue con todo lo que tenía planeado, vamos al salón de belleza y luego te daré tu vestido (Dijo con brillo en sus ojos)

Bella: ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Te digo que no me quiero casar, que me está obligando y tú me dices que siga con todo, fuera de eso me tengo que tranquilizar (Dije casi gritándole)

¿Era verdad lo que estaba escuchando? Mi mejor amiga se alegraba porque me iba a arruinar la vida, o yo estaba delirando o ella se había vuelto completamente loca, ¿cómo me podía decir que me casara con el hombre que arruinaría mi vida?

Alice: Bella, no te preocupes, sube al auto, debes ir a hablar con Edward y luego al salón de belleza, no tenemos mucho tiempo y debo llamar a Andrew

Bella: NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO MARIE ALICE CULLEN ¿CÓMO ME PIDES ESO? NO ME PIENSO MOVER DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ME DES UNA EXPLICACIÓN (Yo estaba fuera de mí, tenía mucho coraje con Alice, se suponía que ella me ayudaría, en lugar de eso estaba arreglando todo el asunto de la boda, me estaba hundiendo más de lo que ya estaba)

Alice: Bella, te pido que te calmes, solo recuerda que no todo es lo que parece… Tengo un plan, pero para que todo salga bien, tú no debes saber nada de él… Solo te pido que confíes en mí, nunca haría tu vida miserable

Bella: (Eso me tranquilizo un poco, pero no estaba del todo convencida con lo que me planteaba Alice) Ok, vamos (Dije rendida ante ella, poniéndome de pie)

El camino se me hizo muy corto, trataba de encontrar las palabras más dulce para decirle todo a Edward sin lastimarlo, pero por más que quería, ¿Cómo no lo iba a lastimar diciéndole que ya no podíamos estar juntos? Llegamos en muy poco tiempo al hospital, en el camino Alice llamó a Andrew y le dijo que ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que me arreglaran y los dos estuviéramos en la iglesia junto a todos los invitados. No sé en qué momento Alice lo arregló todo, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no era común, era como si estuviera planeando algo macabro, que la haría demasiado feliz, yo solo esperaba que todo lo que ella pensaba hacer saliera a la perfección. Llegamos al hospital de Edward y Alice me dejó en la entrada, tenía que arreglar unos detalles de mi vestido y de la iglesia. Yo me dispuse a seguir mi camino, solo le hablé a la recepcionista para que me dijera si Edward estaba en el hospital, ella asintió con su cabeza y me hizo la señal de que siguiera a su oficina. Caminé muy despacio, no quería que se llegara el momento, cuando llegué a la puerta, tomé aire y procedí a abrirla, la primera imagen que obtuve después de eso, fue mi Edward, sentado detrás de su escritorio, revisando unos exámenes, se veía tan perfecto allí sentado, haciendo su trabajo, me provocaba ir a abrazarlo y decirle que huyéramos… rápidamente deseché esa idea de mi mente, seguido se percató de mi presencia y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su perfecto rostro.

Edward: Mi vida ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? (Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a besarme)

Bella: (Me aparté de él poniendo mi mano en el intermedio de los dos, bajé mi cabeza tratando de contener las lágrimas)

Edward: ¿Qué pasa amor? (Me miró preocupado)

Bella: No, podemos vernos más

Edward: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? (en su rostro se formó una expresión de confusión y tristeza, los dos sentimientos reflejados al mismo tiempo… me dolió mucho verlo así)

Bella: Hoy me caso con Andrew y no puedo seguir engañándolo, ya te dije que no me gusta y tú y yo no podemos estar juntos aunque queramos, el destino se empeña cada vez más en separarnos y ponernos diferentes obstáculos, tal vez esto sea lo mejor y tal vez tu y yo no somos el uno para el otro como pensábamos (Bajé mi cabeza y aún estaba luchando por no llorar)

Edward: Pero tú me dijiste que no te…

Bella: (Lo interrumpí) Ya sé lo que dije, por favor no me lo recuerdes más… solo ten presente que te amo… Solo eso importa y que todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ti

Edward: No entiendo nada… Solo sé que no te quiero perder, otra vez no, ya lo viví una vez, no lo pienso volver a hacer

Bella: Déjame, es lo mejor (me di la vuelta y caminé hacía la salida)

Edward: NO (Me tomó suavemente del brazo y me acercó hacía él) no te dejaré, porque ambos sabemos lo que sentimos, sabemos que es real y si estamos juntos podemos con todo… No soy nada sin ti

Bella: Lo siento, esta vez no será así… Te amo

Dejé un beso en su mejilla y salí de su oficina sin esperar una respuesta, corrí hacía el estacionamiento donde estaba segura de que Alice me esperaría, llegué allí y ya no me pude contener más, lloré como nunca en mi vida, ya no me importaba nada, había dejado por segunda vez, lo más importante en mi vida, ya sin él… nada tenía sentido. Lloré desconsolada por un tiempo, hasta que me percaté que Alice estaba al lado mío, acariciando mi espalda para darme su apoyo… pasamos unos cuantos minutos allí y luego me subí al auto de Alice con la esperanza de un milagro, solo eso me salvaría.

Llegamos al salón de belleza y me arreglaron de forma rápida, mi cabello llevaba un look natural, las ondas de mi cabello caían libremente sobre mis hombros y en mi cabeza llevaba un arreglo simple de flores blancas, mi maquillaje estaba basado prácticamente en el uso de tonos pasteles y casi neutros, la maquillista se enfadaba conmigo porque yo no dejaba de llorar y tuvo que retocar mi maquillaje unas tres veces. Alice llegó justo a tiempo para recogerme y llevarme a buscar el vestido. En el auto me tranquilicé un poco, pero surgió una pregunta

Bella: ¿A quiénes invitaste Alice?

Alice: Unas pocas personas, tus padres, Jacob, tu tío, los padres de Andrew, unos cuantos amigos de Inglaterra, mi padre, madre, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y unas cuantas personas más

Bella: Dios Alice ¿Cuándo hiciste todo?

Alice: Emmm pues, antes de que tú me dijeras que no te querías casar yo ya lo tenía todo, solo me faltaban los detalles de tu vestido

Bella: Estoy muy nerviosa Alice, además no me quiero casar con él

Alice: Tranquila… todo saldrá bien, lo sé

Bella: Eso espero (Dije dando un suspiro)

Llegamos a la casa de Alice y me sorprendí mucho, de todos los lugares que pudo llevarme para cambiarme, este era el peor ¿que cara les iba a poner a Carlisle y a Esme? sin contar que ahora no estaba de humor para aguantarme las bromitas de Emmet. Yo me quedé paralizada al bajar del auto y me crucé de brazos mostrándole a Alice que no entraría

Alice: Bella, entra, ya estamos retrasados

Bella: ¿Cómo le voy a dar la cara a tus padres? No entraré, busca el vestido y vamos a otro lado

Alice: La casa está sola, ya todos están en la iglesia ¿Quieres dejar tus nervios y entrar? (Dijo a forma de regaño)

Bella: Ok, entre más rápido acabe con esta tortura, mejor

Entré a la casa y seguí a Alice hasta su habitación, allí, Alice sacó el vestido, era realmente hermoso, parecía para una princesa, llevaba hermosos arreglos de flores en la parte de abajo… Simplemente, me quedé sin palabras al verlo, era una lástima que se usara en este caso, que lo llevara puesto para el hombre más despreciable que había conocido en toda mi vida. Muy pronto estuve lista, Alice se quedó observándome para arreglar cualquier detalle que faltara. Llegaron Charlie y René en un carro antiguo, supongo que Alice lo alquiló para mi entrada a la iglesia. Yo salí de la casa y saludé a mis padres con un abrazo

Charlie: Hija te ves hermosa, Andrew tiene mucha suerte

Bella: Gracias

Solo me limité a decir eso, por fuera me podía ver como la novia más hermosa del mundo, pero por dentro me sentía de lo peor por dejar a Edward, por casarme con un hombre que no amaba y por dejar que él controlara mi vida de esa forma, me sentía tan pérdida. Mi cara mostraba tristeza, no era necesario que me viera en un espejo para saberlo, yo lo sentía y aunque tratara de sonreír, solo me salían pequeñas muecas de dolor que trataba de ocultar bajando mi cabeza.

Charlie me ayudó a subirme al auto, mientras René sostenía la parte trasera de mi vestido para que me fuera más fácil subirme. El camino hacia la iglesia fue muy corto, Alice apuraba de manera constante y un poco desesperante al conductor. Me bajé del auto y salieron muchos fotógrafos agobiándome con los flashes de las cámaras, uno de ellos habló sacándome de mis pensamientos, luego los demás lo siguieron.

Reportero 1: Señorita Swan ¿Qué siente al casarse con el próximo rey de Inglaterra?

Reportero 2: ¿Está lista para asumir el trono junto a su futuro esposo?

Reportero 3: ¿A dónde irán por su luna de miel?

Alice se puso muy furiosa cuando vio todo esto y llamó al personal de seguridad para que los sacara, era claro que alguien le avisó a la prensa de Inglaterra y por eso ellos estaban aquí –Genial, otro problema a mi lista- pensé para mí, de igual forma no respondí ninguna pregunta y solo me dediqué a seguir el camino hacía mi perdición, mi infierno personal.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba sujeta al brazo de Charlie y caminaba por el pasillo siguiendo la música, levanté mi vista y allí estaba el dueño de mis pesadillas, mirándome con alegría, una alegría de hipócrita porque solo eso podía sentir al ver que me miraba de tal forma, como si se sintiera orgulloso con lo que estaba haciendo, volteé a ver y habían más personas de las que imaginé que vendrían, de ahí en adelante solo esperaba un milagro. Llegué a mi puesto y Charlie puso mi mano sobre la de Andrew

Charlie: No me hagas arrepentirme, yo hago lo que sea por mi hija (Dijo en un susurro que solo Andrew y yo escuchamos, en sus ojos se veía que no bromeaba)

Andrew se tensó un poco al escucharlo hablar tan serio, solté una pequeña sonrisa al ver su reacción. Luego los dos caminamos hacía el sacerdote y empezó la ceremonia, no puse atención a mucho de lo que dijo, ya era bastante tortura saber que estaba arruinando mi vida, en ese momento recordé cuando Edward y yo éramos tan felices, recordé la noche que pasamos en la Isla Esme, los momentos tan mágicos que vivimos en el prado, incluso recordé cuando me pidió que fuera su novia, en mi cumpleaños, ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida y nunca lo olvidaría, de repente una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo y luego otra le siguió, volví a ver al público y por la expresión que tenían muchos de ellos, supongo que pensaban que yo lloraba de felicidad… Vaya que se equivocaban, no tenían ni idea del doloroso momento que estaba pasando.

Llegó la hora de los votos, Andrew y yo nos pusimos de pie y él tomó mis manos de manera dulce, solo aparentando ser la pareja feliz que no éramos

Andrew: Yo Andrew Masen, te quiero a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, como esposa y me entrego a ti, prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida.

Bella: Yo Isabella Marie Swan, te quiero a ti, Andrew Masen, como esposo y me entrego a ti, prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida.

Mientras decía esas palabras, luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos, aun así llegué a derramar unas cuantas sin percatarme en que momento lo hice, no sé cómo Andrew pudo mirarme a los ojos y decirme eso sin sentir culpa, yo me sentía la peor basura del mundo y él estaba allí como si nada estuviera pasando. Después de eso, me sentí perdida, como si estuviera cayendo al vacío, solo me resigné a la vida que me esperaba.

* * *

Ok, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, tal vez no era lo que esperaban pero el próximo capítulo viene cargado de mucha emoción y sorpresas… solo les puedo adelantar que se van a emocionar mucho, yo lo hice escribiendolo… Las quiero, gracias por leer mi fancfic

Comenten  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí!


	21. La Boda - Parte 2

**Capítulo 19: La boda- Parte 2**

POV Edward

Me desperté muy activo y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, gracias a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, mi Bella, solo pronunciar su nombre me hacía muy feliz. Hoy sería un día digno de recordar, invitaría a Bella a salir y la convencería de que se quedara conmigo esta noche, era hora de poner en práctica nuestro título de amantes, me encantaba como sonaba eso, esta vez ella no se podría resistir. Arreglé el departamento de tal forma que el ambiente se tornara un poco más romántico de lo normal, de repente sentí unas ganas tremendas de comer crepes de fruta, recordé que no había desayunado así que fui a la cocina y preparé mi comida, sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentado en la mesa devorando todo tipo de comida, jugo de naranja, tostadas, café, cereal y crepes de fruta, era extraño todo esto, desde anoche sentía mucha hambre y comía todo lo que estaba a mi paso, debería empezarme a cuidar porque terminaría como un hombre obeso y quién sabe con cuantas enfermedades encima. Bajé hacía el garaje del edificio a buscar mi volvo, me apresuré a entrar en él y a conducir lo más rápido posible hacía el hospital.

Hoy tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital, debía realizar unos exámenes y seguido revisarlos para poder dar diagnósticos más precisos sobre el estado de los pacientes que tenía a mi cuidado, quería acabar con todo lo más rápido posible para que la tarde me quedara libre y así poder estar con mi Bella y hacer todo lo que tenía planeado. Ya en el hospital, saludé a mi secretaria y le pedí que no me pasara llamadas a menos que fueran realmente importantes, o que se trataran de Bella por supuesto, aunque dudaba que me llamara al trabajo, ella tenía mi número de celular. Me adentré en mi oficina y me concentré en realizar mi trabajo, en un momento sentí demasiado sueño y salí por una taza de café, anoche no dormí muy bien, me volví a concentrar en mi trabajo.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas y sentí la presencia de alguien más en mi oficina, levanté mi cabeza lentamente, sin pensar si quiera de quién se trataba… tal vez solo alucinaba por tanto trabajo. Sentí como mis ojos se abrían de golpe y una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro al ver a mi adorada Bella, ahí, tan perfecta como siempre

Edward: Mi vida ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? (Me levanté de mi silla y acorté la distancia entre nosotros para poder besarla como tanto lo deseaba)

Ella se apartó de mi poniendo su mano a escasos centímetros de mi pecho y bajó su cabeza, me sentí confundido, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hace unos días todo estaba de maravilla, cada día más enamorados y ¿ahora no me quiere besar? Algo realmente malo debe estar pasando para que se comporte así

Edward: ¿Qué pasa amor? (Le pregunté, esperando que su respuesta no fuera tan mala como creía que sería)

Bella: No, podemos vernos más

En ese momento sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos, no vernos más significaba que el resto de mi vida sería un completo desierto sin ella, volvería a ser el tipo amargado, frío y calculador que era antes, pero sobre todo llevando una vida infeliz lejos de ella. No entendía porque me decía eso, me apresuré a decirle algunas de las preguntas que rondaban por mi mente

Edward: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? (Dije agitado)

Bella: Hoy me caso con Andrew y no puedo seguir engañándolo, ya te dije que no me gusta y tú y yo no podemos estar juntos aunque queramos, el destino se empeña cada vez más en separarnos y ponernos diferentes obstáculos, tal vez esto sea lo mejor y tal vez tu y yo no somos el uno para el otro como pensábamos

Si antes mi corazón estaba hecho trizas, ahora mi alma estaba en el limbo, ella me había dicho que no se quería casar con él porque me ama y ahora viene y me dice esto. Me dolió mucho cuando me dijo todo eso, estuve a punto de salir de allí corriendo y llevármela a ella conmigo, para que me explicara todo de manera más calmada.

Edward: Pero tú me dijiste que no te… (Traté de que las palabras salieran lo más calmadas posibles, era lógico que ella tampoco estaba pasando por un buen momento y no quería dificultarle más esta situación)

Bella: (Me interrumpió al instante) Ya sé lo que dije, por favor no me lo recuerdes más… solo ten presente que te amo… Solo eso importa y que todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ti

Me sentía aturdido, mi cerebro no procesaba la mitad de la información que recibía, aun así en mi mente solo había una cosa clara… No perdería a Bella nuevamente, esta vez, lucharía por ella así fuera lo último que hiciera en mi vida.

Edward: No entiendo nada… Solo sé que no te quiero perder, otra vez no, ya lo viví una vez, no lo pienso volver a hacer

Bella: Déjame, es lo mejor (Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la salida).

Edward: NO (La tomé suavemente del brazo y la acerqué hacía mi con la esperanza de que reconsiderara su decisión, al ver que ella no decía nada, decidí ser yo quién le expresaría todo lo que sentía en este momento) no te dejaré, porque ambos sabemos lo que sentimos, sabemos que es real y si estamos juntos podemos con todo… No soy nada sin ti (Lo último lo dije casi en tono de súplica, porque vi sus ojos llenos de decisión en lo que estaba haciendo)

Bella: Lo siento, esta vez no será así… Te amo (Dejó un dulce y corto beso en mi mejilla y salió de mi oficina sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte)

Quedé en shock, estaba completamente confundido ¿Cómo me decía que me amaba y luego se iba? ¿Cómo creía que alejándose de mí me haría algún bien? De hecho, eso era lo peor que hubiera podido hacer si me quería hacer sentir mejor. Ya no tenía cabeza para concentrarme de nuevo en mi trabajo, tenía que buscar respuestas ¿Por qué Bella me dijo todo eso? Yo tenía que encontrar la forma de que estuviéramos juntos, le prometí que lucharía por ella y no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente, así se me fuera toda la vida en ello, eso no me importaba... lo que quería era tener a Bella a mi lado y así sería. Salí de mi oficina y me encontré con mi padre en uno de los pasillos

Carlisle: Edward ¿Qué te pasa?

Edward: Ahora no te lo puedo decir, solo te quiero pedir permiso para salir más temprano hoy

Carlisle: Claro, ¿Te sientes mal?

Edward: No, solo es un asunto que tengo que arreglar antes que sea tarde

Carlisle: Si es por lo de hoy (yo lo miré confundido) la boda de Bella (me aclaró como si fuera algo obvio)

Edward: ¿Tú sabías? (Le pregunté aún más confundido)

Carlisle: Si, es una larga historia… No quiero que estés mal por eso, tenía que pasar en algún momento (Apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro)

Edward: Demasiado tarde para cambiar mis emociones y esto no tenía que pasar así, yo me encargaré de hacerle ver la realidad a todo el mundo

Carlisle: Edward

Alcancé a escuchar a mi padre llamándome, mientras yo me alejaba poco a poco de él. Me subí a mi auto y me puse en marcha al departamento de Jacob, supuse que Bella estaría allí y si no era así, por lo menos Jacob tendría que saber algo. Conduje de forma desenfrenada y no presté mucha atención a las señales de tránsito, de hecho creo que me pasé tres pares y un semáforo en rojo, pero nada me importaba más que Bella. Por la rapidez con la que conduje mi auto, no demoré mucho en llegar al departamento de Jacob, a penas puse un píe en la recepción, me reconocieron y en seguida me abrieron el paso, corrí como loco buscando el departamento, hasta que por fin di con el número y toqué el timbre. Jacob abrió, mostrándome su cara de espanto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Edward: ¿Puedo pasar? (Dije rompiendo el silencio)

Jacob: Claro, adelante (él se hizo a un lado y me indicó que me sentara)

Edward: Gracias

Jacob: Bella no está aquí, si a eso venías

Edward: Aghh no puede ser (maldije internamente) Bueno, tú me puedes ayudar, por tu traje veo que vas a ir a la boda (Que suposición más estúpida, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir por el momento)

Jacob: Si, pero nada va a cambiar y sinceramente no veo cómo te puedo ayudar

Edward: ¿Sabes algo de la decisión tan repentina de Bella por casarse?

Jacob: ¿Repentina? Según yo, la boda ya estaba planeada hace algún tiempo, incluso recibí mi invitación hace dos días

Edward: ¿Cómo? Pero ella no se iba a casar, me lo dijo hace dos días

Jacob: ¿No se iba a casar? Yo nunca me enteré de nada de eso, yo sabía que ustedes eran amantes y todo, pero no sabía que ella había tomado esa decisión… Pero a todas estas, ustedes son amantes, no deberías poner tanta atención en eso

Edward: (Negué con mi cabeza) Te equivocas, hoy, ella fue al hospital y me dijo que ya no nos podíamos ver más, en pocas palabras, ella acabó con la relación que teníamos

Jacob: (Se quedó en total silencio, procesando todo lo que le había dicho, pasados dos minutos habló) Eso solo quiere decir una cosa

Edward: ¿Qué? (Pregunté alarmado)

Jacob: Si conozco bien a mi hermanita y al desgraciado de Andrew (Dijo lo último con un poco de furia) Él la está obligando a casarse.

Mis manos reaccionaron involuntariamente y se formaron dos puños, apreté los dientes ¿Cómos se atrevía a obligarla a casarse? ¿Qué se estaba creyendo el desagraciado ese?

Edward: Voy a matarlo (Dije soltando toda mi furia)

Jacob: Cálmate Edward, yo también quiero hacerlo, pero recuerda que son solo suposiciones, no podemos probar nada… (Se quedó pensativo) Ya sé, Alice es quién está planeando todo el asunto de la boda, ella debe saber algo que nos pueda ayudar.

Edward: Tienes razón, iré a buscarla ahora mismo… Gracias

Salí del departamento dejando a Jacob con la palabra en la boca, ni siquiera esperé su respuesta. Busqué mi auto y otra vez me encontraba conduciendo como un loco por todo el pueblo, no tenía ni idea dónde podría estar Alice, empecé buscándola en su trabajo, y fue la peor decisión que pude tomar. En la entrada principal me encontré con Emily, quién se me lanzó a besarme, no esperaba esto, por lo tanto no la pude detener.

Emily: Edward, pensé que te estabas arreglando para la boda (Se quedó en silencio por un momento) Ahhh ya entendí, viniste a recogerme para que lleguemos juntos a la boda, que tierno eres Eddie

No puede ser, hasta Emily sabía de la famosa boda y yo no, esto era perfecto, lo que me faltaba (nótese el sarcasmo) yo era el único que no sabía que mi Bella se casaba hoy, me concentré en pensar la respuesta que esperaba, a estas alturas no me importaba si me relación con ella se iba por el drenaje, de hecho me estaría haciendo un favor al liberarse de mí, pero algo tenía muy claro, yo respondería por mi hijo así no estuviera casado con Emily.

Edward: No, no vine a eso, es que Alice me dijo que tenía un traje para mí (fue la única mentira que se me ocurrió en ese momento)

Emily: (Hizo un gesto de desprecio) Pues ella no está, de hecho no ha venido en todo el día, pero si quieres te ayudo a buscar tu traje

Edward: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo que Alice no ha venido? (En ese momento me enfurecí y ya después no pude controlar mis palabras)

Emily: Cálmate mi vida ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por un traje?

Edward: No me pidas que me calme y te pido el favor que no me vuelvas a decir "mi vida" o "amor" o "Eddie"… Ya no quiero estar más contigo, lo nuestro se acaba aquí

Exploté, toda mi furia por fin salió, supongo que tengo que agradecer que fuera con Emily y no con otra persona, Emily, de una forma u otra se merecía lo que yo le dije en cambio, si hubiera sido con otra persona, tal vez la hubiera herido innecesariamente. Además, ese era el peor momento para ponerse con sus cariñitos, yo estaba fuera de mí, no más con el hecho de que Alice no estuviera aquí, cada vez tenía menos tiempo para detener esa boda… De pronto, la voz chillona de Emily, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Emily: Pero ¿Y nuestro bebé? (Hizo un puchero y seguido llevó su mano a su estómago)

Edward: Yo responderé por todo lo que le haga falta (Dije mirándola a los ojos con el fin de que creyera en mis palabras), pero no quiero estar contigo, yo no puedo engañarte de esa forma, yo no te amo y con esto solo lograremos una vida infeliz… Así que si no está Alice yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, permiso

Me retiré y otra vez, me subí a mi auto sin conducir aún, me sentí liberado, como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, hace mucho tiempo debía hacer esto. Tomé mi celular y llamé a Alice para ver en dónde estaba metida, a este paso nunca la encontraría

*LLAMADA*

Alice: Edward, ¿En dónde está metido? ¿Sabes cuántas veces te he llamado hoy?

Edward; Eso te pregunto yo, estoy al frente de tu trabajo y me dijeron que no habías ido en toda la mañana

Alice: Estoy ocupada con lo de Bella, lo siento

Edward: No puede ser, mi propia hermana conspirando contra mí (Dije indignado, me sentía traicionado)

Alice: Cállate Edward, si quieres que Bella no se case, tienes que ir ahora mismo a la cafetería cerca del bosque

Edward: Ok, ahora voy

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Después de oír la respuesta de Alice, primero quedé en shock y respondí casi mecánicamente, luego de conducir varios kilómetros, reaccioné a todo lo que me había dicho, mi cerebro ya había procesado la información y entonces, me di cuenta que esta era mi última oportunidad de evitar que Bella se casara, pise el acelerador a fondo, Alice me tenía muchas cosas que explicar, ahora si no tenía ninguna duda de que Andrew estaba obligando a mi dulce ángel a casarse con él, de otra forma Alice no me hubiera llamado tan alarmada, por su tono de voz, estaba poniendo en marcha un plan, del cual yo hacía parte, y por nada del mundo perdería mi oportunidad de hacer lo necesario para hacer que funcionara.

Después de terminar mi monólogo interno, me di cuenta de que ya había llegado al lugar dónde Alice me indicó que nos encontraríamos, yo no la veía por ningún lado y me empecé a desesperar, para tranquilizarme pedí una taza de café cargado, pasados los 10 minutos más desesperantes de toda mi vida, vi una pequeña sombra acercándose rápidamente-Alice- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, yo me puse de pie para saludarla, ella llegó muy agitada y seguido de saludarme se sentó.

Alice: Edward, menos mal que viniste, ya me estaba preocupando

Edward: Dime qué es lo que está pasando.

Alice: Supongo que estás muy confundido, así que te hablaré sin rodeos (Asentí con mi cabeza para que siguiera con su historia) Ok, todo empieza cuando tú y Bella fueron a la isla Esme por dos días, ese tiempo lo aproveché para hacer muchas investigaciones, la primera y creo que es la que te interesa ahora, es que contraté a un detective privado para que siguiera a Andrew, él me confirmó que estaba metido en negocios sucios y fuera de eso estaba robando mucho dinero en Inglaterra, además, los días que se fue a hacer tratados con otros países, él firmó contratos ilegales falsificando la firma de su padre, creo que se llama James Masen.

Edward: Entiendo, lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la boda de Bella?

Alice: Andrew obligó a Bella a que se casara con él, la amenazó diciéndole que si no se casaban te iba a hacer daño o a nuestra familia, además, no sé cómo se enteró de la relación que tenían ustedes, pero le dijo a Bella que debía terminar con eso.

Ahora lo entiendo todo, por eso Bella me dijo que ya no nos podíamos seguir viendo y además me dijo que lo hacía por mí, en un comienzo no entendía sus palabras, pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Andrew era un desgraciado, por hacer que mi Bella decidiera entre su libertad y mi seguridad, claramente mi ángel prefería mil veces que mi familia y yo estuviéramos a salvo y por eso lo hacía.

Edward: Ahora si lo mato (Dije con las manos cerradas en forma de puño y los dientes apretados, estaba completamente furioso)

Alice: Tranquilízate (Puso una mano en mi pecho, deteniéndome) Tengo un plan y estoy segura que no va a fallar, pero si no te calmas puedes arruinarlo todo

Edward: (Solté el aire que contenía en mis pulmones y pensé las palabras de Alice) Ok, dime de que se trata

Alice me explicó detalladamente todo su plan, que consistía en buscar las pruebas en su trabajo, al parecer en un cuarto secreto y después yo llegaría a la iglesia y amenazaría a Andrew con ellas, así como él lo había hecho con Bella.

Edward: Aghh me encontraré de nuevo con Emily y créeme que no la quiero ver ahora… Pero bueno todo sea por mi Bella

Alice: Ammm si, se me olvidaba contarte algo

Edward: ¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber? (Pregunté siendo sarcástico, ya me bastaba con la joyita de hombre que resultó ser Andrew)

Alice: Si y esto te va a importar mucho, además de lo que descubrí de Andrew, el día que Emily te llamo para decirte que estaba enferma, yo lo aproveché para ir donde tu amigo Diego, él le hizo unos exámenes de embrazo, claro que ella nunca se enteró y salieron negativos. Además, yo fui a tu departamento a ver el video donde supuestamente habías estado con ella, y ese día si estabas ebrio pero no lo suficiente para acostarte con ella, Emily te estaba engañando para que te casaras

Edward: No, Alice… no te lo puedo creer… Aunque me siento aliviado, pero no puedo creer que ella me hay mentido (Dije casi atónito, yo sé que Emily podía ser de todo, pero nunca me imaginé que me mintiera con algo tan delicado)

Alice: Si no me crees, en donde te indiqué también están los exámenes y el video de que no pasó nada

Edward: Yo te creo, es solo que… Mmmm no sé, todo está pasando muy rápido

Alice: Bueno, si quieres detener la boda… Tienes exactamente una hora para arreglarte y recoger todo lo que te dije (Miró su reloj) Yo me voy porque dejé a Bella en el salón de belleza y debe estar volviéndose loca

Edward: Gracias hermanita, te debo una

Alice: Me debes más de una, pero no te preocupes, ya idearé la forma en que me pagues

Sin decir más ella se despidió y se fue corriendo hasta su auto, yo tampoco perdí mi tiempo, pagué el café que me había tomado y puse mi auto en marcha. Es extraño ver como todo cambia de un momento a otro, en el camino me puse a pensar en que Emily era capaz de todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería y no sé porque yo llevé tanto tiempo una relación de novios con ella, ni siquiera la amaba o la quería en lo más mínimo, tal vez al principio llegó a agradarme, pero eso era cuando apenas la conocía.

No demoré mucho en llegar al trabajo de Alice, de nuevo, agradecí al cielo que no me topé con Emily, o si no, en serio iba a conocerme de mal humor y no me callaría todo lo que tenía para decirle. Al llegar a la recepción, la secretaria de Alice interrumpió mi camino, yo fruncí el ceño, no entendía porque ella hacía esto, siempre era lo mismo, desde que Alice la contrató ella hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hacernos la vida imposible. Seguido yo le lancé una mirada asesina y la aparté de mi camino, ahora no estaba de humor para aguantarme otra persona, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no tenía tiempo para esto. Seguí con mi camino y oí el grito de la mujer, me volteé a verla

Secretaria: Señor Cullen, es mi deber informarle que la señorita Cullen no se encuentra de hecho no ha venido en toda la mañana, quiere dejarla alguna razón

Edward: NO, yo sabía que ella no estaba aquí… De hecho, ella me dijo que viniera a recoger unos documentos… y ni siquiera sé por qué le estoy dando explicaciones… Permiso (Traté de que mi voz sonara fría para que me dejara en paz de una vez)

Secretaria: Señor Cullen, no se moleste conmigo por favor, es que la Señorita Cullen mandó a instalar una puerta para la entrada de su oficina y hasta hoy la pusieron, por eso supongo que la Señorita Cullen no le dijo nada sobre ello

Edward: ¡MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE!

Ahora si me desesperé por completo, pasé las manos por mi cabello, tratando de calmarme y encontrar una forma de solucionar todo esto, di muchas vueltas por la recepción pensando cómo demonios entraría y sacaría todas las pruebas que necesitaba para que ese maldito soltara a mi Bella. Rendido, me senté en un sillón que estaba en la sala de espera, miré el reloj y ya solo me quedaban 45 minutos, puse mis manos en mi cara de tal forma que cubrieran mis ojos, hasta que sentí una voz, quité mis manos y estaba la secretaria en frente mío tendiéndome una llave. La miré confundido y ella se apresuró a explicarme

Secretaria: Lo siento, pero usted estaba tan desesperado e impaciente que no me dejó terminar de explicarle que yo tenía la llave… Creo que no tuve el valor suficiente para acercarme porque temía su reacción.

Edward: Muchas gracias, en todo caso yo soy el que debe unas disculpas soy yo… No debí comportarme de esa forma

Tomé la llave y me apresuré a subir en el ascensor y vi un letrero que decía (Fuera de servicio), este no era mi día, preciso cuando necesitaba algo todo me salía mal… Busqué las escaleras y corrí por los escalones, por fin logré llegar al último piso, subí casi 10 pisos buscando la oficina de Alice, allí usé la llave y al fondo logré divisar la puerta de la que Alice me hablaba, digité la clave y la puerta se abrió automáticamente… Pude ver una oficina más pequeña, muy bien organizada, supongo que tenía que agradecer que Alice no era tan desordenada como yo, en el escritorio, estaban todas las pruebas perfectamente marcadas y con tres copias debajo, solo tomé una de cada una y luego, en un sillón, vi un smoking negro, sobre él había una nota, me detuve a leerla.

*NOTA*

Edward: No puedes ir mal vestido a una boda tan elegante como la que vas a interrumpir, así que esta es una pequeña sorpresa. Apresúrate, no tienes mucho tiempo.  
Te quiere… Alice

*FIN DE LA NOTA*

Sonreí como estúpido ante las sorpresas de mi hermana, me puse el traje y estuve listo en poco tiempo. Tomé los papeles que necesitaba y salí de allí corriendo, no sin antes cerrar con seguro la puerta principal y la de la "oficina secreta". Bajé de nuevo las escaleras pero esta vez no tardé tanto en llegar a la recepción. Allí estaba la secretaria en su puesto, yo le tendí la llave y le di una sonrisa.

Edward: Gracias… (Me quedé esperando que me dijera su nombre porque caí en cuenta de que con todo lo que pasaba no le había preguntado)

Secretaria: Bree, no tiene nada que agradecer señor Cullen, mucha suerte

Primero la miré confundido ¿Será que ella también sabía de la boda? Bueno, no tenía nada de raro, después de todo yo era el único que no se había enterado del evento del año. Salí rápidamente y miré mi reloj, ya solo faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara la boda, conduje lo más rápido que pude, para mi mala suerte antes de la iglesia se formó un embotellamiento impresionante, habían demasiados autos y no encontraba la manera de desviarlos o encontrar un atajo para llegar antes… Pronto, los minutos fueron pasando cada vez más rápido y yo estaba desesperado buscando la forma de llegar a la iglesia. Después de casi 25 minutos encerrado en mi volvo, sin poder hacer nada, llegué a la iglesia y me bajé tomando los papeles que necesitaba, ya estaba muy retrasado, así que corrí el poco camino que tenía hasta la iglesia y habían muchos reporteros con cámaras a la entrada, me puse nervioso pero seguí con el plan tal y como estaba, después de varios empujones logré llegar a la puerta principal y oí una voz que venía de la iglesia

Sacerdote: Si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de este hombre y esta mujer, que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Esa era mi señal de entrada, abrí las puertas de par en par, mostrándome a todo un público plasmado con mi presencia, todos se quedaron mirándome, sus expresiones varaban dependiendo de la persona a la que miraba.

Edward: YO ME OPONGO (Dije con voz firme y sin nada de titubeos, a lo lejos oía muchos suspiros de asombro y otros de alivio)

Fijé mi mirada, esta vez en el altar, vi a Bella más hermosa que nunca, ella lloraba pero al verme su mirada se iluminó y formó una sonrisa en su rostro, quise correr hasta ella y abrazarla, pero tenía un plan que seguir y todo el público en general, esperaba una explicación del porque me oponía a la boda, aunque la mayoría de personas que me conocían, sabían la razón

Edward: No puedo permitir que esta mujer se case sabiendo que la amo y que ella me ama a mí (Dije mirando fijamente los ojos de Bella, los cuales estaban más brillantes que nunca) Bella, por favor… dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto

Le tendí mi mano y ella dudó un poco en tomarla, primero fijó su vista en Alice, quien asintió con su cabeza en señal de aprobación, sin más espera ella tomó mi mano y se puso de mi lado, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y seguido la abracé, hasta que oí una voz chillona, fijé mi mirada en la dueña de esa voz.

Emily: Claro, nos dejaste a mí y al bebé por esta zorra ¿Te atréves a decirme que no es así? (Preguntó con una mirada desafiante)

Edward: (Primero solté con fuerza el aire que había en mis pulmones y luego no me pude controlar y casi le grité por referirse así de Bella) Primero, la única zorra que veo aquí eres tú. ¿A qué tipo de persona se le ocurre inventarse un embarazo para poder casarse con un hombre? Yo creo que a una que está enferma de la cabeza y segundo, yo nunca te amé y si querías casarte conmigo con mentiras, creo que eso no duraría demasiado, algún día me cansaría de tu forma de ser y me daría cuenta que en realidad no teníamos un hijo en común.

Ella se quedó completamente en silencio y empezó a llorar, todo el público se sorprendió demasiado y supongo que fui un poco cruel, al decirle que no la amaba, pero así era mejor y ella se merecía que le dijera la verdad.

Emily: ¿Cómo supiste eso? (Dijo sollozando)... De todas formas, yo lo hice porque te amo y si no hubiera sido por esta (Señalo a Bella) nos habríamos casado y seríamos muy felices, lo sé

Edward: No mientas, no importa como supe todo y si me amaras como dices no me hubieras obligado a hacer algo que no quería… Además, aunque te duela Bella llegó primero que tú y ella se robó mi corazón desde el primer momento en que la vi, allí en uno de los pasillos del instituto, tan distraída como siempre hablando con sus recién conocida amiga (Sonreí al tener tan hermoso recuerdo y la miré con cara de estúpido)

Emily: Ok, pero esto no se acaba aquí, les juro que se arrepentirán por todo esto

Sin decir más ella salió de la iglesia cerrando las puertas de golpe ya que habían muchos reporteros afuera y supongo que más tarde Andrew agradecería todo esto, porque lo que le esperaba no era mejor de lo que le había dicho a Emily, de hecho sería aún peor y esta vez sí desataría toda mi furia contra él.

Después del gran golpe que Emily le dio a las puertas, Bella me abrazó y me susurró un –Te amo-, luego me miró confundida, ella no tenía ninguna idea de todo lo que nos esperaba, yo le di una sonrisa para tranquilizarla pero creo que no funcionó del todo y más porque, cuando lo noté, Andrew se estaba acercando a nosotros como queriendo buscarnos pelea y no me esperaba menos de él, en un repentino movimiento, puse a Bella detrás de mí, esperando a que Andrew diera el "primer golpe". Todo el público permaneció en silencio mientras Andrew se acercaba a nosotros.

Andrew: Yo debería estar sorprendido de todo esto… (Se quedó pensativo) Aun así, presentía que el gran doctor Edward Cullen, haría algo así, lo que me sorprende es que se atreva a retarme sabiendo que ya un vez lo envié al hospital (Sonrió irónicamente)

Bella: No te atrevas a tocarlo (Gritó detrás de mí)

Andrew: Me parece bastante razonable que le dé un par de golpes por arruinar nuestra boda, ¿No te parece querida? (Levantó su vista para poder ver a Bella detrás de mí)

Esta vez yo me relajé, dejaría que el que se sintiera estresado sea Andrew y poco a poco, con todo lo que tenía para decirle se le borrara la sonrisa tan estúpida que tenía contemplada en su rostro. Ahora, el que habló fui yo

Edward: Ok, te explicaré lo que pasará, pero para que veas que no soy tan enfermo y desgraciado como tú, dejaré que escojas tu futuro cercano

Todos se quedaron viéndome confundidos, excepto Alice, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, supongo que ella sabía que yo solo estaba jugando un poco antes de acabarlo completamente, él se merecía eso y más, continúe hablando

Edward: Tienes dos opciones, la primera, te olvidas de Bella, la dejas libre a ella y a mi familia, luego te vas a Inglaterra como el cobarde que eres y todo somos felices (él me miró levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa irónica al ver que no respondía yo seguí hablando) y la segunda, que creo que no te interesa, es que si no la dejas libre, yo me encargo de publicar en todos los medios posibles, cierta información que creo que te parecerá importante y no creo que quieras que se divulgue

Andrew: ¿De qué información hablas Cullen? (Esta vez, cambió la expresión en su rostro, seguía con la mirada desafiante, pero mostraba un poco de pánico en sus ojos)

Edward: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo diga con muchos testigos presentes? (Mostré una sonrisa malvada, él seguía sin decir palabra alguna y estaba más blanco que un papel, así que proseguí)… Bueno no sé cómo decirlo, mmm creo que te sonaran estas palabras, desfalcos, robos, contratos ilícitos

Andrew: Ya basta (Me interrumpió) ¿De dónde sacaste toda esa información?

Ahora si logré lo que quería, la mirada de Andrew reflejaba miedo, me volví a ver a los que supongo eran sus padres ya que, se habían puesto de pie y tenían rasgos muy parecidos. Yo estaba completamente calmado, sentía como Bella templaba detrás de mí pero eso no hizo que me desesperara, todo lo contrario, pensé en lo mucho que nos reiríamos cuando todo esto se acabara

Edward: No importa dónde viene la información, lo que importa es que tengo las pruebas de ello… Tú decides, tu futuro está en tus manos (Lo miré queriendo desafiarlo)

Andrew: Pagarás por todo esto, por ahora, aceptaré la primera opción… (Sonrió irónicamente) Ganaron la batalla, pero no la guerra

Sin decir más, salió de la iglesia y para su sorpresa se encontró con todos los reporteros que esperaban por él… solo alcancé a oír unos gritos de su parte y luego se alejó en una és, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y seguido se escuchó un sonoro aplauso.

Bella: Gracias por rescatarme, mi príncipe azul (Tomó mi cara y me besó desprevenidamente, no me negué y los dos nos fundimos en el beso hasta que los silbidos de Emmet y Jasper nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja)

Los padres de Andrew se acercaron a nosotros y yo tomé a Bella de la cintura, esperando la peor reacción por parte de ellos, supongo que como Andrew siempre fue un niño consentido y mimado, sus padres no se aguantarían este tipo de espectáculo en frente de tantas personas. Me sorprendió mucho ver que la mujer abría los brazos hacía Bella, y ella se soltó de mí para corresponderle, después de eso, la mujer habló.

Madre de Andrew: Siento mucho todo lo que pasó, nunca me imaginé que Andrew hiciera algo así (una lágrima rodó por su mejilla)

Padre de Andrew: (Se apresuró a abrazar a su esposa para darle su apoyo) Todo fue mi culpa, siempre lo malcrié y le di todo lo que quiso, nunca le puse límites… En todo caso, reciban mis más sinceras disculpas, Bella (la miró seriamente) me encargaré personalmente de que Andrew no se acerque ni a ti ni al doctor Cullen, te doy mi palabra… Sin más que decir, nosotros nos retiramos (Tomó a su esposa y se fueron alejando hasta que se perdieron en medio de los reporteros)

Bella me miró con una sonrisa y Luego Emmet alzó la voz, volviéndose el centro de atención, mientras Rosalie cubría su cara apenada, ya sabía que mi hermano haría algo como esto y se estaba demorando.

Emmet: Bueno, ya no hay nada más que ver, supongo que ya se acabó todo ¿cierto? (me miró con una sonrisa burlona y yo asentí) Ok, entonces nos podemos ir a nuestros respectivos hogares y dejar a este par de tortolitos en paz.

Todos soltamos una carcajada al oír a Emmet siendo tan directo y explicito, pero fuera de todo, sabíamos que él tenía razón y todos los invitados empezaron a salir, uno por uno, hasta que solo quedaron nuestras respectivas familias. Todos nos sonreíamos con cara de idiotas, pero no me importaba, yo estaba muy feliz, por fin tenía todo lo que siempre quise y no podía pedir nada más, me sentía tan completo, con mi familia al lado, siempre estuvieron allí, apoyándome en los momentos difíciles, pero supongo que todo se lo debo a Alice, si no hubiera sido por ella, mi vida ahora sería un poso sin fondo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Les prometí que estaría emocionante y además no podía dejar que Bella se casara con ese estúpido... Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo... Mientras tanto, dejen sus rr


	22. Secuestradas

**Capítulo 20: Secuestradas**

POV Bella

Todo salió simplemente perfecto, yo ya me creía la mujer de Andrew y por consiguiente, princesa de Inglaterra, pero apareció mi ángel guardián y me salvó. También tenía que agradecer a Alice, ella siempre me dijo que todo saldría bien y me llenó de mucha clama en el momento que más lo necesitaba, debo admitir que en algún momento, llegué a pensar que Alice quería que yo me casara con Andrew, siempre la veía tan emocionada planeando la boda y además no me decía nada de su dichoso plan ¿Qué quería que pensara?... De todas formas, tenía mucho que agradecerle, le debía prácticamente mi vida, porque si no fuera por sus ocurrencias yo no estaría tan alegre en este momento con mi Edward al lado.

Estuve tan feliz cuando lo divisé en la entrada, perfectamente vestido, sus ojos verdes resaltaban más que nunca y su cabello despeinado le daba el toque perfecto. Me sentí desvanecer cuando me tendió su mano, estaba muy nerviosa y no creía que todo esto fuera verdad, pensaba que era un sueño y que en algún momento me iba a despertar, solo no quería que todo acabara. Con el pasar de los minutos, traté de relajarme pensando en que todo lo que me estaba pasando era verdad, era real que mi Edward estaba aquí y no se iría sin mí a su lado, no podía estar más feliz… Admito que me sentí un poco nerviosa cuando empezó todo lo de Emily y Andrew, por un lado, no me tomó mucho por sorpresa que en realidad Emily no estuviera embarazada, se puede decir que desde un principio sospechaba algo, además de lo que Alice me decía, ella siempre supo que Emily estaba mintiendo, pero yo, como vi a Edward tan convencido, no me atreví a llevarle la contraria. Lo de Andrew supongo que también lo esperaba, mientras los dos vivíamos en Inglaterra, yo alcanzaba a ver algunos documentos que a simple vista se veían ilegales y además, él en una ocasión me pidió que nos "uniéramos" para obtener más "ganancias", como queriéndome decir que hiciera parte de sus negocios, yo me negué desde un principio y le pedí a él que lo dejara, traté de mantenerme al margen de todo eso porque no quería meterme en sus asuntos. Ese tema quedó clausurado en mi vida, pensé que lo había dejado porque no me volví a enterar de nada sobre eso… Al parecer me equivoqué

Después del comentario de Emmet, todo el público salió de la iglesia, solo quedamos Edward y yo, con nuestras respectivas familias por supuesto, yo estaba que no me cambiaba por nadie y creo que la gran sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro me delataba por completo, pero no era para menos, tenía al mejor hombre del mundo a mi lado y esta vez, nadie ni nada nos separaría y afrontaríamos los problemas juntos. Carlisle se ofreció a invitarnos a comer y no nos pudimos negar ante su invitación. Todos estábamos muy felices y nos fuimos hacía el restaurante que quedaba cerca del hospital, cada pareja se fue en su respectivo auto, con algunas excepciones, Emmet con Rosalie en el Jeep, Alice y yo en el Porche, Carlisle y Esme en el mercedes, Charlie, René y Jacob en un BMW que había comprado Charlie; Mi tío, Carmen y Kate en el auto de mi tío y por último, Edward y Jasper en el volvo. Antes de pasar a comer Alice me llevó a su casa para que me cambiara y me pusiera algo más cómodo, no quería llegar a un restaurante vestida de novia… Todos pensarían que yo me había casado y lo que menos quería era recordar el error que casi cometo, si no fuera por Edward y Alice, en este momento yo estaría en una fiesta celebrando algo que en realidad no me hacía feliz en lo más mínimo. Cuando llegamos al restaurante, todos comimos entre risas, por los divertidos comentarios de Emmet, de pronto, Charlie se levantó de su silla y golpeó suavemente su copa con un tenedor, llamando nuestra atención.

Charlie: Bella, quiero decirte que me hace muy feliz verte de nuevo con Edward, sobre todo estoy muy contento porque Edward llegó a tiempo para impedir que cometieras un error (Todos los presentes se quedaron viéndole) No me mal entiendan, todos sabíamos que Bella no amaba a Andrew y me hace muy feliz que ahora seas tú quien escojas tu futuro y que nadie más tome las decisiones por ti

Bella: Gracias papá, yo aprovecharé este momento para darle las gracias a todos ustedes, siempre estuvieron pendientes de mí y me apoyaron, directa o indirectamente en los momentos en los que más los necesitaba… Sobre todo, agradezco a Alice, nada de esto estaría pasando sin ti. (La miré con una sonrisa)

Alice: De nada Bella, tú sabes que te quiero como mi hermana y no iba a permitir que te casaras con semejante…

Bella: Alice (la interrumpí suponiendo la palabra que iba a decir)

Alice: Lo siento

Seguido, ella se levantó de su puesto y me abrazó fuertemente, yo le devolví el abrazo y nos quedamos ahí hasta que Emmet empezó con otro de sus comentarios inoportunos

Emmet: Aww, me van a hacer llorar, por favor no sigan (Soltó una carcajada)

Todos nos reímos junto con él, ya que tenía los ojos aguados, con varias lágrimas amenazando por salir, él se puso rojo, pero siempre mantuvo su pose de hombre fuerte, como le decía Rosalie en secreto, yo solo me reía internamente o escondía mi cara detrás del hombro de Edward, porque no podía con la risa. Terminada la cena, Carlisle se fue junto a Esme, mi tío, Charlie, René, Carmen y Kate se fueron minutos después, los que quedamos, estábamos afuera del restaurante, Alice y Emmet solo buscaban planes de lo que podíamos hacer luego para celebrar que yo no me había casado, según yo, no era algo que debíamos celebrar, pero por tratarse de un patán como Andrew yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ellos.

Rosalie: Ok, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Alice: Mmmm, ¿Les parece si vamos de compras? (Chillo de emoción y yo sonreí un poco por la idea)

Edward: No, qué plan tan aburrido, no quiero ir a verlas que se prueben cientos de prendas y después me pongan a cargar las bolsas (Se cruzó de brazos en una forma tierna, me provocaba cogerlo a besos)

Jasper: Concuerdo contigo hermano (Dijo mirando a Edward)

Alice: JASPER (Le mandó una mirada asesina)

Jasper: Lo siento cielo, pero tú sabes que es verdad (Alice lo miró fijamente y el solo se encogió de hombros y la abrazó)

Bella: Aww, por favor vamos… será divertido (Le dije a Edward haciéndole un puchero, sabía que no se podría resistir)

Edward: (Soltó un suspiro) Está bien, lo que tu pidas, es tuyo (Me pasó su brazo, rodeando mi cintura y se acercó lentamente a besarme, mientras yo alcancé a ver que Alice saltaba de emoción… pero antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran Emmet hizo su gran entrada y nos separó)

Emmet: No Bella, tus trucos solo sirven con Edward… Busquemos algo que nos guste hacer a todos

Rosalie: Ya sé… Vamos a bailar, hace rato que no salimos todos juntos

Edward: Excelente idea Rosalie, Jacob ¿vienes?

-Sí, deberías venir con nosotros- dijeron los mellizos Hale al mismo tiempo

Jacob había permanecido apartado de la conversación, no lo vi con mucho entusiasmo por unirse al plan, pero me sorprendió un poco que Edward lo invitara, y además que Jasper y Rosalie le pidieran que nos acompañara, no lo tomen a mal, me agrada el hecho de que Edward lo invitara a venir con nosotros pero, ¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien ellos? Jacob es mi hermano y ellos son mis mejores amigos, son como mi familia, yo estaba muy feliz por esta "nueva amistad" entre ellos… Desde lejos vi que Alice y Emmet, aunque estaban entusiasmados por la salida, no estaban muy de acuerdo con que Jacob se uniera, aunque hacían el intento de sonreír y llevarse bien, al menos eso era un inicio. Jacob respondió sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Jacob: Gracias por la invitación, pero creo que esta vez paso

Bella: ¿Me vas a dejar sola hermanito? (Pregunté haciendo el puchero que utilicé hace un momento con Edward)

Jacob: Solo esta vez, tengo que cumplir con algo importante… además confío en que Edward sabrá cuidarte muy bien

Edward: Eso no lo dudes (Me miró y en seguida se formó una sonrisa torcida en su rosto)

Jacob: Los veo luego chicos

Jacob levantó su mano para despedirse y se fue alejando poco a poco, mientras yo lo miraba con una sonrisa de tristeza, Edward seguramente se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba tan feliz con la idea de que Jacob no nos acompañara, en un movimiento rápido, pasó su brazo por mi espalda, me abrazó seguido de dejar un dulce y corto beso en mis labios, ese gesto logró reconfortarme y volví a recordar porqué hace tiempo estaba tan feliz. Emmet empezó a apurarnos a todos y nos subimos cada pareja al auto correspondiente.

En el camino, Edward iba con una mano al volante y otra sujetaba la mía con fuerza, no me molestaba en lo absoluto, por lo contrario, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo junto a mí y pensar que él nunca se iría, nunca volvería a perderlo, había pasado mucho tiempo alejada de él, tratando de idear una forma de vida en la que no me lo tendría que cruzar más… Esa idea me enfermaba y ahora por fin estábamos los dos, el silencio nos acompañaba, pero esta vez no era incómodo, simplemente, de alguna manera nos comunicábamos sin necesidad de utilizar palabras, nuestras miradas y sonrisas cómplices lo decían todo.

Llegamos a la discoteca, se me hacía muy conocido el sitio pero no lo recordaba del todo, tal vez habían cambiado los muebles, claro que después de 7 años que estuve fuera, todo se me hacía muy conocido en Forks, era difícil saber si había estado o no en aquel lugar. Emmet llegó a la entrada y pidió una mesa para seis, entramos y nos acomodaron en una que estaba en la segunda planta, a una esquina. Alice empezó a bailar como si no hubiera mañana, Jasper, quien ya estaba cansado de que Alice lo arrastrara por toda la pista de baile, estaba sentado solo observándola con una sonrisa y tomando un sorbo de su piña colada, mientras Emmet y Rosalie estaban tomando un coctel y Edward y yo estábamos en uno de nuestros momentos especiales, en dónde nuestras miradas se cruzaban y nos perdíamos de todo el mundo.

De pronto, Edward dejó de verme y rodó sus ojos por todo el lugar como si buscara algo o alguien, llevaba una expresión de nerviosismo en su rostro, al instante yo me empecé a preocupar y lo abracé tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero no funcionó solo hizo que él se levantara de su puesto, él miró a Jasper quién tenía la misma expresión en su rostro y los dos se fueron, yo me quedé sentada con Rosalie y Emmet, quienes aún no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pronto Edward y Jasper se perdieron entre la multitud y yo quedé confundida, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Traté de ir a buscarlos, pero el lugar estaba muy lleno de gente y solo me devolví a ver si Emmet o Rosalie podría tener una idea de donde podrían estar, después de todo, Emmet y Edward eran hermanos y Rosalie y Jasper eran mellizos, eso tendría que servir de algo para poder saber en dónde estaban Jasper y Edward.

Llegué a la mesa y solo Rosalie se percató de mi presencia, mientras Emmet, al parecer, estaba en otro mundo… más distraído que de costumbre.

Rosalie: ¿Qué pasa Bella?

Bella: Edward y Jasper se fueron (Dije angustiada, no sabía dónde podían estar y por las caras que traían antes de irse no me imaginaba nada bueno)

Emmet: Tranquila, deben haber ido por un trago (Sonrió y luego volvió a ver a Rosalie)

Bella: No lo creo, además tampoco veo a Alice… ¿y si les pasó algo?

Rosalie: No digas eso Bella, no debemos ser pesimistas… De pronto se fueron a buscar algo… ¿Por qué no los llamamos a su celular?

Emmet: Si, Bella llama a Edward, Rosalie a Jasper y yo llamo a Alice

Me apresuré a tomar mi celular, Rosalie y Emmet hicieron lo mismo. Mi teléfono timbraba una y otra vez, pero Edward no contestaba, lo llamé tres veces y no me contestó, me empecé a preocupar aún más, no sabía lo que había pasado o por qué razón se habían ido tan preocupados, incluso Edward no se detuvo a decirme para dónde iba lo que era muy raro en él.

Rosalie: No contesta (Su tono de voz mostraba un poco de angustia, por lo menos yo no era la única preocupada y eso me tranquilizaba porque tal vez ellos me entenderían y me ayudarían a buscarlos)

Bella: A mí tampoco me contesta Edward… ¿Qué tal si les pasó algo?

Emmet: Lo primero que debemos hacer es calmarnos, deben estar todavía aquí en la discoteca y por el ruido no oyen sus celulares… Ya sé, salgamos y los esperamos afuera, en algún momento tendrán que salir y allí los encontraremos.

Emmet hablaba con mucha naturalidad, tanto que me molestaba ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado en un momento como este? Yo salí con Rosalie mientras Emmet pagaba lo que habíamos consumido en la discoteca, nos quedamos esperando afuera más o menos por media hora, yo estaba desesperada y creo que estaba contagiando a Rosalie con mi sentimiento, mientras Emmet se mantenía sereno, estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto si no veía a Edward o a Jasper con Alice… Llegué a mi límite y no pude contenerme más

Bella: ¿CÓMO PUEDEN ESTAR TAN CALMADOS? No sabemos dónde están Edward, Alice y Jasper, tal vez les pasó algo y nosotros estamos aquí de brazos cruzados… VAMOS A BUSCARLOS AHORA MISMO

Emmet: Por favor Bella, ¿Dónde los vamos a buscar? La discoteca es muy grande, solo los encontraríamos si nos separáramos y francamente no creo que sea una buena idea

Bella: ¿Entonces que propones? Yo no pienso quedarme aquí esperando a que aparezcan

Rosalie: Por favor Bella, no te alteres más… ¿Por qué no intentamos llamarlos de nuevo? Y si no contestan vamos a la policía para que inicien la búsqueda

Emmet: Lamento desilusionarte amor, pero no van a iniciar una búsqueda a menos que tengan 48 horas de perdidos

Bella: Al menos Rosalie intenta ayudar (Dije un poco enfurecida)

Tomé el celular de mi bolso y empecé a marcar el número de Edward desesperadamente, Rosalie y Emmet me imitaron. A ninguno de nosotros nos contestaron, Emmet dejó de llamar a Alice, después de 5 llamadas, yo me rendí después de 10 llamadas a Edward, estaba realmente desesperada, no podía pensar correctamente, en un momento no pude controlar mis lágrimas y me puse a llorar desconsolada, solo de pensar en que les pudo pasar algo malo. Emmet me recibió en sus grandes y musculosos brazos mientras yo sollozaba como una niña pequeña y Rosalie seguía intentado comunicarse con Jasper. En un momento la voz desesperada de Rosalie hizo que yo parara de llorar y le prestara atención a lo que decía

Rosalie (Al teléfono): Jasper ¿Dónde estás metido?... ¿Qué? No te entiendo nada… Jasper, escúchame, cálmate un poco y dime lo que pasa… ¿Cómo?... Ok, vamos para allá

Rosalie guardó su celular y nos haló a mí y a Emmet hasta el Jeep, creo que yo estaba en shock, porque de mi boca no salí ninguna palabra y mi mente no coordinaba ninguna idea. Emmet y Rosalie se fueron en la parte de adelante y yo me acomodé en la parte de atrás. Cuando por fin me di un respiro, le pregunté a Rosalie por lo que había pasado, me sorprendía un poco que Emmet no la hubiera bombardeado con preguntas apenas terminó de hablar con Jasper, pero creo que fue lo mejor para ese momento.

Bella: Rosalie ¿Qué te dijo Jasper?... ¿Está con Edward? ¿Están bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Rosalie: Primero te tienes que calmar, porque lo que viene no es nada agradable y te puede dar algo

Bella: No necesito calmarme Rosalie, solo necesito saber en dónde están y si están bien

Emmet: Cálmate o Rosalie no te dirá nada (Me miró por medio del espejo retrovisor y me mandó una mirada seria, nunca lo había visto así)

Bella: (Suspiré, me recosté contra el espaldar del asiento y me crucé de brazos) Está bien, ya me calmé ¿Qué pasa?

Rosalie: Raptaron a Alice, Edward y Jasper van en el volvo siguiendo a la persona que se la llevó, van entrando al bosque por el lado este y dejaron unos rastros de aceite para que los siguiéramos

Emmet: ¿Cómo que se llevaron a mi hermana? Haré trizas al que hizo esto

Emmet pisó el acelerador a fondo, su voz tenía un tono de nerviosismo, pero a la vez se notaba molesto, no puedo decir que me dio alegría verlo así, pero por lo menos ahora se estaba comportando un poco más maduro al sobrellevar la situación que estábamos viviendo… Me tranquilizaba un poco que Jasper y Edward estuvieran bien, aunque me moría de los nervios sabiendo que a Alice le podría pasar algo.

Bella: Te lo dije Emmet, algo realmente malo estaba pasando

Rosalie: No te ofendas Bella, pero no es momento para tus reproches, ya vamos llegando al bosque y no tardaremos en encontrarlos… En cuanto a ti Emmet, cálmate, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado contigo muerto de los nervios

Emmet obedeció a Rosalie y trató de calmarse, pero por ningún motivo dejó la velocidad que tenía, incluso la aumentó aún más. El camino fue silencioso, los tres estábamos muy preocupados por Alice y no sabíamos que decir, por lo menos en mi caso, yo trataba de pensar quién se la pudo haber llevado y qué quería con ella, por más que lo pensaba no tenía una respuesta y eso me estaba molestando… Un grito ahogado de una voz irreconfundible se hizo presente e hizo que yo dejara de lado mis pensamientos para ir a buscarlo. Emmet detuvo el auto de forma brusca y pude ver un volvo, estacionado al frente, después rodé mis ojos por todo el lugar y vi a Edward y Jasper dando vueltas en forma desesperada. Yo me apresuré a salir del auto

Edward: MALDITA SEA, LOS PERDIMOS

Jasper: Aghh ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Al parecer, ellos estaban tan concentrados en lo que hablaban que no notaron nuestra presencia. Me acerqué a Edward y lo abracé seguido de dejar un beso en su mejilla

Edward: Llegaste, te necesitaba tanto (Me dio una sonrisa y luego me besó)

Bella: No vuelvas a irte sin decirme Edward Cullen, estuviste a punto de causarme un infarto

Rosalie: Si, no tienes idea cómo se puso cuándo no te encontraba por ningún lado

Edward: Lo siento amor, no lo vuelvo a hacer (Me dijo sonriéndome y se acercó para besarme, yo lo detuve poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios y el me miró confundido)

Bella: Primero lo primero ¿Qué saben de Alice?

Jasper: No sabemos mucho, solo que alguien se la llevó, lo estábamos siguiendo pero de alguna forma se nos escapó y ahora no sabemos en dónde buscar

Emmet: Deberíamos irnos los tres a buscarla y que Bella y Rosalie se queden aquí por si tienen señales de ella

Bella: NO, NO PIENSO DEJARTE (Miré a Edward con ojos suplicantes)

Edward: Creo que será lo mejor, aquí no estarás en peligro… Si vas conmigo te puede pasar algo… No me lo perdonaría nunca

Accedí a quedarme con Rosalie, no estaba muy convencida de ello, pero nos quedamos en el Jeep y duramos bastante tiempo esperando por señales de Alice y no teníamos nada, me sentía inútil de no poder ayudar en lo absoluto, estaba en un auto, de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que mi mejor amiga había sido secuestrada. Pasamos tres horas allí, eran cerca de las 10:30 de la noche, hace poco tiempo Edward llamó para saber cómo estábamos y si teníamos alguna pista de Alice, pero nada… Al final me dijo que entrarían en una casa, al parecer, abandonada y que no los llamáramos o los podíamos poner en peligro, yo me quedé en silencio, mis súplicas para que no entrara allí no funcionaron, solo nos despedimos con un "Te Amo". Desde ese momento me empecé a preocupar más, pero me servía mucho que Rosalie estuviera conmigo, al menos me apoyaba, ella se mantenía fuerte y me daba ánimos.

El tiempo parecía burlarse de nosotras, sentíamos que cada segundo era una eternidad, pasó cerca de una hora, mientras esperábamos y Rosalie se fue a la parte de atrás para poder dormir mientras yo cuidaba por si pasaba algo, no era muy difícil y sinceramente, tampoco podía dormir de pensar en lo que les podría pasar a todos. Me mantuve alerta frente al volante, solo esperaba una llamada que me dijera que todos estaban bien y que habían encontrado a Alice. Rosalie parecía dormir plácidamente, por lo menos me alegraba un poco que ella estuviera tranquila y que no estuviera a punto de un colapso, como yo. Mientras pensaba en las posibles formas de ayudar a rescatar a mi amiga, mi celular empezó a vibrar (Lo tenía en modo silencioso), el número que aparecía en la pantalla no se me hacía conocido, de igual forma contesté, esperando que fueran buenas noticias.

*LLAMADA*

Bella: ¿Hola?

-Me alegra volver a oír tu melodiosa voz-

Me asusté y sentí escalofríos, solo podía haber alguien que tuviera ese tono tan sínico y malvado

Bella: Andrew ¿Qué quieres?

Andrew: No deberías hablarme así… Bueno, supongo que no sabes que estoy con tu amiga

Bella: Déjala, no le hagas nada… Eres un enfermo

Andrew: Eso depende de ti, si no quieres que le haga nada, tienes que venir conmigo sin que tú amiga rubia se entere

Bella: Ok, dime dónde

Andrew: Detrás del auto en el que te encuentras, hay un árbol que se encuentra perfectamente marcado con un circulo blanco, tendrás que caminar un poco y en caso de que no lo veas, dejé una luz en el suelo… Te espero allá

Bella: Tendrás que darme tiempo… unos 30 minutos

Andrew: No creo que esté en posición de exigir cosas

Bella: No dejaré que Rosalie ni nadie sospeche nada, así que si me quieres allí, tendrás que esperar

Andrew: Esta bien, soy flexible… pero solo 30 minutos … Ahh se me olvidaba decirte algo, ya sé lo que intentan tu amante y sus amigos, pero no lo conseguirán, además si lo siguen haciendo me van a poner muy mal de ánimo y en realidad no quiero hacerles nada

Bella: No los toques, quieres tenerme a mí a ellos déjalos en paz

Andrew: No te preocupes, los mantendré al margen, siempre y cuando tú me cumplas

Bella: Lo prometo

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Después de eso quedé totalmente espantada, no sabía qué hacer para que Rosalie no se diera cuenta de nada, si la dejaba en el auto, sola, le podría pasar algo, no sé, habría cazadores o tal vez algún animal, pero tampoco podría dejar que Andrew les hiciera algo a los chicos… No tenía escape… Perdí 5 minutos, intentando pensar en una forma de engañar a Rosalie, dicen que la ignorancia es la mejor opción si intentas no sufrir y eso era lo que haría ahora, no le diría nada por su seguridad y digamos, que yo tendría la soga en el cuello… intentando salvar a los que amo. Pronto, Rosalie despertó, esa era mi señal para empezar a actuar como la gran mentirosa que siempre intenté no ser.

Rosalie: ¿Bella? (Preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados)

Bella: Aquí estoy Rose, creo que deberíamos ir a casa

Rosalie: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa si más tarde Alice viene o si los chicos intentan buscarnos de nuevo?

Bella: Es que ya está muy oscuro y tengo miedo que nos pase algo, en cuanto a los chicos, confío en que muy pronto encontrarán a Alice y si algo nos llamarán a nuestros celulares ¿No crees?

Rosalie: Si, tal vez es lo mejor… ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

Bella: Jacob debe estar esperándome en su departamento

Rosalie: Ok, yo te llevo y luego voy a mi casa

Bella: Si, gracias

Rosalie condujo como una experta, sacándonos muy rápido del bosque, parece que la oscuridad no era ningún obstáculo para ella, en cuanto a mí, trataba de parecer calmada, pero por dentro estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, no quería que nada de esto pasara, solo quería ser feliz al lado de Edward y de toda mi familia y mis amigos ¿eso era mucho pedir? Mi vida era como una montaña rusa, solo subidas y bajadas, aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo yo solo sentía que eran bajadas, al destino no le gustaba que yo estuviera feliz y me lo cobraba con creces cada vez que podía.

Rosalie me dejó en frente del edificio dónde quedaba el departamento, me costó mucho hacer que no me acompañara, pero lo logré, tan pronto como ella se fue yo tomé un taxi y me devolví al sitio dónde se supone que me esperaba Andrew, tuve que caminar un poco, porque el taxista me dejó a la entrada del bosque, no tardé en encontrar el árbol que Andrew me había señalado, pero no lo veía por ningún lado… Hasta minutos después, traía su cabello despeinado, estaba sudado y todavía llevaba el smoking de la boda, solo que no tenía la chaqueta. Me paré firme, tratando de parecer fuerte y como siempre, por dentro me sentía tan débil que hasta un leve viento me tumbaría al piso. Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente y solo me concentré en lo que debía, lo hacía por Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, ellos podrían pagar por mis errores y no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo

Andrew: Tan cumplida como siempre Isabella Swan… exactamente 30 minutos

Bella: Deja las estupideces, aquí estoy ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Andrew: Wow, que vocabulario… no importa, tú ya sabes que quiero… te quiero como mi esposa, quiero que estés conmigo en cuerpo y alma

Bella: Siento desilusionarte, pero esas dos cosas ya pertenecen a Edward y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto (Sonreí satisfactoriamente al recordar mi primera vez con él)

Andrew: No te obligaré a nada

De las penumbras apareció una mujer que llevaba ropa muy ajustada, en un principio, por la oscuridad no pude reconocerla, después, cuándo se fue acercando pude verla completamente… -Emily- ese nombre se cruzó por mi mente y el miedo que sentía desapareció, siendo sustituido por rabia y enojo, sentí que una ola de calor invadía mi cuerpo.

Andrew tomó a Emily por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, después la besó apasionadamente, de solo ver esa escena me dieron nauseas, ellos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, eran tan… envidiosos y arrogantes que simplemente se merecían

Emily: ¿Celos? (Dijo con su voz chillona intentando ser arrogante y me miraba de manera intimidante)

Bella: (Solté una carcajada) ¿Por qué tendría que tener celos? Ustedes son dos basuras que se complementan el uno al otro

Andrew: Ya basta, no quiero que hables más (Se quedó mirando hacía la profundidad del bosque) Debemos irnos, no debemos exponernos a que nos encuentren

Emily: Tienes razón mi cielo… Vámonos

Andrew me tomó del brazo y me haló hasta un auto que estaba escondido entre los arbustos, me empujó hasta que yo me acomodé en la parte de atrás, mientras Emily sonreía abiertamente y se acomodaba en el puesto del copiloto. Estos dos estaban enfermos, ¿Por qué no simplemente, olvidaban lo de la venganza y se dedicaban a ser felices juntos? No, ellos tenían que hacer todo de la forma difícil y no sólo me perjudicaban a mí, le hacían daño a todos los que estaban a mí alrededor, que era lo que más me dolía. El silencio nos acompañó la mayor parte del camino, yo trataba de grabarme las rutas pero era muy difícil hacerlo de noche

Bella: ¿A dónde me llevan?

Andrew: Te hará muy feliz reunirte con tu amiga

Bella: ¿Por qué les interesa tanto vengarse de nosotros? Edward y yo, simplemente nos enamoramos y eso nadie lo puede cambiar

Emily: Yo no creo en esas estupideces del amor, lo que ustedes sienten es solo un capricho

Bella: ¿Un capricho? Pasamos 7 años separados y volvimos a sentir lo mismo de antes ¿Sigues creyendo que es un capricho?

Andrew: Ya no más… Bella, lo único que debes saber es que nos unimos porque los dos tenemos intereses en común

Emily: Si, yo quiero a Edward y extrañamente Andrew te quiere a ti, solo lograremos lo que queremos si ustedes dos están separados

Bella: Créeme, nunca se saldrán con la suya, si no más cuando yo quería olvidarlo y él a mí, no pudimos ahora mucho menos

Andrew: Eso ya lo veremos

Llegamos a una casa escondida en la profundidad del bosque, la verdad no era como me la imaginaba, estaba decorada con flores por todos lados y parecía muy cálida y acogedora, pero de nuevo, me equivoqué, esa era solo la fachada, por dentro, estaba totalmente vacía, a excepción de unos cuantos muebles rotos, las paredes estaban destruidas, las tablas del piso estaban agrietadas... Era cierto el dicho de que las cosas se parecen a su amo, Andrew por fuera aparentaba ser bueno y con muchas cualidades que en realidad no poseía y por dentro era un desastre entero, la peor basura con la que me he podido encontrar.

Emily me quitó mi bolso, pensando que yo tenía mi celular ahí dentro, lo que ella no sabía era que yo iba preparada para lo peor y previamente lo saqué de mi bolso y lo puse en un bolsillo escondido de mi pantalón, sin contar que también me guardé algo de dinero por si pasaba algo, por lo menos acerté en algo. Andrew me guió por un pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto oscuro, dónde solo había un pequeño tragaluz, una lámpara y dos camas, que a simple vista se veían muy incómodas… Detallé toda la habitación buscando a Alice, hasta que la vi en un rincón, atada de manos y pies, con una venda que cubría sus ojos, pero se podía ver que estaba llorando.

Bella: ¡ALICE! (Me solté del agarre de Andrew y corrí hasta llegar a ella)

Alice: ¿Bella eres tú?... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos? No recuerdo nada

Bella: Andrew nos secuestró (Ella empezó a sollozar por lo bajo) Tranquila, te prometo que saldremos de aquí

Andrew: No sé porque le mientes de esa forma, no van a salir de aquí… a menos que yo lo quiera y créanme, eso no pasará… Disfruten su estadía señoritas

Sin decir más, Andrew salió de la habitación mostrando una sonrisa arrogante, ese gesto ya no era raro en él, desde que descubrí la clase de persona que era no dejaba esa estúpida sonrisa que ya me tenía harta. Después de eso, como pude le quité la venda a Alice y además le quité el lazo que ataba sus pies y manos. Al desatarla, ella estaba confundida y sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiera llorado demasiado tiempo, estaba desesperada y era entendible, yo traté de calmarla, me comporté como hace rato lo estaba haciendo, parecer fuerte pero fuera y por dentro me temblaban hasta los huesos.

Alice: Bella ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Bella: ¿No recuerdas nada? (Pregunté confundida)

Alice: Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en la discoteca y Jasper fue a sentarse porque ya estaba cansado y yo seguí bailando, después se me acercó alguien y me pidió que bailáramos pero yo me negué, sabía que Jass me estaba observando y él a veces es muy celoso. Después alguien me haló y me dio algo, a mí me empezó a dar sueño y cuando tuve uso de razón de nuevo, estaba aquí, con la venda en los ojos y toda atada (Se echó a llorar sobre mí) Dime qué pasó…

Bella: Mmmm, después de que te llevaron, los primeros que se dieron cuenta fueron Jasper y Edward y se fueron en el volvo siguiendo a Andrew, mientras Emmet, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos en la discoteca confundidos, porque no sabíamos que estaba pasando y luego salimos y esperamos por mucho a que alguno de ustedes contestara el celular, hasta que después de dos horas, Jasper contestó el suyo y nos dijo lo que estaba pasando, nos encontramos con ellos, luego Jasper, Edward y Emmet se fueron a buscarte mientras Rosalie y yo nos quedamos en el Jeep de Emmet, horas después Andrew me llamó diciendo que te tenía y que me quería a mí, por eso me citó detrás del árbol en dónde estaba el jeep, dejé a Rosalie a salvo en su casa y vine… mm y aquí estoy

Alice: ¿Sabías que era él el que me tenía encerrada y no te importó venir? Te pudo haber hecho algo malo

Bella: No importa, cuándo él me dijo que te tenía secuestrada, no lo dudé ni un minuto, tenía que venir por ti y además te prometo que saldremos juntas de esto

Alice: Gracias, eres una buena amiga…

Bella: Creo que es mejor que descanses, duerme un poco… Mañana pensaremos en algo

Alice: Ok

La ayudé a llegar hasta su cama y la arropé con una cobija que estaba sobre un estante, ella se durmió al poco tiempo, yo traté de hacer lo mismo, pero no pude, mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Edward, ¿En dónde estaría en este momento?... Todo era mi culpa, yo debía casarme con Andrew, en este momento estaríamos rumbo a nuestra luna de miel, yo sería infeliz, pero al menos Edward y Alice estarían a salvo y libres y los demás no estarían arriesgando su vida por encontrarnos, aunque aún no supieran que yo estaba aquí con ella. Mi celular empezó a vibrar, olvidé que lo había puesto en modo silencioso, en la pantalla decía "Edward" y contesté rápidamente

*LLAMADA*

Bella: Edward (Mi respiración se aumentó y sentí ganas de ponerme a llorar, ese muro que yo había creado para defenderme y parecer fuerte, se estaba desmoronando poco a poco)

Edward: Cielo ¿Dónde estás? Volvimos al lugar dónde las dejamos

Bella: Escúchame, Andrew es el que tiene a Alice, yo… estoy con ella

Edward: ¿CÓMO?... O SEA QUE TAMBIÉN TE TIENE A TI… MALDITO, LO VOY A MATAR

Bella: Cálmate amor, por favor (Escuché un ruido que provenía de afuera y después se acercó más y más) Ahora no puedo hablar, él no sabe que tengo mi celular… Luego te llamo

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Puse el celular bajo la almohada y yo me senté en la parte inferior de la cama, luego la puerta se abrió de forma lenta y yo me esperé lo peor, podría ser que Andrew me haya escuchado hablar con Edward y viniera a quitarme el celular, de todas formas, me obligué a estar calmada, hasta que él apareció

Andrew: ¿Con quién hablabas? (Me miró de forma amenazante)

Bella: Con Alice (Los dos volteamos a verla, ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente y Andrew me volvió a mirar con el ceño fruncido) ¿Piensas que te miento? Yo soy pésima mentirosa y lo sabes, además ella se acabó de dormir estaba exhausta, NO DEBISTE DROGARLA (Esta vez mi voz tuvo un tono de reclamo y estaba muy enfurecida)

Andrew: ¿Qué te hace pensar que la drogué?

Bella: Primero, está el hecho de que te pusiste nervioso y segundo no creo que alguien, por más cansado que esté se duerma en una pista de baile y luego despierte sin saber lo que pasó… Además, cuándo despertó sus ojos estaban rojos y no era precisamente por llorar ¿o sí?

Andrew: Aghh, DEMONIOS ISABELLA… ¿VES TODO LO QUE HAGO POR TÍ?

Bella: Esto no lo haces por mí, lo haces para alimentar tu ego… No puedes soportar perder y por eso utilizas cualquier excusa para ganar siempre, pero yo no soy un premio y tú las vas a pagar muy caro si le llagas a hacer algo a Alice o alguna de las personas que amo

Andrew: No te creí capaz de amenazarme

Bella: He aprendido muy bien de ti

Andrew: Como sea, tienes que dormir… Tu amante y sus amigos se están acercando y no me sorprendería que nos encuentren, así que mañana salimos temprano

Bella: No importan los esfuerzos que hagas… irás a la cárcel y te pudrirás como la rata que eres, además sé que Edward, Emmet y Jasper nos encontrarán y te arrepentirás… Eso te lo juro

Andrew empezó a reírse descaradamente y cuando me di cuenta él ya se había ido, noté cierto miedo en sus ojos y yo misma me encargaría de hacer que él pagara por todo lo que nos hizo sufrir, a mí y a todas las personas que amo. Me aseguré de que Andrew ya se hubiera ido y llamé a Edward de nuevo

*LLAMADA*

Edward: Bella ¿Estás bien?

Bella: Si, se puede decir que sí

Edward: Dime donde están

Bella: MMM no sé cómo decirlo (Me quedé pensando)… Estamos en una casa en la profundidad del bosque unos kilómetros al norte del prado ¿Lo recuerdas?

Edward: Si, voy ahora mismo

Bella: No, te podría pasar algo… Tienes que ir a la policía y mostrar todas las pruebas que tienes contra Andrew y luego vienes por mi

Edward: No, Jasper y Emmet están conmigo, los tres nos podemos encargar de él

Bella: Por favor Edward, hazlo por mí… Estaré más tranquila si vienes con la policía

Edward: (Suspiró) Está bien, pero a esta hora no creo que sea conveniente, además se nos dificultará un poco la búsqueda

Bella: Ammm otra cosa, mañana Andrew nos llevará a otro lugar, porque dice que ustedes se están acercando y Emily también está con él

Edward: Aghh maldita, pero no sorprende en nada, después de todo creo que nunca la conocí

Bella: Si, te comprendo… Igual, no hay mucho que puedas hacer por ahora… quiero que vayas a tu casa y descanses, ya mañana pensaremos en algo

Edward: No podré descansar sabiendo que estás en manos de ese desgraciado

Bella: Por favor, así mañana tendrás más fuerzas y estarás mejor cuando nos encuentres

Edward: Ok, Bella… Te amo y me muero si algo te pasa

Bella: Yo también te amo, descansa… mañana te veré aquí

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Después de hablar con él, traté de dormir… Por unas cuantas horas, mi mente no dejaba de pensar la manera de salir de aquí y además de eso, pensaba en lo mal que lo deben estar pasando Jasper, Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie, bueno, supongo que Rosalie aún no sabía nada y creo que era lo mejor, al menos ella no tendría tantas preocupaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, un pequeño rayo de luz que se coló por un agujero en la pared y me despertó… De vuelta a mi realidad, me volteé a ver a Alice y seguía dormida, no comprendo cómo podía dormir estando en una situación como esta, no quiero decir que deba estar angustiada todo el tiempo, pero sí, que se preocupe un poco más por todo lo que estábamos pasando. Alice se despertó muy agitada, rodaba sus ojos por todo el lugar como si no supiera en dónde estaba, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, me acerqué a ella y traté de tranquilizarla, después de un tiempo lo logré.

Alice: Bella, tengo que decirte algo

Bella: Dime ¿Qué pasa?

Alice: Es que… Estoy embarazada

Bella: ¿Qué?... pero, ¿Cómo?... no espera, no me digas cómo… Ahhh que felicidad Alice, te felicito (La abracé muy fuerte) Jasper debe estar muy feliz

Alice: Él todavía no sabe, le iba a decir anoche, pero…. Mmmm, pasó esto y no pude

Bella: No importa, muy pronto saldremos de aquí y tú le dirás ¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes?

Alice: Mmmm, me enteré hace unos días pero ya llevaba varias semanas de retraso, supongo que cuando salga de aquí, lo primero que haga será ir al médico

La puerta se abrió de golpe y mostró a Andrew, quien estaba muy sonriente con dos platos de comida

Andrew: No lo puedo creer, seré tío (Dijo muy animado)

Alice: ¿Perdón? (Ella levantó la ceja y se puso de píe en forma amenazante, yo la contuve poniéndome a su lado y sosteniendo su brazo)

Andrew: Pues sí, Bella y yo somos prometidos y de alguna manera, él será mi sobrino o sobrina (Se encogió de hombros)

Bella: Escúchame bien, yo nunca estaré contigo de nuevo, prefiero estar encerrada toda mi vida o muerta… Nosotros ya no somos nada y quiero que eso te quede bien claro

Andrew: Ok, sigue resistiendo… Como sea, les traje su desayuno, es mejor que se apuren porque nos vamos en unos minutos

Andrew salió golpeando la puerta con mucha fuerza, Alice me miró confundida y yo le expliqué por qué quería que saliéramos de allí, ella no quería comer y casi me tocó obligarla, debía pensar en ella y en su bebé, yo en realidad comí muy poco, hace días estaba sin mucho apetito y tampoco me interesaba recibir nada que viniera de él.

Después de unos minutos, Emily vino por nosotras para llevarnos al auto, Alice la miraba con cierta rabia y la entendía a la perfección pero traté de calmarla, no era bueno que se alterara en su estado. El camino traté de grabármelo a la perfección, cada curva o cada ruta que tomaban la guardaba en mi memoria, para que después fuera más fácil que nos encontrarán. Al llegar pude ver una casa mejor que la anterior, estaba ubicada en una montaña, era simple pero igual tenía una hermosa vista hacia un paisaje y un río que lo dividía en dos, era hermoso, lástima que no eran las mejores circunstancias para apreciarlo. La casa era modesta en su interior, pero al menos estaba decorada y la habitación a la que nos llevó Andrew, tenía dos camas que parecían bastante cómodas, dos sillones, un televisor, una mesa y dos sillas, aparte tenía dos ventanas grandes que dejaban ver el paisaje.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron cinco días, yo llamaba a Edward cada vez que podía y a menudo Alice entraba en crisis existenciales a causa del embarazo, tenía las hormonas alborotadas y era muy difícil calmarla, Edward se puso como loco cuando le dije que Andrew había drogado a Alice y ni que decir de Jasper y Emmet, Alice me pidió que todavía no les dijera nada del bebé, lo quería hacer ella misma y en persona, yo respeté eso, no tenía ningún derecho a meterme en eso, era una decisión que ella debía tomar… No me imagino como actuaría Jasper si supiera eso y además no pudiera hacer nada para sacar a Alice de aquí, de seguro se volvería loco.

Todos los días Andrew nos llevaba de un lugar a otro, una noche lo escuché que hablaba con Emily y le decía que había puesto un localizador en el auto de Edward, con eso era muy fácil rastrearlos, algunos días pasábamos más tiempo en el auto que en alguna casa, finalmente nos devolvimos a la casa en la montaña. Yo ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, incluso, si Edward no llegaba mañana, ya tenía un plan para que Alice y yo escapáramos, ustedes deben preguntarse porque no me escapé antes, pues es que días antes, le prometí a Edward que no haría nada hasta que él llegara, porque podía poner en riesgo mi vida y la de Alice, pero era imposible que mi plan fallara… Solo me quedaba esperar para saber que debía hacer.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... En este capítulo en especial, iban a pasar otras cosas, Alice no iba a estar embarazada, Edward le pediría a Bella que se mudara a su apartamento y Emmet le iba a pedir matrimonio a Rosalie… Creo que me salió muy diferente de lo que esperaba… Como sea espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo

COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí


	23. Contra la espada y la pared

Capítulo 21: Entre la espada y la pared

POV Andrew

Es que simplemente no entiendo nada, no sé por qué Bella no me ama, yo lo tengo todo, dinero, fama, reconocimiento, poder… Pero ella no ve eso, a ella lo único que le importa es su amado Edward, él no es como yo, no tiene mi potencial, quiero decir, él no tiene dinero, solo, una carrera a medio terminar y está luchando por salvar un hospital que prácticamente ya está perdido.

Además de todos los defectos de Edward, yo he hecho todo lo posible para que ella me ame, primero traté de ser el hombre perfecto, mostrándome como un caballero y un santo delante de ella, cumpliendo todos sus caprichos. Quizás eso fue una mala idea, yo sabía que ella extrañaba a su tío aquí en Forks y además quería ver a todas sus amigas, aunque nunca me dijera nada, eso era algo que se le notaba, yo siempre me pregunté por qué nunca había vuelto, aun teniendo la posibilidad de hacerlo, pero yo quería hacerla feliz y traerla de nuevo a su hogar, por supuesto yo jamás lo hubiera hecho de saber que él estaría aquí y seguramente esa sería su razón para no querer volver… Yo no sabía de Edward y mucho menos que ella había ido a Inglaterra para no verlo más… Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, ahora, tenía que hacer que fuera mía a como diera lugar, admito que quería que estuviera casada conmigo antes, pero ya que.

Luego traté de portarme como el villano de la historia, bueno, eso no me funcionó muy bien, solo lo hice porque algunos dicen que entre peor tratas las mujeres, más te quieren, pero eso no aplicó con Bella. Fui un tonto al obligarla a casarse conmigo, pero estaba desesperado y además tenía la esperanza de que ella solo estuviera confundida y necesitaba tiempo conmigo para poder recordar que me amaba como hace tiempo lo hacía… Si es que alguna vez lo hizo. De todas maneras estaba, y estoy, muy seguro de que lo que tenía ella con Edward es solo un estúpido capricho o un espejismo que la persiguió mientras estaba conmigo, sin embargo, no había forma alguna de que ella siguiera sintiendo "amor" por él.

Por el momento solo tenía una posibilidad si quería estar de nuevo con ella, no la dejaría ir, pero si quiere que su amiga y su futuro sobrino salgan de aquí, tendrá que hacer lo que yo le diga… Emily tendrá lo que ella quiere después de esto, supongo que hará su vida a parte con el infeliz ese, sinceramente no me importa que pase con ella, solo me importa que cumpla con la parte del plan, que mantenga alejado a Edward, mientras yo vivo mi sueño con Bella en Inglaterra. No me importa en lo absoluto que pase con ella, ese beso en el bosque, solo fue para ver la reacción que tendría Bella… No sucedió de la manera que esperaba, igual era una forma de saber que sentimientos tenía por mí y poco a poco los cambiaría.

Ahora estábamos en la casa de las montañas, me parece que era la más adecuada para tener a Bella, pasábamos mucho tiempo viajando o en el auto para que Edward y sus amigos no nos encontraran, Emily puso un dispositivo de rastreo en el volvo de Edward y en el porche de Alice, y sinceramente no sé cómo hacen para encontrarnos tan rápido, no pasaba más de media hora para que supieran dónde estábamos y nos seguían muy de cerca, no sé qué tenían planeado. Yo estaba en la habitación principal, reflexionando sobre todo esto de Bella, sinceramente, no sé por qué pongo tanto interés en ella, ninguna mujer me importó y, luego todo cambia cuando la veo, ella… es diferente a todas las mujeres con las que he salido, ella es real, es única y por eso la quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida y nadie me la va a arrebatar.

Salí de la habitación para ir directo a la sala de estar y encontrarme con Emily, ella solo era una pieza más en mi plan, pero la necesitaba lo más alejada posible de mí, no quería que arruinara nada con esa bocota que tiene y justo en este momento, necesitaba estar solo o más bien, alejado de ella.

Emily: Hola cariño ¿Necesitas algo?

Andrew: No… (Pensé por un momento) o de hecho sí, creo que Bella y Alice tienen hambre, pero no hay nada en la cocina ¿Puedes ir a traer algo?

Emily: Pero, son las 10:30 de la noche… Ninguna tienda está abierta a esta hora

Andrew: Ellas tienen hambre y no quiero que mueran, así que haz lo que te digo

Emily: No sé por qué te interesas tanto en ellas… Es decir, son nuestras prisioneras y prácticamente están secuestradas, no veo por qué les prestas tanta atención

Andrew: Aquí el que da las ordenes soy yo… y tú harás lo que yo te diga que haga (Hice que mi voz sonara fuerte e intimidante)

Emily: Ok, iré en el auto (Dijo resignada)

Andrew: Las llaves están en el frutero (Usé un tono indiferente)

Emily no tardó en irse, mientras yo hablaría con Bella… Eso de la comida, solo fue una excusa para deshacerme de ella. Me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraban Bella y Alice, toqué la puerta, tratando de parecer cortés, pero nadie contestaba, toqué de nuevo y nadie contestó, me asusté, porque hace unos días la escuché hablando con Alice sobre escaparse… Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado y abrí la puerta, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con su amiga, viendo televisión, me calmé un poco al saber que ella no se había escapado.

Andrew: ¿Todo está bien?

Ellas me ignoraron por completo, como si no hubiera nadie en esta habitación aparte de ellas

Andrew: Bella, necesito hablar contigo… a solas

Siguieron en su silencio absoluto, esperé por unos minutos y Bella se levantó de su puesto mientras Alice la miraba confundida

Bella: No me interesa lo que me digas… a menos que sea que nos vas a dejar en paz de una vez por todas

Ella me lanzó una mirada intimidante y luego se volvió a sentar en el sofá al lado de su amiga, quien nos veía interesada, pero al mismo tiempo su rostro reflejaba miedo, todo el miedo que al parecer, no tenía Bella

Andrew: (Solté una risa) Olvídate que las voy a liberar, pero si necesito hablar contigo

Bella: (Soltó una risa irónica) Entonces no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme

Andrew: Vendrás conmigo quieras o no

La tomé del brazo con un poco de fuerza, ella había agotado la poca paciencia que tenía y no permitiría que me tratara como quisiera. La halé llevándola hasta la habitación principal y luego la senté en la cama… Traté de calmarme poniendo las manos en mi cara, de forma que taparan mis ojos, solo un momento, hasta que escuché su voz.

Bella: ¿Qué quieres?

Andrew: Necesito que me aclares muchas dudas, que en este momento amenazan con volverme loco

Bella: No quieras parecer romántico y dime de una maldita vez por qué me trajiste

Andrew: (Me senté a su lado) ¿Por qué ya no me amas?

Bella: (Soltó una risa y luego me miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia) Primero, me obligaste a casarme contigo, amenazando con hacerle daño a Edward y a su familia y ahora me tienes aquí encerrada con mi mejor amiga. ¿Te parece poco?

Andrew: Bueno, supongo que no me porté del todo… bien

Bella: ¿En serio? Wuuuau, que gran descubrimiento has hecho (Dijo de forma sarcástica)

Andrew: Ok, pero antes de eso… quiero decir… cuando llegamos a Forks, tú, te olvidaste por completo de mí y me cambiaste por ese intento de doctor

Bella: No te permito que hables así de él (Se puso de pie y a la defensiva)

Andrew: Como quieras, solo… Responde mi pregunta y por favor, te pido que seas sincera

Bella: (Se quedó pensando y luego soltó un suspiro) Ok, mmm es que yo nunca te dije esto… Yo me fui a Inglaterra tratando de escapar de él… No porque me hubiera hecho algo malo, él nunca haría eso, es que… pensé que los dos estaríamos mejor si nos separábamos… Pero me equivoqué, yo lo amo y no lo pude olvidar

Andrew: Incluso cuando estábamos juntos en Inglaterra ¿Pensabas en él?

Bella: (Ella bajó la cabeza) Si, créeme que nunca te quise hacerte daño… pero era algo que no podía controlar… Solo estaba en la habitación, en el trabajo o incluso en la universidad y me daba cuenta que estaba pensando en él.

No podía decir nada, además no sabía que decir… Ella me había confesado lo que sentía por él, me había abierto su corazón y yo no podía competir contra eso, admito que ese capricho que sentía por Edward, se me salía de las manos, era muy grande como para destruirlo de un momento a otro, solo… necesitaba más tiempo

Bella: ¿Estás bien? (Me miró con ternura, cómo lo hacía en el tiempo que estuvimos de novios)

Andrew: Si… ahora, yo tengo que confesarte algo

Bella: (Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de intriga) Claro (Su voz sonó relajada, como si otra vez volviéramos a ser amigos)

Andrew: Yo… bueno… después de que llegamos a Forks, tuve que viajar a Inglaterra por los negocios ilegales que tenía

Bella: Eso no me sorprende (Usó un tono indiferente)

Andrew: Pero, yo de alguna manera… sospechaba que tenías algo con Edward, pensé que era mejor mandar a alguien que te siguiera, yo… no estaba convencido, además yo quería creer en ti y por eso no lo contraté, pero luego de unos días, Emily me llamó y me dijo que tú estabas con Edward, además me envió fotos de ustedes dos… besándose

Bella: Maldita (Dijo en un susurro que apenas pude oír)

Andrew: Como sea, después de eso si contraté a alguien para que te siguiera y me informó de todo lo que hacías en el día, hasta me dijo que te escapaste con Edward, pero no los pudo seguir y por eso, no sé a dónde fueron ni que hicieron.

Bella: Y nunca lo sabrás

En ella, noté, la misma actitud que tenía hace un momento, cómo si no me soportara y además como si me odiara… Claro que después de lo que le había dicho, no me sorprendía en nada su reacción

Bella: ¿Ya acabaste? O ¿Me tienes que decir algo más? Alice me está esperando (tomó el pomo de la puerta)

Andrew: No puedo creer que te sigas comportando de esa forma, sabiendo todo lo que nos confesamos…

Bella: Te seré sincera… Ya no quiero saber más de ti, sí, admito que fuiste una persona importante en mi vida y me ayudaste cuando más lo necesité, pero solo te veía cómo un amigo y nada más… Y no hay nada más entre nosotros… Por favor, déjanos salir de aquí, vuelve a Inglaterra y encuentra a alguien que te quiera y no te cruces más conmigo ni nos hagas más daño… es lo único que te pido

Andrew: Te diré esto una sola vez y espero que lo comprendas… Nunca y bajo ninguna circunstancia te dejaré libre, tú eres la única mujer que quiero a mi lado, quiero que seas reina de Inglaterra… pero, lo de tu amiga lo podemos negociar

Bella: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? (Me miró con desconfianza)

Andrew: Tú sabes lo que quiero, te quiero hacer mía en cuerpo y alma… dámelo y dejo en libertad a tu amiga… Luego tú y yo nos devolvemos a Inglaterra y continuamos con nuestra vida

Bella: Eres un enfermo (Dijo con repugnancia)

Andrew: Ok, si tú lo dices… (Me levanté y acaricié su rostro) Solo piénsalo, tú no tienes oportunidad de salir de aquí, pero tu amiga sí y eso depende de ti.

Ella se alejó poco a poco, sus pasos eran firmes, desapareció de mi vista, después de azotar la puerta con fuerza, yo reí, tal vez fue cinismo o por pensar en lo que pasaría después, sabía que Bella prefería mil veces, sacrificarse por cualquier persona de esa familia. No estaba preocupado en lo absoluto, tarde que temprano ella iba a aceptar.

POV Bella

Andrew estaba loco si creía que yo me iba a acostar con él, estaba segado, no entendía que yo no lo amaba, lo quería lo más lejos posible de mí… Pero él estaba obsesionado conmigo, por nada del mundo me iba a dejar caer, sé que Alice no se merece estar pasando esto conmigo pero confío plenamente en que pronto van a llegar Edward, Jasper y Emmet a salvarnos, con toda la policía, para que de una vez por todas caigan ese par de sabandijas, sí, porque también quería que Emily estuviera en prisión, tenía una sospecha de que ella estaba metida en los negocios sucios de Andrew y además era su cómplice en lo del secuestro.

Llegué a la habitación donde se encontraba Alice, al verme ella abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró con preocupación, yo me acerqué a ella y la abracé, le conté todo lo que había pasado con Andrew, todo lo que me dijo y todo lo que nos confesamos, hasta le dije que ella podría quedar en libertad si me acostaba con él. Al terminar de contarle todo, ella se puso de pie y me miró directo a los ojos

Alice: Bella, no voy a permitir que hagas eso solo por salvarme

Bella: Tranquila, no lo voy a hacer… él está muy equivocado si piensa que voy a caer en su trampa

Alice: Me parece excelente que pienses eso… Además, sé que nos encontrarán rápido

Bella: Si, yo también… Ahora debes descansar, no te puedes alterar demasiado

Alice: Ok

Ella se fue a dormir mientras yo me quedé viendo televisión un rato más, luego me acosté en mi cama y pude conciliar el sueño… unas cuantas horas.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días más, yo ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de salir de aquí, hablaba con Edward todos los días, pero Andrew se encargaba de sacarnos a todos lados para que no pudieran encontrarnos, prácticamente vivíamos en el auto, al final, siempre volvíamos a la casa en las montañas. Traté de escaparme junto con Alice, en dos acciones, por desgracias, no funcionó, Andrew estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacíamos y se dio cuenta lo que intentábamos hacer.

Ya estaba empezando a considerar la posibilidad de aceptar la propuesta de Andrew, Alice no podía seguir soportando esto y menos en su condición, yo sería una egoísta si la quisiera tener conmigo en esta circunstancia, sabiendo todo el dolor que ella sentía por no ver a Jasper, por no estar en su empresa, por no ver a sus padres o incluso por no poder ir de compras y organizar el Baby shawer que tanto quería.

Esa misma noche hablé con Alice y le dije mi decisión, ella no debía seguir pagando por mis errores, cuando le dije no estuvo de acuerdo, incluso se enfadó conmigo y dijo algo que me hizo pensar –Entonces ¿te olvidaste de Edward?- esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, yo nunca podría olvidarlo, pero de repente aparecieron las imágenes de cuando escapamos a la isla Esme y me hizo prometerle que Andrew no me tocaría, incluso si estuviéramos casados… Yo no podía faltar a esa promesa, ahora la cabeza me da vueltas y no puedo pensar correctamente… Como sea, mi decisión sigue firme y no solo se trata de mi vida, sino la de Alice y la de ese bebé que está en camino.

.

.

.

POV Andrew

Bella se negaba a aceptar mi propuesta y debo admitir que ya me estaba preocupando que no aceptara, ahora, todo estaba peor, ella me ignoraba constantemente y no comía nada, solo hacía que su amiga Alice comiera, pero ella me devolvía su plato intacto, ya me estaba preocupando, incluso llegué a pensar en la loca idea de dejarlas libres, sin ningún tipo de compromiso… Pero eso no iba a pasar, yo debía seguir siendo firme.

Ellas trataron de escaparse, dos veces, pero no les funcionó, yo estaba muy pendiente de todo lo que ellas hablaban y hacían, después de todo no se salieron con la suya y yo estaba satisfecho, porque todo iba marchando según el plan, solo faltaba que Bella aceptara mi propuesta para dar por terminado este capítulo en mi vida.

A la mañana del octavo día, yo me estaba vistiendo después de una larga ducha con agua caliente, ahora estaba relajado y podría soportar cualquier "inconveniente", me sentía pleno y nada podría cambiar ese sentimiento. Terminé de vestirme y Bella estaba en la puerta con su cabeza agachada, en ese instante mi alegría se subió aún más, eso solo podía significar que ella aceptaría, por fin, después de esperarla por tanto tiempo.

Andrew: Supongo que ya decidiste

Bella: Así es, solo te pido que cumplas con tu parte

Andrew: Un caballero jamás falta a su palabra (Dije con una sonrisa)

Bella: Tú no eres precisamente un caballero, pero me conformo con ver que Alice estará libre y quisiera negociar la propuesta

Andrew: ¿Negociar?

Bella: Si, quiero que me des tu palabra que no vas a hacerle daño a Edward o alguno de los Cullen o a Rosalie y Jasper… incluso, que no te metas con nadie de mi familia

Andrew: Esta bien, accederé a eso, solo si te casas conmigo en Inglaterra

Bella: Es un trato

Yo me acerqué a ella y empecé a besarla apasionadamente, ella intentaba seguirme el juego, aunque noté cierto desagrado y además ponía cierta resistencia, no tanto como para echarse para atrás, pero no me importó, ahora solo me concentraría en hacerla mía. Pronto subió la temperatura y yo empecé a quitarle la camisa, ella trataba de alejarse de vez en cuando y ponía sus manos en mi pecho para que no la besara más… De pronto, sentí el ruido de la puerta y me giré a ver quién nos había interrumpido, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y Bella se apartó de mi lado.

Edward: Eres un desgraciado, te acabaré con mis propias manos

La furia se apoderó de él e intentaba abalanzarse sobre mí mientras Bella estaba detrás de él sosteniéndolo para que no me atacara. Luego llegaron muchos oficiales de policía armados, yo retrocedí unos pasos, no podía creer todo lo que me estaba pasando, obviamente Bella había planeado todo esto, debido a la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, pero ¿De qué forma se había comunicado con él? Esa preguntaba me rodaba la cabeza, ni que ellos dos estuvieran tan conectados para oír los pensamientos del otro.

Me concentré tanto en mi monólogo que no me di cuenta, que el hermano de Edward, Emmet había atravesado la ventana y me tenía sujeto, no me podía mover, ya que sus musculosos brazos me lo impedían. Volteé a ver a Bella y estaba abrazada con Edward, no lo soltaba y pude notar unas pequeñas lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla. Ahora no era momento para arrepentirme, todo lo contrario, me sentía orgulloso porque hice hasta lo imposible para tener a la única mujer que he amado, aunque ese sentimiento no fuera correspondido… Aun así, si ella no era mía, no sería del odioso Edward Cullen.

Como pude me solté de los brazos del grandulón que me sostenía y me dirigí hacía un cajón, de allí saqué un arma, más exactamente un colt 98, apunté hacía el pecho del desgraciado que me había quitado lo que más me importaba en la vida y sin pensarlo… apreté el gatillo, poco tiempo después él calló al suelo y Bella se arrodilló en frente de él, empezó a llorar como nunca la vi en todo el tiempo que la conocí, cuando menos pensé Emmet me dio un par de golpes en la cara, haciendo que sangrara y me empujó hasta donde estaban los oficiales, para que luego ellos me llevaran a la patrulla de policía, antes de salir, Emmet se acercó desesperado hacía Edward, quien no dejaba de sangrar

Emmet: Debemos llamar a Carlisle

Bella: Si, yo lo llamo

De pronto, ella sacó su celular que tenía oculto en un calcetín, me asombré mucho cuando vi el celular, yo supuse que Emily le había quitado su bolso, con celular y todo, pero la inútil no fue capaz de hacer eso… de razón, Edward, Emmet y Jasper nos seguían tan de cerca y siempre estaban a un paso de encontrarnos, también fue mi culpa por no amarrar a Bella, de seguro si lo hubiera hecho, ella no hubiera podido llamarlos.

Llegamos a la estación de policía de Forks, allí se encontraba Emily quien estaba llorando y suplicando que la sacaran porque ella no tenía nada que ver en esto, pero la verdad era que sí, ella me había ayudado a secuestrarlos y además estaba metida en algunos negocios conmigo y no se iba a salir tan fácil de esto, porque si yo me hundía, ella también.

.

Pase la noche en el calabozo, al otro día me trasladaría a la prisión de Inglaterra, no quería volver allá… Sabía que todos los que alguna vez me respetaron, me verían con desprecio y eso era bastante humillación para mí… Yo no debería estar pasando por esto, solo por luchar por lo que es mío, solo por querer tener a Bella junto a mí, esto no era justo en ningún sentido, y en cuanto salga de esta prisión me encargaré de que todos los Cullen, los Swan y los Hale, paguen por esto, así los tenga que asesinar con mis propias manos.

* * *

Este fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado... Lo escribí pensando en que les gustaría saber la version de Andrew sobre todo lo que estaba pasando... Fuera de eso, quería que las cosas se arreglaran para Edward y para Bella, además que Alice le dijera a todos que estaba embarazada :')

Gracias por leerme y dejen sus rr  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi


	24. La Culpable

**Capítulo 22: La Culpable**

POV Bella

Estaba paralizada, perpleja, Edward estaba en el suelo, con sangre por todos lados, todo por culpa del desgraciado de Andrew, me sentía una estúpida por dejar que esto pasara, ahora lo más importante es llevar a Edward a un hospital y que lo curen rápido, en este mismo instante mi prioridad es él y nadie más.

Emmet: Debemos llamar a Carlisle

Bella: Si, yo lo llamo

Me apresuré a sacar mi celular que tenía oculto, mientras Andrew me miraba asombrado, no me importó, rapidamente busqué el número de Carlisle y lo llamé, en el primer intento él no me respondió, yo terminé la llamada y ahogué un grito cuando me envió a buzón de mensajes, Emmet me miraba preocupado, él tampoco sabía que más hacer. Lo llamé dos veces más y no me respondía, ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía al ver a Edward en el suelo sangrando.

Emmet: No podemos perder más tiempo

Bella: ¿Qué hacemos entonces? (Pregunté con pánico)

Emmet: Mi Jeep está afuera, yo lo cargo y lo llevamos hasta el hospital

Sin esperar a que respondiera, él tomó a Edward con cuidado y lo cargó en su hombro, yo salí detrás de él, cuando estábamos en la salida de la casa, Jasper y Alice salieron con una sonrisa en su rostro, de seguro Alice ya la había contado a Jasper la buena noticia y estaban que no se cambiaban por nadie, Emmet no les puso atención y solo llevó a Edward corriendo hasta su auto. Alice se quedó mirándome sorprendida cuando vio a Emmet salir con Edward, luego vio la sangre y se asustó

Alice: ¿Qué pasó con Edward?

Jasper: ¿Está bien? (Se apresuró a preguntar)

Bella: No lo sé, Andrew le disparó y llamamos a Carlisle, no contestó, así que lo llevaremos al hospital de Forks.

Tan pronto como yo empecé a relatarles todo, la sonrisa se borró de sus rostros y todos salimos corriendo hasta el Jeep de Emmet, allí nos esperaba Rosalie un poco impaciente, al ver el auto, me tomó un poco por sorpresa, porque Emmet le había puesto dos asientos en la parte de atrás, ahora el auto tenía tres filas de sillas y se podrían acomodar 6 personas a la perfección, Jasper se fue con Emmet en la parte de adelante, Alice se fue en la segunda fila junto con Rose, mientras yo me fui en la fila de atrás con Edward, tratando de que no se durmiera, en el transcurso del viaje Alice, llamó a Carlisle y le respondió en la tercera llamada.

*LLAMADA*

Alice: Hola papi… Sí, estoy bien… Necesito que estés pendiente porque ahora vamos llegando al hospital… A Edward le dispararon… No sé, Bella está intentado que permanezca despierto… Sí, estamos bien… Tal vez, 10 minutos máximo… Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella y yo… Ok, nos vemos ahora

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Cuando Alice terminó la llamada, todos nos quedamos mirándola y ella nos sonrió, de forma que nos tranquilizáramos, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper lo hicieron, yo, por más que intenté no pude hacerlo, estaba muy asustada, si Edward no salía de esta yo me iba a morir. Estaba con un pánico impresionante, todo lo que pensaba era en salir de esto, en volver a estar feliz junto a él, junto a toda mi familia y mis amigos y que olvidáramos todo esto, ya no quería sufrir más y era suficiente con todo lo que habíamos tenido que pasar, como para seguir en las mismas.

Por una parte estaba tranquila, Andrew y Emily ya estaban en la cárcel y ahora estábamos más seguros, ya no se nos volverían a acercar… Por lo menos a Andrew le esperaban muchos años de condena en la prisión de Inglaterra y Emily, si logra tener una condena mínima, no creo que le queden ganas de meterse otra vez con nosotros.

Llegamos al hospital justo en el tiempo que Alice dijo que estaríamos, al llegar me tranquilicé un poco, vi a Carlisle con dos enfermeras y un paramédico que ayudaron a Emmet a subir a Edward en la camilla. Edward se mantenía despierto, o más bien, yo trataba de mantenerlo despierto, diciéndole que tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, él me mostraba una sonrisa de vez en cuando, o mostraba muecas por el dolor que le producía el impacto de la bala. Corrí detrás de Carlisle hasta que, de nuevo, una puerta se interpuso en mi camino y el mismo Carlisle me detuvo

Carlisle: Debes esperar aquí

Bella: No, yo debo estar con él… todo esto es mi culpa y me muero si algo más le pasa (Dije llorando)

Carlisle: Sé que quieres entrar, pero no puedes… Te prometo que trataré de demorar el menor tiempo posible (él me sonrió y se fue)

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar y caí sobre mis rodillas, sintiéndome derrotada, lloré muy fuerte, grité, me sentía inútil e impotente y eso provocaba que me sintiera enfadada por no poder hacer nada, quería estar a su lado, sé que no sería de mucho apoyo… al menos, yo lo vería y estaría con él, en las buenas y en las malas, así como él lo hizo conmigo.

A los pocos minutos sentía que alguien me levantaba del suelo y me abrazaba, se me hicieron muy conocidos esos brazos… Eran los de René, mi madre, estaba llorando al igual que yo, tal vez ella lo hacía por un motivo diferente, tal vez lloraba porque yo estaba con ella, porque ya no estaba secuestrada… De igual forma, no me importó el motivo y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, después de unos minutos, ella se soltó y me vio directo a los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y luego me volvió a abrazar… ese gesto me tranquilizó un poco, al menos ahora tenía a mi familia al lado mío, Charlie estaba detrás de René y me abrazó, seguido por Jacob y mi tío.

Terminada la sesión de abrazos, yo me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, hasta obtener respuestas de Edward, Alice caminaba en círculos y Jasper la veía angustiado, Emmet tenía una expresión de espanto en su rostro y Rosalie solo lo consolaba. En un momento Jacob se acercó a mí y me abrazó –Todo va a estar bien, él saldrá de esto- Susurró para después mostrarme una de sus mejores sonrisas… Así pasaron las dos horas más desesperantes de toda mi vida y no obtenía resultados de Edward, ni siquiera sabíamos si él se encontraba fuera de peligro y esa espera me tenía completamente fuera de control, sin contar que Alice estaba así o peor de lo que me encontraba yo, Jasper se la llevó a la cafetería unos minutos para que ella se calmara, ya que, en su condición no era recomendable que ella se alterara, luego volvió un poco más relajada y también me ayudó un poco.

Carlisle salió junto con dos paramédicos, llevaron a Edward a otra habitación, yo me quedé en shock, mientras los demás salían corriendo detrás de él, excepto Jacob, quién se quedó junto a mí. Luego de unos minutos fui a dónde estaban todos, estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación esperando a que Carlisle saliera Yo estaba más tranquila porque el hecho de que lo trasladaran a una habitación quería decir que estaba fuera de peligro, aunque al mismo tiempo, quería decir que no estaba del todo bien para salir y se debía recuperar. Carlisle salió junto con los paramédicos y todos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a que nos diera noticias.

Carlisle: Ya está fuera de peligro, pero debe quedarse unos días acá para recuperarse (Esme, Alice y yo suspiramos y luego nos abrazamos)

Jasper: ¿Qué tan grave fue?

Carlisle: Recibió un gran impacto en su hombro izquierdo, muy cerca de su corazón… Lo debilitó mucho, pero debo admitir que Edward es muy fuerte y supo resistir muy bien

Emmet: Ese es mi hermano (Dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo)

Alice: ¿Podemos verlo? (Preguntó impaciente)

Carlisle: Si, pero no todos al tiempo… Deben entrar por parejas

Alice me miró y luego a Esme, ella nos sonrió a ambas

Bella: Si quieren pasen ustedes primero, yo iré a tomar un poco de aire (Miré a Alice y Esme)

Todos se quedaron mirándome, como atónitos por lo que había acabado de decir, yo acomodé mi cabello de forma que cubriera mi rostro, para que nadie notara el rubor en mis mejillas, luego fui directo a la cafetería del hospital, me senté en una de las mesas y puse mis manos en mi cara… Lloré desconsoladamente, hasta que llegó alguien y nuevamente me abrazó, pero nunca me esperé que fuera mi tío.

Tío: ¿Estás bien? (Preguntó preocupado)

Bella: Si, ahora sí

Tío: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué saliste de esa forma? (Yo no respondí y bajé mi cabeza) Es decir, todos pensábamos que tú serías la primera en entrar a ver como se encontraba

Bella: Es que… me siento muy culpable… él no debería pasar por todo esto y no soportaría verlo, postrado en una cama… sabiendo que es mi culpa… Yo lo amo, esto nunca me lo voy a perdonar

Tío: Esto no es tu culpa

Bella: Si es mi culpa, yo nunca debí comprometerme con Andrew… él cumplió su promesa, yo no me casé con él y él le hizo daño a Edward… De saber que estar con Andrew me traería todos estos problemas, nunca me lo hubiera cruzado

Tío: Exacto, tú no sabías la clase de hombre que era él

Bella: De todas formas Edward no tenía que pagar por ese error

Tío: No debes culparte más por eso, ahora debes ir a ver a Edward, estoy seguro de que él quiere verte

Bella: Yo también lo quiero ver y asegurarme por mí misma que él ya está bien... Pero el solo hecho de pensar que es por mi culpa (Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta impidiendo que pudiera seguir hablando)

Tío: (Se acercó a abrazarme) Nada de esto es tu culpa, es culpa de Andrew que no supo entender el amor que sentían ustedes dos y además te quería forzar a estar con él... Ahora (Puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrió) Debes ir a ver a Edward

Bella: Está bien... Gracias por todo (Lo abracé)

Tío: No es nada, solo quiero verte feliz y no me gusta que te culpes por algo que no has hecho

Me levanté de mi puesto y salí corriendo directo a la habitación dónde se encontraba Edward, afuera estaban Alice, Esme, Jasper, Jacob y mis padres, Carlisle estaba atendiendo una emergencia y Emmet estaba junto con Rosalie viendo a Edward. Esme se levantó y me sonrió cálidamente

Esme: ¿Estás bien querida?

Bella: Si, ahora sí… ¿Sabes si Emmet y Rose se demoran?

Esme: No lo creo, hace tiempo entraron

Bella: Ok, esperaré

Tomé asiento al lado de Alice, quien me dio una cálida sonrisa y luego me abrazó, justo lo que necesitaba, sentir los delicados brazos de mi mejor amiga para sentirme bien

Bella: ¿Cómo está él?

Alice: Carlisle dice que ya está fuera de peligro, lástima que sigue bajo el efecto de la anestesia y no se sabe cuando pueda despertar

Bella: Ammm espero que se recupere pronto

Jasper: Lo hará, solo ten fe (Dijo sonriendo)

Después de esa charla, todos nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que Rosalie y Emmet salieran de la habitación, yo estaba muy impaciente por verlo y se me hizo una eternidad la espera… Ellos salieron después de 10 minutos y yo le pedí a Jacob que me acompañara para no entrar sola, él no se opuso y me acompañó. Entramos a la habitación, yo me quedé en shock al ver a Edward allí, postrado en una cama, con una aguja en el brazo, de pronto, no me pude contener y una lágrima salió de mi ojo

Jacob: ¿Estás bien? (Preguntó preocupado)

Bella: Si (Sequé la lágrima que había salido)

Jacob: Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?

Bella: Porque todo esto no estaría pasando si yo desde un principio no hubiera aceptado casarme con Andrew, si desde un principio me hubiera alejado de él, Edward no estaría aquí (Tomé la mano de Edward con suavidad)

-Esto… no es tu… culpa-

Jacob y yo volteamos a ver el dueño de esa hermosa voz, Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pude sentir como apretaba mi mano débilmente. Me quedé mirándolo y poco a poco el abrió sus ojos y nos mostró esas hermosas esmeraldas verdes, que brillaban más que nunca, solté un suspiro de alivio y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, dándonos el momento tan mágico que hace rato no teníamos y que esperábamos con ansías.

Jacob: Los dejaré solos un momento

Sin decir más, él salió de la habitación y me dejó con el dueño de todos mis sueños, él me mostró una sonrisa, yo no sabía que decir, tenía tantas cosas que decirle que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Bella: Lo siento (Dije en un susurro)

Edward: No... entiendo (En su rostro se formó una expresión de confusión, se veía realmente adorable)

Bella: No estarías aquí de no ser por mí

Edward: Como... ya te... dije, no es... tu culpa, sino... la de ese... desgraciado que se... hace llamar Príncipe (Dijo con dificultad)

Bella: Como sea, nunca debí aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio y el cumplió con su amenaza

Edward: Hay algo que... tú no sabes, yo… ayudé a Andrew a que pidiera tu mano… Yo... le dije lo que tenía que decir, él pidió mi ayuda... porque sabía que yo te conocía muy... bien y que por encima de todo yo te... amaba y te dejaría si eso... te hacía feliz.

Yo me quedé muy sorprendida, después de que me dijo eso, yo no sabía que responderle, sabía que esas palabras no podían ser de Andrew, solo Edward podría ser el autor de semejantes palabras tan hermosas y románticas, lo malo fue que no lo pensé antes.

Edward: Yo soy el que lo... siente, pensé que... estaba haciendo lo correcto… Solo quería verte... feliz y me guié por lo años que... pasaste junto a él, pensé que... lo amabas y como no respondiste... nunca mis correos, pensé que me habías olvi…

Bella: Shhhhh (Puse mi dedo en sus labios) Yo nunca pude olvidarte, ni siquiera cuando estuve en mis mejores momentos con Andrew… La razón de que no respondiera los correos era que, los vi… tarde y pensé que tú ya tenías otra vida, por eso no te respondí

Edward: Ya no... importa, ahora solo... te quiero a mi lado… Por el resto... de mis días

Yo tomé su rostro con mis manos, cuidando no hacerle daño y luego lo besé, fue un beso tan hermoso, lleno de dulzura, pasión, ternura, pero más que nada, lleno de necesidad, yo lo necesitaba a mi lado, no quería separarme de él, ya son dos, las veces que sentía que lo perdería para siempre y no volvería a caer en el mismo error de nuevo.

A los pocos minutos llegó Carlisle y me dijo que debía salir porque Edward necesitaba reposo, para que así se recuperara más rápido, nosotros no nos queríamos despedir, aunque lo hicimos a regañadientes y prometí venir mañana temprano a verlo y quedarme todo el día con él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que este capítulo no me quedó tan largo como esperaba... Por esa razón, esta noche actualizo de nuevo y espero que les guste

COMENTEN

Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí


	25. Nuevo Romance

**Capítulo 23: Nuevo Romance**

POV Bella

Ya había pasado un poco más de un mes, después del secuestro… Todo estaba perfecto en mi vida, tal cual como lo quería, no me cambiaba por ninguna otra persona, yo era completamente feliz: en primer lugar, Edward salió al poco tiempo del hospital, yo lo visitaba diario, nos pusimos muy felices al saber que ya se había recuperado y ya se podía ir. Vivo con Edward en su departamento desde hace tres semanas, es maravilloso poder despertar todos los días a su lado y más el saber, que todo esto nos hizo más fuertes y ahora sabemos que podemos afrontar lo que sea que venga.

Por otro lado, me puse en contacto con Riley y hace ya un tiempo, instalé una sucursal de mi empresa aquí en Forks, ahora puedo estar más al tanto de todo lo que sucede y no tengo que ir tan seguido a Inglaterra… Puedo decir, que mi empresa está en su mejor momento, no tengo ninguna queja de ella, de hecho las ganancias están aumentando al máximo. Respecto a la inversión en el hospital de Forks, solo falta que Carlisle firme unos pocos papeles y en menos de tres semanas, ya será todo un hecho.

Emmet y Rosalie se casaron hace dos semanas y ahora están en su luna de miel, por supuesto Alice se encargó de todo el asunto de la boda, fue muy divertido ir a conseguir el vestido de novia de Rosalie y sus zapatos, la estábamos volviendo loca, probándose tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero al final, quedó como toda una princesa… Nunca olvidaré el día en el que Emmet le pidió matrimonio a Rosalie.

*FLASHBACK*

Estábamos Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward y yo en un restaurante muy lujoso, celebrando que por fin estábamos todos juntos como debía ser, me sentía un poco mal por Jacob, todos estábamos con nuestras respectivas parejas y él estaba solo, yo pensaba en que algún día llegaría una chica que lo amara y lo hiciera feliz.

Emmet había hecho una reservación para nosotros, nos acomodamos perfectamente y cada uno pidió su plato favorito, de pronto, los chicos se salieron y nos dejaron solas en la mesa, cuando volvieron todos venían con una gran sonrisa y se acomodaron a nuestro lado, excepto Emmet, se veía nervioso y él se quedó de pie al lado de Rosalie, esperó a que ella lo viera a los ojos y se arrodilló, sacando un pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra, Rosalie se cubrió la boda con sus manos y ahogó un grito

Emmet: Rosalie, mi princesa… Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, eres mi ángel... Tú me salvaste en todo sentido y no considero una vida en la que tu no estés a mi lado, tú me haces sencillamente feliz y por esa y muchas razones más quiero que estemos juntos por toda la eternidad, si es posible ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Alice y yo ahogamos un grito al oír a Emmet siendo tan romántico, Rosalie cubrió sus ojos para evitar que viéramos las lágrimas que brotaban de ellos… Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Emmet se puso aún más nervioso por no tener respuesta, se podía ver como temblaba, pronto Jasper habló terminando con el silencio incómodo que nos acompañaba.

Jasper: Rose, ¿Estás bien?

Rosalie: Si (Dijo apenas en un susurro)

Emmet: Entonces… respóndeme por favor

Alice y yo nos reímos por lo bajo, era un poco cruel, pero a la vez no pudimos contener la risa de ver a Emmet tan nervioso, esperando a que Rosalie le contestara algo a lo que era claro que no se negaría, sabíamos que ella estaba muy emocionada y a la vez jugaba un poco con Emmet

Rosalie: Claro que me quiero casar contigo osito

Emmet se levantó y deslizó el delicado anillo sobre el dedo de Rosalie, para luego besarla… Fue hermoso, todos estábamos sonriendo y las personas que estaban en las demás mesas, se pusieron en pie y empezaron a aplaudir.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Rosalie y Emmet llegaron hace dos días, muy felices por cierto, habían disfrutado su luna de miel hasta el final y ya estaban buscando una casa para poder mudarse juntos y que Rosalie cumpliera su sueño de tener una familia junto a él... Claro que la luna de miel ya era un comienzo.

Algo que me tenía realmente preocupada era Lucy, ahora, de un momento a otro se hizo la mejor amiga de Jasper, se la pasaba con él para todos lados, Alice intentaba calmar sus celos, aunque yo sabía que ella estaba sufriendo y ¿Quién no lo haría? Sabiendo que su novio y futuro padre de su hijo o hija, estaba todo el tiempo con su ex novia… Debo admitir que Lucy sabía usar muy bien sus tácticas, Jasper intentaba zafarse de algunos compromisos con ella, desafortunadamente no eran todos y cómo ella no se le había propuesto oficialmente, él no podía hacer nada.

Desperté una mañana sin mucho apetito, al lado de mi amado Edward, quien dormía como un bebé, se veía tan tierno, no quería despertarlo, luego vi el reloj y me di cuenta que si no nos apurábamos, se nos haría tarde para nuestros respectivos trabajos. Me levanté y me duché, mientras recordé que había quedado de almorzar con Jacob, hace rato que no lo veía y ese era precisamente el motivo del almuerzo, vernos y conversar como antes.

Volví a la habitación, completamente vestida y Edward aún seguía durmiendo, me decidí a despertarlo con un tierno beso

Edward: Mmmm

Bella: Vamos a llegar tarde, si no te levantas ya (Susurré en su oído)

Edward: Mmmm 5 minutos

Bella: No, ya te dejé dormir mucho

Edward: Está bien… dame 3 minutos y me levanto… Tengo mucho sueño

Bella: Lo siento, debes levantarte ya

Edward: Ok

Sin decir más, él se fue al baño, mientras yo preparé el desayuno… Luego de siete minutos, Edward salió de la habitación ya vestido, aún tenía cara de sueño, cuando vio el desayuno dejó esa expresión a un lado y se sentó a devorar lo que yo había preparado.

Edward: Se me olvidó decirte que debemos ir esta tarde a la casa de mis padres

Bella: Ammm ¿A qué hora?

Edward: Para el almuerzo, yo iré a recogerte y así llegamos juntos (Usó su sonrisa torcida a propósito porque sabía perfectamente el efecto que causaba en mí)

Bella: No puedo, almorzaré con Jacob… Hace rato no lo veo

Edward: ¿Por qué no lo invitas al almuerzo en la casa de mis padres?

Bella: Mmmm ok… ¿Qué te traes Edward Cullen? (Pregunté con una sonrisa pícara)

Edward: Nada, es sólo que hoy llegan mis tíos Marco y Didyme Cullen, junto con mi prima Reneesme y quería que la conocieras… Ella es como mi hermana menor y la quiero demasiado… tal vez por eso dice que soy muy sobreprotector

Bella: Entonces te espero en mi oficina

Edward: Perfecto (Sonrió de nuevo) Además creo que después Jacob te raptará toda la tarde

Bella: Mmmm tal vez… ¿Eso tendría algo de malo?

Edward: No, no hay problema desde que vuelvas temprano

Bella: Te amo Cullen (Dije dejando un tierno beso en sus labios)

Yo estaba saliendo, tomé mi bolso y mi chaqueta y sentí unas nauseas tremendas, no me aguanté y tuve que ir al baño, cuando menos lo pensé Edward estaba detrás de mí

Edward: ¿Estás bien?

Bella: Si, debió ser algo que me cayó mal

Edward: ¿Segura? Si quieres podemos ir al hospital y te hago un chequeo para salir de dudas

Bella; No, estoy bien… Vámonos, se nos hace tarde

Salimos muy apurados, Edward me llevó al trabajo y no quedó muy convencido con mi explicación, debo admitir que no estaba sorprendida, hace días que me sentía mareada y con nauseas, a pesar de que casi no comía nada y no entendía que era lo que le preocupaba. Al llegar a la empresa, solo me concentré en hacer lo que debía, no sin antes llamar a Jacob, quien al principio se enfadó porque ya no teníamos tiempo como antes, no era culpa de nadie, le tuve que prometer que después del almuerzo pasaríamos el resto de la tarde juntos –Como lo predijo Edward- pensé.

La mañana se me pasó muy rápido y cuándo menos me di cuenta, ya estaba en la casa de los Cullen, esperando a los tíos y a la prima de Edward, al poco tiempo llegó Jacob, como siempre con su sonrisa y sus chistes, él y Emmet se juntaban para molestarme o hacerles bromas a todos los que estuvieran presentes, luego, llegó Esme, corriendo por todos lados, revisando que todo estuviera en perfecto orden para recibir a la familia.

Carlisle: Ya llegaron (Dijo en voz alta y clara, viendo hacía la ventana)

Todos estábamos sentados en el sofá y nos pusimos de pie al oír a Carlisle, primero entró Marco junto a Didyme y nos saludaron a todos, se veían bastante amables y luego vi una sombra pequeña.

Edward: Ella es Reneesme (Me dijo en un susurro, al ver la dirección en la que yo fijaba mi vista)

Bella: Es muy bonita

Era de estatura media, ojos cafés iguales a los de su madre y su cabello era largo y ondulado, castaño oscuro, muy parecido al de Marco, era delgada y al parecer, yo no era la única que pensaba que Reneesme era bonita, Jacob se quedó con la boca abierta a penas la vio y Edward se quedó mirándolo de manera agresiva, de razón Reneesme afirmaba que él era sobreprotector.

Reneesme: Hola Edward… Que gusto volver a verte

Edward: Hola Nessie, te quiero presentar a Bella mi novia

Reneesme: Mucho gusto Bella, mi nombre es Reneesme Cullen

Bella: También me alegra conocerte, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mataré a tu primo por no hablarme de ti (Dije con una sonrisa estrechando su mano)

Reneesme: Así que tú eres la famosa Isabella Swan… ¿Edward no te habló de mí? En cambio a mí ya me tiene loca, cada vez que hablamos sale con algo nuevo sobre ti

Bella: ¿En serio? (Volteé a ver a Edward y se puso rojo como un tomate, Reneesme y yo nos reímos)

Reneesme: Debo ir a saludar a los demás… un gusto conocerte Bella

Bella: Igual

Reneesme se retiró y yo me quedé mirando a Edward, se veía tan lindo cuando sentía pena, por lo menos ya no era la única que me ponía roja por todo

Bella: Debiste hablarme de ella, es realmente adorable

Edward: No tuve la oportunidad (Dijo encogiéndose de hombros)

Bella: ¿No tuviste oportunidad en ninguna de las tres semanas que llevamos viviendo juntos? (Estaba algo molesta)

Edward: Cálmate ¿Por qué tanto alboroto solo por eso?

Bella: ¿No soy lo suficiente importante para ti como para que me hables de tú familia? ¿Eso es lo que pasa?

Edward: No, no es eso… es que cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo el mundo

Bella: No te salvarás de esta Cullen

Edward: ¿Ahora que hice? (Preguntó haciendo un puchero)

Bella: Déjalo… Contigo no tiene caso, iré a hablar con Rosalie

Me fui hacía dónde estaba Rosalie con Emmet, por alguna razón estaba muy molesta con Edward, se supone que el motivo era que no me había hablado de Reneesme, pero por más que lo pensaba, no tenía sentido que yo me pusiera así con él solo por eso, él no había hecho nada malo. De hecho, fue Rose quien me hizo pensar en eso y me sentí de lo peor al darme cuenta, fui a donde Edward a pedirle disculpas por la forma tan infantil en la que actúe, él no me puso problema y luego de eso todos pasamos a almorzar.

El almuerzo transcurrió de forma muy tranquila, todos conversamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, la comida que preparó Esme estaba deliciosa, Edward y yo devoramos todo de un solo bocado y hasta repetimos. Pasamos un momento muy agradable, Jacob por su parte, no perdía la ocasión de hablar con Reneesme y estar junto a ella, de hecho no me sorprendería que cancelara nuestra salida de esta tarde, por estar con ella, lo cual me alegra mucho.

Al terminar el almuerzo salimos a comer un helado… todos excepto Carlisle y Esme, quienes se quedaron junto con Marco y Didyme. Jacob no se despegaba ni un segundo de Reneesme, se veían tan lindos juntos, espero que lleguen a ser algo más que amigos, al parecer a Reneesme también le agradaba estar con Jacob. Yo pedí un helado doble de chocolate con maní y chispitas de sabores, Alice pidió algo parecido, solo que ella pidió una canasta de helado y los demás pidieron helados sencillos de un solo sabor. Nos sentamos en un parque a comernos los helados, cada uno con su respectiva pareja. Edward miraba a Jacob con un poco de rabia

Bella: ¿Por qué lo miras así?

Edward: ¿Qué? ¿A quién? (Dijo tratando de parecer desentendido)

Bella: Amor… te conozco muy bien, dime que te pasa

Edward: Mmmm no sé, es que Jacob se la pasa mirando mucho a Nessie… ¿No te parece extraño?

Bella: Me parece tierno… se ven muy bonitos juntos

Edward: Ella todavía es una niña, no puede estar por ahí con cualquiera

Bella: Primero, no es una niña… por si no lo has notado debe tener 19 o 20 años y segundo, él no es cualquiera, es Jacob, mi hermano y me pone muy mal que hables así de él

Edward: Lo siento, no puedo dejar de preocuparme ¿correcto?

Bella: No tienes porque, ellos ya están grandes, se pueden cuidar solos y si necesitan ayuda la pedirán… mientras tanto no debemos meternos

Edward: Tienes razón… ya no… lo haré más (Dijo soltando el aire que contenía en sus pulmones)

Bella: Ok, me parece bien

Los dos volteamos a ver en la dirección que se encontraban Jacob y Reneesme, los vimos sonriendo, mientras Jacob pasaba su brazo por la espalda de Reneesme, los dos se veían muy felices, al menos, por el tiempo restante que estuvimos en grupo, Edward supo controlarse y no le armó un escándalo a Jacob.

Cada uno volvió a su trabajo, Edward me llevó a la empresa para después irse al hospital, como lo supuse Jacob, se fue con Reneesme y nuestro plan quedó en el olvido, solo me quedó hacer mi trabajo y sí que tenía demasiado. Pasadas unas tres horas, recibí una llamada de Alice, me dijo que estaba organizando una noche de chicas junto con Rosalie y aprovechó que había venido Reneesme para invitarla, me pareció una excelente idea y en seguida, tomé un taxi y fui directo a su trabajo donde estaba con Rosalie.

Alice: ¡Llegaste! (Dijo dando saltitos de alegría)

Rosalie: Alice, debes mantenerte calmada por el bien del bebé

Bella: Si… a propósito ¿has ido al doctor?

Alice: Si (Dijo soltando un suspiro)

Rosalie: ¿Y bien?

Alice: Dice que debo tratar de no sobresaltarme, no hacer movimientos bruscos y bla bla bla… es decir, todo el día debo estar aburrida

Bella: No digas eso, ya verás que nos vamos a divertir muchísimo

Rosalie: Es verdad… ¿Ya llamaste a Reneesme?

Alice: No contesta su celular y no sé en dónde pueda estar

Bella: Tal vez sigue con Jacob

Rosalie: ¿Estaban juntos? (Preguntó sorprendida)

Bella: Si, después de lo del helado creo que se fueron a pasear o algo, el caso es que yo iba a salir esta tarde con Jacob pero canceló porque estaba con ella

Alice: Ammm entonces no sé, vamos a mi casa y en el camino compramos todo lo que nos haga falta y pues creo que Reneesme tendrá que llegar allá

Rosalie: Si Alice, es una excelente idea

Todas salimos de la oficina de Alice con una gran sonrisa y nos dirigimos hacía el parqueadero, buscando el porche de Alice, Rosalie se fue adelante junto con ella y yo me acomodé atrás. En el camino parábamos en cada tienda comprando los antojos de Alice y bueno, algunos de los míos, no tengo idea porque se me antojó comer pizza de peperoni con piña, helado de brownie y ommelet a las 8 de la noche… Alice y Rosalie me veían raro cuando yo estaba comiendo, pero no dijeron nada.

Como lo dijo Alice, Reneesme llegó a la casa pasadas las nueve de la noche, llegó con una gran sonrisa y las cuatro pasamos una noche genial, riéndonos por todo… Claro que antes, tuve que avisarle a Edward que me quedaría en casa de sus padres, era raro decirle eso, preferí decirle que pasaría una noche de chicas junto a su hermana, su prima y su cuñada.

La noche fue excelente, todo el tiempo nos reímos y casi no dormimos en toda la noche, tuvimos que lidiar con algunos de los cambios hormonales por parte de Alice, pero nada de qué preocuparse, a pesar de todo la noche fue excelente.

* * *

Mmmm la idea era que este capítulo iba a estar mas largo... pero solo me salio esto. Espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco mucho a todos los que siguieron esta historia desde el principio... es muy gratificante para mí, ver que a ustedes les gusta lo que escribo

COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí


	26. Indicios

**Capítulo 24: Indicios **

POV Bella

Todas nos levantamos muy temprano la mañana siguiente, a pesar de no haber dormido bien, todas teníamos compromisos que cumplir y no podían esperar, Rosalie debía irse con Emmet a cotizar los repuestos para arreglar unos autos, Alice debía ir a su empresa a coordinar un desfile de modas y más tarde tenía cita junto con Jasper en el médico para revisar el desarrollo de su embarazo, Jacob había invitado a Reneesme para que desayunaran juntos y por mi parte tenía que pasar por la oficina de Carlisle para que firmara los últimos papeles de la inversión, además de eso, me moría por ver a Edward, una noche sin él fue una tortura… No me malinterpreten, me gustó estar con mis amigas, pero es diferente al afecto que siento hacia ellas que el amor que siento por Edward.

Alice me dejó en el departamento de Edward, allí me duché y me cambié de ropa, desafortunadamente, él ya se había ido y de un momento a otro, sentí que quería llorar por no tenerlo conmigo, porque ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo y lo extrañaba. No me demoré mucho tiempo y salí tan pronto como pude, tenía que ir por los papeles y luego ir al hospital.

Al llegar a mi último destino, la secretaria de Edward me saludó con una sonrisa hipócrita y… digamos que yo no me quedé atrás, no estaba de humor para aguantarme sus habituales comentarios, acerca de lo "buen jefe" que era Edward.

Bella: Hola… me podrías decir si MI NOVIO ya llegó (Dije haciendo énfasis en "mi novio")

Secretaria: Si, pero en este momento el doctor Cullen se encuentra atendiendo una urgencia… ¿Quiere sentarse a esperarlo? (Señaló las sillas de la sala de espera)

Bella: Mmmm lo esperaré en su oficina

Secretaria: Ahhh se me olvidó comentarle que el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, la estaba esperando (Le alcancé a escuchar mientras yo le daba la espalda para retirarme, me di media vuelta y le mostré una sonrisa fingida)

Bella: Si, ya lo sabía, por eso pregunté por Edward, quería que él estuviera presente en la conversación que teníamos pendiente… Permiso (Dije retirándome)

Secretaria: Siga señorita Swan (Respondió con una sonrisa hipócrita)

Tan pronto como salí de allí, me provocaba descuartizar a la secretaria, si, lo admito, tengo celos porque ella puede ver todo el día a mi Edward y no me quiero imaginar, como se le ofrecerá en bandeja de plata cuando yo no estoy… y por alguna extraña razón, me sentía enojada con Edward, él nunca me decía que esa… mujer, era tan "complaciente" con él. Sin notarlo, ya estaba caminando a paso veloz… Hasta que me topé con Carlisle en uno de los pasillos

Carlisle: Bella, que sorpresa verte por aquí ¿Por qué tan enojada?

Bella: No es nada (Dije restándole importancia) Te traía los últimos documentos que tienes que firmar

Carlisle: Si, pasa a mi oficina… Edward está allá

Bella: ¿No estaba atendiendo una urgencia?

Carlisle: No… de hecho, si había una urgencia, pero fue hace un rato ¿Por qué?

Bella: Olvídalo… ¿Vamos?

Carlisle: Si

Por mi mente pasaban miles de cosas, ¿Por qué la tonta esa me mentiría?... Bueno, la respuesta era muy obvia, aun así me molestaba que se pasara tanto con Edward. Llegamos a la oficina de Carlisle, al abrir la puerta, pude ver la imagen de mi perfecto novio sentado, dándonos la espalda, leyendo unos documentos, se veía tan hermoso allí sentado, sentí ganas de abrazarlo y comérmelo a besos… No me resistí y eso fue lo primero que hice a penas se volteó a verme

Edward: Te extrañé demasiado anoche (Me mostró su perfecta sonrisa)

Bella: Yo también, no tienes idea (besé de nuevo sus suaves labios)

Carlisle: Lamento mucho interrumpir este momento… Pero creo que viniste a hablar de negocios (Dijo lo último mirándome con una sonrisa)

Bella: Así es… Bueno, solo vine a dejarte los documentos para que los leyeras y yo tengo que volver a mi empresa

Edward: ¿Ya te vas? (Dijo con un puchero)

Bella: Si, nos vemos esta noche (le guiñé un ojo sin que Carlisle se diera cuenta)

Edward: Mmmm no, te recogeré a las dos para ir a almorzar

Bella: Ok

Me despedí de Edward y de Carlisle y me encaminé hacía la salida sin borrar la estúpida sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro. Salí del hospital y tomé un taxi, no demoré mucho en subirme cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, vi la pantalla y decía "Llamada entrante: Alice"

*LLAMADA*

Alice: ¡Bella! (Dijo en tono desesperado)

Bella: ¿Qué tienes Alice? ¿Estás bien?

Alice: ¿De casualidad sabes algo de Jasper?

Bella: No, hace rato no lo veo

Alice: ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi cita?… Es que no lo encuentro y no quiero ir sola

Bella: Si, ¿Dónde estás?

Alice: Ven a mi oficina y de allí salimos para el hospital de Carlisle

Bella: Acabo de salir de allí

Alice: Sabía que no te aguantarías las ganas de ver a Edward… Pero bueno, apúrate

Bella: Ok

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA

Le dije al conductor del taxi que se dirigiera a la empresa de Alice, no demoré mucho y agradecí al cielo que las calles estuvieran despejadas y casi no hubiera tránsito, llegué a la recepción y Bree me saludó con una sonrisa, fue muy amable conmigo, lo que me pareció demasiado extraño, la primera impresión que ella me dio fue bastante diferente a como se comportaba ahora… De todas formas, no le puse atención y lo dejé pasar, Alice bajó y nos fuimos de nuevo al hospital, en el camino ella me hablaba de que su relación con Jasper no andaba muy bien, y ahora estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Lucy, estaba preocupada porque casi no se veían y tenía miedo de que Lucy intentara algo con él.

En la cita con el médico, todo transcurrió de forma normal, el embarazo iba en perfectas condiciones, no sobraron las recomendaciones del doctor, que debía guardar reposo y no beber alcohol, además de cuidarse demasiado en la alimentación. Las dos salimos del consultorio y yo tenía la leve esperanza de encontrarme otra vez con Edward, desafortunadamente no fue así y cuando salimos del hospital, noté que Alice tenía el ceño fruncido y en su rostro había una clara expresión de enfado, de seguro era por Jasper, él debía acompañarla a su primera cita para poder ver cómo se encontraban su novia y su futuro hijo.

Bella: Alice (Dije tratando de que mi voz sonara calmada, pero al mismo tiempo quería llamar su atención y despertarla del trance en el que, al parecer, se encontraba)

Alice: Dime

Bella: Supongo que debes estar pensando en Jasper, intenta calmarte… De seguro no lo hizo a propósito, debe ser que se le presentó algo

Alice: ¿Algo más importante que su hijo? (Me preguntó incrédula) Aparte, intenté llamarlo ¿Tienes idea cuantas veces lo llamé? Hasta me llegué a preocupar porque le pasara algo y el muy descarado me envió un mensaje diciéndome que estaba bien y que no podía llegar

Bella: Trata de entenderlo, de seguro no fue a propósito

Alice: (Soltó una risa sarcástica) Te apuesto que ahora debe estar con su "mejor amiga" Lucy, riéndose y tal vez en una cafetería, mientras yo estoy aquí, desesperada por hablar con él

Bella: Trata de calmarte, eso no le hace bien al bebé

Alice: Tienes razón, iré de nuevo a la empresa y terminaré con lo del desfile… A ver si al menos eso me distrae un poco

Sin más ella se despidió y yo tomé un taxi para volver a mi empresa, me demoré mucho en llegar, había mucho tráfico, cosa rara en Forks siendo un pueblo tan pequeño, de igual forma me concentré en mi trabajo, hasta que sonó el teléfono fijo de la empresa y supuse que era de Inglaterra, casi nadie tenía ese número y solo lo utilizaban cuando había problemas en la sucursal principal… Contesté esperando que solo fuera mi imaginación y que se trataran de buenas noticias

*LLAMADA*

Bella: ¿Hola?

Riley: Hola Bella, hablas con Riley ¿Cómo estás?

Bella: Hola, bueno a decir verdad estoy muy bien ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

Riley: Te llamaba para darte muy buenas noticias

Bella: ¿En serio? Cuéntame más

Riley: Estamos a punto de hacer una alianza con uno de los bancos más importantes de Inglaterra… Por no decir el más importante

Bella: Eso es excelente

Riley: Si, lo sé… Hay solo un pequeño detalle

Bella: Dime

Riley: Tienes que venir a Inglaterra a reunirte con los socios y aclarar las cláusulas de los contratos y todo eso… A más tardar tienes que estar aquí en dos días

Bella: Ohh (Eso fue lo único que pude decir después de escuchar que tenía que volver a Inglaterra)

Riley: Noto que esta noticia te cayó como balde de agua fría

Bella: No me malinterpretes… Estoy feliz por lo de la alianza

Riley: Si… eso se te nota (Dijo en tono sarcástico)

Bella: Es algo complicado, no esperaba tener que volver a Inglaterra… Olvídalo (Dije después de hacer una pequeña pausa para pensar) Mañana tomaré un vuelo temprano de vuelta a Inglaterra

Riley: Ok, entonces aquí nos vemos

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Me quedé sentada sin poder creer que debía volver a Inglaterra, eso solo lograría que yo recordara todo lo que se supone que ya había olvidado y que, supuestamente estaba totalmente sepultado… Es claro, que yo nunca podría olvidar algo así, ese fue el lugar que me ayudó a entender mis verdaderos sentimientos por Edward y además de eso, ese lugar me vio crecer como profesional, me dio la oportunidad de convertirme en una mejor persona.

Ya todo estaba hecho, le ordené a mi secretaria que reservara un boleto ida y vuelta a Inglaterra, aunque no me gustara mucho la idea, tenía que aceptarla, yo tenía que enfrentar todo esto porque no me podía seguir escondiendo aquí en Forks.

Me puse a trabajar y en un momento mi mente vagó, imaginando lo primero que vería al llegar, sin duda, habrían muchos reporteros y fotógrafos, no debía olvidar que yo fui la novia y además, la prometida del príncipe Andrew Masen, eso no se debería tomar a la ligera y además no sabía que había pasado con toda la prensa después de que yo rechacé a Andrew estando frente al altar, a solo unos pocos minutos de ser marido y mujer.

El teléfono que me ponía en contacto con mi secretaria, empezó a sonar y yo despejé toda idea que tenía en mi mente, tratando de concentrarme solo en contestar

*LLAMADA*

Bella: ¿Si?

Secretaria: Señorita Swan, el Señor Cullen se encuentra aquí ¿Quiere que lo haga seguir?

Bella: Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me avises, solo déjalo entrar

Secretaria: Lo siento, él insistió

Bella: Como sea, no importa… Dile que ya bajo

Secretaria: Si señorita

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Ordené mi escritorio y me maquillé un poco antes de bajar, olvidé por completo que Edward y yo saldríamos a almorzar, era el momento perfecto para decirle que debía volver por unos días, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar, solo esperaba que esto no se me saliera de las manos… pensándolo bien, él no tendría motivos para molestarse, después de todo, solo era un viaje de negocios y yo ni siquiera quería ir, solo lo hacía porque era mi obligación, de ser por mí, enviaría a cualquier otra persona y así yo me quedaría aquí con Edward.

Al bajar, noté a Edward sentado en un sillón a la entrada de la recepción, verlo ahí, fue lo más hermoso que pudieron haber visto mis ojos, hasta que noté a mi secretaria que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y casi lo desvestía con la mirada, no me enojé por eso, al fin y al cabo me tenía que acostumbrar que tenía al hombre más perfecto al lado mío y que de seguro, todas las mujeres votarían la baba por él. Me acerqué a saludarlo con un suave beso en los labios y seguido de eso fuimos a su auto, para luego encaminarnos al primer restaurante donde fuimos a comer juntos por primera vez. Yo estaba muy nerviosa debido a lo que le tenía que decir y casi no hablamos en el transcurso del viaje, yo tenía algo así, como un nudo en la garganta… Después de pensarlo decidí que el mejor momento para decirle que me tenía que ir, era cuando termináramos de comer, así los dos tomaríamos las cosas con más calma.

Entramos al restaurante y los dos pedimos mucha comida, casi no hablábamos por estar comiendo y luego casi al terminar:

Edward: Amor… ¿sucede algo? (Preguntó preocupado)

Bella: Mmmm

Edward: Vamos, sabes que te conozco muy bien... Además puedes contarme lo que sea que te pase (Me dio una cálida sonrisa y luego acarició una de mis mejillas suavemente)

Bella: Lo que pasa es que hoy recibí una llamada de Inglaterra… Era Riley, me dijo que la situación económica de la empresa estaba mejor que nunca y que íbamos a firmar una alianza con el banco más importante de Inglaterra

Edward: (Se puso muy feliz y me abrazó) Eso es excelente, te felicito mi vida… Pero ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué te preocupa?

Bella: Tengo… Ehhh… Mañana (Empecé a titubear y no organizaba mis ideas)

Edward: ¿Qué pasa mañana?... Respira y solo dime

Bella: (Tomé aire) Debo ir a Inglaterra a revisar y firmar la alianza y mi vuelo sale mañana a primera hora

Él se quedó totalmente mudo, como lo estaba yo hace un momento, tomó un suspiro y luego se recargó en el espaldar del asiento… Me sentía tan mal por hacer esto, por lo menos, estaba reaccionando mejor de lo que yo esperaba, ahora supongo que me diría que no soportaríamos estar separados por tanto tiempo, si ni siquiera pudimos pasar una noche separados porque ya sentíamos que nos faltaba el aire.

Edward: ¿Cómo? (Soltó un grito)

Yo no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera lo podía mirar a los ojos, así que bajé mi cabeza, para que mi cabello tapara mi cara… él parecía muy enfadado, demasiado para tratarse de él

Edward: ¿Cómo que te vas?... (Se quedó pensando un momento) Ahh ya lo entiendo todo… De razón, todo esto estaba planeado ¿Cierto?

Bella: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Edward: Si, ya no lo ocultes más… Quieres irte a Inglaterra para encontrarte de nuevo con el desgraciado de Andrew y sobretodo, te vas a ir por verme sufrir o ¿Me equivoco?

Bella: Claro que te equivocas ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me voy a encontrar con él?... En primer lugar, yo no he hablado con él desde lo del secuestro, incluso no quiero saber nada más de él y en segundo lugar, yo no quiero ir precisamente porque no me quiero separar de ti

Edward: Si claro, eso es lo que dices ahora… Cuando llegues allá de seguro ni te acordarás de todo esto (Dijo en tono sínico)

Bella: Mira, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, solo… Dejemos las cosas así, cuando te calmes hablamos

Dejé a Edward sentado echando humo por los oídos, literalmente eso era lo que estaba haciendo, se notaba que este no era momento para hablar con él porque estaba de muy mal humor, lo mejor era esperar a que se calmara y pensara bien las cosas.

Salí del restaurante, no sin antes pagar por lo que habíamos consumido, tomé un taxi y me devolví a mi oficina, no sabía que más hacer, ni a dónde más ir… Solo quería hablar con alguien porque no podía entender la razón por la cual él había actuado así, él nunca haría eso, de hecho él tomaba las cosas con calma antes de hacer cualquier cosa, me atrevería a decir que era tan estricto, que se volvía calculador. Mi celular empezó a sonar, yo contesté sin mirar la pantalla

*LLAMADA*

Rosalie: Hola Bella ¿Qué hacías?

Bella: (Solté un suspiro) Rose, menos mal que me llamas… ¿Nos podemos encontrar?

Rosalie: Claro ¿Qué te pasa?

Bella: Solo necesito que nos encontremos y me ayudes… Estoy a punto de morirme

Rosalie: Cálmate ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?

Bella: Cualquier lugar servirá… ¿Te parece en la cafetería del bosque?

Rosalie: Listo, nos vemos allá

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Después de terminar la llamada, salí de mi oficina y me encaminé a la cafetería, la cual quedaba cerca de mi trabajo y solo caminé para pensar mejor, admito que en algunas ocasiones tuve ganas de llorar, de todas formas no lo hice… Desgraciadamente uno de mis peores defectos es ser muy orgullosa y no sé hasta qué punto esto sea malo.

Cuando llegué, Rosalie ya estaba allí y se levantó de la silla estirándome los brazos, en ese momento mi sentimiento de orgullo se esfumó y comencé a llorar desconsolada en sus brazos, recordando todo lo que me había dicho ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que yo me quería devolver? Incluso ¿Cómo se le pasaba por la mente que yo quería volverme a ver con Andrew? Alguno de los dos nos estábamos volviendo locos, tal vez yo aluciné o él definitivamente olvidó que me conocía… Yo no sé cómo pude llegar a pensar que él podría irse conmigo… por favor, él nunca dejaría su trabajo.

Le conté a Rosalie todo lo que había pasado… En medio de las lágrimas ella solo se dedicaba a consolarme sin saber que decir, de repente, me entraron unas ganas terribles de comer, pedí una dona glaseada, helado, con café y muchos dulces para pasar el mal rato, en un momento, todo ese azúcar se me devolvió y me empecé a sentir mareada luego de las náuseas, Rosalie estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y me miraba con un poco de sospecha, pero yo no me atrevía a preguntarle, ya era suficiente con la mal que me sentía.

Ella y yo nos subimos en su convertible y Rosalie comenzó a manejar sin decirme a dónde iríamos, por fin, en medio de mi mareo le pude preguntar

Bella: Rose ¿ A dónde vamos?

Rosalie: Vamos al hospital, no puedes seguir fingiendo que todo esto es normal

Bella: De ninguna forma iré al hospital, lo que menos quiero es ver a Edward… Además yo estoy bien

Rosalie: No iremos al hospital de Forks, iremos al de Seattle

Bella: No iré a ningún hospital, YA ME SIENTO BIEN (Dije firme)

Rosalie: ¿Cómo me vas a decir que estas bien? Estás comiendo como nunca en tu vida y acabas de devolverla, además de tus constantes mareos y tus cambios de ánimo

Bella: No querrás decir que…

Rosalie: (No me dejó terminar) No lo sé, solo es una posibilidad y tú tienes que aceptarla

Bella: Yo sé que no se trata de eso, es normal que cuando como demasiado me indigeste y me den náuseas

Rosalie: Si claro (Dijo en tono sarcástico) De todas formas, es mejor salir de dudas

Rosalie no me permitió seguir hablando y después de eso, todo continúo como si nada hubiera pasado, yo no decía ni una palabra, me sentía muy mal por estar de pelea con Edward, de todas las personas ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué no me podía entender? Eran negocios, yo no me quería ir, pero tampoco me podía seguir ocultando aquí, algún día tenía que salir y decir que había pasado con mi vida, para evitar los rumores, eso le daba mala imagen a mi empresa y no lo permitiría de ninguna manera.

Fuera de todo eso, yo duraría en Inglaterra máximo tres semanas y después volvería, igual no me aguantaría tanto tiempo sin saber de mi familia y mis amigos, sin olvidar a Edward, que era el motivo por el que yo estaba con vida, él me daba fuerza todos los días para poder levantarme, él era mi motivación, mi sustento… De ningún modo lo dejaría, no importa si en este momento estaba molesto conmigo, lo superaríamos de algún modo, así como nuestro amor siguió vivo durante siete años que duramos separados y totalmente incomunicados.

Rosalie: Llegamos (Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos)

Bella: Ahh que emoción (Suspiré con un poco de sarcasmo)

Rosalie: Me lo agradecerás

Sin más, entramos al hospital y esperamos a mi turno, el doctor solo me preguntó lo usual y no me extrañó que no descartara la hipótesis, por eso me envió a una prueba de embarazo y yo solo accedí, esa era la única forma que Rosalie me dejaría en paz… Por suerte para mí, los resultados los tendrían en tres días hábiles, supongo que para ese tiempo yo ya voy a estar en Inglaterra y no me tendré que preocupar por nada de eso.

Salimos del hospital y ya eran las 8 de la noche pasadas, no quería ir a ver a Edward, de seguro él seguiría molesto conmigo y no le iba a dar motivos para que me gritara de nuevo, Rosalie me propuso que me quedara en su casa, admito que al principio me sentí un poco incómoda y no sabía si debía o no aceptar, al final terminé aceptando, ya era tarde y no tenía dónde quedarme, al otro día tenía que pasar temprano por el departamento para recoger mis cosas e irme.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, discúlpenme por tardar tanto, es que me quitaron el computador por estos días y no pude actualizar... Para recompensarlas, hoy haré triple actualización =)

También les quiero agradecer a todas las que estuvieron conmigo desde el principio

COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi


	27. Sorpresa!

**Capítulo 25: ¡SORPRESA!**

POV Bella

A la mañana siguiente me levanté un poco desanimada, quería hablar con Edward y no podía dejar que mi orgullo se interpusiera entre los dos. Rosalie y yo fuimos a desayunar y luego fui al departamento para empacar algo de ropa para el viaje, bueno, acepto que también lo hice porque esperaba encontrar a Edward y poder hablar… Desafortunadamente, no lo encontré así que me fui al hospital, no quería irme sin despedirme de él, me encontré con Carlisle y estaba con mucho trabajo, solo me dijo que él no demoraría en llegar, lo esperé todo el tiempo que pude, casi como una hora y ya me estaba retrasando para tomar mi vuelo… Decidí que él no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, por eso no había venido a trabajar y de seguro estaba en otro lugar evitándome, le pedí a Carlisle que no le dijera nada, de nuevo, mi orgullo hizo de las suyas, sin nada más que hacer allí me fui al aeropuerto.

En cuanto llegué, vi que había mucha gente corriendo de un lado para el otro, yo no dejaba de pensar en Edward… Dejé mi cabeza en blanco por unos minutos y me concentré en el vuelo que estaba a punto de tomar… Serían tres semanas sin saber nada de él, tal vez necesitábamos tiempo, o por lo menos, me obligué a pensar que eso era.

…..

Lo primero que hice al llegar a Inglaterra, fue dirigirme a mi casa, la había comprado mientras viví aquí, pero Andrew nunca me dejó utilizarla como yo quería, decía que no nos hacía falta nada en la mansión de sus padres y no le gustaba mucho que yo la hubiera comprado, de todos modos nunca me deshice de ella y en este momento agradecía no haberlo hecho. Descargué todas mis cosas y las puse en la habitación principal, me sentía demasiado tensa y estresada, opté por darme una ducha caliente en mi baño privado… Definitivamente, eso era lo que necesitaba para liberar todo lo que me molestaba, sentí como mis músculos se relajaron en el momento en el que el agua tibia tocó mi piel.

Después me quedé un momento en la oficina que tenía adecuada en la casa y revisé algunos documentos, luego de varias horas recordé que no tenía formas de movilizarme en esta gran ciudad, fui a comprar mi propio auto, muy parecido al que me regalaron Edward y mi tío cuando estuve en Forks, en ese momento, llegaron a mi todos los recuerdos de mi relación con Edward y lo felices que éramos en esos días, de seguro compré ese auto por el parecido y porque me lo recordaba todo el tiempo, no sé si es masoquista, pero no lo puedo evitar. Iba saliendo del concesionario y entró una llamada a mi celular, contesté sin mirar la pantalla

*LLAMADA*

Bella: ¿Hola?

Riley: Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?

Bella: Muy bien, pues llegué hace unas horas, estaba comprando mi auto

Riley: Me alegro mucho que hayas llegado ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?

Bella: Estuvo tranquilo… pude dormir unos cuantos minutos

Riley: Que bien, te llamaba para recordarte tu reunión de mañana… Todos los dueños y gerentes administrativos de los diferentes bancos con los cuales vamos a hacer negocios

Bella: Ammm sí, disculpa… Lo olvidé… Mmmm (Me quedé pensando)

Riley: ¿Qué pasa?

Bella: ¿Te gustaría ser gerente administrativo?

Riley: ¿Qué? (Preguntó sorprendido)

Bella: Pues te estoy ofreciendo un ascenso, has trabajado conmigo desde que empecé la empresa y no es justo que sigas siendo mi secretario ¿Aceptas?

Riley: Claro… Muchas gracias

Bella: No me tienes que agradecer, te lo ganaste… Mañana te veo temprano en la oficina

Riley: Esta bien, a dios!

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Llegué a mi casa de nuevo y me concentré en descansar, solo eso quería y necesitaba antes de empezar tres duras semanas de trabajo, eso sin contar que no me tenga que quedar más tiempo. Pronto pasó una semana y mi rutina, básicamente era solo trabajo, me facilitaba mucho tener mi auto a la mano y casi no había visto a mis amigas en Inglaterra, excepto que en una ocasión me encontré con Annie y nos tomamos un café, de resto nada más.

Yo estaba en mi oficina de la empresa el sábado, si yo sé, debo estar loca para trabajar un sábado, pero sinceramente no tenía planes y eso era lo único que se me ocurría estando sola en este gran espacio, la llamada de un amiga me sorprendió mucho

*LLAMADA*

Bella: ¿Hola?

Rosalie: Hola Amiga ¿Cómo vas? ¿Estás de compras?

Bella: No, estoy en la oficina trabajando… Muy aburrida por cierto

Rosalie: No puede ser (Dijo incrédula) Tú eres la única que trabaja un sábado

Bella: Si lo sé, pero no tengo amigas aquí para poder salir ¿Por qué no vienes?

Rosalie: No puedo dejar a Emmet solo con el negocio, le da esquizofrenia al pobre (Dijo riéndose)

Bella: (Me reí un poco) Si, lo sé

Rosalie: Te tengo una súper noticia… Aunque creo que me vas a matar primero

Bella: ¿Qué hiciste Rose? (Pregunté un poco seria)

Rosalie: Mmmm ¿Recuerdas que fuimos a lo de prueba de embarazo?... bueno, yo fui a reclamar el resultado, no fue problema que me lo dieran porque ese día yo te acompañé y me reconocieron… En fin, llegué a mi casa y no me resistí a abrirlo, vi los resultados y decía (Hizo un pausa) POSITIVO…. BELLA ESTÁS EMBARAZADA (Soltó un grito que casi me deja sorda)

Bella: ¿CÓMO? (Grité, creo que todo el edificio me escuchó)

Rosalie: Tienes 6 semanas… (Se quedó en silencio) Que gracioso, para esa fecha tú y Edward se escaparon ¿o me equivoco?

Bella: No estoy para tus deducciones, estoy embarazada y ahora ¿Cómo le digo a Edward si no me quiere ni ver?

Rosalie: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Bella: No responde mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, sin contar que creo que me está evadiendo… Además de la pelea que tuvimos la semana pasada ¿se te olvida?

Rosalie: Pero si él estos días ha estado como un zombi… No habla con nadie, solo se la pasa trabajando, justo lo que hace cuando está deprimido, tuvimos suerte de que aceptara venir a la parrillada

Bella: Mmmm, no sé Rose… Tal vez es una fase y si no explícame porque no contesta mis llamadas

Rosalie: Como ya te dije, no es solo contigo, él no habla con nadie… Tal vez sean los síntomas

Bella: ¿Síntomas? (Pregunté totalmente ignorante del tema)

Rosalie: Es que yo he querido tener un hijo con Emmet, pero bueno no he podido y antes cuando estaba desesperada, leía mucho sobre embarazos y decía que a veces los síntomas los podían sufrir el hombre y la mujer por igual y no es por nada pero Edward a estado mareado y con nauseas estos días, otra cosa es que él no quiera decir nada, tal vez lo de la pelea debió ser a causa de las hormonas

Bella: Ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón, yo ya no he sentido eso, pero como y duermo mucho

Rosalie: Si ves Bella, no es que él esté molesto contigo ni nada, es por el embarazo… (Se quedó pensando y luego soltó un grito) Me pido ser la madrina (Chilló)

Bella: Ni siquiera ha nacido y yo me acabé de enterar

Rosalie: Te lo digo de una vez para que después Alice no me gane

Vi en la pantalla de mi computador un mensaje de mi nueva secretaria, decía que el gerente de City Bank iba subiendo en el elevador

Bella: Oki Rose, te tengo que dejar… Viene el estirado gerente de City Bank y quiero salir lo más pronto de eso

Rosalie: ¿Estirado?

Bella: Ahhh sí, es súper creído y prepotente, te juro que si no fuera por el negocio, yo lo sacaría a patadas de aquí

Rosalie: Entonces suerte amiga, yo también te dejo… No sé dónde se metió Emmet y me va a tener que dar muchas explicaciones

Bella: (Solté una pequeña risa) Pobre Emmet… Bye Rose

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Seguí con mi trabajo, esperando al odioso gerente que tanto detestaba… Bueno, no era solo su forma de ser, es que antes, él y yo empezamos a ser supuestos amigos y él me quería como algo más, además sus ofrecimientos siempre eran un poco salidos de tono y se creía un Dios… yo creo que no resistía la idea de que nadie se le negara… Como sea, no me importaba en lo más mínimo, solo eran unos malditos negocios!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo

COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí


	28. Búsqueda & Complicaciones

AVISO: AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO HAY CONTENIDO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD… SI LO LEEN ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Búsqueda y Complicaciones**

POV Edward

Después de pasar unos minutos en el restaurante, dónde supuestamente, le iba a pedir a Bella que se casara conmigo, se formó un lío en mi cabeza, no sabía si lo que había hecho sería lo correcto, o si debí pensarlo mejor antes de hablarle de esa manera… Se supone que este sería un día especial para ambos, después de estar conviviendo juntos por casi tres meses, ya era hora de hacer que nuestra relación se tornara un poco más seria, quiero decir, no me gustaba mucho vivir con ella sin ningún tipo de compromiso, yo quería que fuera mi mujer.

Antes ir a recogerla a su oficina, pensé en que no encontraría mejor lugar para pedirle que fuera mi esposa, que en aquel restaurante que nos daba tantos recuerdos… Que mal que todo terminara de esta forma, lo que menos me imaginé fue que pasara esto, yo actúe como un imbécil y lo peor era que ni yo mismo sabía porque lo hacía, minutos antes de que ella me dijera la razón de su extraño comportamiento, yo estaba muy relajado y dispuesto a apoyarla en todo lo que me dijera o me pidiera… Al fin y al cabo le iba a pedir que se convirtiera en mi esposa, de pronto, la persona que estaba hablando o más bien gritando, no era yo, era otra completamente diferente que se estaba apoderando de mis pensamientos y lo peor era que no sabía cómo contralarlo… Sentí celos y sobre todo angustia, porque otra vez se fuera y no la viera por un largo tiempo, así como hace años lo hizo.

De todas formas el daño ya estaba hecho, lo único que podía hacer ahora era tratar de arreglar todo esto que yo mismo había ocasionado y la mejor manera de hacerlo, o por lo menos la única que se me ocurría, era ir a dónde Bella y pedirle disculpas, ya después pensaría cómo hacer para lo de su viaje.

Primero fui al departamento de Jacob, en algún problema ella siempre recurría a su hermano o a Alice, y no creía que estuviera dónde Alice, porque si no, mi querida hermana ya me hubiera llamado a preguntarme que le había hecho, (claro que ella no dejaría que Bella se diera cuenta de eso). Cuando llegué a la recepción del edificio, me dijeron que Jacob no estaba, volvía hasta tarde, entonces no había ninguna posibilidad de que Bella estuviera con él… Así, seguí agotando mis opciones, una por una, después de ir a dónde Jacob fui a la casa de Eleazar y por último fui a la casa de sus padres, pero en ninguno de esos sitios la encontré… Dudaba mucho que estuviera en su oficina, no creo que después de ese "pequeño disgusto" quisiera trabajar y no conocía a más personas con las que Bella tuviera tanta confianza. Los únicos fuera de su familia eran Rosalie y Emmet, por un lado, él quedaba completamente descartado por obvias razones y Rosalie… según lo que escuché ella estaba con mucho trabajo y tenía que ir a Seattle en estos días.

Ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y yo seguí vagando por todo el pueblo, tratando de encontrarla, a lo último, me di por vencido y fui al departamento con la esperanza de que ella se encontrara allí… Por desgracia, me equivoqué, fui un imbécil al pensar que ella vendría después de haberla gritado, nadie en sus cinco sentidos lo haría. En fin, yo me senté en el sofá, no recuerdo por cuanto tiempo, la esperé allí, aún, manteniendo la esperanza de que ella cruzara por la puerta en algún momento, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido y cuándo desperté, lo primero que hice fue ver la hora, mi reloj marcaba las 6 de la mañana, me duché rápidamente y salí directo al aeropuerto, de seguro allí la encontraría y por lo menos me podría despedir de ella y pedirle disculpas o, eso era lo que tenía en mente, suponiendo que todo saliera bien y la encontrara.

Manejé mi volvo a toda velocidad hasta llegar al aeropuerto de Port Angels, allí había mucha gente, todos corriendo de un lado para otro, yo primero empecé a caminar perdido entre toda la multitud, luego me senté en la sala de espera, al frente de los vuelos internacionales… Pasaron cerca de dos horas y yo seguía en la misma posición, mirando hacía todos lados con el fin de reconocer a alguien que me diera pistas sobre ella, pero nada… En un momento me desesperé y corrí hacía una asistente de vuelo, que estaba en un cubículo, supongo que coordinando los viajes

Edward: Disculpe señorita… quisiera saber si el vuelo en el que se encontraba la señorita Isabella Swan con destino a Inglaterra, ya partió

A.V: Lo siento, esa información es clasificada

Edward: Mire, lo que pasa es que ella es mi novia y llevo varias horas sin saber de ella… Solo le pido que me ayude

A.V: Yo no puedo hacer eso, no tengo ninguna prueba de que usted sea la persona que dice ser y entiéndame, si algo llega a pasar a la que culparán es a mí

Edward: Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, trabajo en el hospital de Forks, ella es mi novia hace 4 meses, hemos tenido muchos problemas para estar juntos y si quiere lo puede verificar, solo necesito saber si el avión ya despegó… Es todo (Dije con cara suplicante)

A.V: (Soltó un suspiro) Está bien, haré lo que pueda…. Deme un segundo (Ella fijó su vista en la pantalla del computador y empezó a teclear el nombre) Señor Cullen… La señorita Swan iba en el vuelo 142 con destino a Inglaterra, Reino Unido… Ese vuelo ya despegó hace una hora

Edward: ¿CÓMO? Pero si yo he estado aquí por dos horas y no la vi… ¿Está segura de eso?

A.V: Si, aquí tengo el registro de que ella abordó el avión… Lo siento mucho

Edward: No se preocupe, de todas maneras muchas gracias (Dije con un tono de decepción)

Salí del aeropuerto a paso lento, lo que encontré allá no era lo que tenía planeado, de hecho, desde ayer, nada pasó según lo que yo tenía establecido. Estaba muy desmotivado y en el camino solo pensaba que me quedaba una única opción, por el momento ella no me quería ver y si no ya me hubiera buscado o por lo menos llamado, tenía que esperar hasta que ella volviera y cuando estuviera aquí, volver a recuperar su amor y su confianza, no me importa cual fuera el precio, por ella yo lo pagaría.

Ahora no quería volver al departamento, necesitaba algo con que distraerme para dejar de pensar en lo que pudo ser, en otras palabras, quería dejar de torturarme a mí mismo con los recuerdos que golpeaban mi mente y la única forma de lograr eso era irme al hospital, allí tendría mucho trabajo y un sinfín de pacientes que me harían olvidar este mal momento.

Los días se pasaban con mucha rapidez, tanto, que no me di cuenta en que momento pasó una semana desde que ella se había ido. Yo seguía con la misma rutina de trabajo e iba al departamento solo a descansar, a parte de las necesidades básicas, como comer y dormir, no hacía nada más que saliera de eso. Durante esa semana no obtuve noticias de Bella, intenté llamarla un par de veces e incluso le escribí, ella no respondió, en los primeros intentos me obligué a mí mismo a creer que la razón era que tenía mucho trabajo… a la mitad de la semana, me volví un poco más negativo y terminé por creer que ella no quería saber nada más de mí y que seguiría con su vida en Inglaterra.

Durante ese tiempo, me concentré solo en mi trabajo, llegando al punto de evadir a mi familia, mi padre constantemente intentaba hablar conmigo, sin embargo yo me excusaba en que tenía demasiado trabajo y no tenía tiempo ni para eso. Solo hubo un suceso, en toda la semana, que me alejó un poco de mi monótona rutina.

*FLASHBACK*

Era un martes en la mañana, yo estaba en mi oficina revisando unos exámenes, como ya era costumbre. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no me fijé que alguien estaba tocando la puerta, al parecer hace mucho tiempo, porque ya se notaba un poco de desesperación en la rapidez e impacto de los golpes

Edward: Adelante (Dije sin ninguna emoción)

Jasper apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta, no puedo describir muy bien sus emociones, no lograba descifrar lo que me quería dar a entender con esa expresión que llevaba en su rostro, luego de analizarlo por unos minutos, creí saber el porqué de su comportamiento. Me puse de pie y hablé con tono firme

Edward: Adivinaré… Mi padre y mis queridos hermanos te enviaron para que hables conmigo

Jasper: Si… pero no vengo a eso, no te obligaré a hablar de algo que tú no quieras… Eso no es ético de mi parte

Edward: ¿Entonces? (Pregunté confundido, invitándolo a sentarse en un sillón que estaba al costado de mi escritorio)

Jasper: Creo que esta vez sí me equivoqué a fondo (Dijo tomando aire, ya sentado en el sillón)

Edward: ¿De qué hablas?

Jasper: Antes de decirte, tienes que prometerme que vas a tratar de entenderme… Si esto no fuera importante para mí, créeme que no estaría pidiendo tu ayuda… Además de que no sé a quién recurrir

Edward: Habla de una vez, me estás preocupando (Dije desesperado)

Jasper: Ok, se trata de Alice… Yo… creo que esta vez no me va a perdonar

Edward: ¿Qué le hiciste? (Me puse a la defensiva y usé un tono brusco)

Jasper: Te lo contaré todo… Solo espero que me entiendas (Yo asentí con la cabeza y él tomó aire) La semana pasada yo estaba en mi consultorio, todo estaba normal, el lunes yo llegué muy temprano para acabar rápido con todas mis citas y pasar el resto de día con Alice, le dije a mi secretaria que hiciera pasar la primera paciente y a los pocos segundos entró Lucy

Edward: Espera un momento… ¿Lucy? ¿Tu ex novia?

Jasper: Si, ella (Dijo bajando la cabeza)

Edward: ¿Y qué hacía Lucy allá?

Jasper: En ese momento yo también me pregunté lo mismo, miré mi lista de pacientes y ella estaba en primer lugar, tomé aire y pensé que solo era otra paciente más… No había razón por la cual angustiarse… Después de eso, yo empecé con todas las preguntas de rutina y ella me habló sobre una persona que no podía olvidar, que se sentía mal y bueno, en fin, todo eso… Al final de la consulta me dijo que esa persona era yo y que quería recuperar mi amistad

Edward: No veo porqué me tiene que molestar eso… Solo quiere ser tu amiga o ¿hay algo de malo?

Jasper: Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero las intenciones que ella tenía eran otras (Yo lo miré confundido, tratando de hacerme una idea de lo que me diría, el levantó su mano en señal de que no lo interrumpiera, tomó un respiro y siguió hablando) Yo le creí, creí en sus buenas intenciones, durante esa semana pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, saliendo como "amigos"… El día que tenía la cita con Alice para ver el progreso del bebé, yo estaba en una cafetería con ella, riéndome por todo como un imbécil, la verdad se me olvidó lo de la cita, mientras estuve allí, Alice me marcó al celular una y otra vez, yo lo puse encima de la mesa y Lucy lo tomó, escribió un mensaje, que hasta después pude ver

Edward: ¿Qué decía el mensaje?

Jasper: Que yo estaba bien y que no alcanzaría a llegar

Edward: Ammm por eso Bella la acompañó el día de su cita

Jasper: Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, luego de que ella hiciera eso, yo le dejé todo muy claro y le dije que yo no estaba interesado en otra persona que no fuera Alice, ella se puso como loca a gritar y a decirme que Alice no era la mujer para mí, sino ella y… en un momento… yo estaba con la guardia abajo… ella y yo… (Tomó aire) Nos besamos

Edward: ¿QUÉ? ¿ENGAÑASTE A MI HERMANA Y FUERA DE ESO LA DEJASTE PLANTADA CON UN BEBÉ QUE TANBIÉN ES TU RESPONSABILIDAD? (Dije levantándome de mi puesto completamente enfurecido)

Jasper: Lo sé, fui un estúpido… Solo te pido que me entiendas

Edward: ¿CÓMO PRETENDES QUE TE ENTIENDA? ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MI HERMANA MENOR… ¿SABES QUE TE VOY A MATAR?

Jasper: Lo sé y me lo merezco (Dijo bajando la cabeza)

Edward: ¿Entonces a eso viniste?

Jasper: No, primero está el hecho de que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, Emmet y tú son, de hecho, los únicos amigos que tengo… Rosalie, no está en Forks y sé que si le digo esto a Emmet de seguro ya me hubiera acabado con sus propias manos

Edward: ¿Y YO? ¿TÚ CREES QUE NO TE HARÉ PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HICISTE?

Jasper: Eres el único que podría entenderme, sin contar que Alice no me ha hablado desde ese día y eso que ella no sabe nada… Yo la entiendo, tiene razones para estar molesta conmigo, pero no soporto la idea de que ella esté lejos de mí, además necesito saber cómo está mi hijo o mi hija

Edward: ¿Quieres que te reconcilie con ella? (Pregunté con el ceño fruncido)

Jasper: Es lo único que me queda… Tú eres su hermano mayor y de seguro te va a escuchar

Edward: Estas loco ¿Qué te hace creer que yo haré eso?

Jasper: Porque sé que ella está sufriendo, los dos estamos sufriendo por algo sin importancia… Lucy no significa nada para mí… Solo quiero a Alice (Hizo una pausa esperando mi respuesta) Piénsalo Edward, ¿Cuántas veces no tuviste problemas con Bella por una chica? … Los dos salieron adelante, juntos… Porque se aman

Edward: Eso es diferente, yo nunca la engañé… Además ella ya no está aquí (Dije decepcionado)

Jasper: Ella no está, pero va a volver (Dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro)

Edward: (Ya sabía que esta conversación iba a tomar un rumbo diferente y no estaba dispuesto a hablar de ello… Me quedé en silencio por unos minutos) Está bien, te ayudaré

Jasper: (Sonrió) ¿En serio?

Edward: Si, lo primero que tienes que hacer es escapar, Lucy ya sabe que estás aquí y no te dejará en paz… Tienes que ir a un lugar que nadie conozca y llevar a Alice contigo, cuando ya esté más calmada, le cuentas todo lo que pasó… En otras palabras, desaparécete con ella

Jasper: ¿Cómo sabré cuándo volver?

Edward: Déjame eso a mí, yo te aviso cuando ella se vaya, tienes que asegurarte de cambiar tu número de teléfono y todo contacto que ella tenga contigo. Tienes tres días para planear todo, yo haré que Alice hable contigo nuevamente

Jasper: Muchas gracias (Dijo animado)

Edward: Solo… no me decepciones de nuevo

Jasper: No lo haré… Lo prometo

Él salió corriendo de la oficina y yo me quedé sonriendo como un estúpido… Si solo Bella y yo hubiéramos tenido alguien que nos reconciliara, ahora, la historia sería diferente. Al menos ahora tenía algo más para estar ocupado, hacer que Alice hablara con Jasper no sería tarea fácil, ella era así o más obstinada y testaruda que Bella, nunca daría su brazo a torcer, pero yo la convencería de algún modo, ya me había comprometido y no lo habría hecho de no ser por lo que dijo Jasper, en algo tenía razón respecto a que lo de Lucy no significaba nada, Alice y él llevaban mucho tiempo, iban a tener un hijo que comprobaba lo mucho que se amaban.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

El resto de semana, fue mi odisea personal, al fin, después de mucho trabajo, logré convencer a Alice de que se arreglara de nuevo con Jasper, ellos se fueron a los tres días exactos, como le dije a Jasper que lo hiciera y desde entonces Lucy estuvo en casa de Rosalie y Emmet preguntando por el paradero de Jasper, ninguno de los dos le dio información, además porque yo era el único que sabía en dónde estaban.

Ya era sábado, se supone que habían planeado una parrillada en la casa de mis padres, en realidad éramos solo Emmet, Rosalie, mi madre y mi padre, no sería lo mismo sin Alice y sin Jasper, no sé cómo me convencieron de ir pero terminé allá. Estaba muy molesto por las bromas de Emmet, ya me estaba agotando la poca paciencia que me quedaba… curiosamente todos sus comentarios eran acerca de Bella y su viaje a Inglaterra, ya me sentía bastante mal como para que él llegara y me hiciera sentir peor. Rosalie y mi madre estaban hablando muy amenamente mientras mi padre fue a la cocina por más hamburguesas y que Emmet las cocinara, yo estaba sentado en una vieja banca, con las manos tapando mis ojos.

Emmet: Que pesar que Bella no esté aquí, seguro que en este momento te estarías riendo de todo

Edward: (Me levanté de la banca) Ya es todo, yo me largo (Dije en tono intimidante)

Emmet: ¿No aguantas un par de comentarios hermanito?

Edward: Parece que fueras mi enemigo en lugar de mi hermano, hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia y no quiero quedarme a soportar tus estúpidos comentarios

Me fui con paso firme, alcancé a ver a mi madre y a Rosalie con la boca abierta por la forma que le había hablado a Emmet, yo nunca lo había hecho, por más que me molestara con él, nunca le grité o le hablé con tono intimidante, de todas formas, ahora eso era lo menos que me importaba, no estaba de humor para intentar complacer a todo el mundo y él ya había agotado la poca paciencia que tenía, si no lo conociera podría asegurar que estaba haciendo esos comentarios a propósito para que yo me disgustara… Tenía que reconocer que Emmet era un bromista de primera y sus comentarios, a veces eran un tanto imprudentes.

En medio de mis pensamientos me topé con mi padre en uno de los pasillos de la casa, él iba muy feliz con las hamburguesas crudas sobre un plato, hasta que vio mi cara y su semblante cambió

Carlisle: ¿Ya te vas?

Edward: No tengo nada que hacer aquí… Volveré al hospital, allí hay gente que me necesita

Carlisle: ¿Emmet otra vez?

Edward: Si (Dije a penas en un susurro)

Carlisle: Hijo, no puedes estar metido en el hospital las 24 horas… Tienes que salir

Edward: Es mi vida, yo decido como vivirla

Carlisle: ¿Crees que esto es vida? Debes dejar de depender de una persona para ser feliz, cuando Bella está contigo irradias felicidad por cualquier lugar en el que te aparezcas y cuando se va, te vuelves un tipo controlador, monótono y calculador

Edward: Ella se fue, sé que yo tuve la culpa, he intentado llamarla y ella no contesta… Ella no quiere saber de mí está haciendo su vida en Inglaterra… No me arrodillaré otra vez para que vuelva si no quiere hacerlo

Carlisle: Ella te ama

Edward: Lo que te digo demuestra lo contrario, dime solo una oportunidad en la que ella me haya buscado y yo retiro cada una de mis palabras

Carlisle: Antes de irse, ella pasó por el hospital buscándote, esperó todo lo que pudo y tú nunca apareciste, hasta que se fue porque no podía perder su vuelo (Yo me quedé mirándolo con sorpresa, de mi boca no salía ni una palabra) Y supongo que tampoco has hablado con tu secretaria, ayer en la mañana me comentó que Bella había llamado los tres últimos días y te había dejado mensajes.

Edward: ¿CÓMO?

Carlisle: Como lo oyes

Edward: ¿Y por qué se te ocurrió decirme eso a esta hora? (Le di la espalda para marcharme)

Carlisle: ¿A dónde vas? (Preguntó con algo de angustia)

Edward: A Inglaterra, no pienso perder a la mujer que amo por una estupidez

Salí de la casa sin despedirme y conduje como loco hasta Port Angels, en el camino pude reservar el vuelo, estuve de buena suerte porque encontré uno que partía en una hora, justo el tiempo en el que llegaría a Port Angels, claro si me daba prisa. Llegué allí y pedí que guardaran mi auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto hasta que yo llegara, supongo que me demoraría un par de días. No tuve tiempo de hacer maletas, solo pasé por mi departamento a empacar una sola maleta con un par de conjuntos y ese era todo mi equipaje.

El vuelo fue… desesperante, me pareció una eternidad, ya quería estar en Inglaterra y ver a Bella, una semana sin ella fue una tortura y no podía esperar más tiempo. Traté de dormirme por el tiempo que duró el viaje pero no lo conseguí, estaba demasiado ansioso como para poder conciliar el sueño. Al fin terminaron las horas más desesperantes de toda mi vida y pude bajarme del avión, tuve que encontrar mi supuesto equipaje antes de irme a buscarla. Salí del aeropuerto y paré el primer taxi que vi.

Edward: Buenas tardes, ¿Podría llevarme a….? (Me quedé un momento en silencio, tratando de recordar el nombre de la empresa de Bella, pero por más que hacía memoria ese nombre no cruzaba por mi cabeza)

Conductor: ¿A dónde se dirige? (Preguntó calmado)

Edward: ¿De casualidad usted ha oído hablar de Isabella Swan?

Conductor: Claro... ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de ella en este país? (Dijo en forma sarcástica, como si fuera algo obvio)

Edward: Necesito que me lleve a su empresa

Conductor: En seguida… La señorita Swan es muy reconocida en Inglaterra… Ella estudió en Cambridge, fue una de sus mejores estudiantes y fue prometida del príncipe de Inglaterra

Edward: ¿En serio? (Dije haciéndome desentendido del tema, no quería dar demasiada información)

Conductor: Si y dicen que ella lo dejó plantado en el altar, por otro tipo que al parecer, tuvo su cuento con ella. Además de que supuestamente el príncipe no era una perita en dulce como todos creíamos

Edward: ¿Por qué?

Conductor: El supuesto amante de Isabella consiguió información de que estaba metido en negocios ilícitos y todo eso

Edward: ¿Y usted cómo está seguro de todo eso?

Conductor: Pues seguro, seguro, no estoy… Un pariente mío es reportero y estuvo en… (Se quedó en silencio tratando de recordar algo) Aghh ¿Cómo se llamaba ese pueblo?... Ahh ya recordé… Él estuvo en Forks, en primera fila, viendo todo el espectáculo de la pareja real del momento, durante la boda cerraron la puerta, hasta que el amante entró y empezaron todos los gritos, por eso le digo todo eso.

Edward: Mmmm muy interesante… No puedo creer todo ese espectáculo ¿Y se ha sabido algo del príncipe? (Pregunté sin mucho interés)

Conductor: Después de la boda no se supo nada de él, cuentan las malas lenguas que sus padres lo enviaron a otro país que nadie conoce para que tratara de reivindicarse por lo que hizo.

Por el resto del poco camino que nos quedaba, él empezó a hablar sobre los logros de Bella y todo lo que había hecho aquí antes de volver a Forks, en ese momento me sentí muy orgulloso de ella, pudo salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie, estando sola en un país como este, aun así ella pudo y no solo lo hizo, dejó una huella en él… a tal punto de que hasta un conductor de taxi sabía sobre ella.

Conductor: Llegamos (Dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos)

Edward: Muchas gracias

Le pagué y luego de que él se fuera, fijé mi vista en tres edificios, que más bien parecían rascacielos por su enorme tamaño, en la parte de arriba de cada entrada traía le título de la empresa "Swan Bussiness Company". Todavía mantenía mi expresión de asombro, no me imaginé que me encontraría con todo esto al llegar aquí, aunque admito que debí hacerme una idea. Entré al edificio que estaba en frente y me acerqué a la secretaria para que me diera información.

Edward: Buenas tardes, ¿Se encuentra la señorita Swan?

Secretaria: Si, ¿Tiene cita programada? (Ella vio mi cara de confusión) La señorita Swan no atiende a nadie sin cita previa

Edward: (Yo alcancé a ver la pantalla que estaba en frente mío y decía que su próxima cita era con el gerente de City Bank) Si claro que tengo cita (Dije con tono firme) Soy el gerente de City Bank

Secretaria: (Revisó el computador) Ahh si claro, siga por favor… Piso 704, segunda puerta a la derecha

Edward: Gracias

Seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y me subí en el elevador, era impresionante la altura de ese edificio… Llegué al séptimo piso y se aumentaron mis ganas de entrar a verla me puse enfrente de la puerta y dudé por un momento si entrar o no, estaba demasiado nervioso, no podía controlar mis propios pensamientos, dejé a un lado mis dudas y abrí la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, sin embargo, no lo conseguí. Ella se levantó de su puesto con una expresión de incredulidad

Bella: ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward: Lo siento, en serio no sabía lo que hacía en el restaurante, los primeros días intenté llamarte y tú no respondías, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí y por eso no seguí insistiendo

Bella: Intenté buscarte… No hay forma de que me olvide de ti… Pensé que lo habías hecho conmigo al ver que no respondías

Edward: Nunca (dije con una sonrisa en mis labios)

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros y la besé, primero con cariño y luego con necesidad, intensidad y pasión. Ella puso sus manos en mi pecho y me apartó un poco de ella, con lentitud como si no quisiera dejar de besarme

Bella: No podemos aquí

Edward: ¿Por qué no? (Sonreí maliciosamente)

Bella: Si te fijas, mi oficina tiene una hermosa vista panorámica y no quiero que me vean en estas condiciones

Edward: Ammm sí, tienes razón

Bella: Vamos a mi casa (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Edward: ¿Tienes una casa?

Bella: Si, tengo una casa, ¿no pensarás que me quedaría en un hotel o en la mansión de mis ex suegros?

Edward: ¿y tú trabajo? (Pregunté con duda)

Bella: Ahh eso, espera un minuto (Ella se dirigió hasta su escritorio y tomó un teléfono) Hola Tati, necesito que canceles todas mis citas de hoy y las reprogrames para la otra semana… Ok, muchas gracias (Puso el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar) Ahora sí, vamos (Dijo mirándome con sus ojos marrones llenos de brillo)

Ambos salimos hacía el elevador tomados de la mano, llegamos a la recepción porque Bella tenía que hablar algo con su secretaría, ella al vernos tomados de la mano mostró una cara de sorpresa que no pudo ocultar, yo tomé a Bella de la cintura y la aparté un poco para que la secretaria no nos escuchara

Edward: Se me olvidó comentarte algo

Bella: Dime (Dijo intrigada)

Edward: Para poder entrar a verte, yo… le dije que era el gerente de City Bank

Bella: Ahh eras tú (Dijo con tono acusatorio) Mmmm tendré que hablar con ella, no quiero más chismes en la empresa ¿Podrías ir a buscar mi auto?

Edward: ¿Chismes?

Bella: Es una larga historia (Soltó un suspiro)

Edward: Ok, yo voy por tú auto… ¿Cómo se cuál es?

Bella: Solo baja al estacionamiento y ve hacía el fondo, sabrás cuál es el mío (Me tendió las llaves) No tardes (Me sonrió)

Edward: Estacionaré en frente

Le devolví la sonrisa y seguido dejé un beso en sus delicados labios, solté su mano, sin querer hacerlo y me fui hacía el elevador viendo como ella se alejaba hacía donde estaba la secretaria. Pronto llegué al estacionamiento y vi muchos autos, era impresionante la cantidad de personas que trabajaban un sábado… Seguí las instrucciones de Bella y me dirigí hacía el fondo, todos los autos lucían iguales, no noté ninguna diferencia en ellos ¿Cómo creía Bella que yo lo reconocería?-pensé. Seguí caminando e intenté hacer que sonara el auto presionando un botón en el llavero, pero no identificaba de dónde venía el sonido, hasta que me di la vuelta y pude ver en la pared una especie de letrero en letras amarillas que decían "Bella's Place", el auto era muy parecido al que le reglamos Eleazar y yo excepto que éste era un modelo más actualizado, de resto todo era completamente igual, me metí en el auto y conduje hasta la entrada a esperar a Bella, ella no demoró mucho y se acomodó en el puesto del copiloto

Edward: ¿No conduces tú?

Bella: No, yo te diré por dónde, así cuando sales no te perderás (Soltó una pequeña carcajada)

Edward: Muy graciosa, tengo un gran sentido de la orientación (Dije un poco irónico)

Bella: Siii, claro

Edward: Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?

Bella: Sigue por esa calle de allá y luego te voy diciendo

Edward: Como ordene señorita Swan

Los dos soltamos una carcajada y yo me dispuse a conducir en la dirección que ella me decía. Nos pasamos casi una hora dando vueltas por todo lado, yo no sabía en dónde estaba y ella se aprovechaba de eso, al final me dijo que era para que yo conociera y no me perdiera tan fácil, no me pude molestar con ella. Después de todo el recorrido llegamos a su casa, era bastante amplia, de dos pisos y estaba muy bien decorada. Ella se giró dándome la espalda para dejar su bolso en el sofá, yo la tomé por la cintura, la apegué a mí para luego voltearla y que nos viéramos a los ojos

Edward: ¿En qué estábamos?

Bella: Mmmm yo iba a preparar algo de comer (Dijo con voz tierna)

Edward: Ammm (Estaba un poco desilusionado y quité mis manos de mu cintura con lentitud)

Bella: (Me mostró su sonrisa tímida) Tontito (Me tomó por el cuello y me empezó a besar

Luego se empezó a subir la temperatura y nuestra ropa empezó a desaparecer hasta quedar en ropa interior, Bella me empezó a empujar hasta la habitación principal (Supongo que era eso, porque no conocía la casa y estaba concentrado en otra cosa) Yo empujé a Bella hacia la cama y me posicioné encima de ella, ella acarició mi espalda desde la parte de arriba hasta llegar a mi bóxer y quitarlo con lentitud, yo no me quedé atrás y primero desabroché su sostén luego me dirigí hacia la parte de abajo y quité su tanga, los dos estábamos como en un frenesí besándonos y acariciando las partes de nuestro cuerpo, no aguantaba más tenía que sentirme dentro de ella, así que introduje mi miembro suavemente dentro de tu sexo y los dos gemimos el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo. Primero las embestidas fueron lentas, luego fueron más rápidas e intensas, Bella no dejaba de jadear, yo tampoco me quedaba atrás, este era un momento… uff… indescriptible… perfecto, los dos terminamos en un orgasmo al mismo tiempo y caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas, me esforcé mucho en este capítulo porque, como se habrán dado cuenta, no soy muy buena escribiendo lemmon... Hasta aquí el maratón y una vez más les pido disculpas por tardar tanto con los capítulos... Mañana nos leemos de nuevo !

COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí !


	29. Vuelve al Juego

Este capítulo está un poco relacionado con la temporada anterior, así que si no la leyeron probablemente se sentirán un poquito perdid s

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Vuelve al juego**

POV Bella

La siguiente mañana me desperté muy feliz, más que nada, me sentía calmada, plena, Edward era el único que lograba hacerme sentir así. Abrí mis ojos lentamente esperando encontrar al hombre de mi vida al lado mío, en lugar de eso, me di cuenta que estaba abrazada a una almohada y bien enrollada entre las cobijas, pero por ningún lado veía a Edward. Me levanté de la cama, me puse mi bata y lo busqué en el segundo piso, hasta que escuché unos ruidos leves que venían de la cocina y bajé de inmediato… Allí estaba Edward cocinando y la mesa estaba repleta con mucha comida diferente, había cereal, un poco de fruta picada, tostadas francesas, pancakes con mantequilla, chocolate y por lo que pude ver, él estaba esperando a que se cocinaran unos huevos y terminando un jugo de naranja.

Bella: ¿Te vas a comer todo eso? (Le di una pequeña sonrisa)

Edward: Ahhh (Dijo sorprendido) hola amor (Se volteó a saludarme con un beso en los labios) No me di cuenta en que momento despertaste

Bella: Hace un momento, me asusté cuando no te vi a mi lado (Hice un puchero)

Edward: (Con sus brazos rodeó mi cintura y me abrazó) Te veías… perfecta, estando dormida, no quise despertarte

Bella: Debiste hacerlo (Me crucé de brazos) ¿Qué hora es?

Edward: Mmmm son cerca de las 11 de la mañana (Miró el reloj de la pared)

Bella: Dios mío! No puede ser tan tarde ¿Llevas mucho despierto?

Edward: Algo así, imagínate cuánto tiempo me tomó cocinar todo esto ¿Quieres? (preguntó con su sonrisa torcida)

Bella: No, creo que esta vez paso (No era que la comida se viera mal, en ese momento no tenía apetito, me sentía con náuseas de solo oler la comida)

Edward: ¿Por qué? Yo sé cocinar muy bien (Se sentó en el comedor y empezó a devorar todo lo que tenía en frente)

Bella: No lo dudo pero es que ahora no tengo hambre

Edward: No comes nada desde ayer… ¿Estás enferma? (Se levantó de su puesto y me miró con preocupación)

Bella: Estoy bien, cómete eso, mientras yo me voy a bañar y luego salimos y hacemos algo ¿Te parece?

Edward: Si, no me tardo

Él corrió de nuevo a la mesa y empezó a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en días o meses, yo por mi parte subí y me duché relajadamente, tratando de olvidar toda la comida que había visto y tratando de desaparecer las náuseas tremendas que tenía. Afortunadamente la ducha cumplió con su función y me relajó, salí de allí y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, mi celular empezó a vibrar, yo lo tomé y vi un mensaje de mi secretaria Tatiana

*MENSAJE*

Bella, solo te escribía porque no respondes ninguna de mis llamadas… Lo que en realidad quería decirte es que mañana tienes la reunión con el socio 1, el martes con el socio 2 y así será por toda la semana hasta el sábado que tendrás reunión general con todos tu socios en la sala de juntas. Espero no incomodar y si lo hice, por favor discúlpame.

Tatiana

*FIN DEL MENSAJE*

Yo había olvidado esas reuniones en lo absoluto, no pasó por mi mente ni una sola cosa del trabajo de no ser por ese mensaje, solo estaba segura de una cosa, había perdido una semana completa sin Edward y tendría que recuperarla como fuera. Me fui a la oficina que tenía en mi casa, llamé a Tatiana para que mañana a primera hora reprogramara todas las reuniones hasta la semana siguiente, ella me preguntó el motivo, a veces era un poco entrometida pero ni siquiera me molesté en mentirle, solo le dije que necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido… Sí, debo admitir que me molestó un poco que me preguntara la razón, eso no le competía a ella, yo era su jefe y no tenía que darle explicaciones de mi vida o de las decisiones que tomaba, ella era algo "Sociable" y hace tiempo se me formó un problema por sus rumores.

*FLASHBACK*

Uno de los peores días de la semana había llegado, era miércoles en la mañana, me levanté de mi cama a regañadientes y fui a la oficina sin querer hacerlo. Estaba con una torre inmensa de trabajo y hoy tendría que soportar a otro prepotente gerente, casi todos mis socios compartían ese odioso defecto, esperaba salir pronto de eso. Cerca de la 1 de la tarde, mi secretaría me llamó para avisarme que él había llegado y que se dirigía a mi oficina –Respira- Me dije a mí misma. Él tocó la puerta dos veces

Bella: Adelante (Dije sin ninguna emoción)

Gerente: Buenos días Señorita Swan ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Bella: (Me levanté de mi puesto y le tendí la mano para saludarlo) Muy bien ¿y usted?

Gerente: Bien, gracias (Hizo una pausa) ¿Podemos dejar los formalismos de lado? Me siento más cómodo teniendo confianza con una persona con la que voy a hacer negocios

Bella: Me parece bien ¿Qué sugiere?

Gerente: Primero hay que dejar los formalismos y tutearnos… (Yo asentí, más por presión que porque en realidad quisiera) y segundo presentarnos como debe ser y llamarnos por nuestros nombres… Mi nombre es Ethan

Bella: Mi nombre es Isabella… Pero todos me dicen Bella

Ethan: Encantado

Me tendió la mano de nuevo y yo la acepté, lo que me sorprendió fue que se inclinó a besarla y luego me miró directo a los ojos, eso no me gustó para nada, yo rompí el contacto visual en seguida, no le hice ningún reclamo… Era obvio que él estaba flirteando conmigo, pero esta alianza era demasiado importante para la empresa, tendría que soportar estos… "detalles", solo que en alguna ocasión tendría que explotar, por ahora estaba bien, mientras no pasara su límite

Bella: Ok, ¿podemos concentrarnos en los negocios? (Me senté de nuevo en mi puesto y le hice un seña para que él se sentara en una de las sillas frente al escritorio)

Ethan: Claro, pues verás (Puso en el escritorio un portafolio, sacó varias hojas y se acercó a mí para mostrármelas) Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos más que todo en los presupuestos para el año que entra, observando detenidamente las ganancias que tendremos a futuro, sin olvidar también los riesgos que corremos, porque en todo negocio se corren riesgos ¿Verdad? (Lo último lo sentí más como una pregunta personal, después de decirme esto me miró fijamente a los ojos)

Bella: (Me eché un poco para atrás, ya que no me sentía cómoda con la distancia tan escasa que teníamos) Si, estoy completamente de acuerdo, para eso me parece pertinente que comparemos los estados de resultados de cada empresa, los balances generales y los cambios en el patrimonio en los últimos seis meses (Dije con la intención de romper el contacto visual y sobretodo tratando de acabar con ese momento tan irritante)

Ethan: ¿Puedo ser completamente sincero contigo Bella?

Bella: Claro (Traté de restarle importancia sin que él se diera cuenta)

Ethan: La verdad es que no me gusta hablar de negocios en espacios tan estresantes, como una oficina… ¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar y hablamos allí?

Esa pregunta me tomó completamente por sorpresa, además de que su explicación fuera un tanto trillada, ¿A qué economista o administrador de empresas, incluso contador, no le gustaban las oficinas? Por lo visto él era el primero que conocía. Me demoré un rato pensando, al fin y al cabo acepté, más por presión de él y por el negocio, yo lo hacía todo por mi empresa, pero si esto pasaba a mayores no lo soportaría. Bajamos a la recepción y él me esperó afuera mientras yo le daba a mi secretaria unas indicaciones, cuando me iba a ir…

Tatiana: Señorita Swan, dejó el teléfono encendido

Bella: ¿Qué? ¿Cuál teléfono? (Pregunté claramente sorprendida)

Tatiana: El de su oficina, el que la comunica directamente conmigo… Siento decir que escuché toda la conversación

Bella: No importa, no es nada serio, solo procura que no hayan rumores, no me gusta eso en la empresa (Dije en tono serio)

Tatiana: Si señorita, ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

Bella: No, Gracias

Salí de allí dándome cuenta del gran error que había cometido ¿Será que alguien más escuchó eso? Yo en el trabajo, era demasiado reservada con mi vida personal y eso de allá arriba, bueno… no era muy profesional que digamos, ya igual había pasado.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba saliendo del dichoso almuerzo de negocios, la verdad fue muy aburrido y un poco incómodo porque él todo el tiempo hacía comentarios fuera de lugar, traté de portarme lo más decente posible, aunque admito que algunas veces quería lanzarle la comida por la cara, no sé cómo pude contenerme y agradecía a Dios haberlo hecho, después él se ofreció a llevarme de nuevo al trabajo y aprovechó que no había traído mi auto, solo lo usó como una excusa y yo como una débil, siempre aceptando todo, me odié en ese momento por decirle que sí.

Él me dejó en frente y cuando entré a la empresa se formó el verdadero problema, mientras yo caminaba por los pasillos, los trabajadores y las secretarias murmuraban cosas y se quedaban calladas cuando yo me acercaba, esa situación me tenía bastante molesta y ataqué el problema de raíz… Acorralé a la secretaria de la planta número 5

Bella: ¿Me puedes decir que está pasando aquí? (Pregunté molesta)

Secretaria: No sé de lo que ésta hablando (Le mandé una mirada fulminante mostrándole que yo sabía que ella sabía de lo que yo estaba hablando y esperaba una explicación) Está bien, lo que pasa es que se rumora que usted y el gerente del banco que vino hace poco están teniendo una aventura y habían evidencias de ello, como videos, fotos y conversaciones grabadas, además se dice que lo del príncipe no significó nada para usted porque usted solo lo quería por el dinero

Bella: ¿Qué? (Grité claramente indignada) Hazme un favor, necesito que llames a Tatiana y dile que la necesito en mi oficina, en cuánto a ti… Quiero que te encargues de terminar con ese rumor con la misma rapidez con la que inició o yo misma te despido ¿entendido? (Pregunté con tono firme)

Secretaria: Si señorita (Dijo nerviosa)

Yo seguí mi camino hasta la oficina, no podía creer que Tatiana hubiera hecho lo primero que le dije que no hiciera. Estaba totalmente indignada y molesta, sobre todo molesta, me parecía el colmo que se presentara este tipo de cosas en mi empresa. Tatiana entró con un notable nerviosismo en su rostro que trataba de ocultar

Tatiana: ¿Me mandó llamar señorita?

Bella: ¿Cómo es posible que andes inventando rumores de mí por toda la empresa?

Tatiana: Señorita Swan… No sé…

Bella: (La interrumpí) No te molestes en negarlo (Puse una mano en mi frente) No quiero que este tipo de eventos se presenten de nuevo y estoy segura que no habrá próxima vez

Tatiana: (Empezó a llorar) Por favor no me despida, yo necesito mucho este empleo, no volverá a tener ninguna queja mía… Lo juro

Bella: (Solté el aire que contenía en mis pulmones) Que sea la última oportunidad… Ahora, supongo que tiene mucho trabajo

Tatiana: Gracias, permiso

No dijo nada más y salió de la oficina, yo seguía molesta por lo que había pasado, estuve a un pelo de despedirla, al final creo que sentí pesar porque recordé a Bree, la secretaria de Alice y lo mucho que cambió, tal vez ella hiciera lo mismo. Traté de olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado hoy, trabajé hasta las 5 de la tarde y luego me fui a un relajante spa.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Sin darme cuenta yo estaba en mi oficina recordando todo esto y viendo unos balances del trimestre pasado, todo esto logró estresarme, lo único bueno es que no se volvería a presentar y ya no me tenía que preocupar por eso. Edward apareció cruzando la puerta ya vestido y con una sonrisa espectacular, que se borró inmediatamente cuando vio mi cara irritada

Edward: ¿Te sucede algo?

Bella: No es nada

Edward: Amor, sabes que te conozco muy bien… cuéntame (Dijo calmado)

Yo le conté muy despacio y con detalles, todo lo que había pasado la semana anterior, lo de Ethan y lo del rumor, sentí como se tensaba a mi lado cuándo le dije lo de Ethan y no era para menos, si fuera su caso yo también me hubiera puesto así, me escuchó con atención y cuando terminé se dispuso a hablar

Edward: ¿Tienes que volverlo a ver?

Bella: Supongo que sí, la semana que viene… (Suspiré y luego me quedé mirándolo) ¿Celoso? (Solté una risita)

Edward: ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Después de que me dices que ese tipo se te insinúa cada vez que te ve

Bella: No te tienes que preocupar… Yo te amo a ti, solo te quiero a ti

Edward: No estoy desconfiando de ti, es solo que… no confío en él

Bella: Yo me encargaré de hacerle pagar si se pasa de la raya

Edward: Yo te ayudo (Sonrió)

Bella: Ok, vamos por un helado

Él me tomó de la mano y yo lo halé hasta la salida, luego de tomar mi bolso salimos sin el auto para poder caminar más tranquilamente, quería mostrarle a Edward todos los lugares que no pudimos ver ayer. Paseamos por bibliotecas y centros históricos, hicimos una pequeña parada en el parque central y deseé no haberlo hecho nunca.

Nos sentamos en una banca y empezamos a bromear como normalmente lo hacíamos, aparte de todo lo que pasaba yo tenía muy presente lo del embarazo y Edward debía saberlo en algún momento, esta noche se lo diría esperando que reaccionara de la mejor manera. Seguíamos riéndonos y alguien se puso en frente de nosotros, era una mujer, al principio no la reconocí, supongo que Edward sí porque se puso pálido como un papel apenas la vio.

Mujer: Eddie (Dijo con un chillido, en el momento la reconocí era Irina… Otra vez)

Edward y yo nos pusimos en pie al mismo tiempo, Irina se lanzó a abrazarlo ignorándome por completo ¿Qué? ¿Estoy pintada en la pared?- me pregunté mentalmente mientras ella seguía pegada a Edward como un chicle, él solo estaba allí parado como en shock, no le correspondió con el abrazo sino hasta unos minutos después y la alejó rápidamente.

Edward: Hola (Dijo cortésmente)

Irina: Hola Bella… No sabía que seguían juntos (Hizo un claro gesto de desprecio que después intento ocultar)

Edward: Si, así es (Sonrío y me tomó de la mano)

Irina: Me alegro mucho (Dijo hipócritamente) y cuéntame ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Edward: Bella está trabajando aquí y yo... digamos que adelanté mis vacaciones para acompañarla el tiempo que necesite

Irina: Me parece muy bien, he escuchado que ahora solo te la pasas trabajando

¿Había "escuchado"? De seguro como es de trepadora, la tonta esta ya le tiene espía a mi Edward… Ok, tal vez éste exagerando un poco, pero que más querían que pensara si Edward no se la pasa ventilando su vida privada a todo el mundo y menos a una persona que llevábamos años sin ver.

La conversación se mantuvo así, ella intentando averiguar más detalles sobre su vida y fingiendo que yo no estaba ahí, igual no era muy difícil ignorarme, yo no decía nada, solamente asentía con la cabeza a lo que decía Edward porque sabía que si decía algo podría llegar a explotar de la rabia y eso le podía hacer daño a mi bebé, no valía la pena que me pusiera a discutir con ella… Solo hasta el final de la conversación tuve que hablar

Edward: Creo que debemos irnos, tenemos muchos pendientes (Dijo mirándome)

Irina: Disculpa ¿Puedo acompañarlos? Tengo el día libre hoy

Edward: Por mí no hay problema (intentó sonreír) ¿Tú qué dices amor?

Supuse que esa sonrisa fingida era para que me negara por los dos y yo lo iba a ser sin pensarlo dos veces, no era que tuviéramos cosas importantes que hacer, él sabía perfectamente que yo no soportaba esa tipa en frente mío, además, la última vez que acepté su invitación Edward casi muere, no iba a permitir que eso pasara de nuevo

Bella: No, en realidad tengo que hacer mucho papeleo hoy y Edward me estaba acompañando, vinimos al parque a relajarnos un poco y no creo que te guste hacer ese tipo de cosas en tu día libre… En todo caso, gracias por ofrecerte (Sonreí hipócritamente)

Nos despedimos de ella, bueno en realidad ella haló a Edward de nuevo hacía sus brazos haciendo que soltara mi mano y luego le hizo prometer que la vería otro día, ella sabía muy bien que Edward era incapaz de romper una promesa… Pero por una que rompa una de ellas no le va a pasar nada, porque ella lo ve de nuevo sobre mi cadáver a no ser que yo éste presente, no estoy segura de lo que ella le vaya a hacer y no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras espero para averiguarlo.

Luego de que nos alejáramos de ella, yo abracé a Edward y hundí mi cara en su pecho, recordé como en Francia casi lo pierdo, si no lo hubiera dejado solo, él no hubiera estado a punto de morir en brazos de esa zorra; sin darme cuenta una lágrima brotó de mi ojo, la quité antes de que Edward se diera cuenta –Rayos, estas hormonas no me podrían afectar ahora- pensé, Edward se dio cuenta del movimiento que yo hice al limpiar la lágrima y se separó de mí para poder verme a los ojos

Edward: ¿Estás bien? (Preguntó con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz)

Bella: Si, es solo que me siento algo cansada... Hemos caminado mucho ¿No crees?

Edward: No me mientas Isabella… te conozco (Levantó una ceja)

Bella: Mmmm bueno, la verdad es que… Tengo hambre (solté un pequeño bostezo) ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

Edward: (Me miró con desconfianza, pero no me dijo nada más sobre el tema) Si, vamos

No quería decírselo todavía, mucho menos esperaba a que él lo descubriera por sí mismo, por eso tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con lo que hacía y decía, por lo menos hasta la noche, cuando le diera la noticia. El almuerzo estuvo tranquilo, yo no tenía hambre, fue la única excusa que se me ocurrió en ese momento, pedí un plato ligero mientras veía como Edward devoraba una parrillada de tres carnes. Al salir noté que Edward estaba como en las nubes, pensando en quién sabe qué cosa, ¿Será que le molestó que no hubiera aceptado que Irina nos acompañara?

Edward: ¿Ya nos vamos a casa o quieres ir a otro lugar? (Dijo un tanto distraído)

Bella: Me gustaría ir por un helado

Edward: Genial, entonces vamos

Primera vez después desde que vio a Irina que él sonreía ¿Será que hice algo mal? Fuimos por un helado, Edward pidió uno sencillo de chicle y yo pedí uno doble de chocolate con fresa, galleta, salsa de limón y chispitas de sabores, se me hacía agua la boca de solo pensar en el helado derritiéndose. Salimos a caminar un rato más comiendo nuestro helado tranquilamente Edward seguía sin decir ni una palabra y la culpa me comía por dentro, me seguía preguntando si él estaba molesto por algo que yo había hecho

Bella: ¿Estás molesto?

Él me miro y movió su cabeza en forma de negación, luego volvió su vista hacia donde la tenía anteriormente, hacía la nada, supongo yo

Bella: Edward… Mírame (Le pedí, él se volteó y me miró directo a los ojos) ¿Te molesta que le dijera a Irina que no nos podía acompañar? (Pregunté con miedo de su respuesta)

Edward: (Él soltó una pequeña risa) No, de hecho te agradezco que lo hicieras, quería estar solo contigo

Bella: Entonces… ¿Por qué no me hablas?

Edward: Verás… Desde hace tiempo que te quiero preguntar algo, pero… no sé… siempre pasa algo y me hace creer que tal vez no debería preguntártelo

Bella: No te preocupes… sé que no pasará nada esta vez, solo dime (Apoyé una mano sobre la suya para que se sintiera más seguro)

Edward: Bella, tú… (Alguien lo interrumpió) Otra vez no (Dijo en un susurro apenas audible)

Vi que Irina corría hacía nosotros llamando a Edward casi a gritos, me molesté demasiado ¿Por qué ahora? Para Edward no era fácil preguntarme lo que estaba a punto de preguntarme y ahora viene ella y lo arruina todo de nuevo…. Aghh, -Ahora sí, aquí conocerá a Isabella Swan- pensé

Irina: Ahhh (Soltó un suspiro) Eddie, me alegra que estés aquí

Edward: Deja de llamarme Eddie, sabes muy bien que no me gusta (Frunció el ceño) ¿Qué pasó?

Irina: Algo terrible ha ocurrido… Yo estaba caminando por ahí cuando de repente sentí dolor de cabeza y que me iba a caer, luego te vi y pensé que tú me podías ayudar... Estudiaste medicina ¿No?

¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Por eso corría tan desesperadamente hacía Edward? Además, ella pudo ir a un hospital ¿Cómo sabía que Edward era doctor si la última vez que la vimos ni siquiera habíamos terminado el instituto?... Ahora si me iba a escuchar, esa excusa claramente era falsa, lo que yo creo que pasó es que nos vio y no se aguantó las ganas de venir a pegársele como un chicle a Edward, yo me puse a la defensiva delante de Edward y él me abrazó por la cintura y me hizo un gesto para que me calmara.

Edward: Si soy doctor… pero, no entiendo cómo lo sabías si no hablamos en años

La cara de Irina se puso pálida y yo sentía un fresquito porque Edward preguntó por mí lo que estaba pensando, como si leyera mi mente, solo que yo lo habría hecho un poco menos cortés, pero de todas formas la expresión de Irina no tenía precio

Irina: Bueno, hace rato me encontré con tu madre y ella me contó lo orgullosa que estaba de ti (Puso una mano en su cabeza y fingió sentir dolor) ¿Me puedes ayudar? En serio me siento muy mal

Edward: (me miró como pidiéndome disculpas y soltó mi mano, luego se acercó más a Irina) ¿Qué sientes?

Irina: Siento que se me va a estallar la cabeza y que en algún momento me voy a caer

Edward: Bueno, aquí no tengo lo necesario para poder auxiliarte en caso de que pase algo, me parece mejor si Bella y yo te acompañamos a un hospital… Allí te ayudarán más que yo

Irina: Bueno (Dijo haciéndose la sufrida y se le notó que no le gustó para nada que Edward le hubiera dicho que nosotros la llevaríamos a un hospital)

Nos subimos a un taxi y le pedimos que nos llevara al hospital más cercano, Edward iba en medio, abrazándome por supuesto, no dejaba de sentirme molesta por esto que estaba pasando, además sentía que Irina miraba a Edward cada vez que podía y solo Dios sabe que se le estará pasando por la cabeza a esa bruja.

Agradecí al conductor por hacernos el camino más corto, se fue a toda velocidad y nos dejó al frente del hospital, allí también dejamos a Irina y nos fuimos para la casa, por fin todo esto se había acabado o por lo menos hasta ahora.

Llegamos a la casa y descargué mi bolso, ya eran casi las 6:30 de la tarde, ya casi se acercaba la hora de decirle a Edward que estaba embrazada. Edward fue al baño por un momento mientras yo intentaba encontrar las palabras perfectas para decirle, mi celular empezó a sonar, la pantalla decía "Rose" muy animada apreté el botón para contestar

*LLAMADA*

Bella: Hola Rose

Rosalie: Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?

Bella: Muy bien ¿y tú?

Rosalie: Eso no importa… ¿Cómo está mi futuro sobrino y ahijado?

Bella: Supongo que bien, hoy hemos comido mucho los tres y experimente varias emociones diferentes

Rosalie: ¿Emociones? ¿Qué pasó?

Bella: Hoy estábamos paseando por el parque y nos encontramos con Irina

Rosalie: (Soltó un grito) ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacía esa bitch allá?

Bella: No sé, pero ni te imaginas como se puso con Edward, durante la conversación pareciera que yo no estuviera ahí y tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro que me provocaba borrarle a puños y después, íbamos saliendo de una heladería y ella llegó haciéndose la enferma para que Edward la atendiera, con lo que ella no contó es que él y yo la llevamos a un hospital y la dejamos allá

Rosalie: ¿Tú le dijiste algo a ella?

Bella: No, yo me mantuve en silencio en su presencia, al final si le quería decir un par de cosas porque ya me estaba sacando de quicio pero menos mal Edward estaba a mi lado y me calmó

Rosalie: Yo de ti tendría mucho cuidado, no sabemos que éste planeando ella, pero el tiempo que estén allí no lo dejes solo ni un segundo

Bella: Si lo sé, eso haré (Suspiré)

Rosalie: Bueno, por ahora no ha pasado nada y yo sé que Edward no caerá fácilmente y más sabiendo que estas embarazada

Bella: Ammm si eso (Dije en tono suave)

Rosalie: ¿Qué? ¿No le has dicho Isabella Swan?

Bella: Lo iba a hacer hoy, te lo juro

Rosalie: A mí no me jures nada, más bien ve ahora mismo y habla con él

Bella: No me regañes Rose, es que no he tenido tiempo y decidí hacerlo esta noche sin que nadie nos interrumpiera

Rosalie: Por tu bien, espero que así sea

Bella: Sé que le tengo que decir, solo estoy esperando el momento justo (Pronto sentí a alguien detrás de mí y me volteé, Edward me abrazó por la cintura y me besó suavemente) Rose te tengo que dejar

Rosalie: Oh llegó Edward… Llegó el momento (Gritó)

Bella: Si, creo que así es

Rosalie: Ok, entonces suerte, creo que no la necesitas… Igual me tienes que contar mañana y con muchos detalles

Bella: Si, mañana hablamos

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Yo colgué y me solté del abrazo de Edward para poder dejar mi celular sobre la mesa de noche, luego él se puso delante de mí con el ceño fruncido

Bella: ¿Qué? (Dije en tono inocente)

Edward: ¿A quién te referías con "Sé que le tengo que decir, solo estoy esperando el momento justo"? (Yo abrí la boca para explicarle, él puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios) Ni intentes mentirme, lo has hecho muchas veces hoy (Se dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios)

Bella: (Lentamente le quite su dedo de mis labios) Yo… tengo que decirte algo

Edward: Eso ya lo sé… Te escucho

Bella: Mmmm pues, nosotros… yo…

Edward: Tranquila, puedes decirme lo que sea (Puso su mano en mi mejilla y me dio una sonrisa que me tranquilizó)

Bella: (Suspiré) Edward… Estoy… Embarazada, tengo 6 semanas

Sentí como me liberaba de una gran carga, me sentí feliz de que él al fin supo la verdad. Me quedé mirándolo, en su rostro habían muchas expresiones que no podía distinguir, no sabía si lo que estaba pensando era bueno o malo, me asusté de que no reaccionara como yo esperaba, de su boca no salía ninguna palabra y sus ojos me miraban fijamente

Edward: Estas… ¿Embarazada? (Preguntó confundido)

Bella: Si (dije por lo bajo)

Edward: (Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con fuerza) Bella, estás embarazada… Es maravilloso, todavía no lo creo (Se puso eufórico y me volvió a besar)… Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Bella:No lo supe al principio, Rosalie sí y el día antes de mi viaje me llevó a un hospital en Seattle para que me hicieran los exámenes y luego ella vio los resultados y me llamó para decirme

Edward: ¿No has tenido ningún síntoma? Yo no he notado nada raro

Bella: A mi casi no me afecta… A ti sí (Dije sonriendo)

Edward: ¿A mí? (Levantó una ceja e hizo un tan adorable que me provocaba comérmelo a besos)

Bella: Estás comiendo demasiado, tus cambios de ánimo constantes y Rosalie me contó que tenías mareos y nauseas

Edward: Yo no he tenido mareos (Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero) y cambios de ánimo tampoco (Yo me quedé mirándolo) Menciona solo uno (Me retó)

Bella: Te diré dos, primero, la pelea que tuvimos en el restaurante antes de irme por tus celos repentinos y segundo, hoy luego de que salimos de la heladería y tú parecías en otro mundo

Edward: El segundo no cuenta… Estaba pensando en… algo

Bella: ¿En qué? ¿En lo que ibas a preguntarme? (Intenté acercarme más a él en el momento que lo sentí tensarse)

Edward: Si… yo te quería preguntar algo incluso antes de que te fueras

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente y con gran rapidez, sentí que se me iba a salir, no sé porque me sentía así, solo era una pregunta, él metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho y yo me quedé intrigada esperando para ver qué era lo que me iba a decir y ¿porque ponía su mano en su bolsillo?… Nada tenía sentido, así como si estuviera en otro mundo solo con Edward sonriéndome y mirándome directo a los ojos, esas preciosas esmeraldas que tenía en frente me tenían totalmente hipnotizada y si bajaba mi vista podía ver su resplandeciente sonrisa, él era simplemente perfecto… Me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta que Edward me tenía pegada contra su cuerpo y luego….

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, sí, sé que deben querer matarme por dejarlas con la intriga, pero así es más… Emocionante, supongo que algun s ya se hacen una idea de lo que va a pasar. En cuanto a Irina, ya después se darán cuenta porque volvió a aparecer. Espero que les haya gustado, lo terminé antes de lo que esperaba

Pd: Quedan tres capítulos y el epilogo para terminar el fic :)

COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí!


	30. Me conocerás

**Capítulo 28: Me Conocerás**

POV Bella

Edward se notaba un poco nervioso, pero había un brillo especial en sus ojos, igual al que tenía la primera vez que salimos juntos, cuando éramos amigos, incluso cuando yo lo odiaba ¿Quién iba a pensar que pasaría del odio al amor? Casi que sentía que me faltaba el aire cuando él no estaba a mi lado y ahora lo tenía en frente. Edward habló sacándome de mis pensamientos

Edward: Verás, desde que te vi… mmm no sé… todo mi mundo cambió, de repente sentí el deseo de cambiar de ser alguien mejor para poder estar contigo… Sé que suena un poco precipitado, pero así fue, desde que te vi lo supe, eres la mujer que quiero tener a mi lado por el resto de mi vida… Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado nada, exceptuando el hecho de que cada día te amo más… Bella ¿Tú… me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Él sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul, la abrió lentamente y me dejó ver el hermoso anillo que estaba dentro, era simplemente hermoso, a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, quería decir tantas cosas pero al mismo tiempo no quería decir nada, era hermoso este momento y temía que fuera a acabar… Estaba a punto de empezar a dar saltos por toda la casa de la felicidad que en ese momento me acompañaba, pasé siete largos años alejada de Edward, esperando que en algún momento él viniera por mí o simplemente nos encontráramos casualmente en algún lugar y él me prepusiera matrimonio, no tenía palabras para expresar lo dichosa que me sentía. Al ver el anillo ahogué un grito y sentí que mi boca se abrió mostrando una "o" que después cubrí con mis manos.

Al parecer me demoré mucho en contestarle, como lo tenía tan cerca sentí que se tensaba y estaba inquieto por obtener una respuesta, pero yo no salía de mi asombro y esas palabras que me dijo antes de pedirme que me casara con él, me habían dejado en shock. Él se alejó un poco de mí y ahora su agarré hacía mí se había vuelto un poco más débil, supongo que estaba pensando que yo le diría que no o que no estaba segura, la verdad es que yo no lo dudé ni un segundo simplemente las palabras no salían de mi boca, se soltó de mí y bajo la cabeza en señal de decepción, ese era el momento para responderle, no podía seguir haciéndole creer que no lo aceptaba… Edward dio unos pasos lejos de mí, iba a dejar la cajita encima de la mesa de noche y en seguida yo tomé su mano y lo halé de nuevo hacía mí

Bella: Si Edward, quiero casarme contigo… También quiero compartir el resto de mis días junto a ti (Una lágrima brotó de mi ojo)

Él volvió a tomar la cajita con más fuerza, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa hermosa, sacó el anillo y lo deslizó suavemente sobre mi dedo, hasta que estuvo en dónde debía estar, él me besó con pasión, necesidad, como si su vida dependiera de ello y yo le correspondí de la misma forma. Esa noche volvimos a hacer el amor, nos olvidamos de todo, al fin y al cabo estábamos a miles de kilómetros de nuestras familias y amigos, aquí no había nadie que pudiera arruinar ese momento tan especial que vivimos… Lastimosamente hablé muy pronto

La mañana siguiente los dos despertamos al mismo tiempo, abrazados el uno al otro y lo primero que hice fue mirar sus hermosas esmeraldas verdes e instantáneamente se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro. Los dos seguimos abrazados y dormimos un rato más, hasta que me desperté de nuevo y vi que eran las dos de la tarde, habíamos dormido toda la mañana, de pronto oí que alguien tocaba el timbre, me volví a ver a Edward y seguía durmiendo profundamente, me levanté despacio para no despertarlo, me puse mi bata y bajé a abrir la puerta.

No tenía ni la menor idea quién podría venir a mi casa a esta hora, la única que sabía que yo estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra era Annie, sinceramente no creía que fuera ella y el resto de personas que conocía no sabían dónde me estaba quedando, no le había dicho nadie, no porque no quisiera sino que simplemente no era el momento, nadie de mi familia o amigos conocía mi casa, aparte de Edward. No me maté más la cabeza pensando quién estaría afuera y solo me dediqué a abrir la puerta… Lo que me encontré no fue nada agradable, afuera estaba Irina con una sonrisa enorme

Irina: Hola Bella, qué gusto verte de nuevo (Dijo sonriendo)

Bella: Ammm Hola ¿ya te sientes mejor? (Fingí una sonrisa)

Irina: Si, gracias por lo de ayer, no tengo como pagarles ¿Está Edward? (Preguntó animada tratando de mirar hacia el interior de la casa)

Yo sé cómo nos podrías pagar, yéndote ahora mismo – Pensé para mi

Bella: No es nada, Edward está arriba dormido, está muy cansado… De pronto por el viaje (Sonreí, haciendo que ella se imaginara miles de cosas, justo lo que yo quería que hiciera y por su expresión no me quedó ninguna duda de que lo había hecho)

Irina: Ok, hablaré con él después… Ya nos volveremos a ver

Bella: Mmmm sí, suena bien ¿Me podrías decir cómo sabías que yo vivía aquí y que él estaba conmigo?

Irina: ¿Te molesto? (Puso una expresion inocentemente falsa en su rostro)

Bella: Para nada (Fingí una sonrisa de nuevo, ya me estaba cansando de fingir y en algún momento iba a explotar)

Irina: Te seré sincera, yo he venido porque sé que cometí un error contigo y con Edward, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello, por eso estoy aquí… Sé que eso pasó hace años, no dejo de sentirme culpable y quería recuperar la amistad que tengo con Edward y de paso construir una contigo

Me quedé sin palabras, no sabía que responder a eso, aun así no le creí ni una sola palabra

Irina: ¿Puedo pasar?

Bella: Si, así vamos hablando mientras Edward se despierta

Yo me aparté un poco para que ella entrara, ni crean que la dejé entrar por cortesía o porque quería conocerla y creer en sus buenas intenciones, lo que yo quería era averiguar de alguna forma qué era lo que tenía planeado con Edward, no la iba a dejar salirse con la suya. La invité a que se sentara en la sala y fui a prepararle algo de jugo, por el tiempo que ella estuviera acá trataría de comportarme bien hasta que me dijera todo lo que necesitaba saber o hasta que ella me sacara de quicio, lo que pasara primero

Irina: Y cuéntame Bella ¿Cómo va tu relación con Edward? (Le dio un sorbo al jugo para ocultar su falsedad)

Bella: Excelente, cada día más enamorados… (Recordé el anillo en mi dedo) Ahhh y no te he contado lo mejor (Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa) Anoche estábamos en la habitación y me sorprendió con este precioso anillo de compromiso ¿Lo puedes creer?

Irina: Ahhh (Suspiró) ¿En serio? (Se acercó a ver mi anillo) Es realmente hermoso (Fingió una sonrisa)

Bella: Si, yo casi lloro de la emoción, es perfecto, él es… el hombre de mi vida, lo amo

Irina: Me alegro mucho por los dos (Se le notaba en su rostro la rabia que tenía, estaba a punto de explotar)

Bella: Pero bueno, cuéntame que has hecho tú

Irina: Mmmm no ha pasado casi nada desde que nos vimos por última vez, estudié odontología y trabajo en Francia, vine a Inglaterra porque quería visitar a mi padre, está haciendo negocios aquí. Pero no pasa un día en el que no me arrepienta de lo que hice, era una chiquilla malcriada, como solía decir mi abuelo y eso casi le cuesta la vida a Edward, por lo que me enteré (Hizo una pausa) También me quiero disculpar contigo, yo quería entrometerme en su relación y quería apartarte porque Edward fue mi amigo desde que tengo memoria y yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía

Y seguía estando enamorada de él, más bien loca si creía que yo iba a dejar que lo apartara de mi lado y que se lo llevara de nuevo, nunca más me iba a separar de él aunque me costara la vida.

Ella y yo seguimos hablando normal, yo seguía con las preguntas de doble sentido para que ella me diera algunas pistas de lo que pretendía hacer, sin que se diera cuenta, yo pude notar que lo que quería hacer era que Edward se cansara de mí, no sé cómo lo haría, pero lo último que dijo me dio una pista

Irina: Todo hombre se aburre de la misma rutina, mi ex novio era así, con el paso del tiempo los dos terminamos por separarnos

Bella: Tal vez no era aburrimiento, simplemente no eran el uno para el otro, míranos a Edward y a mí, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo cada día lo amo más y a pesar de que estuvimos siete años separados eso no cambió en nada

Cuando yo terminé de hablar escuché la voz de Edward que venía del segundo piso, estaba llamándome, después el bajó las escaleras en bóxer, Irina se quedó con la boca abierta y yo no sabía si golpearla o ir a cubrir a Edward con algo, entre tanto, Edward estaba rojo como un tomate

Edward: Creo que mejor subo a ponerme algo decente y luego bajo

Sin decir nada más él subió las escaleras, Irina se sonrojó y seguía con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, en ese momento yo quería golpearla, ¿Quién sabe que se estaría imaginando? Después quería volverme contra Edward por bajar así, él nunca hacía eso y escogió el momento preciso para hacerlo… Ya eso no importaba, nadie tenía la culpa, Irina estaba enamorada de Edward y así no lo estuviera, ¿Qué mujer en sus cinco sentidos no haría lo mismo? Por parte de Edward, él no sabía que ella estaba aquí.

Después de eso la charla no fluía como antes, Irina soltaba risitas de vez en cuando y yo no le pude sacar más información, así que ya no me servía para nada, ahora sí no tenía motivos para dejarla quedar más en mi casa

Bella: (Miré mi reloj y fingí estar sorprendida) No puede ser (Puse una mano en mi cabeza)

Irina: ¿Pasa algo?

Bella: Si, olvidé por completo que tenía una reunión en la empresa para terminar el papeleo de la alianza con el hospital de Carlisle

Irina: Ohh entonces supongo que yo debería irme… De igual forma mi propuesta de amistad sigue en pie y tal vez les gustaría pasar por mi casa y ver las fotos de los viajes que he hecho… Les gustarán

Bella: Sí, cuenta con ello

Irina: (Se levantó de su puesto) y también tengo algunas fotos tuyas (Me mandó una mirada malvada)

Bella: ¿Mías?

Irina: Sí, supongo que estabas con tu ex novio, porque se veían muy cariñosos

Bella: Yo no he estado con nadie antes de Edward… Excepto Jacob, pero con él no tengo fotos (Hice una pausa y luego me quedé pensando un momento) ¡Fuiste tú!

Irina: (Soltó una risa) No puedo creer que te demoraste tanto en darte cuenta

Bella: Pero… ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasó por tus falsas fotos? Claro eso no te importa… Tú estás loca y... ¿Qué ganas contándome eso?

Irina: Pues, no es lo que gane… Solo quería ver tu expresión y sí, sé lo que pasó después de que dejé las fotos en la puerta de Edward, pero primero te quiero contar lo que pasó conmigo después de la última vez que nos vimos, así por lo menos te sentirás culpable por lo que me hiciste pasar (Hizo una pausa y suspiró) Después de nuestro encuentro, yo seguí mi vida común y corriente, bueno por lo menos duró unos días, mi padre se enteró de que Edward casi muere, supuestamente a causa mía y me internó en un centro psiquiátrico porque supuestamente tenía una obsesión por Edward, desde allí comencé a planear mi venganza, él no tenía por qué enviarme allí pero yo me porté como debía y fingí ser alguien bueno hasta que me soltaron a las dos semanas, para ese tiempo contraté a alguien que los siguiera, a ti y a Edward, yo contraté a una chica muy parecida a ti que posara para las fotos que vio Edward y así logré que se separaran… Solo que no pensé que volvieran a juntarse tan pronto

Bella: ¿PRONTO? ¿SIETE AÑOS TE PARECE MUY PRONTO?

Irina: Bueno, ya no importa… Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que Edward vuelva conmigo… Como debió ser siempre

Bella: Sobre mi cadáver (Dije con determinación parándome firme)

Irina: Ok, me gusta como piensas

Ella sonrió y seguido me dio un golpe en la cara, yo traté de calmarme aunque me fue imposible, ella me había golpeado y yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo cómo lo hacía o esperando a que se quedara con Edward, eso jamás lo permitiría

Bella: Ahora sí, se acabó la Bella buena… Me conocerás de una vez por todas

Me lancé hacía ella haciendo que las dos cayéramos al suelo, puse mi mano en forma de puño y golpeé su cara luego halé su cabello teñido y ella hizo lo mismo con el mío, en un momento ella soltó mi cabello y dirigió sus manos hasta mi estómago y lo golpeó con fuerza, yo no me pude contener y puse mis manos donde me había golpeado, ella me volteó y se puso encima de mí y empezó a halar mi cabello, yo no podía hacer nada, estaba muy adolorida como para seguir poniendo resistencia… Afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward bajara

Edward: (Corrió hasta donde yo estaba) Suéltala Irina (Gritó con fuerza)

Irina: (Se puso en pie de un salto) Edward… Yo no… Esto no es lo que piensas… Ella me quiso hacer daño (Puso cara de inocente)

Edward: (Me ayudó a ponerme en pie) No quiero oír nada de tus explicaciones, ahora quiero que te vayas (Dijo tratando de calmarse para después acunarme en sus brazos)

Irina: Pero… ¿Cómo me dices eso? Yo fui la victima

Edward: LARGO DE AQUÍ…. NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA DE MÍ O DE MI FUTURA ESPOSA ¿ENTENDIDO?

Irina se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, le lanzó una mirada de odio y seguido se fue, azotando la puerta, Edward me subió hasta la habitación, me depósito suavemente en la cama y luego se recostó al lado mío, yo empecé a sollozar y me aferré a su pecho.

Edward: Ya pasó, estoy contigo mi vida, ella no se volverá a acercar a nosotros (Dijo para tratar de calmarme mientras acariciaba mi espalda)

Bella: No entiendes (apenas pude decir en medio del llanto, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y apreté mi estómago donde ella me había golpeado, para tratar de soportar el dolor)

Edward: ¿Qué pasó abajo? (Noté un poco de preocupación en su voz)

Bella: Ella y yo tuvimos y discusión y empezamos a pelear, en el momento que las dos caímos al suelo ella… me golpeó en el vientre y me duele mucho (intenté parar de llorar)

Edward: Tenemos que ir a un hospital ahora mismo… No tengo lo necesario para examinarte aquí

Él me levantó otra vez de la cama porque yo casi no podía moverme, me bañó y me vistió rápidamente, en todo momento me llevó en sus brazos, hasta que se fue a buscar las llaves de mi auto y me dejó en el sofá para luego llevarme al puesto del copiloto del auto. Una vez allí, él empezó a conducir como loco por toda la ciudad buscando un hospital, gracias a Dios el dolor iba disminuyendo, no era tan intenso como antes y eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor, lo único que esperaba era que mi bebé estuviera bien y que el golpe no le hiciera daño.

Legamos al hospital, lo primero que hizo Edward fue mostrar su identificación de que era médico en Forks, aun así no lo dejaron hacer nada y nos hicieron una cita de carácter urgente con un gineco-obstetra, mientras esperábamos por nuestro turno, Edward y yo estábamos en la sala de espera y él me tenía abrazada.

Bella: Tengo mucho miedo, no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebé

Edward: No debemos ser negativos… Solo confiemos en que tú y él van a estar bien

Bella: ¿Qué pasa si no es así?

Edward: Será así, tú eres una mujer muy fuerte y yo estaré contigo en todo momento

Me abracé a él y lo besé, necesitaba sentirme apoyada, tenía mucho miedo de lo que podía pasar… De alguna forma él me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba y seguimos así abrazados hasta que llegó muestro turno y un gineco-obstetra de unos 40 años nos atendió.

*******: Siéntense por favor… Mi nombre es Henry McGregor… Cuéntenme el motivo de su urgencia (Dijo calmado)

Edward: (Tomó mi mano y la apretó con dulzura) Mucho gusto Doctor McGregor, estamos aquí porque mi prometida está embarazada y hace un tiempo… una hora aproximadamente recibió un golpe en su estómago, queríamos saber si esto traería complicaciones negativas

Dr. McGregor: Eso depende, necesito saber la magnitud del golpe para poder darles un diagnóstico más acertado

Bella: Pues, fue por una pelea (el doctor se quedó mirándome asombrado) yo estaba en casa y llegó una (me quedé en silencio, no sabía que decirle con respecto a Irina)

Edward: (Continúo con la explicación) Llegó una mujer que le tiene mucha envidia a Bella y después de un par de palabras ellas pelearon… Ella le dio un golpe en el estómago a Bella

Bella: Fue muy fuerte, al principio sentí un dolor muy intenso pero ahora, ya disminuyó un poco (Continúe)

Dr. McGregor: El feto se encuentra protegido por el líquido amniótico que lo envuelve, el que genera un efecto amortiguador sobre golpes suaves o moderados que pueda recibir la madre en el abdomen. Pero si el golpe fue muy fuerte, se puede poner en peligro la salud de la madre y del bebé (Nos explicó)… Para estar más seguros de que todo está en orden, me parece que es mejor hacer un ultrasonido. Quiero que se ponga esto mientras yo preparo todo para llevar a cabo el proceso (Me tendió una bata)

El doctor salió del consultorio y me dejó sola con Edward, yo obedecí y me puse la bata tan rápido como pude, ahora si estaba muy asustada de lo que pudiera pasar, no resistiría perder a mi hijo, prefería mil veces sacrificar mi vida antes de que eso pasara. El doctor volvió con todos los instrumentos necesarios

Dr. McGregor: Por favor, recuéstese en la camilla

Yo asentí y me dirigí hasta donde me dijo, Edward llegó al poco tiempo y sujetó mi mano en el momento que me recosté en la camilla, el doctor descubrió mi vientre

Dr. McGregor: Te voy a aplicar un gel, va a estar un poco frío pero nos facilitará mucho el proceso

Él empezó y esparció el gel sobre mi vientre, la verdad si estaba un poco frío, en todo caso, eso era lo que menos me importaba, yo solo quería saber si mi bebé estaba bien. Todos concentramos la vista en el monitor, vi que Edward y el doctor hacían un gesto extraño, a la vez Edward apretó mi mano, yo no entendía nada y de todas formas esos gestos me indicaban que algo iba mal.

Bella: ¿Pasa algo? (Pregunté esperando que la respuesta no fuera tan mala)

Edward: Se desprendió la placenta (Hizo un gesto de dolor)

Dr. McGregor: Así parece (Siguió moviendo el instrumento en mi vientre)

Bella: ¿Qué significa eso? (Me sentí como una completa ignorante al no saber de qué estaban hablando)

Dr. McGregor: La placenta se ha separado de la pared del útero antes del parto, es posible que su bebé no reciba suficiente oxígeno y nutrientes en la matriz. (Se quedó mirando el monitor un momento) Al parecer no fue tan grave, solo tiene un desprendimiento leve (Edward y yo suspiramos de alivio al mismo tiempo) El desprendimiento es leve si sólo una pequeña parte de la placenta se separa de la pared del útero. El desprendimiento leve suele no ser peligroso.

Bella: (Suspiré) Que bueno… Ahora estoy mucho más tranquila

Dr. McGregor: De todas formas debamos hacer un seguimiento exhaustivo

Edward: Ahora debemos tener más cuidado, no podemos permitir que algo como esto suceda de nuevo

Con ayuda de Edward me pude levantar de la camilla y me dirigí hasta el baño del consultorio para ponerme de nuevo mi ropa, ahora estaba mucho mejor que antes, no dejaba de sentir miedo por mi bebé, pero gracias al doctor me tranquilicé y además el hecho de saber que no fue tan grave el impacto que tuvo el golpe en mi abdomen me hacía sentir feliz, mi bebé estaba bien, casi podía saltar de la emoción.

Edward y yo salimos del hospital, los dos íbamos muy felices con las noticias del doctor, aunque Edward no dejaba de renegar porque no lo dejaron hacerse cargo de lo que me estaba pasando, él estaba totalmente capacitado para hacerlo, sin embargo los directivos del hospital no creyeron en él y nos enviaron con el doctor McGregor, como sea, ya salimos de esa situación. Íbamos en el auto y Edward frenó en seco, por suerte yo llevaba el cinturón de seguridad

Edward: Lo siento amor (Acarició una de mis mejillas)

Bella: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? (Pregunté un tanto preocupada)

Edward: Si, recordé que no has comido nada desde ayer… Debemos ir a un restaurante ahora mismo

Bella: (Suspiré) Edward, me asustaste, pensé que había pasado algo malo

Los dos llegamos a un restaurante muy lujoso y pedimos mucha comida, realmente yo estaba hambrienta y Edward no se quedaba atrás. Nos devolvimos a la casa y nos quedamos viendo películas por cuatro horas, hasta que me llegó una llamada de la empresa y tuve que ir, Edward se molestó conmigo porque en mi condición no debía estar en movimiento.

Edward: No puedes ir… No después de lo que pasó

Bella: Lo siento, me necesitan y no puedo esperar hasta mañana o hasta el día en que me recupere

Edward: No te voy a dejar (Se plantó en la puerta)

Bella: Sabes que me tengo que ir, estaré bien… Lo prometo

Le di un beso en los labios, él se alejó un poco de la puerta y me dejó salir, bajó la cabeza y volvió a la sala, yo me sentí mal, porque él solo me estaba protegiendo, llegué a pensar por un segundo que sería mejor quedarme aquí con él, pero no podía hacer eso, la empresa estaba pasando por algo grave y yo no podía ser tan irresponsable y aplazar ese problema. Entré en mi auto, ahí fue cuando pensé en mi bebé, él estaba bien por ahora, sin embargo, yo no sabría qué pasaría después y tampoco me podría arriesgar a que le pasara algo.

Llegué a la empresa y me tranquilicé, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, si quería estar aquí y además conservar a mi bebé sano, solo tenía que mantener la calma y solucionar todos los problemas lo antes posible para volver a casa.

La situación que se presentaba en la empresa no era tan sencilla como yo creía, habían hecho malos negocios con otra empresa y había un gran desfalco, la empresa afectada estaba bastante molesta, amenazaba con demasiadas demandas y por más que mi empresa fuera grande, no podríamos cubrir todos los cargos.

Tardé mucho tiempo arreglando esa situación, tuve que hacer muchas llamadas y lograr convencer a nuestros "socios" de que en realidad no queríamos robar ningún dinero, por suerte tenía confianza con el gerente administrativo de la otra empresa y él creyó completamente en mi palabra, al final no hicieron falta los abogados y quedamos en devolver cada centavo. Después de arreglar ese lio, tenía que buscar al culpable, la persona que hizo tenía que tener un cargo importante porque una secretaria o un simple contador no podrían llevar a cabo un desfalco de tal magnitud, me sorprendí mucho al saber que fue el gerente financiero, Tyler Duncan, él trabajaba aquí hace unos meses y lo despedí en cuanto entró a mi oficina, estaba bastante estresada e irritada por todo lo que estaba pasando, decidí dejar todo lo que tenía pendiente hasta mañana en la tarde o si no me iba a dar un paro aquí con tanta tensión.

Llegué a la casa y Edward seguía sentado en el sillón me acerqué a él le tapé los ojos por detrás, él no se movía, simplemente estaba cruzado de brazos, realmente estaba muy molesto por lo que hice y me lo demostraba con su forma de actuar… o no actuar, porque prácticamente me estaba ignorando

Bella: Edward, ya estoy aquí (Destapé sus ojos y le di un beso en los labios, al cual él no respondió) No te molestes conmigo, por favor (Hice un puchero)

Edward: Ya no importa

Él dejó el control sobre el sillón y luego subió las escaleras, dejándome sola. Yo me sentí de lo peor cuando hizo eso, no sé cómo explicarle lo importante que es para mí la empresa y yo sé que él lo estaba haciendo porque me quería proteger y al bebé, pero era algo que yo simplemente debía hacer. Subí de nuevo las escaleras y Edward ya estaba "durmiendo" o por lo menos eso quería hacerme creer, no podía dormirse en tan poco tiempo a menos que en serio estuviera cansado

Bella: Edward… Me escuchas (Susurré cerca de su oído) Sé que no estás dormido, solo intentas ignorarme (él se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda) Trata de entenderme, yo sé que esto fue peligroso, solo lo hice porque…

Edward: (Se volteó, me miró y me interrumpió) ¿Por qué? Porque quieres poner en riesgo tu vida y fuera de eso la del bebé, ¿tú no entiendes que si algo les pasa yo me muero? ¿No te importa tu vida ni la del bebé? ¿Es eso? O ¿Solo quieres hacerme sufrir? (Preguntó molesto)

Bella: No es eso… Sabes que no puedo dejar las cosas a medias

Edward: Lo sé (Bajó la cabeza e hizo una pausa) No quiero pelear contigo, tú no entiendes lo importante que eres para mí… Es solo que cuando te vi irte, pensé lo peor y me temía que algo malo te pasara

Bella: Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer

Edward: Sé que no podrás cumplir con eso (Me dedicó una sonrisa) aun así me siento culpable porque yo debí acompañarte, no me hubiera perdonado que algo te pasara… Yo…

Bella: (Puse mi dedo índice en sus labios) Shhhh, nada pasó, estamos bien (Toqué mi vientre con mis manos)

Los dos nos besamos y nos quedamos recostados un rato más hasta que nos dio hambre y yo bajé a hacer algo para cenar. Preparé pechuga a la plancha, con papa frita y ensalada, los dos devoramos la comida, al cena transcurrió tranquila entre chistes, bromas y comentarios sin sentido, luego vimos un película y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo iba a ser un poco diferente y lo iba a narrar Irina, pero al final creía que sería mejor que lo narrara Bella….

Les quiero agradecer a todas por leer mi fanfic, es el primero que escribo y significa mucho para mí. Ya se va acercando el final de esta historia :')

COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí


	31. Una Tragedia Más

**Capítulo 29: Una Tragedia Más**

POV Bella

Los días se pasaban con mucha velocidad, pronto se convirtieron en semanas y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya llevábamos un mes en Inglaterra, todo era perfecto, yo iba a trabajar en la oficina medio día y el resto del tiempo lo disfrutaba con Edward, a veces Edward iba a la oficina conmigo y fingía dejarme trabajar aunque no lo hiciera, su simple presencia me distraía y no me dejaba concentrarme, tuve que pedirle varias veces que no me acompañara por esa misma razón y en esos días trataba de llegar más temprano para estar más tiempo con él.

Con el embarazo todo iba marchando sobre ruedas, tenía un control un día a la semana con el Dr. McGregor, por fortuna, el golpe solo fue un pequeño susto y no pasó a mayores, desde ese día Edward se volvió el doble de romántico, tierno y caballero, a toda hora estaba pendiente de lo que me faltara y de cómo me sentía, lo único malo era que en los últimos días casi todos los síntomas malos los tenía que soportar yo, estaba comiendo demasiado y esa comida ni siquiera alcanzaba a llegar a mi estómago porque sentía náuseas y mareo, de un momento a otro estaba sentada frente al retrete devolviendo toda la comida… No era lo mismo con Edward, a él le daba mucho sueño, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo y a veces pasaba por sus cambios de ánimo, los cuáles yo tenía que soportar muy a menudo, al final opté por seguirle la corriente en todo lo que me decía, eso era lo mejor si quería evitar las peleas que tuvimos al inicio. Los dos estábamos muy felices porque ya se notaba un pequeño bultico en mi vientre y todas las noches Edward lo acariciaba al mismo tiempo que se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Desde la última vez que vimos a Irina no volvió a aparecer, no supimos nada más de ella y eso me hacía sentir un poco más aliviada y a veces me daba rabia saber que por su culpa hubiera podido perder a mi bebé… Nunca se lo hubiera perdonado y aunque no me considero una persona vengativa, le hubiera hecho pagar hasta la última lágrima que derramé a su causa.

Por parte del trabajo, yo ya había terminado todo lo que tenía pendiente aquí, ya podía volver a Forks y nada me hacía más feliz, Edward y yo reservamos los tiquetes para devolvernos en dos días, podría ver a mis padres, a mi tío, a Jacob, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle y Esme. En estos días estuve en contacto con Jacob, me llamó un par de veces la semana pasada y me comentó que estaba bastante emocionado porque ya llevaba dos semanas de novio con Reneesme. Rosalie me llamaba casi todos los días para preguntarme cómo iban las cosas con Edward y con el bebé, siento que a pesar de la distancia, nos pudimos hacer más amigas, vivíamos en constante comunicación, no podía decir lo mismo de Alice, no sabía nada de ella desde que la acompañé a su consulta con el gineco-obstetra para lo de su bebé, según me dijo Emmet, Alice y Jasper se fueron dos días después de que yo viajé y nadie sabía dónde estaban, lo que más me sorprendió fue la actitud de Edward, todos estaban bastante preocupados por el paradero de Alice y Jasper y Edward parecía no estar interesado, él siempre era muy sobreprotector con ella, puesto que era su hermana menor, pero esta vez, a él parecía no importarle lo que pasaba con ella, ocasionalmente yo le preguntaba, estaba muy interesada en saber algo sobre mi amiga, no se la pudo comer la tierra y temía que estuviera en un problema grande, él solo me decía que ellos estaban bien y que llamarían si necesitaban algo, la última vez que le pregunté se puso muy molesto y no me dijo nada… Yo simplemente dejé las cosas así, eso me daba a entender que él me estaba ocultando algo y no sabía porque lo hacía.

Él último día que nos quedaba en Inglaterra yo fui a mi oficina en la mañana, acompañada por Edward, para ver que todo estuviera en orden antes de que me fuera. Yo estaba sentada en la silla grande al frente del escritorio y Edward estaba sentado en el sillón lateral, haciendo bromas para que yo me riera, cada vez se parecía más a Emmet, luego empezamos a hablar de lo que haríamos para celebrar nuestro último día y nuestro regreso a Forks

Edward: Ya sé… Podemos ir a una fiesta

Bella: (Solté una risa) Edward ¿Una fiesta? ¿No estamos muy grandes?

Edward: La edad es solo un número (Me dio una sonrisa y se quedó pensativo) No, mejor descartemos esa idea, no te hace bien estar en movimiento

Bella: Me parece bien que pienses en tu hijo… entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

Edward: No sé, pero tiene que ser algo diferente a todos los días, siempre vamos a parques, museos, bibliotecas, tiendas de música y restaurantes… Debe ser algo especial

Bella: Ya sé… Mientras pensamos podemos escoger el nombre de nuestro hijo o hija (Dije emocionada)

Edward: Mmmm Bueno, si es niño se va a llamar Gerardo y si es niña… mmm no sé ¿Sophía? (Frunció el ceño)

Bella: Me gusta Sophía, pero no Gerardo… No voy a tener ningún niño que se llame Gerardo (me crucé de brazos)

Edward: ¿Cuál quieres tú?

Bella: Me gusta Edward (Dije con una sonrisa)

Edward: (Se levantó de su puesto) Me opongo rotundamente, mi hijo no cargará con mi nombre… Ni loco te dejaría hacer eso

Bella: ¿Por qué no? A mí me gusta mucho y tú elegiste el de niña es mi turno de elegir si es niño (él se volvió a sentar y frunció el ceño) Mmmm está bien, ese no (Me quedé pensando) Ya sé, ¿Qué te parece Anthony?

Edward: ¿Mi segundo nombre? (Hizo un gesto adorable mostrándose confundido)

Bella: Por favor, Anthony me parece tan… Especial, es hermoso y le podemos decir Tony de cariño… Por favor (Hice un puchero)

Edward: (Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió hasta donde yo estaba) Mmmm está bien, si es niña se llamará Sophía y si es niño se llamará Anthony

Besó mis labios hasta que el sonido del teléfono que me comunica con mi secretaria, hizo que nos separamos. Me separé de él a regañadientes y contesté la llamada

*LLAMADA*

Tatiana: Señorita Swan, el gerente Administrativo del Areal Bank se encuentra aquí

Bella: Mmmm ¿y eso? (Era Ethan… -No puede ser- grité en mi mente)

Tatiana: No sé señorita, usted me dirá si quiere que lo haga seguir

Bella: Mmmm ok, dile que suba

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Me sentí tensa, no sé porque razón el habría venido, ya habíamos terminado todo el papeleo pendiente y la próxima reunión sería dentro de dos meses y sería vía internet, porque para ese tiempo yo estaría en Forks y no me devolvería a menos que fuera sumamente importante. Edward notó que me había puesto tensa y me abrazó

Edward: ¿Pasó algo malo?

Bella: Mmmm no sé si sea malo… Ethan viene subiendo

Edward: (Se separó de mí y se quedó mirándome) ¿Ethan? ¿El gerente que te estaba coqueteando? (Preguntó molesto)

Bella: Mmmm sí, él (Me sentía en una situación muy incómoda)

Edward: ¿y a qué vino?

Bella: No sé, se supone que ya habíamos terminado todo… no nos veríamos hasta dentro de dos meses

Edward: Más le vale que no se pase de la raya

Él estaba un poco molesto, no me atrevería a decir que fuera por los cambios emocionales aunque ayudaban en cierta medida. Cuando el elevador sonó anunciando la llegada de Ethan, yo me tensé mientras Edward parecía un poco más calmado, esperaré a ver cuánto le dura. Ethan tocó la puerta

Bella: Adelante (Dije sin ninguna emoción, como siempre… él no me producía nada… solo era un socio más)

Ethan entró con un gran ramo de flores rojas y blancas, yo me traté de tranquilizar y me levanté de mi puesto para recibirlo, Edward se paró firme a mi lado. Ethan se sorprendió al ver a Edward

Ethan: Ohh… No sabía que estabas ocupada

Bella: Ya nos íbamos de hecho… pero no importa… Emmm, Edward él es Ethan Foster, uno de nuestros socios y gerente de Areal Bank… Ethan, él es el doctor Edward Cullen, mi prometido

Ethan: (Se sorprendió y estrechó la mano de Edward) No sabía que tuvieras novio

Edward: Si, así es… En realidad quedamos de venir juntos pero me tuve que quedar por trabajo y luego de una semana vine por ella (él estaba calmado y mantenía una sonrisa sínica, mientras yo estaba muerta de los nervios y me sentía incómoda en esta situación)

Ethan se quedó mirándome aún sin entender por qué no le había hablado de Edward

Bella: Procuro mantener alejada mi vida personal del trabajo… Disculpa si soy muy directa, pero ¿me podrías decir el motivo de tu visita?

Ethan: Ahh si, te traía esto (Me entregó las flores) y quería saber si aceptabas ir a comer algo conmigo

Edward: (Me tomó de la mano y luego me abrazó fuerte de la cintura) Me temo que eso no será posible, nosotros nos tenemos que ir

Ethan: Bueno, entonces será otro día ¿Puedes la otra semana?

Bella: En realidad…

Edward: (Me interrumpió) Nosotros tenemos que tomar un vuelo dentro de unas horas, para volver a nuestra casa y nos quedaremos allí por un largo tiempo (Habló firme detrás de mí)

Ethan: Ok, supongo que esperaré hasta que vuelvas

Bella: Si, lo siento… ¿Nos disculpas? En serio tenemos prisa

Ethan: Claro, disculpen mi interrupción

Él salió de la oficina y me dejó con Edward muy enfadado, no quedaba sombra del hombre que estaba a mi lado cuando llegó Ethan, todo cambió cuando Ethan me entregó el ramo de flores, Edward no me decía nada de nada, yo dejé las flores encima del escritorio, me senté en el sofá y solté un suspiro

Bella: Menos mal que ya se fue

Edward: No puedo creer que ese desgraciado te estaba coqueteando en frente de mí (Contestó enfadado y pasó la mano por su cabello)

Bella: No importa, ya se fue y no lo voy a volver a ver por un largo tiempo

Edward: Quisiera que ese tiempo fuera eterno (Soltó un bufido)

Bella: (Me acerqué a él) Edward… ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que él no afectará en lo más mínimo nuestra relación? Yo te amo a ti, este bebé que viene en camino es la prueba y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda cambiar eso (Dejé un beso en sus labios)

Edward: No es eso, no me puedes impedir que sienta celos por la forma que te habla y te mira, me molesta mucho

Bella: Solo me importa cómo me miras y me hablas tú (Volví a besarlo, aun así no lo noté muy convencido) Míralo de esta forma, es como si en este momento viniera Irina y te propusiera que salieran ¿Cómo lo tomarías?

Edward: Es diferente, ella no me importa en lo absoluto y nos ha hecho mucho daño como para que si quiera lo considere

Bella: Es lo mismo (Él me miró, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó) Ok, no podemos quedarnos aquí, quedamos en hacer algo antes de irnos

Edward: Si, tienes razón... vámonos

Salimos de la empresa y caminamos por todos los sitios que no habíamos visitado, pasamos por un lago muy hermoso que yo no había visto en todo el tiempo que yo viví aquí, era realmente hermoso ese lugar. Luego sentimos hambre y nos dimos cuenta que ya eran las dos de la tarde pasadas, fuimos a un restaurante decente y por primera vez pedí algo ligero, mientras Edward trataba de decidirse entre los dos platos más grandes. Cuando estábamos terminando nuestra comida sonó el celular de Edward y él contestó sin mirar la pantalla, mientras se atragantaba con un trozo de carne

*LLAMADA*

Edward: ¿Hola?... Ohh Hola ¿Cómo va todo?... ¿En serio?... No lo creo, no estoy en Forks… Si acertaste, pero ¿Cómo está ella?... No te preocupes, solo llévala lo más pronto posible… Yo, trataré de ir en cuanto pueda

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Edward quedó bastante preocupado después de la llamada de contestó, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién sería, pero lo iba a averiguar. No me atreví a preguntarle en ese mismo momento, se notaba bastante alterado, tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el auto con desesperación, volvimos a la casa lo cual se me hizo bastante extraño

Bella: Amor ¿Quién te llamó para que te pusieras así?

Edward: Era Jasper, él y Alice están en la isla Esme

Bella: ¿Qué hacen allí? Alice está embarazada no puede viajar, además ella estaba molesta con Jasper por no acompañarla al ginecólogo

Edward: Es un larga historia… Resumida, Lucy engañó a Jasper y lo besó en el momento en el que se suponía que tenía la cita con Alice para lo del embarazo, Lucy lo está buscando por cielo y tierra aunque él le diga que no quiere nada que ver con ella. Le sugerí que se escapara con Alice, ahora dice que ella se siente muy mal, por ahora va desmayada en el porche y van a volver a Forks

Bella: No puede ser, nosotros también debemos irnos… Debo saber cómo está Alice (Me quedé pensando mientras Edward alistaba unas maletas) Pero, nuestro vuelo sale en cuatro horas, no podemos esperar tanto

Edward: No había pensado en eso… Habrá que adelantarlo… Llama a la agencia de vuelo y pide que lo adelanten mientras yo termino de empacar las maletas y nos vamos

Yo no respondí nada, solo tomé el teléfono fijo de la casa y llamé a la agencia, tuve que esperar mucho tiempo a que encontraran un vuelo disponible pero al final valió la pena, nuestro próximo vuelo partía en 30 minutos así que tuvimos que apresurar todo para poder salir a tiempo.

Cuando fui de nuevo a la habitación, Edward ya tenía todo empacado y lo estaba llevando hasta mi auto, yo le ayudé con las pequeñas maletas que quedaban y luego los dos nos pusimos en marcha hasta el aeropuerto. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, estábamos bastante angustiados por Alice como para ponernos a hablar, traté de liberar mi mente y pensar que lo de Alice era solo una falsa alarma, que en contados minutos estaría bien, dando saltitos por todos lados. No tardamos en llegar al aeropuerto de Reino Unido y aunque a mí se me hizo una eternidad, el avión despegó unos minutos después de que llegamos, Edward durmió durante el vuelo, mientras yo me mantenía histérica… Me puse a pensar en la razón por la que Edward no me habría contado lo de Alice y Jasper ¿No me tenía confianza? Me puse mal de solo pensar en eso.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle y por suerte Edward había dejado su auto allí, el día que se fue a Inglaterra. Una vez estuvimos en Forks, dirigiéndonos hacía el hospital, no pude evitar preguntarle por qué no me había dicho nada de Alice y Jasper

Edward: Es que… era algo que solo nosotros tres teníamos que saber (Respondió como si nada)

Bella: Ammm (Fijé mi vista en la ventana, me sentí desilusionada por esa respuesta, yo esperaba una mejor explicación)

Edward: (Puso su mano sobre la mía) La verdad es que… Como tú eres amiga de Lucy, pensé que le dirías algo y ellos ya han sufrido bastante como para que ella vuelva a hacer de las suyas

Bella: Yo nunca le diría… Ella dejó de ser mi amiga cuando me confesó lo que le quería hacer a Jasper

Edward: ¿Ella te dijo algo? (Preguntó extrañado)

Bella: Pues, no me lo dijo directamente, solo me dijo que ella volvía porque quería que Jasper y ella volvieran a ser lo que eran antes y el día que me encontré a Jasper fuera de la empresa de Alice, le dije que tuviera mucho cuidado con Lucy

Edward: Lo siento, debí decírtelo… Pero tenía miedo por Alice, no quería que ella sufriera más y…

Bella: (Lo interrumpí) Te entiendo, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo… Solo espero que ella esté bien

Edward: Si, confiemos en que será así

Llegamos al hospital en poco tiempo y nos encontramos con Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Esme, sentados en la sala de espera, Esme se levantó primero a saludarnos

Esme: Edward, Bella… Que gusto que hayan vuelto

Ella nos abrazó y seguido, los demás nos saludaron

Edward: ¿Tienen noticias de Alice?

Jasper: No, Carlisle entró con ella hace un tiempo y no hemos sabido nada

Edward: Ok, entraré a ver en que puedo ayudar

Él dejó un beso en mi frente y luego corrió por el pasillo hasta desaparecer, Rosalie, Esme y yo nos quedamos sentadas mientras Emmet y Jasper caminaban desesperados de un lado para otro, así pasó una hora de pura desesperación e intriga. Emmet trató un par de veces de liberar la tensión haciendo alguna de sus bromas, no obstante nosotros no nos reíamos de nada y él no estaba en su mejor momento para hacerlas

Emmet: Bella, veo que has subido un poco de peso (Vio mi vientre un poco abultado y se soltó una pequeña risa) Tal vez no deberías volver a Inglaterra

Todos fijaron su vista en mi estómago sin entender nada, Rosalie me miró con complicidad, ella era la única que sabía del embarazo, pero no sabía que lo del matrimonio, Edward y yo acordamos que cuando llegáramos a Forks los reuniríamos a todos y les diríamos la noticia… Antes no

Rosalie: (Se levantó y le pegó un golpecito a Emmet en el hombro) No hagas caso Bella, sigues igual que siempre (Me dio una sonrisa)

Bella: (Sonreí) Creo que Emmet tiene razón, debería empezar a cuidarme un poco más

Esme: Querida, ya sabes cómo es Emmet, lo importante es que tú te sientas bien contigo misma (Me dijo con una sonrisa cálida)

Todos seguimos en silencio, esperando noticias de Alice, Jasper estaba como en otro mundo. Alguien se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás, cuando Jasper se soltó del abrazo pudimos ver que era Lucy

Jasper: ¿Qué haces aquí? (Estaba un poco molesto)

Lucy: Me enteré que Alice estaba mal y quería saber cómo estabas tú, quería que supieras que contabas con mi apoyo (Intentó acercarse pero Jasper la alejó rápido)

Rosalie: (Se puso de pie) Él no necesita el apoyo más que de su familia y sus verdaderos amigos, ahora te puedes ir… Ya sabes que está bien aquí con nosotros (Emmet se puso detrás de Rosalie y la abrazó para que se calmara)

Lucy: Disculpa Rosalie, pero no me iré a menos que Jasper me lo pida

Todos volteamos a ver a Jasper, Esme y yo no decíamos nada, solo nos manteníamos en silencio al ver que no podíamos opinar, Rosalie estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y Emmet solo intentaba tranquilizarla

Jasper: Deberías irte... Tengo toda la compañía que necesito (Miró a Lucy y luego se dio la vuelta)

Lucy: Pero… Jasper… yo solo intento ayudar… (Se quedó en silencio y me miró a mí) Bella tú me conoces, dile que mis intenciones son buenas

Bella: (Me levanté de mi puesto y la miré con desprecio) Eso no lo sé y no le diré mentiras a uno de mis amigos

Lucy: (Esta vez ella caminó hacia mí y Rosalie se puso de mi lado) ¿Cómo? No me puedes decir eso, tú y yo nos conocemos hace siete años, teníamos toda la confianza del mundo

Bella: Disculpa si difiero, yo nunca te conocí, nunca te creí capaz de hacer esto (Ella se quedó mirándome con una expresión incrédula) Venir aquí como si nada pasara después de intentar separar a Alice y Jasper, a parte, no tengo ninguna duda de que sigues queriendo hacerlo

Lucy: Yo soy tú mejor amiga Bella, no me puedes estar haciendo esto

Bella: Te equivocas de nuevo, mis mejores amigas se llaman Rosalie y Alice, contigo no tengo nada en común (Le di la espalda y me volví a sentar junto a Esme)

Lucy: Jasper (Lo miró suplicante)

Jasper: Solo… vete, lo estás haciendo más difícil, ya te lo he dicho de todas las formas posibles y tú no quieres entender que no quiero nada contigo

Ella bajó la cabeza y se fue, pude ver que me miraba con odio, pero yo solo le dije lo que en realidad pensaba y me desilusioné mucho de ella al saber lo que intentaba hacer viniendo hasta aquí, solo quería que Jasper volviera a caer en su trampa y estaba loca si creía que yo la iba a ayudar. No estuvimos mucho tiempo solos, luego de eso llegaron Carlisle y Edward, era difícil comprender sus expresiones, en sus rostros había dolor y alivio, los dos sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

Jasper: (Corrió hacía ellos) ¿Cómo están Alice y el bebé?

Carlisle: Ella está bien, ahora se encuentra estable

Edward: Pero no podemos decir lo mismo del bebé (Dijo con dolor)

Todos nos levantamos de nuestros puestos y nos acercamos más a ellos

Jasper: ¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?

Carlisle: Ella estaba en su quinto mes de embarazo, al hacer un ultrasonido pudimos notar que el bebé había fallecido y por eso tuvimos que retirar el cuerpo sin vida de su vientre

Rosalie, Esme y yo soltamos un grito ahogado, Jasper se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y puso las manos cubriendo sus ojos. Emmet se acercó a él y trató de calmarlo

Esme: ¿Pero cómo pasó? ¿No se supone que todo iba bien?

Edward: Cuando el bebé está intraútero, el oxígeno le llega a través del cordón umbilical. Entonces, si se aprieta el cordón umbilical o se comprime con algo el bebé se asfixia. Además de eso, encontramos restos de sustancias alucinógenas en su cuerpo

Jasper: ¿Qué? Ella nunca ha consumido ese tipo de sustancias

Bella: (Solté un suspiro) En el secuestro… (Todos se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos, excepto Edward quien al parecer comprendía de lo que yo estaba hablando) Andrew le dio algo para poder llevársela más fácil y cuando yo estuve con ella, él me lo confesó

Jasper: ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO DIJISTE ESO ANTES? (Se acercó a mí furioso)

Edward: (Se puso delante de mí) Ella no tiene la culpa, eso pasó cuando se la llevaron de la discoteca

Rosalie: ¿Alice sabe todo lo que pasó? ¿Lo de la pérdida de su hijo? (Preguntó en medio del dolor)

Carlisle: No, para extraerle el feto sin vida hemos tenido que aplicarle anestesia, además estaba inconsciente cuando Jasper la trajo, por esa razón puede que no recuerde nada y se despierte un poco aturdida

Jasper: ¿Podemos verla?

Edward: Ahora la están trasladando a una habitación… En pocos minutos puedan verla, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado en la forma en la que se lo decimos… Propongo que se lo digas tú Jasper… Tú la conoces mejor que todos nosotros

Jasper asintió y como Edward lo dijo en pocos minutos pudimos entrar a la habitación a ver a Alice. Apenas Carlisle abrió la puerta de la habitación Jasper corrió como loco hasta la camilla de Alice, sujetó su mano con fuerza con cuidado de no lastimarla, Alice abrió los ojos apenas sintió la mano de Jasper, Esme se acercó hacía ella con dulzura

Esme: ¿Cómo te sientes hija?

Alice: Bien, supongo… ¿Cómo está mi bebé? (Se apresuró a preguntar, en seguida miró a Carlisle y a Edward)

Todos tragamos saliva y nos quedamos en silencio mientras mirábamos a Jasper

Alice: Edward, Papá…. Díganme ya cómo está mi bebé (Empezó a desesperarse)

Jasper: (Tomó aire) Alice, mi vida, nuestro bebé ya no está… Murió antes de que tú dieras a luz (Una lágrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla mientras bajaba la cabeza)

Alice: ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué hice mal papá? (Pregunto a la vez que lloraba desconsolada)

Carlisle: (Estaba intentando consolar a Esme, quien también lloraba por la pérdida de su nieto) Cariño, no has hecho nada malo, el bebé se asfixió con el cordón umbilical, cuando hicimos el ultrasonido, ya estaba sin vida y procedimos a retirarlo

Alice: No, esto no puede estar pasando (Gritó y empezó a llorar aún más fuerte, Jasper la abrazó con fuerza entendiendo todo el dolor por el que pasaba)

Rosalie y yo nos acercamos a ella, una vez Jasper y ella deshicieran el abrazo

Rosalie: Alice, nosotras estaremos contigo, te ayudaremos en lo que necesites

Bella: Si (apoyé mi mano sobre la suya) Ya verás cómo pronto vas a superar esto

Alice: Ustedes no entienden por el dolor por el que estoy pasando, ninguna de ustedes ha estado embarazada y no les ha pasado una situación similar ¿Cómo pretenden ayudarme?

Edward: No hemos experimentado lo que sientes, solo queremos ayudarte y hacerte saber que no estás sola

Emmet: Así es hermanita, todos estamos contigo

Jasper: Y yo nunca te dejaré sola, por más difícil que parezca la situación, siempre tendrás mi apoyo amada mía (Le dio un beso en los labios)

Nos quedamos allí todo el día cuidando de Alice y dándole nuestro apoyo, hacíamos turnos para salir a comer y que ella no quedara sola, hasta que cayó la noche y todos nos fuimos, excepto Jasper, quien se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo posible.

Llegamos al departamento de Edward, yo dejé todas las maletas y me puse a acomodar la ropa de nuevo en los cajones tratando de distraerme mientras Edward preparaba algo para comer, recordé a Alice en el hospital, todo el dolor que ella sentía no se le olvidaría tan fácil, yo era su mejor amiga, tenía que estar con ella acompañándola todo el tiempo, me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla y empecé a llorar, no me di cuenta en que momento llegó Edward y me abrazó

Edward: ¿Te pasa algo mi cielo?

Bella: Yo debería estar con Alice, ella está sufriendo mucho y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

Edward: Sé lo que sientes, pero ella está con Jasper, mañana iremos a verla y no la dejaremos sola… Lo prometo

Bella: ¿Cómo crees que se sienta cuando le digamos que estoy embarazada? Me siento culpable

Edward: Esto no es culpa de nadie, tendremos que esperar a que ella se ponga mejor para poder hacer público lo de nuestro matrimonio y el bebé, no queremos que se ponga mal a causa nuestra

Bella: Tienes razón, lo mejor será esperar

Los dos comimos en la habitación lo que Edward había preparado, yo no tenía mucho apetito, él me obligó a comer por el bien del bebé y el mío, yo simplemente no tuve argumentos para protestarle, después de todo él tenía la razón. Caímos rendidos sobre la cama y dormimos profundamente hasta el siguiente día.

* * *

Hello chic s... Espero que les haya gustado el cap, pobre Alice, debe estar sufriendo mucho, solo tiene el consuelo de que no está sola, aun así supongo que es muy duro para ella ¿Cómo se pondrá cuando Bella le diga que está embarazada?... Por otro lado, me emocioné mucho escribiendo la parte cuando llega Ethan y ve a Edward en la oficina, fue muy chistoso y luego los nombres… La verdad es que yo amo esos dos nombres. Esos serían los nombres de mis hijos (cuando los tenga) Todo lo que dijo Bella acerca del nombre de Anthony es lo que yo pienso… Ese nombre es simplemente Hermoso

COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí  
Quiero saber si les gusta o que debo mejorar


	32. Pasarela

**Capítulo 30: Pasarela**

POV Bella

Alice salió del hospital después de una semana, según Carlisle y Edward, ella ya estaba recuperada pera irse de nuevo a la casa, no obstante, Alice se seguía sintiendo mal… los primeros días en los que estuvo en casa, culpaba a todo el mundo de lo que le había pasado, ella no comía, no hablaba con nadie y no permitía que se le acercara alguien que no fuera Jasper, según ella, Jasper era el único que podía entender su dolor y por eso solo quería estar con él. Yo traté de ir todos los días a su casa para ver que necesitaba, Rosalie y yo pasábamos frecuentemente y nos dejó verla hasta la tercera semana después de salir del hospital, siempre se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación llorando, hasta que llegaba Jasper y trataba de calmarla, ni siquiera dejaba entrar a Esme o a Carlisle.

Por otra parte, yo casi no veía a Edward porque él tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital y yo me sentía culpable al tratar de retenerlo solo para mí, cuando habían más personas necesitando de él… para no sentirme sola, pasaba el tiempo con Jacob, con mis padres o con mi tío, aunque admito que la mayoría del tiempo estuve con Rosalie, tratando de ayudar a Alice, como no nos dejaba verla les escribíamos notas dándole todo nuestro apoyo y mostrándole que no estaba sola.

Después de un mes nuestros esfuerzos comenzaron a dar fruto y se puede decir que Alice volvió a ser la que era antes, claro, no totalmente, pero había avanzado mucho en poco tiempo, ahora salíamos las tres e intentábamos hacer cosas que le gustaran como ir de compras o salir a pasear por algún lado. Cuando Edward y yo vimos que Alice estaba relativamente bien, decidimos darles la noticia a todo el mundo y aprovechamos que Carlisle y Esme habían organizado una cena para celebrar que Alice estaba más recuperada.

Edward y yo llegamos a la mansión Cullen en el volvo, cuando Carlisle abrió la puerta pudimos ver que ya se encontraban todos en casa, nos saludamos con todos, estaban Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Reneesme, mis padres y mi tío con Carmen. Todos nos sentamos a comer la deliciosa cena que Esme había preparado, la conversación fluyó normal, yo estaba que me moría de los nervios por decirle a todo el mundo, pero más que todo estaba muy preocupada por la reacción que podría tener Alice, yo no quería lastimarla… Debo admitir que tampoco puedo ocultar mi embarazo para siempre, yo ya tenía tres meses y se me alcanzaba a notar un poco.

Una vez terminada la cena, todos pasamos a la sala para conversar, Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos, luego de unos minutos de conversación, él apretó mi mano gentilmente y me miró a los ojos dándome a entender que el momento había llegado, él se paró firme y luego yo lo imité

Edward: Familia, tenemos algo que decirles

Esme: ¿Pasa algo malo? (Se notaba un poco preocupada)

Bella: No, en realidad son dos noticias muy buenas

Emmet: Habla de una vez Edward, nos vas a hacer explotar de tanta intriga

Edward: Bella y yo estamos comprometidos… En un mes celebraremos nuestra boda

Todos gritaron de la emoción y recibimos felicitaciones por parte de todos, incluso me sorprendió que Alice se emocionara y dejó a un lado su estado vegetal por el que había pasado tras su pérdida, me alegró mucho que ella se emocionara tanto

Alice: (Empezó a dar saltitos) Bella, yo prepararé la boda, te verás hermosa en el vestido que diseñaré para ti y ni que decir de la recepción, la comida, los invitados… todo será perfecto… Lo sé… Me pido ser la madrina, te gané Rosalie (Empezó a brincar eufórica por toda la casa) ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? (Esa pregunta era un poco más para Edward que para mí, ella sabía que yo no me podía oponer, sin embargo, Edward era un poco más difícil de convencer, se acercó a él y le hizo uno de sus famoso pucheros)

Edward: Si Alice, te dejaré preparar todo solo si prometes calmarte ahora

Alice: (Se abrazó de Jasper y suspiró) Está bien, ya me calmé

Jacob: Espera… Bella, dijiste que eran dos noticias, ya nos dieron la primera ¿Cuál es la otra?

Después de la pregunta de Jacob todos se quedaron viéndonos con la cara de intriga

Edward: Te toca (Susurró en mi oído y me sonrió)

Bella: Bueno, la otra noticia es que… estoy embarazada

Todos se sorprendieron demasiado y abrieron los ojos como platos en el momento que dije la noticia, mi vista solo se pudo fijar en Alice, en su reacción, vi que una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, Jasper la tomó de la mano, mientras los demás se acercaban a nosotros a felicitarnos, en el momento que llegó Alice a abrazarme y felicitarme, me sentí de lo peor, me arrepentí de no haber esperado más tiempo para que ella se sintiera un poco mejor. Todos seguimos con la conversación normal y yo me senté al lado derecho de Alice mientras Edward sujetaba mi mano, sentado del lado que tenía libre

René: Que emocionantes noticias Bella ¿Ya pensaron el día de la boda?

Bella: La verdad es que no hemos pensado en eso

Edward: Queremos casarnos lo antes posible, por eso confío en que mi hermana tendrá todo listo (Le sonrió a Alice)

Alice: Así será (Nos dio una sonrisa que reflejaba dolor) Me disculpan un segundo, iré por un poco de agua

Ella se levantó de su puesto y todos nos quedamos viendo cómo se alejaba, Jasper se levantó de su puesto para ir tras ella

Bella: (Me levanté) Yo iré a hablar con ella (Le hice un gesto a Jasper para que se sentara y yo me fui en la dirección que se había ido Alice)

Fui primero a la cocina y allí no estaba, luego algo me dijo que estaría en el jardín y así fue, ella estaba sentada en el césped, acurrucada y con las manos en sus ojos

Bella: Lo siento (Susurré)

Alice: (Se percató de mi presencia y dejó su rostro al descubierto, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas) Ohh, Bella… no me di cuenta cuando llegaste

Bella: Eso no cambia nada… Quería saber que estuvieras bien ¿Puedo sentarme?

Alice: Claro (me sonrió, luego se apartó un poco y me hizo un espacio)

Bella: Lo siento mucho… Yo sabía cómo estabas y fui muy egoísta… Debí esperar

Alice: No digas eso ¿a qué te ibas a esperar? ¿A qué el bebé naciera? (Soltó una pequeña risa)

Bella: No, pero por lo menos…

Alice: (Me interrumpió) Estoy bien, además ya se te estaba notando un poco el embarazo… Solo salí porque necesitaba un poco de aire, este mes ha sido duro para mí

Bella: Yo solo lo empeoré, sabía que estabas sufriendo

Alice: De todas formas ya me lo dijiste y tú no tienes la culpa… No te preocupes por mí, en serio estoy bien y ese bebé va a ser mi mayor consentido (Empezó a acariciar mi vientre)

Ella y yo nos quedamos allí por un largo rato, hablando de los preparativos de la boda, mi vestido, los zapatos, la comida, los invitados, la fiesta, la recepción… absolutamente todo. Luego fuimos de nuevo a la sala, donde de nuevo, todos se quedaron mirándonos y Alice, trató de aligerar el ambiente saltando por todos lados diciendo que ella iba a ser la madrina de nuestra boda, así nos mostró que ahora estaba bien… como antes.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron otros dos días, yo estaba en mi oficina muy aburrida trabajando, casi no había movimiento y me estresaban las llamadas de Ethan, cada vez se volvía más intenso y me preguntaba cuándo podía venir a verme, una vez le colgué entró otra llamada, ni siquiera miré quien era y respondí muy furiosa

*LLAMADA*

Bella: Estoy tratando de ser cortés, pero en serio no quiero salir contigo, no quiero que vengas a Forks, estoy muy feliz con Edward y me voy a casar… Déjame en paz

Alice: Bella ¿Quién te tiene así? (Soltó una risa)

Bella: Ohh, eres tú (Dije sorprendida) Aghh lo siento, es un socio en Inglaterra que no me deja en paz y estoy a punto de volverme loca

Alice: Más bien, él te va a volver loca (Soltó una carcajada)

Bella: Me alegra ver que te divierto (Dije en tono sarcástico)

Alice: Ok, lo siento… Te llamaba porque estoy abajo con Rosalie, te estoy esperando en mi auto ¿Vas a bajar o qué?

Bella: Ya bajo, con tal de liberarme de este tormento

Alice: Ok, aquí te espero

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Cogí mi bolso tan rápido como pude y bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad, le dije a mi secretaria que no vendría por el resto del día y que estuviera pendiente de todas las llamadas y los mensajes que dejaban e ignorara los de Ethan, ella solo asintió y yo salí de allí. Al frente de la empresa vi el porche amarillo de Alice y me dio una felicidad enorme, me subí en la parte trasera del auto, ya que Alice estaba en el puesto del piloto y Rosalie, en su puesto de copiloto. A penas me subí, las saludé y Alice puso su auto a toda marcha, pisando a fondo el acelerador

Bella: Alice, más despacio… Puedes decirme a ¿dónde vamos?

Rosalie: Si te sirve de algo yo estoy igual que tú (Me sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor y luego me miró confundida)

Alice solo estaba en silencio y podía ver su sonrisa a través del retrovisor

Bella: ¿Intentas raptarnos Alice? (Dije en tono de broma)

Alice: (Soltó una carcajada) Bella, tu imaginación no tiene límites… Nunca haría eso

Rosalie: No estás llevando contra nuestra voluntad a un sitio que no conocemos ¿Crees que Bella exagera? (Se cruzó de brazos pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa)

Alice: Ustedes accedieron a venir sin saber a dónde, entonces no las estoy raptando… y si no dejan de quejarse, no llegaremos nunca y las mantendré con la intriga (Sonrió victoriosamente)

Bella: Creo que no tenemos otra opción (Me recosté sobre el asiento y me crucé de brazos)

Rosalie: Así es, Alice llévanos de una vez a ese condenado lugar

Alice asintió y volvió a pisar el acelerador a fondo, llevándonos por un camino que ninguna de las dos conocíamos, luego de unos minutos, Rosalie y yo volteamos a vernos al notar que estábamos saliendo de Forks y miramos a Alice con el ceño fruncido

Alice: (Se encogió de hombros) ¿Qué? Yo nunca les dije que el lugar era cerca, de hecho hasta ahora vamos a mitad de camino

Rosalie y yo resoplamos al oír a Alice, después de todo no podíamos decir nada sin obtener una amenaza o un regaño por su parte. Ella mantuvo la velocidad hasta que llegamos a las afueras de Port Angels, para luego aparcar el auto al frente de un edificio no tan alto pero bien decorado, había algo escrito en la parte de arriba, supongo que era el nombre de alguna empresa o negocio, no lo sé, me sentía un poco mareada y aturdida por el viaje, hasta que las palabras de Rosalie me sacaron un poco de mi trance

Rosalie: No Alice, me niego rotundamente, de ninguna manera haré lo que estás pensando

¿Qué estaba pensando Alice? Estaba totalmente mareada y no tenía noción del espacio ni tiempo en el que me encontraba, sentí que me iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento y me sujeté del brazo de Alice, quien era la que estaba más cerca. Rosalie y Alice no se fijaron muy bien en lo que me pasaba y yo tampoco quería llamar la atención, de seguro esto era por el embarazo y no tenía de que preocuparme… Por suerte, ese mareo fue disminuyendo, hasta desaparecer unos minutos después y de nuevo traté de concentrarme en la discusión que mantenían Alice y Rosalie

Alice: Por favor Rosalie, solo será esta vez

Rosalie: NO (Dijo poniéndose firme y se dio la vuelta)

Alice: Pero todavía no sabes lo que pienso hacer y no es por torturarlas, es un favor… Te lo suplico

Eso hizo que Rosalie se diera la vuelta y viera el puchero de Alice, ella suspiró y asintió en silencio. Alice nos condujo hasta el interior del edificio y tomamos el elevador que nos llevó hasta el tercer piso. Una vez estuvimos allí vi unos cuantos probadores, mucho maniquíes con vestidos muy bien confeccionados y armarios llenos de ropa. Las paredes estaban decoradas en tonos morados y lilas y los pisos eran de colores claros y pasteles principalmente.

Bella: ¿Qué es todo esto Alice? (Alcancé a decir en medio de la confusión)

Rosalie: Nos mantendrá toda la tarde jugando a las muñecas, haciendo que posemos como Barbie (Dijo malhumorada) Si no me dices en este mismo momento porqué nos trajiste, te aseguro que doy media vuelta y me voy (Esta vez miró a Alice con un poco de furia)

Alice: (Suspiró) No te enojes Rose… Si quieren sentarse, les puedo explicar todo (Trató de sonar calmada y señaló un par de sillones que estaban atrás de nosotras)

Rosalie y yo nos sentamos como nos dijo Alice, mientras ella estaba de pie en frente de nosotras mirándonos con algo de… ¿Pena?... ¿Alice Cullen reflejaba pena? No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, jamás vi a Alice demostrando aquel sentimiento… Pronto sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me obligué a mí misma a prestarle atención

Alice: Chicas, las he traído aquí porque necesito pedirles un favor (Soltó el aire que contenía en sus pulmones, luego volvió a ver a Rosalie) Sé que no es fácil para ti pero entiéndeme, no tengo otra opción (suspiró y siguió hablando) Ustedes saben que tengo un desfile organizado para mañana y de último minuto mis dos modelos principales renunciaron, no sé en dónde buscar… ustedes dos son las únicas que tengo… por favor

Yo me quedé en shock ¿Cómo me pedía eso? Aún con la edad que tengo seguía siendo muy torpe y nunca me perdonaría tropezar en medio de una pasarela con miles de ojos sobre mí… No, definitivamente no lo haría y no había fuerza en el mundo que me obligara a hacerlo

Rosalie: Alice, yo lo haría… Pero sabes muy bien que no puedo

Alice: Rose… Por favor, ya sabes lo importante que es esto para mí (Más que un puchero, su rostro reflejaba necesidad)

Rosalie: Lo intentaré… No te prometo nada

Alice: (corrió hasta ella y la abrazó eufóricamente y luego se quedó viéndome) ¿y tú que dices Bella?

Bella: Mmmm no lo sé, es que… No Alice, no puedo

Alice: No te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras… Buscaré a alguien más (Agachó la cabeza con decepción)

Aghh no, ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Esa era su forma de presionarme, diciendo que en realidad no me obligaría a nada y que lo que yo escogiera estaba bien, siempre me decía eso y me hacía sentir culpable por no acceder a sus peticiones y además por ser la causante de su sufrimiento, lo peor es que yo siempre terminaba aceptando y esta vez… No sería la excepción

Bella: Ok, supongo que también lo intentaré

Alice: Siii (Gritó al mismo tiempo que dio un salto) Ya lo verán, no se arrepentirán de nada… Lucirán más que hermosas, lo prometo (Corrió hasta uno de los armarios y trajo dos conjuntos) Bella ponte este (Me entregó un conjunto lila) Rosalie, tú este (Le entregó uno gris) Rapidito que no tengo todo el día (Dijo divertida)

Rosalie y yo accedimos a regañadientes mientras ella nos arrastraba hasta los vestidores, me puse el conjunto sin muchas ganas, por debajo de la puerta pude ver que, a los pocos minutos Rosalie ya había salido y Alice le decía lo hermoso que le quedaba el conjunto, Rosalie por su parte solo refunfuñaba, mientras yo seguía batallando para que me entrara la diminuta falda que Alice me había entregado… Salí un poco enojada cuando estuve lista y me miré al espejo.

Después de probarme 8 conjuntos casuales, 6 vestidos de sastre y 12 vestidos de gala, me sentí como el peor insecto de esta tierra, solo unos pocos conjuntos me quedaban bien entre comillas y algunos ni siquiera me entraban, estaba empezando a deprimirme. No era lo mismo con Rosalie, a ella todo le quedaba perfecto, sin embargo ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, no entendía la razón por la que ella no aceptaba que se veía espectacular con cada vestido que se ponía. Salí del vestidor muy furiosa conmigo misma y pensé que si este vestido no me quedaba bien, me daría por vencida… Me miré al espejo

Bella: Esto es todo, no lo haré (Dije sintiéndome derrotada al ver que la imagen que tenía frente a mí no me complacía en lo más mínimo)

Alice: Vamos Bella, no te rindas tan pronto… Ese vestido te queda bien… solo tenemos que ajustarlo un poco

Bella: No vas a ajustar nada… Yo estudié economía, no modelaje... Además, al parecer olvidas que tengo tres meses de embarazo y nada me va a quedar bien (Me senté en un sillón y rompí en llanto)

Rosalie: Tranquilízate (Se sentó a mi lado y trató de consolarme) Son los síntomas (Dijo mirando a Alice)

Alice: Te tengo una propuesta (Levanté mi rostro para observarla) Tengo un vestido que te quedara perfecto, lo traeré para que te lo pruebes, será el último y si no te gusta no tendrás que modelar y te llevo directo a tu casa

Yo asentí en silencio tratando de contener las lágrimas, me sentía como tonta por llorar solo porque no me quedaba un vestido. Alice salió dando brinquitos, me quedé viendo a Rosalie quien se notaba un poco molesta, intenté descifrar el por qué, pero no pude, solo me quedaba preguntarle

Bella: ¿Pasa algo malo?

Rosalie: No es justo, tú te puedes zafar de esto y yo no

Bella: A mí si me parece justo, a ti todo te queda perfecto mientras yo haré el ridículo en frente de todos al ponerme eso, no entiendo porque te molestas si tú ni siquiera has estado en una pasarela… Después de todo nosotras no sabemos nada de este mundo

Rosalie: Te equivocas (Negó con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que se formaba una sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro ) Yo participé en varios concursos, bueno a decir verdad al principio mi madre me obligaba, luego me empezó a gustar… Hasta los 15 años y nos mudamos a Forks… Aquí conocí a Emmet… él… lo cambió todo

Bella: ¿Emmet? (Pregunté extrañada)

Rosalie: Sí, Emmet… Yo era demasiado egoísta y egocéntrica, además creía que debía lucir perfecta todo el tiempo para que me quisieran… él me mostró que yo valía por lo que era, no solo por mi cuerpo

Bella: Entonces ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

Rosalie: ¿Miedo?

Bella: Si, no quieres volver a modelar ¿Te da miedo que Emmet te deje por volver a ser la misma de antes? (La verdad esa pregunta solo la intuí, por la mirada de Rosalie pude ver que eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba)

Rosalie: Si, es que no quiero volver a ser la persona que era antes… y si Emmet ve que volví a cambiar tal vez él…

Bella: (La interrumpí al notar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta) Él no te dejará Rose, él te ama demasiado, además ustedes están casados y no tiene nada de malo que vuelvas a modelar… Además, esta va a ser la última, tú tienes bien definido lo que quieres y no creo que ahora se te derrumbe todo

Rosalie: Creo que tienes razón Bella… Gracias (Me abrazó)

En eso, llegó Alice con una sonrisa enorme y un vestido gris, con detalles amarillos en la parte de arriba, Rosalie y yo nos volteamos a verlo

Bella: Me quedará horrible ¿Para qué lo intento? (Pregunté frustrada)

Alice: Te quedara hermoso y más si te pones esto (Me tendió unos zapatos negros de tacón)

Bella: Ok (Suspiré resignada y me dirigí al vestidor)

El vestido me entró perfectamente o yo estaba alucinando después de probarme tantos conjuntos diferentes, decidí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y salir de una vez para ver cómo me quedaba en realidad. Llegué hasta el espejo y Alice junto con Rosalie se quedaron asombradas

Bella: No entiendo porque se quedan viéndome así, es solo un vesti…

No pude terminar la frase porque llegué al espejo y vi a una Bella que jamás había visto, completamente espectacular, ese vestido me quedaba simplemente prefecto y no se notaba ni una pequeña parte de mi embarazo lo que me hacía más feliz, no me malinterpreten, yo si quería que se me notara mi pancita abultada, pero para esta ocasión, en la que debo tener un cuerpo perfecto eso no me ayuda mucho

Bella: (Me volteé a ver a Alice) ¿Me puedes explicar cómo sabías que éste si me quedaría bien? ¿Para qué me hiciste probar los otros? (Pregunté con enfado y a la vez en tono de juego)

Rosalie empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras yo aparentaba estar molesta con Alice por hacerme probar tantos vestidos para saber que éste me quedaba mejor que todos

Alice: Hasta ahora recordé ese vestido, en realidad dudaba que estuviera aquí… ¿Lo harás?

Bella: Bueno, un trato es un trato… Solo si me puedo quedar con el vestido (Hice un puchero)

Alice: Claro… Es tuyo… Ok, Rosalie, tu desfilarás el conjunto número 3, 7 y el que llevas puesto que es el 15 y tú Bella, desfilarás con el 6, 10 y el que llevas… Son los que te gustaron después do todo

Rosalie y yo sonreímos abiertamente

Alice: Chicas, les voy a presentar a alguien (Una mujer entró) Ella es Jennifer Maxwel, modelo internacional y la persona que las va a ayudar con lo de la pasarela mañana

Bella: Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Bella

Rosalie: Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie (Dijo con un poco de hipocresía)

El resto de la tarde la pasamos ensayando lo que debíamos hacer mientras estuviéramos en pasarela, Rosalie no aguantaba ni un solo comentario de Jennifer, claramente Rose lo hacía bien pues estuvo en el mundo del modelaje por mucho tiempo, pero esto no fue suficiente para nuestra "instructora" siempre decía que nos equivocábamos en algo y si no fuera porque Alice estaba presente, diría que ella nos regañaría por hacer las cosas diferentes. Rosalie estaba a punto de gritarle, pero logró calmarse y después no le puso mucha atención a sus comentarios. Por mi parte estaba agobiada, debía recordar muchas cosas, la forma de caminar, el lugar en las que debían estar mis manos y las poses que debía hacer, sin contar que debía tratar de no tropezar con nada.

La tarde fue muy larga, agradecí mucho cuando fueron las siete de la noche y Alice me dejó en el apartamento. Busqué a Edward con la esperanza de que ya hubiera llegado, pero me equivoqué, así que no me quedaba de otra que preparar la cena para que mi futuro esposo se sintiera un poco más aliviado de llegar y encontrar su comida servida. La cena estuvo lista en dos horas y media… Bueno, me tomé mucho tiempo cocinando para que todo me quedara exquisito, él aún no llegaba y me fui a bañarme y ponerme más cómoda, a los pocos minutos escuché la puerta abriéndose y me puse muy feliz al saber que se trataba de Edward, salí del baño me puse mi ropa lo más rápido que pude y lo abracé seguido de darle un beso

Bella: Hola amor, te extrañé demasiado hoy ¿Qué tal tu día? (Pregunté mientras le quitaba su chaqueta)

Edward: Fue un poco pesado y casi un infierno sin ti a mi lado (Besó mis labios con suavidad) ¿Qué huele tan bien? (Preguntó una vez terminado el beso)

Bella: Hice la cena ¿Tienes hambre?

Edward: Si y mucha, muero por probar lo que cocinaste

Los dos pasamos al comedor, yo serví la cena y él me contaba cómo había estado su trabajo, al parecer, ahora habían demasiados accidentes y se estaba propagando un virus, así que por estos días el hospital estaría lleno de gente.

Edward: ¿Cómo te fue a ti? ¿Mucho trabajo en la oficina?

Bella: No, de hecho solo fui medio día y fueron solo llamadas

Edward: ¿Llamadas? (Preguntó mientras metía algo de comida en su boca)

Bella: (Suspiré) Ethan no entiende que no quiero nada con él (Dije restándole importancia)

Edward: (Se atascó con la comida y bebió un poco de jugo) ¿Ese desgraciado te llama? ¿Cómo se atreve? Creí dejárselo todo muy claro cuando nos conocimos en Inglaterra

Bella: No importa… Solo quisiera que dejara de llamar

Edward: Espera a que vuelva a Inglaterra y le enseñe quien es Edward Cullen (Dijo golpeando la mesa con su mano en forma de puño)

Bella: Sé que lo harás (Puse mi mano sobre la suya para tratar de tranquilizarlo) Alice me salvó… Pero me llevó junto con Rosalie a otra tortura

Edward: (Soltó un risa mostrandose más calmado) La única tortura que conozco de su parte son las compras y no creo que eso te moleste mucho

Bella: No me molestan las compras… pero de hecho no sé porque me molesté en probarme ropa (Me quedé pensativa) Bueno dejemos eso de lado, el hecho es que Alice tiene un desfile de modas mañana y quiere que Rosalie y yo desfilemos porque sus dos modelos principales renunciaron

Edward: Entonces le pediré a mi hermana un asiento en primera fila… No me perdería por nada del mundo, la oportunidad de verte modelar ¿A qué hora va a ser?

Bella: No sé, ella no dijo nada… Pero conociéndola, supongo que será en la noche

Edward: Si es así, cuenta conmigo

Los dos terminamos de cenar disfrutando de un silencio para nada incómodo, solo bastaban las miradas para expresarnos todo lo que sentíamos, luego fuimos a la cama y en unos minutos nos quedamos dormidos, los dos habíamos tenido un día largo y pesado, sin contar que el día siguiente no sería más ligero, sino todo lo contrario.

.

.

.

.

La mañana y la tarde del día siguiente se pasaron prácticamente volando, entre pruebas de vestidos, diferentes peinados, maquillaje e instrucciones de Jennifer, la "súper modelo internacional", las horas se pasaban muy rápido, por lo menos hoy no he tenido los síntomas del embarazo, me refiero, nada de mareos ni nauseas, nada de comer en exceso ni sueño, ni siquiera cambios de humor… Lo único que espero es que esto no esté afectando a Edward ahora.

Alice se encargó de invitar a toda la familia y por consiguiente, conseguirles asientos en primera fila para que nos vieran, los puestos iban: Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Reneesme, Jacob, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, René, Eleazar, Carmen y Kate. Todos iban muy elegantes, no me sorprendería que Alice también se hubiera encargado de buscarle el traje perfecto a cada uno de los invitados.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, el desfile empezaría dentro de media hora, yo ya estaba maquillada, peinada y tenía puesto el primer conjunto que debía modelar, sin embargo eso no quitaba en nada mis nervios, sentía que estaba temblando como gelatina y más al recordar que miles de ojos estarían detectando cada movimiento que yo hacía… ¿y si me tropezaba? ¿Y si me caía al entrar? ¿Y si hacía alguna pose mal? Mi cabeza se llenó de muchas más razones por las que no debía llevar a cabo esta loca idea, miré a Rosalie en busca de confianza, ella estaba detrás de mí y puedo decir que ella se veía más nerviosa que yo, y eso ya era mucho decir

Bella: ¿Estás nerviosa? (Pregunté para aligerar la tensión)

Rosalie: ¿Se nota mucho? Es que hace años no hago esto y debo admitir que tengo un poco de miedo

Bella: Lo harás perfecto (Sonreí sinceramente)

Rosalie: Igual que tú

En eso, llegó Alice como un remolino y empezó a gritar muy eocionada a todo el que se le cruzaba, no había definición que explicara lo eufórica y nerviosa que ella estaba. Se acercó a Rosalie y a mí, luego vio su reloj

Alice: Chicas, faltan 10 minutos exactos para que empiece el desfile, Rosalie, entrarás por la izquierda después de Victoria y tú Bella, entrarás por la derecha después de Rosalie, no se les olvide que deben esperar hasta que la modelo anterior esté un poco después de la mitad para que ustedes entren (se quedó viéndonos con felicidad) Sé que lo harán bien (Se fue dando brinquitos por todo el lugar)

Los otros 10 minutos se pasaron muy rápido y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba saliendo después de Rosalie, estaba muy nerviosa y sentí como mis piernas temblaban, a pesar de eso traté de recordar todas las lecciones del día anterior, levanté un poco la vista y vi unas hermosas esmeraldas verdes, acompañadas de una perfecta sonrisa que provenía de mi amado Edward, desde que vi sus ojos una ola de tranquilidad entró en mí y entonces, parecía que él y yo estábamos solos, él me dio la confianza que necesitaba con los primeros dos conjuntos que modelé… Hasta que llegó el final… Luego de mi segundo conjunto fui al vestidor a cambiarme de prisa, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de salir nuevamente, cuando traté de abrochar mi vestido, este no cedía, no me quedaba, era imposible que yo hubiera subido de peso en 12 horas aproximadamente, seguí tratando de hacer que el cierre estuviera en su posición, hasta que escuché a Alice gritando coléricamente mi nombre

Alice: BELLA, BELLA ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿POR QUÉ NO SALES?

Bella: Esta cosa no me queda (Dije desde el vestidor)

Alice: ¿Cómo que no te queda? Ven aquí, revisaré que es lo que está mal

Rosalie: A mí tampoco me queda el vestido, lo siento demasiado grande… Este no fue el que me probé ayer (Gritó desde el otro vestidor)

Alice: Aghhhhhh no puede ser, salgan de una vez las dos y veremos que hacer

Rosalie y yo salimos al mismo tiempo de los vestidores, si Alice no estuviera a punto de un colapso, de seguro esta situación sería bastante divertida, Rosalie estaba con un vestido que le quedaba demasiado suelto y prácticamente parecía que se hubiera puesto una bolsa, por otro lado, mi vestido estaba bastante estrecho y se notaba mucho mi embarazo, me sentía como ahogada en ese traje. Alice se quedó viéndonos como tratando de encontrar una solución al problema

Alice: Ya sé (Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro) No tenemos mucho tiempo, cambien sus vestidos

-¿Qué?- Dijimos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo

Alice: Ya me escucharon

Rosalie: No hay forma de que yo use ese vestido tan descubierto

Bella: Y Rosalie es la modelo principal, no lo haré

Las dos nos cruzamos de brazos mientras Alice nos daba una mirada de muerte

Alice: No quiero excusas, así que las veo en dos minutos tras bambalinas, listas para modelar

Ella salió de la habitación con paso firme, Rosalie y yo nos miramos y suspiramos

Rosalie: No tenemos opción

Bella: Así es (Dije resignada)

Las dos nos dirigimos hacía los vestidores y nos cambiamos de vestido tan rápido como pudimos hacerlo, en menos de dos minutos ya estábamos tras bambalinas listas para desfilar, en cuanto Alice me dio la señal de que debía salir, yo salí con la emoción de encontrarme con esas esmeraldas verdes, cuando las encontré una ira interna recorrió todo mi cuerpo, había otra mujer acercándose a él y sonriendo, me dieron ganas de descuartizarla en ese mismo momento, no tenía palabras para describir la furia que invadía completamente mi cuerpo, para mi alivio, parecía que Edward trataba de alejarse de ella, pero la muy perra lo seguía acosando con su estúpida sonrisa y sacando a relucir sus prominentes pechos, lo único que hice en ese momento fue tratar de tranquilizarme y seguir con el desfile, Alice no se merecía esa clase de espectáculo por parte mía, además que quedaría súper mal, ya después me encargaría de la que fuera que se le estuviera insinuando a mi prometido.

Salí de la pasarela totalmente molesta, Rosalie lo notó en seguida pero no me dijo nada, solo faltaba el último desfile con la diseñadora y salíamos todas las modelos, después de eso podría salir de aquí e ir por mi hombre.

Rosalie: Es hora (Dijo muy emocionada)

Alice: Así es (Tomó mi mano y luego la de Rosalie haciendo que ella quedara en la mitad)

Salimos de nuevo a la pasarela, yo me obligaba a no mirar en la dirección que estaba Edward, solo para no mortificarme más, tenía que calmarme un poco por mi bien y por el bebé, sin embargo, los celos me comían por dentro y no me resistí, cuando volteé a ver Edward estaba cambiando de puesto con Carlisle, me tranquilicé un poco al ver eso, pero esa chica no se salvaría de lo que le esperaba.

Tan pronto como se terminaron los aplausos, yo me fui corriendo hasta el vestidor, para cambiarme de nuevo a la ropa que traía puesta, cuando salí vi que Alice y Rosalie me veían con cara de susto y preocupación

Bella: ¿Qué? (Pregunté como si nada)

Rosalie: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es por lo de Edward?

Bella: ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a preguntarme eso? Claramente es por él, ¿por quién más sería?… Pero esperen a que salga de aquí (Dije decidida encaminándome hacía la puerta)

Alice: Espera (Me haló del brazo) Tienes que calmarte primero o si no te va a dar algo

Bella: (Suspiré) Listo

Rosalie: Ahora si podemos salir y arreglar las cosas como damas

Rosalie y Alice empezaron a arreglar el desorden que había en el vestidor, no me dejaron hacer nada porque estaba embarazada, yo estaba demasiado molesta, que estuviera embarazada no significaba que fuera invalida, en fin, no las pude convencer de ninguna forma y solo me quedó sentarme a ver como ellas levantaban toda la ropa del suelo y ordenaban los tocadores.

En 15 minutos salimos y todos nos estaban esperando en sus respectivos asientos, casi todos los asistentes del desfile ya se habían ido, quedaban unas cuantas personas que querían felicitar a Alice por su trabajo y una de ellas fue la que se le estaba insinuando a Edward, ella se acercó a nosotras en cuanto vio a Alice

Chica: Alice Cullen… (Soltó un grito) No puedo creer que seas tú… te admiro mucho, tu desfile fue perfecto, impecable

Alice: Mmmm gracias ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Chica: Mi nombre es Vanessa

En ese momento no pude contener mi ira y… bueno, sin querer queriendo exploté

Bella: Escúchame bien "Vanessa" que sea la primera y última vez que te acercas a mi prometido ¿Entendiste? (Ella hizo un gesto de confusión) Te lo voy a describir detalladamente para que no cometas el mismo error dos veces, es alto, de pelo cobrizo, piel blanca, ojos verdes y está completamente fuera de tu alcance porque él es mío

Salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, no quería volvérmela a cruzar y espero que ella entienda el mensaje y no se acerque más a Edward, pronto llegaron Rosalie y Alice detrás de mí, me giré para verlas mientras unos brazos, demasiado conocidos y perfectos me abrazaban por detrás

Edward: Hola hermosa (Susurró en mi oído)

Bella: (Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y luego me sonrojé, me di la vuelta para dejar un beso en sus labios) Gracias por venir

Rosalie: Parece que ese bebé es un poco celoso

Alice: Pero Bella no se queda atrás

Jasper: ¿De qué hablan chicas? (Preguntó mientras se acercaba a Alice para felicitarla)

Rosalie: Si hubieras visto el show que hizo por la chica que se le estaba acercando a Edward (Soltó una risita)

Emmet: (Soltó una carcajada) ¿Por eso le pediste a papá que se cambiara de lugar? (Miró a Edward y volvió a reír) que inmaduro Eddie

Edward: Cállate Emmet, no quiero problemas

Carlisle: Emmet, deja a tu hermano tranquilo… Ya estás muy grande como para ponerte en ese plan (Dijo en tono serio)

Charlie: No te sobreactúes con el chico Carlisle, esa mujer después empezó a hablarte a ti y por tu expresión diría que también te molestaba

Emmet: No puedo creer que ustedes sean tan torpes para desaprovechar esa oportunidad… Yo le hubiera pedido su número (Rosalie le pegó un codazo) Ok, sabes que lo digo en broma (Se acercó a Rosalie y la abrazó)

Jacob: Estamos dejando de lado lo importante… De esta no te salvas hermanita (Dijo lo último en tono bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara) No me imagino a Bella gritándole a una chica que ni siquiera conoce solo por celos

-Entonces no la conoces bien- Dijeron Edward, Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo soltando una risa, parecía que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo

Jacob: Parece que me he perdido varias cosas

Edward: De hecho si, les aseguro que a ella no le gritó como a Irina en Inglaterra (Soltó una risa y yo le mandé una mirada fulminante) y no le haló el cabello y pelearon en el piso

Todos se quedaron viéndome asombrados, excepto Rosalie, quien ya sabía todo lo que pasó con ella, porque nos manteníamos en contacto mientras estuve de viaje. De igual forma, me sentí un poco abrumada al tener tantas miradas en mí y hace un rato había salido de una situación parecida, no la quería volver a repetir

Bella: (Me sonrojé un poco) ¿Qué? Yo solo defiendo lo que es mío (Dije en tono inocente)

Jasper: Sí que lo haces bien (Soltó una carcajada) Hasta siento un poco de pena por esa chica

Alice: No te equivoques Jasper Hale (Dijo en tono de broma)

Bella: Ok, creo que ya se burlaron lo suficiente de mi ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo?

Rosalie: Aww el bebé tiene hambre, debemos llevar a Bella a un restaurante ahora mismo

Ella me tomó del brazo, soltándome de la mano de Edward, me acomodó en su auto con una rapidez inexplicable, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en frente del restaurante y el resto de autos de la familia venían detrás de nosotras.

Todos cenamos entre risas y chistes, yo pedí mucha comida incluso comí más de lo que comían Emmet y Jacob juntos, no sé cómo pude ingerir tanta comida, pero por otra parte era entendible, en casi todo el día no me había dado ningún síntoma del embarazo y por consiguiente casi no comí nada, excepto un poco de fruta y cereal al desayuno, el resto del día solo tomaba jugo o agua, para engañar mi organismo haciéndole creer que estaba satisfecha, cuando en realidad, solo estaba llena de líquido.

Así pasó mi primer y último día como modelo y solo lo hice por una de mis mejores amigas, Mary Alice Cullen, le debía tanto y no solo eso hacía falta para que yo hiciera todo lo que ella me pidiera.

* * *

Holis chicas… Este fue el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, lastimosamente esta novela ya va a llega a su final, queda, bueno el capítulo final y el prólogo. Gracias por todo su apoyo chicas. Ahora tengo en mente ideas para dos fanfics nuevos, pero aún no sé… Esperaré a ver cómo me sigue yendo con este y con el otro

COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí


	33. El Día Más Esperado

**Capítulo 31: El Día Más Esperado**

POV Bella

Es raro y a la vez muy curioso ver cómo todo sucede tan rápido, los momentos que vivimos a diario, poco a poco se convierten en recuerdos, buenos o malos recuerdos, lo importante es saber cómo llevar las situaciones. Prácticamente, yo comencé a vivir en cuánto llegué a Forks, hice amigos, salí un poco de mi monótona rutina y por sobre todo, me enamoré del hombre perfecto, claro que para ese entonces yo no sabía que Edward era el indicado, al principio yo solo lo creía un chico lindo que intentaba tener a todas con su espectacular sonrisa. Sinceramente no sé qué hice para que él dejara su forma de ser y de pensar, solo por mí, nunca me creí especial o importante como para causar ese efecto en alguien, es más aún no me creo tan importante, yo solo sabía que el gran Edward Cullen no me agradaba del todo, hasta que salí con él y sin querer lo conocí un poco mejor, después caí… Con el tiempo llegué a enamorarme perdidamente de él y ahora era la 1 de la tarde, yo me estaba despertando en la habitación de Alice, recordando todo lo que fue mi vida hasta este momento, a 5 horas de mi boda.

Alice y Rosalie se encargaron de los preparativos de la boda para que estuviera lista en un mes, Alice no quería que se me notara mi embarazo y por eso todo fue tan rápido, salimos por todo Forks y algunas veces llegábamos a Port Angels o incluso a Seattle, consiguiendo todo lo necesario, conté con un poco de suerte porque al menos pude escoger algunos de los detalles para la decoración y la comida, de resto Alice no me dejó hacer nada y Rosalie se puso de su lado porque decía que no era bueno que me alterara ni me mantuviera en movimiento por lo de mi embarazo… Yo pude ver todo lo que ellas escogieron para la boda, excepto el vestido, Alice tomaba mis medidas y me hacía probar vestidos parecidos al que iba a llevar el día de la boda, yo solo sabía la forma del vestido, de resto nada más.

Seguramente ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué yo me encontraba en la habitación de Alice despertando, aun faltando pocas horas para mi boda? La respuesta es muy sencilla, Alice siempre salía con sus locuras a última hora y decía que no sería una boda de verdad si no me hicieran una despedida de soltera, Rosalie y Reneesme la alentaron, así que Esme, Rosalie, Carmen, Kate, Reneesme, Alice y René me llevaron a un bar donde habían muchos hombres, uno de ellos se acercó a coquetearme y hasta me hizo un baile con el que no me sentí nada cómoda, mientras veía como mis "amigas" se partían de la risa al ver mi expresión de desagrado, supongo que debo agradecer que estaba embarazada y no me hicieron tomar alcohol, todas ellas estaban súper ebrias y yo era algo así como la "adulta" en esta situación, Esme era la única que lograba comprenderme y sabía que no me sentía bien estando aquí, pero no podíamos escapar, solo me quedaba soportar una noche llena de… eso.

A la tarde siguiente yo desperté primero que todas y no sé, ahora sentía como algo raro en mi interior, como una piedra presionando mi pecho… mmm tal vez, los nervios de novia… lo olvidé por un momento, estaba muy ansiosa, esperando a ser la señora Cullen, luego de que yo me despertara Rosalie se levantó con su mano en la cabeza y haciendo un gesto de dolor

Rosalie: Aghh no sé porque me dejé convencer, no volveré a hacer parte de tus planes Alice Cullen (Dijo molesta)

Reneesme: No inventes, Alice solo nos dijo la idea y nosotras la alentamos, en especial tú (Dijo en tono acusatorio)

René: Disculpen señoritas, pero deberíamos preocuparnos por la boda

Alice: Así es y no me culpen de todo a mí, ustedes accedieron a mis planes sin poner resistencia… Bella ve al baño a ducharte, cuando termines vuelves para empezar con tu embellecimiento

Rosalie: Ahhh se me va a estallar la cabeza… Dejen de gritar

Carmen: (Sacó unas pastillas de su bolso) Tomen esto, nos ayudará para pasar la resaca (Le dio una a cada una y sirvió un poco de agua para todas las presentes)

Kate: Gracias mamá (Puso una mano en su boca) Creo que iré al baño un momento (Dicho eso se retiró corriendo)

Bella: No quiero pensar en lo que dirá Edward cuando se entere de lo que me hicieron pasar, también me preocuparía por ustedes, ya que Jasper, Emmet, Charlie, Carlisle y mi tío no estarán muy contentos al saber lo que pasó anoche, nadie lo estaría (Dije lo último más para mí misma, me levanté para ir al baño)

Alice: Despreocúpate, nadie les va a decir

René: Además ellos deben estar en la misma situación que nosotras

Bella: ¿Qué? (Yo grité histérica, les lancé una mirada fulminante a todas las presentes, mi madre se tapó la boca y todas se quedaron mirándome) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Esme: (Se encogió de hombros) René y yo escuchamos hablando a los chicos, se supone que le iban a hacer una despedida a Edward también, más o menos como la tuya, pero con chicas

Rosalie: Nosotras no nos íbamos a quedar atrás, pensando en cómo se divertirían (Refunfuñó poniéndose de lado de mi madre y Esme)

Bella: ¿Cómo que llevaron a Edward a un bar? ¿Ustedes no les pudieron decir nada? (Pregunté mirando a mi madre y a Esme)

René: ¿Qué les diríamos cariño? Era su decisión y estaban en todo su derecho de hacerle una despedida a Edward

Bella: ¿No les molesta ni siquiera un poco que ellos hayan estado viendo mujeres desnudas toda la noche? Y quién sabe que más pasó (Resoplé furiosa)

Rosalie: Si lo dices por Edward, no creo que haya pasado nada, de seguro con lo amargado que es, debió estar como tú en tu despedida de soltera

Reneesme: Además él solo tiene ojos para ti (Puso una mano en mi hombro para que me relajara).

Bella: (Suspiré) Espero que sea así y si no, esos hombres me las van a pagar

Alice: Basta, Bella tienes que ir a ducharte en seguida, tenemos poco tiempo

Yo me fui de la habitación con paso firme y me dirigí hasta el baño, solo esperaba que lo que dijeron Rosalie y Reneesme fuera verdad, que Edward nunca haría nada indebido y que solo tenía ojos para mí, tampoco puedo pretender tapar el solo con un dedo, al fin y al cabo Edward era un hombre y necesitaba sus escapes de vez en cuando, solo que a mí me hervía la sangre de imaginarlo en brazos de otra mujer que no fuera yo.

En la ducha ya estaba un poco más tranquila, el agua caliente hacía que mis músculos se relajaran, quería quedarme allí todo el tiempo, claro que si Edward estuviera a mi lado sería aún mejor –Deja de fantasear Isabella- Me regañé a mí misma.

Me demoré un largo rato y para cuando salí todas se habían ido, excepto Alice y Rosalie, quienes echaban humo por los oídos porque estábamos retrasadas. Ellas me sentaron a comer, mientras se arreglaban para la boda, yo estaba muerta del hambre y devoraba todo lo que estuviera en mi camino, tenía que agradecer que Alice tuviera un sexto sentido y había preparado demasiada comida. Cuando terminé mis amigas bajaron luciendo realmente hermosas, Alice había diseñado cada uno de los vestidos de nuestros familiares

Bella: Sin palabras… parece que ustedes se fueran a casar y no yo (Dije al verlas)

Alice: Eso nunca, te aseguro que con el vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje quedarás sumamente hermosa y si no, me dejo de llamar Alice Cullen

Rosalie: (Me haló del brazo) Bella, debemos subir para empezar con todo… solo tenemos 4 horas (Dijo desesperada)

Puse un poco de comida en mi boca y la seguí junto con Alice. Ya en el segundo piso, Rosalie se encargó de mi peinado y Alice de mi maquillaje, no me permitieron verme al espejo hasta que todo estuviera listo. Cuando terminaron de peinarme y maquillarme, Alice se dirigió al closet dando saltitos como una elegante bailarina de ballet y sacó un vestido cubierto por un forro que no me dejaba ver nada

Bella: (Grité) Mi vestido, por fin… No lo puedo creer (Traté de contener las lágrimas)

Rosalie se acercó a Alice para ayudarla a descubrirlo, cuando lo vi me puse muy feliz… Era perfecto, no tenía palabras para describirlo, Alice había hecho un buen trabajo al diseñar esa obra de arte y no me esperaba menos de ella, en la parte de adelante, el vestido tenía un escote en v no muy pronunciado, era de manga larga y al final de cada una de ellas, Alice puso botones, habían finas líneas que trazaban mi figura perfectamente y el vestido caía en cascada hasta llegar al suelo, me sorprendió mucho la parte trasera del vestido, en la espalda tenía los mismos botones utilizados en las mangas, pero estos iban centrados, además estaba decorado con un bordado estilo francés, dejando mi espalda casi al descubierto, me encantó, me quedé sin palabras de solo verlo en mi

Alice: y ¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Valió la pena esperar? (Dijo haciendo un puchero, mientras yo me veía al espejo)

Bella: Si totalmente, estoy muy hermosa y todo gracias a ustedes (Abracé a Rosalie y a Alice)

Rosalie: Tus padres han venido porque quieren darte algo (dijo una vez terminado el abrazo, seguido abrió la puerta de la habitación dando paso a mis padres)

Charlie: Hija, estas muy… (Una lágrima salió de su ojo y mi madre puso la mano en su hombro)

René: Te ves preciosa querida… Tu padre a veces se pone… sentimental (Susurró lo último)

Bella: Gracias, significa mucho para mí que estén conmigo

René: No te dejaríamos en un día tan importante como este

Charlie: Además, Alice quería que cumpliéramos con la tradición (Me giré a verla y se encogió de hombros) Te trajimos algo (Sacó una caja mediana de terciopelo que guardaba en su bolsillo) Te compramos una gargantilla para que la lleves puesta el día de tu boda (Me la puso con delicadeza en mi cuello)… algo nuevo (Susurró)

René: Además (Ella abrió otra cajita y me dejó ver un tocado simple) Esta era la posesión más preciada de mi madre, me la dio el día de mi boda, ahora es tuya (Sonrió) Algo azul y algo viejo (La puso en mi cabeza)

Rosalie: Falta algo prestado (Se quitó sus pendientes y me los puso) Los lucirás muy bien (Me dio una sonrisa)

Bella: Gracias (apenas pude decir antes de que saliera una lagrima)

Alice: No Bella, no llores, estropearás el maquillaje (Dijo alarmada mientras agitaba sus manos y sonreía)

Bella: Lo intentaré

Ella me sonrió y mis padres se retiraron, Alice y Rosalie siguieron arreglando unos pocos detalles de mi vestido, yo quería ver a Edward ahora, ya quería estar en el altar junto a él, quería que el tiempo se pasara volando, yo no decía nada de eso porque sabía que Alice y Rosalie no me dejarían verlo o siquiera hablarle… De pronto Alice recibió una llamada

*LLAMADA*

Alice: Hola Jazz ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Seguro no lo pueden resolver?... Ok, hora voy con Rosalie

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Rosalie: ¿A dónde vamos?

Alice: Hubo un problema con los invitados, Jasper y Emmet están en la entrada, tratando de que algunos reporteros que se hacen pasar por invitados, no entren a la boda

Bella: No importa Alice, lo importante es que voy a estar con Edward

Rosalie: No discutas, Alice tiene razón… Ahora volvemos (Dijo un poco enfadada)

Ellas dos salieron por la puerta tan rápido que ni siquiera esperaron a que yo les dijera algo, me quedé viéndome al espejo y por un momento se me cruzó la idea de escaparme para ver a Edward, faltando 1 hora para la boda… Me decidí, lo haría y no me demoraría nada, solo quería verlo, iba en la puerta y mi celular comenzó a sonar incansablemente

*LLAMADA*

Bella: ¿Hola? (Contesté algo enfadada pensando que era Alice y que había frustrado mi plan)

Edward: ¿Cómo está la futura señora Cullen?

Bella: (Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro) Extrañándote mucho, ya quiero verte

Edward: ¿Estás sola?

Bella: Si, Alice y Rosalie se fueron porque hubo un problema con los invitados

Edward: Perfecto

Bella: ¿Qué hiciste Edward Cullen? (Pregunté con tono acusatorio no pude evitar que aumentara la sonrisa que tenia en mi rostro)

Edward: Yo (Dudó un poco en decirme y luego suspiró) no me resistía, tenía que escuchar tu voz por lo menos… Jasper y Emmet no me dejaban salir a verte, porque estaban siguiendo las órdenes de Alice y Rosalie al pie de la letra, pero Jacob si me ayudó para que ellos se fueran y no se dieran cuenta que estoy hablando contigo, por lo que veo también se las arregló para que Alice y Rosalie fueran juntas a ver el daño (Soltó una risa)

Bella: Que oportuno… Muy bien planeado, no puedo creer que mi hermano hiciera eso

Edward: Yo tampoco, pero bueno, yo daría mi vida solo por verte feliz o escucharte feliz

Bella: Quiero estar contigo junto al altar, no me resisto más… Antes de que llamaras tenía pensado escapar para verte (Confesé) pero menos mal llamaste, porque o si no, Alice me hubiera visto

Edward: No te hubiera llamado (Se quejó) Hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver tus hermosos ojos color chocolate, antes de que llegaras al altar

Seguimos allí hablando unos cuantos minutos, hasta que sentí que alguien subía las escaleras y me asusté

Bella: Creo que viene alguien, ahora nos vemos

Edward: Te esperaré en el altar

Bella: Seré la de blanco (Dije con algo de pena)

Edward: Demasiado convincente

Bella: Te amo

Edward: No más que yo

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Me quedé viendo la puerta y luego reaccioné –No puedo seguir así, si sigo mirando la puerta la persona que entre se dará cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo malo- me tranquilicé y solo me quedé mirándome al espejo, arreglando unos mechones de mi cabello. Rosalie abrió la puerta y yo me volteé a verla, iba a decirme algo pero notó que yo tenía el celular en la mano –Rayos- Maldije en mi mente por no pensar en ese pequeño detalle que me delataba completamente

Rosalie: Bella (Dijo de manera acusatoria)

Yo puse cara de inocente, ella iba a hacer la pregunta cuando entró Alice sin previo aviso, ella también notó que el celular estaba en mi mano y se puso histérica, yo al verla así, puse rápidamente el celular sobre una mesa y me encogí de hombros

Alice: Isabella Marie Swan ¿Qué estabas haciendo con el celular en la mano?

Bella: Yo… emmm

Rosalie: Ni intentes mentirnos, lo sabremos

Bella: (Suspiré) Le iba a escribir un mensaje a Edward (Bajé mi cabeza y actúe lo mejor posible, porque si no me creían, me esperaba un regaño peor que el que me darían ahora)

Alice: Sabes que es de mala suerte que veas o hables con el novio antes de la boda (Me quitó el celular)

Bella: Falta menos de media hora, no veo la diferencia en que lo vea ya que en un tiempo (Ellas se quedaron mirándome sin aceptar mi explicación) Además, él solo lee lo que yo le escribo, técnicamente no estaríamos hablando

Rosalie: Muy graciosa, sabes muy bien que eso no cuenta (Se acercó a mí y arregló un poco más mi peinado)

Bella: Ya estoy bien Rose, haces que me ponga más nerviosa (Dije un poco enfadada)

Rosalie: Ok, te dejaré con Alice para que te dé las últimas indicaciones, iré a revisar que todo esté perfecto

Ella salió por la puerta y yo me quedé confundida ¿últimas indicaciones? Miré a Alice y ella se acercó a acomodar mi tocado y mi maquillaje, que se había corrido por las lágrimas que derramé hace poco cuando llegaron mis padres, en eso, ella solo me decía que me calmara por el bebé y por mí y que todo iba a salir bien. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada, estaba muy nerviosa, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna duda de que Edward era el hombre que quería a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, sentí que algo no estaba bien, que algo iba a pasar y me arruinaría este momento, otra vez sentía como si algo presionara mi pecho.

Bella: Alice… ¿Qué tal si pasa algo malo? (Pregunté con miedo)

Alice: ¿Qué podría pasar? (Frunció el ceño y suspiró) No te hagas falsas ideas, Edward y tú estarán juntos, este día va a ser perfecto y tú solo estás nerviosa… Relájate (Me dijo lo último como si yo estuviera loca)

Bella: No estoy loca Alice, siento que algo va a pasar… Algo malo y tengo miedo

Alice: Lo siento si te hice creer que pensaba que estabas loca… no era lo que quería decir, es solo que… para estas ocasiones, tú te pones muy nerviosa y todo sale perfecto, esta no será la excepción (Me sonrió)

Bella: (Me tranquilicé) Si, tal vez tengas razón y son solo ideas mías

Alice: Ahora debemos bajar, Charlie te está esperando y les daré las últimas indicaciones

Yo asentí y me dejé guiar por ella hasta la primera planta, vi a Charlie con una sonrisa al verme bajar, Alice me tomó fuerte del brazo porque sintió que en algún momento perdía el equilibrio, yo respiré hondo y volví a mi postura normal

Alice: Ya estamos listos (Chilló una vez que nos reunimos con mi padre) Ok, la música empezará a sonar y saldrá la niña botando los pétalos de rosa, cuando ella esté un poco antes de terminar el primer pasillo, ustedes dos salen (Nos señaló a Charlie y a mí) Una vez lleguen al lugar donde se encuentra Edward, Charlie pone tu mano sobre la de Edward, se dirige a su puesto y luego él y tú continúan su marcha hasta el altar

Bella: Gracias Alice

Alice: No es nada, solo procura verte hermosa

Ella salió dando brinquitos hacía el jardín, donde sería la boda. Yo estaba temblando y me sujeté de mi padre, unos minutos después empezó la música y la niña delante de nosotros empezó a caminar

Bella: No me dejes caer (Le susurré a mi padre)

Charlie: (Soltó una pequeña risita) Nunca

Vimos a la niña en su posición y nosotros salimos, yo tenía mi vista clavada en el piso, cuidando de cada detalle para no caerme, al final del pasillo, ya dirigiéndome al altar levanté mi vista y vi a todos mis amigos y familiares sonriéndome, me fijé en la decoración que era simplemente hermosa, las flores blancas caían de los árboles y habían pequeños faros junto a ellas, luego recorrí el lugar de nuevo con mi vista y vi a Edward, sus hermosas esmeraldas verdes se fijaron en mí y sonrió de manera deslumbrante, el hombre que me esperaba en el altar no tenía ninguna duda de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se veía firme y ya lo quería tener a mi lado, aceleré un poco el paso

Charlie: Calma, ya estarás junto a él (Dijo en un susurro)

Yo disminuí de nuevo la velocidad, haciendo que nuestros pasos llevaran un ritmo normal, nunca perdí el contacto visual con Edward, estaba más que feliz de verlo allí esperando por mí, ya quería convertirme en su esposa y que naciera nuestro hijo, que estuviéramos en casa, de pronto imaginé un sinfín de cosas maravillosas para nuestro futuro juntos, salí de mi trance cuando mi padre puso mi mano sobre la de Edward con delicadeza

Charlie: Cuídala bien (Pidió casi en un susurro)

Edward: Con mi vida (Sonrió y luego fijó su vista en mi)

Los dos nos dirigimos hacía el altar tomados de la mano, una vez estuvimos allí nos volteamos para quedar viéndonos frente a frente, una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios, bueno una más grande, ya que a este pasó sentí que mis mejillas se hincharían de tanto sonreír

Sacerdote: Queridos hermanos, estamos todos reunidos en este maravilloso día para celebrar la unión…

Después de esa frase las palabras solo flotaban en el aire, hasta el punto que me quedé hipnotizada viendo a mi futuro esposo, solo recordando, hoy en especial, recordé todo lo que fue mi vida, desde que tengo memoria, pero más que nada recordé los momentos que pasé con Edward y con mis amigos y ¿por qué no? Recordé también lo que pasó mientras estuve en Inglaterra, en lo posible trataba de omitir las partes en las que aparecía Andrew, pero eso era casi imposible, después de todo él fue la persona con la que más conviví estando allí… pero bueno, solo me importa el aquí y el ahora, estaba en mi boda con el hombre de mi vida y en unos meses más nacería mi precioso angelito, salí de mi trance cuando escuché a Edward diciendo sus votos

Edward: (Me miró a los ojos, como si estuviera apreciando a un ángel o algo parecido) No es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, no es casualidad que nos hayamos amado, creo que este gran amor que siento tampoco es casual, es más bien, fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo juntos. Isabella Marie Swan, ahora que estamos aquí, quiero comprometerme ante Dios a ser tu compañero fiel, tu amigo incondicional, y tu amante eterno, atrévete a construir nuestro destino, porque sé que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados.

Mis ojos brillaron y sonreí más al oír a Edward diciendo esas hermosas palabras, en sus ojos pude ver que le salían del corazón, ahora, era mi turno

Bella: Mi vida se ha vuelto centro de la tuya. Nuestras vidas no son nada si no están juntas. De amigos pasamos a ser enamorados, de enamorados pasamos a ser novios, de novios pasaremos a ser esposos. Hoy de un "yo" pasaremos a un nosotros. Edward Anthony Cullen, toma mis manos como símbolo de unión de nuestras vidas hasta la eternidad. He venido hasta aquí para unirme a ti, y así unidos partiremos cuando Dios lo designe.

Sacerdote: Si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión espiritual entre este hombre y esta mujer, que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Dejé el contacto visual con Edward al oír unos golpes en la parte trasera, me volteé a ver qué o quién los producía –yo me opongo- Escuché una voz femenina que se acercaba con pasos lentos pero firmes, todos los presentes se levantaron de sus puesto y voltearon a ver quién era la dueña de esas palabras, yo, por mi parte trataba relacionar esa voz con alguien que pudiera reconocer, mi mente daba vueltas, hasta que un susurro por parte de Edward me hizo volver a la realidad

Edward: Irina (Gruñó por lo bajo)

Claro, ¿Pero cómo no lo pensé antes? Era ella, la última vez que la vimos sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ni se desaparecería de nuestra vida porque sí, ella estaba buscando venganza y fui una estúpida al no notarlo antes, por eso era que me sentía tan extraña minutos antes de la boda, pensando que podían ser los nervios…. Bah… -¿Cuáles nervios?- me pregunté furiosa en mi mente.

Irina se acercaba a nosotros y estaba sujeta al brazo de… ¿Andrew?... ¿Andrew estaba con ella? Pero ¿Cómo? Según yo, Andrew estaba en una prisión fuera del país. Dejé las preguntas y volví mi atención a la escena que estaba presenciando, Irina venía sujeta del brazo de Andrew y llevaba un arma en su mano libre, apuntándome

Edward: ¿Qué quieren maldita sea? (Gritó poniéndose delante de mí)

Irina: ¿Acaso no es obvio Eddy? ¿El arma en mi mano no te da una pista? (Preguntó con una sonrisa sínica) El deber de Bella era quedarse en Inglaterra y casarse con Andrew, tú y yo, por otro lado, debimos estar juntos, nos conocimos desde que éramos niños y ese era nuestro destino, casarnos y ser felices

Edward: Estás loca, yo nunca podría estar con una mujer como tú (Escupió con rabia)

Andrew: Ya dispara Irina, no importa a quién mates, de igual forma el otro va a sufrir y nos podemos dar por bien servidos

Yo me aferré a Edward y apreté mis ojos, hasta que un grito por parte de Carmen hizo que abriera mis ojos de nuevo y me fijara en ella

Carmen: Suelta el arma Irina (Salió hasta el pasillo y se acercaba a ella lentamente)

Irina: Oh, hasta que mi madre se dignó a aparecer

-¿Madre?- Preguntaron mi tío y Kate al mismo tiempo, con tono de confusión, después escuchamos suspiros de asombro por parte de todos los invitados, incluso yo estaba dentro de ellos, no podía creer que Carmen, una mujer tan buena, pudiera tener alguna relación con Irina…

Carmen: Hija, perdóname por lo que hice, no hay un día en el que no me arrepienta de ello, pero esta no es la forma de solucionarlo (Se detuvo a escasos pasos de ella)

Irina: Me dejaste… nos dejaste a mi padre y a mí, te fuiste con tu hija favorita cuando tuviste la oportunidad (Dijo a punto de llorar y luego miró con odio a Kate, quien estaba completamente sorprendida) Ahora estás aquí pretendiendo ser parte de esta familia, sabiendo que me abandonaste y ¿Qué eres para Bella? ¿Una especie de amiga o madre?

Carmen: Déjame explicarte (Pidió acercandose lentamente a ella)

Irina: No tienes nada que explicar, para mí todo está muy claro, tú nunca me quisiste

Carmen: No digas eso, es mentira… Yo estaba cansada de convivir con tu padre, él a toda hora me decía que yo no servía para nada y que sería mejor la vida de ambos si yo me fuera de la casa. Un día me armé de valor y huí con Kate, quien apenas era una bebé, tú estabas con tu padre fuera de la cuidad y pensé en enviar a alguien por ti

Irina: Pero no lo hiciste, ¿Por qué no esperaste a otro momento? Por lo menos a que estuviéramos las tres para poder irnos… Yo soy consciente que mi padre no te trató como lo merecías pero eso no te daba el derecho a dejarme… ¿No pudiste siquiera llamarme? ¿Te costaba mucho coger un maldito teléfono para ponerte en contacto conmigo? (Preguntó en tono sarcástico y a la vez molesta)

Andrew: YA BASTA IRINA… TERMINA CON ESTA ESTÚPIDA ESCENA DE UNA VEZ Y MATA A ALGUNO DE LOS DOS PARA PODER IRNOS, NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAN A LLEVAR A PRISIÓN Y SI LO HACEN, ESTA VEZ TE ENCARGARAS DE LIBERARME

Irina bajó su cabeza ocultando una lágrima que caía de su ojo luego la limpió y me apuntó con su arma. –Edward, te amo- Susurré, escuché un disparo y un grito, luego de abrir mis ojos no sentía dolor ¿Qué pasó?... Vi a Carmen cerca de Irina tratando de quitarle el arma, ella disparó varias veces, fallando en todos sus intentos, solo consiguió unos cuantos disparos al aire. Jacob se acercó a nosotros, se puso al lado de Edward y por lo tanto, al frente de mí, cubriéndome, yo no veía nada de lo que pasaba, traté de retirarlos, mientras oía gritos y más disparos, Jacob se giró a verme y me sonrió

Jacob: Tranquila, hace unos minutos alertamos a la policía… No tardarán

Si lo que quería él era tranquilizarme, lo logró, yo me sujeté a Edward y solo esperaba que la policía no tardara mucho, porque no resistiría oír otro disparo, esto me estaba alterando demasiado y estaba afectando al bebé, traté de calmarme, la policía llegó e hizo que Irina soltara el arma, los esposaron a ella y a Andrew, Edward me abrazó con fuerza, yo me sentí protegida entre sus brazos, mientras veía como Carmen lloraba, estaba destrozada por ver a su hija siendo llevada por la policía

Andrew: No volveré a la cárcel (Intentó quitarse al policía de encima, pero no lo logró)

Policía: Creo que pasará un largo tiempo allí, considerando que se fugó de ella… Ahora estará en una de máxima seguridad

Irina: Ayúdame, haz algo por mí una vez en tu vida (Le gritaba a Carmen)

Carmen: Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que les sigas haciendo daño a estas personas… Sé que todo esto es culpa mía por abandonarte… Ahora trataré de remediarlo

Irina: No vas a remediar nada, ya dejaste clara tu posición… Nunca me quisiste en tu vida… TE ODIO

Los policías se llevaron a Andrew y a Irina, Carmen calló al suelo llorando, mi tío se acercó a ella, la levantó y seguido la abrazó demostrándole todo su apoyo, Kate llegó más tarde y se unió al abrazo de su madre, aunque por su expresión se podía ver que ella estaba muy confundida y era normal ¿Quién no estaría así?

Pasaron unos minutos para que todos pudiéramos recomponernos de nuevo, este suceso nos había dejado muy mal a todos, en especial a Carmen, quién no paraba de llorar y era comprensible, ver que se llevan a tu hija con la que no tienes contacto hace años debe ser demasiado duro. Todos estuvimos con a ella

Dentro de unos minutos volvimos a la parte de la boda en la que nos quedamos

Sacerdote: Les presento al señor y la señora Cullen… Puede besar a la novia (Se refirió a Edward)

Los dos nos fundimos en un beso tierno, que expresaba todos los sentimientos que teníamos, pronto entramos a nuestra burbuja individual, ahora no importaba el número de personas que estuvieran presentes o lo que había ocurrido minutos antes, ya todo eso quedó en el pasado, solo nos concentramos en pasar juntos el mejor día de nuestras vidas. El aire se nos empezó a agotar y nos tuvimos que separar aunque ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, al terminar el beso juntamos nuestra frentes, sonreímos y susurramos un "Te amo". Los aplausos de todos los invitados hicieron que nos giráramos y dejar el contacto visual, todos nos veían con alegría y pude ver que Alice y Rosalie contenían las lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

En la fiesta todo fue perfecto, todas las parejas sacaron a relucir sus maravillosos pasos de baile, pero los que más sorprendieron fueron Alice y Jasper, bailaban muy bien juntos y estaban muy felices. Cuando fue oscureciendo, los faros que estaban al lado de las flores, se encargaron de iluminar la pista de baile y el jardín en general, lo más agotador fue tener que bailar el vals con todos los hombres de la fiesta, cuando me llegó el turno de bailar con Jacob, él solo me hacía reír de todo, decía que yo tenía dos pies izquierdos y por eso también me caía o me tropezaba constantemente… Pero bueno, todo fue muy agradable, una hora después de que iniciara la boda, Carmen se fue con mi tío, yo la entendí a la perfección, lo que me sorprendió fue que Kate no se fuera con ellos, me fui a ver dónde estaba o si estaba bien, unos pasos antes de encontrarme con ella, pude ver que estaba hablando con un amigo de Edward, Garrett, sus miradas lo decían todo y decidí no interrumpir.

Edward: (Se acercó por detrás lentamente rodeó mi cintura) ¿Mi hermosa esposa está lista para su regalo? (Dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído que hizo que me estremeciera)

Bella: ¿Cuál regalo? (Fruncí el ceño y volteé para vernos frente a frente)

Edward: Este (Me sonrió y me tendió una cajita) Ábrelo, espero que te guste

Con cuidado abrí la cajita y en su interior traía una pulsera con un dije de cristal en forma de corazón, al abrir el dije, había una foto nuestra de un lado y al otro tenía grabado la frase "más que a mi propia vida" Sonreí al ver ese regalo tan maravilloso, una lágrima brotó de mi ojo, ahora lloraba de felicidad

Edward: ¿Te gusta? (Preguntó con una sonrisa)

Bella: Es… hermoso, gracias, me encanta

Él puso la pulsera en mi mano con delicadeza y luego nos quedamos juntos admirándola por un rato. Nos fundimos en otro beso y nos dirigimos hacía la pista de baile, tomados de las manos. Estábamos bailando juntos una canción lenta, abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que llegó uno de los encargados de la seguridad y se acercó a nosotros

(H.S. = Hombre de Seguridad)

H.S: Señora Cullen ¿Me permite un segundo?

Bella: Claro, dígame

H.S: En la entrada hay una señorita que dice conocerla, sé que tal vez no sea nada importante pero ella estaba completamente segura y me pidió que viniera a preguntarle… Disculpe si los incomodo

Bella: ¿Ella dijo cuál era su nombre?

H.S: Creo que era… Annie McCarthy

Bella: Si yo la conozco, iré en seguida… Gracias

El hombre de seguridad se retiró y yo dejé a Edward en la pista de baile, él me siguió y antes de llegar a la entrada me haló dulcemente para que me acercara a él

Edward: Mi vida ¿Quién es Annie? (Preguntó confundido)

Bella: Una amiga de la universidad

Edward: ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?

Bella: No seas paranoico amor, no es ninguna trampa

Edward: Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, desconfío hasta de mi sombra… Yo voy contigo (Tomó mi mano)

Bella: Perfecto, así la conocerás antes que los otros

Esta vez fui yo la que haló a Edward hasta la entrada, estaba muy contenta de volver a ver a mi amiga, prácticamente no la veo desde que me gradúe de la universidad, porque ella tuvo que salir del país por asuntos personales, aun así, yo tenía más confianza con ella que con Lucy, Annie casi tenía las mismas características que yo y muchas veces me consolaba cuando yo lloraba por Edward en los primeros semestres. A penas vi a Annie, solté la mano de Edward y me fui a abrazarla, ella también me devolvió el abrazo y empezamos a hablar

Annie: Bella, que gusto me da verte… Lamento llegar a esta hora, es que mi vuelo se retrasó, veo que este pueblo es muy pequeño y me perdí (Dijo lo último con algo de pena)

Bella: No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás aquí… Me alegra verte después de tantos años, te extrañé

Annie: No inventes… Solo fueron como dos o tres años (Me quedé mirándola) Está bien, si fue mucho tiempo… Yo también te extrañé

Bella: Te quiero presentar a mi ahora esposo Edward Cullen (Dije con una sonrisa)

Edward: Es un placer (Estrechó su mano)

Annie: El placer es mío, al fin conozco al hombre por el que tanto sufrió mi amiga

Edward: ¿Ahh si? (Se quedó mirándome sorprendido)

Bella: No hay que exagerar, solo fue el primer semestre y el último con ese mensaje que me enviaste (Me referí a Edward)

Annie: Bueno te ves muy feliz y me gusta verte así, te dije que prefería que siguieras llorando por él a que te hicieras novia de Andrew

Bella: Si, lo sé, me lo advertiste (Bajé la cabeza)

Annie: No te quiero arruinar la fiesta, eso ya pasó y no importa

Edward: Me parece excelente que pienses eso ¿Nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche o vamos a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta?

-Vamos- Dijimos Annie y yo al tiempo

Los tres nos fuimos de nuevo a donde estaban reunidos todos, disfrutando de la fiesta, Edward y yo nos fuimos abrazados y cuando llegamos presenté a Annie con todos mis amigos quienes la recibieron muy bien, nos quedamos un rato conversando y luego cada pareja fue a bailar, incluyéndonos a Edward y a mí, Annie se fue por una bebida mientras nosotros bailábamos alegremente… Después me percaté de que estaba sola y me sentí mal, no lo había invitado a mi boda para que ella se la pasara sola en un rincón, fijé mi vista hacía donde estaban los amigos que Edward tuvo en la universidad, Harry, Robert, Joe y Taylor, estaban riendo, excepto Joe quien parecía algo incómodo –Perfecto- pensé

Edward: ¿Te pasa algo amor? (Dijo notando mi distracción mientras bailaba)

Bella: Solo estaba pensando, dime ¿Joe tiene novia o algo parecido?

Edward: No que yo sepa ¿Por qué?

Bella: Mmmm tengo que hacer algo… espérame aquí

Edward: ¿Qué vas a hacer? (Preguntó con un tono evidente de preocupación y celos)

Bella: No te preocupes, mira a Annie, está sola cerca de las bebidas y Joe parece que no se está divirtiendo del todo… iré a cumplir mis funciones como anfitriona (Dije con una sonrisa)

Edward: Entonces yo te ayudo, separaré a Joe del resto para que pueda hablar con Annie

Los dos nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba nuestro objetivo, por una parte Edward iba hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos y yo iba en busca de Annie, por la expresión en su rostro sabía que estaba a punto de irse porque no se sentía cómoda

Bella: ¿Te diviertes?

Annie: A decir verdad… muy poco, sabes que soy tímida y me cuesta socializar… No conozco a nadie aquí (Dijo lo último un poco frustrada)

Bella: No es cierto, conoces a Emmet, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie

Annie: Eso no cuenta, ellos están en parejas, no los conozco bien y siento que estorbo

Bella: Ok, ya resolveremos tu problema de timidez (Sonreí)

Annie: (Me miró sospechosamente) ¿Qué estás planeando hacer?

Bella: Oh, allí viene Edward (Dije para desviar la atención de Annie, sabía que si seguía con eso, descubriría mi plan y conociéndola como la conozco, saldría corriendo, frustrando mi plan)

Edward se acercó junto con Joe, quien parecía un poco confundido, Edward no nos había presentado, solo lo conocía porque él me había dicho el nombre de sus compañeros, supongo que su plan era presentarme con él y luego con Annie para que se quedaran conversando, o por lo menos eso haría yo

Annie: Se está haciendo tarde… Creo que debería irme (Se sintió nerviosa y cuando se iba a ir yo la tomé del brazo, deteniendo su escape)

Bella: ¿Quieres superar tu timidez de una vez por todas? (Mi tono estaba entre comprensivo y firme)

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Edward y Joe ya estaban frente a nosotros

Edward: Joe, te quiero presentar a mi hermosa esposa Bella y ella es su amiga Annie

Joe: Encantado de conocerlas a ambas

-igualmente- Respondimos Annie y yo

Edward: ¿Ya te mencioné que fueron compañeras en la universidad como nosotros? También eran compañeras de habitación

Joe: No, pero sinceramente no hablabas mucho en esos años, solo cuando era realmente necesario, solo pasabas a la habitación a dormir porque el resto del tiempo estabas comiendo libros en la biblioteca

Bella: ¿Edward? (Lo miré intrigada) Si a él toca ponerle cinta en la boca para que se calle

Todos se echaron a reír por mi comentario, Joe se quedó viendo a Annie, Edward y yo lo notamos en seguida e intercambiamos sonrisas cómplices, sabiendo que todo marchaba a la perfección

Annie: Al menos tu compañero no lloraba en las noches y después no dejaba dormir por estar hablando con su hermano por chat (Soltó una risa)

Bella: Hey, ya te dije que solo fue un semestre y no me puedes culpar por hablar con mi hermano… Lo extrañaba demasiado y era el único que me escuchaba (Me crucé de brazos)

Edward: Me pudiste hablar a mi (Dijo tomándome por la cintura y acercándome a él)

Joe: Supongo que debo agradecer que prácticamente la habitación estaba sola… Pero no soportarías una noche con el señor ronquidos (Se refirió a Edward y soltó una risa, la cual Annie acompañó)

Edward: Ok, basta de hacernos quedar mal … Si vas a seguir con esto nosotros nos vamos (Dijo haciéndose el ofendido, soltó una pequeña risita que dañó por completo su actuación seguido me haló hacía la pista de baile con él)

Esa era la excusa perfecta para irnos y dejarlos hablando a solas, mientras Edward me llevaba a la pista de baile, yo miré por sobre mi hombro para ver cómo iban las cosas con ellos, se estaban riendo y él le estaba invitando una copa, la voz de Edward me sacó de nuevo de mis pensamientos

Edward: (Acercó sus labios lentamente hasta llegar a mi oreja) ¿Cómo van? (Susurró tan cerca que me estremecí)

Bella: Muy bien (Contuve la respiración para poder calmarme) Buen escape señor ronquidos (Le guiñé un ojo y solté una pequeña risita)

Edward: Bueno, esta noche no te vas a tener que preocupar por eso… Estaremos bastante ocupados (Susurró lo último cerca de mi odio e hizo que yo me sonrojara, el soltó una risa al ver mi cara toda roja de vergüenza)

Bailamos tres canciones juntos, quería seguir bailando, pero mis pies no me daban más, Edward lo notó y en seguida insistió en que debía sentarme, me llevó hasta nuestra mesa y nos quedamos allí conversando, hasta que llegó Reneesme y le dijo algo a Edward en secreto, él sonrió y seguimos hablando por unos pocos minutos

Edward: ¿Podrías esperarme aquí? Tengo que cumplir con un asunto pendiente

Bella: (Mi cara mostró confusión) Claro, pero…

Él se fue antes de que yo pudiera terminar lo que le iba a decir, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, suspiré frustrada y tomé un sorbo de mi coctel sin alcohol, esperando a que el llegara y me dijera porque se fue así o que tenía planeado, porque conociéndolo, sería otra de sus muy acostumbradas, sorpresas. Esperé por 5 o 10 minutos y no llegaba, Reneesme se sentó a mi lado

Bella: ¿Te diviertes? (Pregunté para empezar la conversación)

Reneesme: Si, mucho (Se quedó mirando a Jacob, quien estaba haciendo una payasada en frente de todos y sonrió) Él es perfecto, no sé cómo no lo conocí antes… Tengo mucha suerte

Bella: Si, Jacob es muy bueno, el mejor hermano que hubiera podido pedir… Aún sin saber que éramos hermanos vivía pendiente de mí y me protegía (Sonreí recordando esos momentos)

Reneesme: ¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes no sabían que eran hermanos?

Bella: Me sorprende que él no te lo haya dicho, siendo tan hablador (Solté una pequeña risa) En realidad nos enteramos hace unos meses

Le conté a Reneesme todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, exceptuando la parte del engaño, solo le dije que nos dimos cuenta que las cosas no funcionaban entre nosotros y luego le dije que nuestros padres nos reunieron y nos dijeron la verdad de lo que había pasado con nuestra vidas, se sorprendió al saber por todo lo que había pasado Jacob antes… Con ese gesto noté que a Jacob no le gustaba mucho hablar de su pasado, él siempre parecía muy calmado y divertido haciendo bromas como Emmet, pero en realidad esa era solo una parte de su personalidad, a él no le gustaba recordar su pasado porque no quería sufrir de nuevo al revivirlo, él era muy reservado en cuanto a su vida personal, al igual que yo, evitaba el dolor a toda costa y por eso supongo que Reneesme no sabía nada, no porque no le tuviera confianza, seguramente él estaría esperando el momento para abrirse a ella.

Reneesme: ¿Edward y tú siempre supieron que estarían juntos?

Bella: Él si lo supo, según dice, desde que me vio… Pero debo admitir que cuando lo vi, a mí no me agradaba del todo (Reneesme abrió los ojos como si no pudiera creer lo que yo le decía) Yo solo era amable con él hasta que no me di cuenta en que momento me enamoré

Reneesme: Edward… cambia completamente cuando está contigo, sonríe y hace que todos a su alrededor nos sintamos felices, no importan las circunstancias… Además te ama y se le nota cuando empieza con sus detalles románticos para ti… Como ahora (Suspiró)

Bella: (Me quedé pensando un momento lo que ella dijo y luego reaccioné) ¿A qué te refieres con "como ahora"?

Reneesme: Oh míralo, está allí

Ella señaló el escenario que estaba enfrente de nosotras, detrás de él había una cortina dorada, Edward estaba con una amplia sonrisa mirándome, mientras yo me preguntaba qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer… Pasaron unos pocos minutos de intriga, para mi fueron muy largos, la cortina se abrió mostrando un reluciente piano de cola negro, el que le había regalado Carlisle después del intercambio, lo reconocería donde fuera, luego él tomó el micrófono y empezó a hablar

Edward: Muchos de los que me conocen saben que no toco el piano hace tiempo, espero no haber olvidado como hacerlo (Sonrió de medio lado y se sentó en el banquillo frente al piano) Esta composición está dedicada a mi musa, la que ahora es mi esposa Isabella Cullen

Empezó a tocar la canción que hace tiempo había escuchado y que recordé todos los días que estuve en Inglaterra, esa fue la primera canción que Edward tocó en piano para mí, ese momento fue mágico, no más ni menos que el de ahora… Yo lo veía con alegría y me mecía de un lado a otro dejando que la melodía me llevara, Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y tocaba las teclas con tanta devoción que parecía que las estuviera acariciando y fuera su elixir de vida eterna, así como también me hacía sentir viva a mí, la imagen que tenía en frente era tan perfecta, temía que se fuera a acabar y por eso disfruté cada segundo de ella.

Terminada la canción todos se levantaron de sus puestos y aplaudieron alegremente, Esme dejó caer unas lágrimas de felicidad, ella sabía que Edward solo tocaba el piano cuando estaba totalmente feliz y eso me enorgullecía enormemente, me alegraba poder devolverle algo de la felicidad que le impedí mientras no estuve, incluso mientras estuvimos separados, me alegraba saber que Edward era feliz después de tanto sufrir por lo que le hice, pero más que nada, agradecía todos los días por tener a ese hombre tan maravilloso a mi lado. Edward se levantó de su puesto e hizo una reverencia, recibió todos sus merecidos aplausos y luego bajó del escenario para abrazarme y besarme como tanto lo había esperado.

Bella: (Una lagrima traicionera salió de mi ojo) ¿Qué haré contigo? Imaginé que ibas a sorprenderme de alguna forma, solo que no sabía cómo (Le sonreí)

Edward: Pero por tu expresión veo que te gusto y eso era lo que quería

Bella: Tramposo (Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo) sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas

Edward: No sabías que era una sorpresa, yo solo subí al escenario y toqué una canción para ti… Técnicamente no te sorprendí

Bella: Eso no se vale (Dije como niña chiquita, me puse de puntitas y lo besé) Te amo

Nos quedamos allí abrazados, él abrió la boca y me iba a decir algo, sorpresivamente llegó Alice dando saltos por todos lados y detrás de ella venía Rosalie tratando de calmarla

Alice: ¿Qué haces aquí Bella? (La miré confundida) Sé que te encantó mi vestido pero tenemos que ir a que te cambies

Bella: ¿Y eso por qué?

Alice: Hello, su luna de miel (Dijo como si fuera algo obvio) no te puedes ir así, vamos, se nos hace tarde (Apuntó a su reloj)

Rosalie: Y tú (Señaló a Edward mientras Alice me halaba) Más te vale que te vayas a cambiar también, Jasper y Emmet van a escoltarte para ver que cumplas

Edward: No necesito escoltas, puedo hacerlo solo (Dijo mientras nosotras nos alejábamos)

Llegamos a la habitación de Alice, donde estaba mi otro atuendo, el que iba a llevar a la luna de miel, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde iba a ser, imaginaba que Alice lo sabría, ella no tiene ningún tipo de secreto con Edward, pero ¿Para qué necesitaba otro vestido? En fin, me rendí al ver que Alice estaba muy emocionada saltando de un lado a otro, incluso era raro en ella, yo sé que Alice solía ser muy hiperactiva, lo que me dejó en duda es que se pusiera así solo por la luna de miel, Rosalie y yo nos mirábamos sin entender que le pasaba.

Ellas me dieron el vestido y no me tardé mucho en ponérmelo, era simple, color crema y tenía un pequeño moño en la parte de adelante, sin ningún tipo de escote y me llegaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas, lo combiné con unos zapatos de tacón muy altos, en un momento sentí que me iba a caer. Alice no dejaba de saltar cuando yo salía para encontrarme con Edward, Rosalie y yo nos miramos y nos pusimos en frente de la puerta con brazos cruzados, mirándola firmemente, impidiendo que ella saliera, sabíamos que estaba ocultando algo y eso tenía que ver con su repentina felicidad

Alice: ¿Qué pasa? Se nos hace tarde (Dijo con una sonrisa de confusión)

Rosalie: De aquí no sales hasta que no nos digas que te pasa

Alice: No me pasa nada, debemos bajar ya

Bella: Nos estas mintiendo, no sabemos de dónde salió esa repentina alegría, es muy extraño, aun tratándose de ti

Alice: Ok (Suspiró) JASPER ME PROPUSO MATRIMONIO (Gritó a todo pulmón y luego nos mostró su anillo)

- Oh por Dios- Gritamos Rosalie y yo al tiempo observando el anillo de Alice

Bella: Ya era hora, me alegro mucho por ti Alice y por Jasper, sé que serán muy felices

Rosalie: Si yo también, mataré a Jasper, se supone que es mi hermano y no me dijo lo que tenía planeado (Dijo haciéndose la ofendida) Pero será muy emocionante, tenemos que pensar en todo desde ya, quiero que tengas la mejor boda del mundo… no mejor que la mía, claro (Dijo en tono de broma)

Bella: Ni la mía (Seguí la broma de Rosalie) ¿Cómo te lo pidió Alice? Y no omitas nada (Dije emocionada)

Alice: Bueno, estábamos bailando y de un momento a otro él me pidió que nos sentáramos porque estaba cansado, yo lo seguí hasta la mesa y él se empezó a poner nervioso, lo abracé porque no sabía que le pasaba y él se empezó a tensar, le pregunté que le pasaba y (ella se quedó mirándonos) Tomó mis manos y me dijo "Me pasa que no puedo seguir con esto, no quiero que sigamos siendo novios" en ese momento mi corazón se destruyó en miles de pedazos y yo estaba con miles de preguntas, me solté de su agarre y me levanté de la mesa con la mirada triste y estaba a punto de llorar, él me tomó del brazo tiernamente y me hizo sentar de nuevo y luego dijo "no quiero que sigamos siendo novios porque te quiero convertir en mi esposa… si me aceptas, claro" y yo quedé en shock, luego remató diciendo "Mary Alice Cullen ¿Quieres convertirte en mi esposa"? y ustedes me conocen, yo empecé a saltar histérica y le dije que sí, luego nos besamos (Terminó con una sonrisa)

Rosalie: Por poco y te mata de un susto

Bella: Si, pero fue muy romántico, no puedo creer que pensaras que te iba a dejar después de todo lo que pasaron juntos

Alice: Tú no te imaginas Bella, se me pasaron mil ideas por la mente, incluso pensé que Lucy lo había convencido de irse con ella… Pero al final me dijo eso y sentí que se me devolvía el alma al cuerpo

Rosalie: ¿Lucy? ¿Pensaste que ella se iba a acercar a Jasper después de cómo la trató en el hospital?

Bella: Además ella está fuera del país, Annie dijo que estaba estudiando en Australia

Alice: Espero que así sea, pero ustedes no se imaginan el momento de angustia que viví

Las tres nos empezamos a reír, Jasper hizo que Alice sufriera al pedirle matrimonio y con lo exagerada que era ella, Rosalie no mentía, si él no le hubiera dicho a tiempo sus verdaderas intenciones, de seguro Alice se habría suicidado. Estábamos tan concentradas en nuestra charla que no nos dimos cuenta lo tarde que era, en el umbral de la puerta aparecieron Jasper y Emmet, uno a cada lado de Edward

Alice: (Pegó un saltito) ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ella no está lista aun (Se puso delante de mí, intentando cubrirme)

Edward: Para mi está perfecta (Sonrió y me apartó de Alice para luego abrazarme)

Emmet: Ya es hora de que se vayan, el auto de afuera debe estar cansado de esperar

Todos nos reímos y bajamos, llagamos hasta el auto y Edward se puso en el puesto del conductor, yo me acomodé en el puesto del copiloto mientras veía como nuestra familia y amigos se despedían de nosotros, sonreí y levanté mi mano moviéndola para despedirme de ellos. Llegamos al aeropuerto y un avión estaba esperando por nosotros

Bella: ¿Avión privado? (Pregunté confundida, levantando una ceja)

Edward: Sorpresa (Dijo con una sonrisa de inocencia) Bueno, es que si tomábamos un avión normal te ibas a dar cuenta de nuestro destino y esa fue la única sorpresa que me dejaste darte (Hizo un puchero)

Bella: Por eso te dejé que me la dieras, porque supuse que al llegar aquí sabría a donde iríamos (-frustró mi plan- pensé)

Edward: No te la iba a poner tan fácil (Me besó) Ahora vámonos (Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el avión)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward: Despierta Bella durmiente, ya llegamos (Dijo con voz dulce)

Durante el vuelo, yo traté de mantenerme despierta porque sabría que a Edward se le escaparía algún comentario que me diera una pista de a donde me iba a llevar, pero los parpados me pesaban y de un momento a otro, me quedé dormida sobre el pecho de Edward… Hasta que me despertó diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado, me asomé por la ventana y vi la Torre Eiffel

Bella: ¿Paris? (Lo miré confundida, pensando que de seguro era una alucinación o que estaba dormida)

Edward: Dicen que Paris es la ciudad del amor y por eso decidí traerte aquí, además ¿no recuerdas el intercambio? Aquí admitiste lo que sentías por mí, por eso este lugar es tan importante y nuestra primera parada

Bella: ¿Primera? ¿Me vas a decir cuál es la segunda? (Dije con un tono pícaro y moví mis pestañas para intentar convencerlo)

Edward: (Se acercó a besarme, cuando terminó el beso, sonrió) Amor, tus chantajes no funcionarán esta vez

Me crucé de brazos, él me tomó por la cintura y me bajó del avión… Nos estaba esperando un auto muy elegante, nosotros nos subimos y allí empezó nuestra luna de miel.

.

.

.

Duramos un mes en la luna de miel, fue un sueño, sin lugar a dudas uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido en mi vida, fue un mes sola con Edward, bueno y con el bebé, fuimos a controles por lo menos una vez a la semana porque Edward quería asegurarse de que todo iba bien y yo no me podía oponer, él estaba haciendo un gran trabajo al cuidar de mí y de mi bebé. Las primeras dos semanas estuvimos recorriendo Paris, visitando todos los sitios turísticos, exceptuando los cuatro primeros días, no salíamos de la habitación del hotel. Las siguientes dos semanas tomamos otro avión para ir a nuestro próximo destino, la isla Esme, Edward escogió los dos lugares más perfectos para nuestra luna de miel, por una parte, en Francia recordamos que fue el lugar en donde admitimos nuestro amor y hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo para que yo lo aceptara de no ser por el intercambio, era como nuestro lugar de jóvenes, por otra parte, la isla Esme fue nuestro escape, ya estábamos más adultos y en cierta medida cada uno era más maduro en su forma de pensar y actuar, aquí concebimos a nuestro pequeño hijo y nada me daba más alegría que saber que había vida dentro de mí y que esa vida era fruto del amor que sentíamos Edward y yo.

"Los cuentos siempre terminan con un fin, pero en la vida real cada fin es un nuevo comienzo" así definiría mi vida hasta ahora, la boda no era sencillamente el fin de mi vida porque me esperaban muchas cosas con Edward a mi lado, me esperaba una familia de la cual yo hacía parte, cada vez que podía contaba los días para tener a mi hijo en mis brazos. El destino hizo un buen trabajo al tratar de separarme de mi único amor, admito que la pelea fue difícil y algunas veces llegué a pensar que no podría y que Edward y yo no estaríamos juntos porque el destino lo quería así o porque simplemente no éramos el uno para el otro… En el momento que lo dejé, pensé que así sería y me llené de razones estúpidas para comprobar algo que no era cierto, sin embargo nunca me arrepentiré de la decisión que tomé, si, hubo cosas malas, pero nosotros reafirmamos nuestro amor y cada uno cumplió su sueño de estudiar lo que más quería y de hacerse profesional en ello… Ahora estábamos juntos y nada ni nadie lo iba a poder evitar… Así que en esta lucha, me alegra decir, que mi amor por Edward superó todas las barreras que nos puso el destino y seguiremos luchando juntos, aún después de la muerte.

* * *

Hola chicas, este fue el último capítulo, falta el prólogo… Me demoré un poco porque estuve bastante ocupada hoy y además casi no tenía ideas para este capítulo, así que releí todo el fanfic, como se imaginaran eso me tomó tiempo. Sé que notaron que puse algunas cosas parecidas a lo que pasó en la película, me pareció especial hacerlo de esa forma y los votos que hicieron Edward y Bella, me los inventé, me emocioné mucho en esa parte…. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer mi fanfic  
COMENTEN  
Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi ¡!


	34. Prólogo: Felices Por Siempre

**Prólogo: Felices Por Siempre**

POV Bella

_10 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

No me podía quejar de la vida que estaba llevando ahora, quiero decir ¿Quién lo haría? Tenía a mis amigos, mi familia y a el hombre que amaba a mi lado y nuestro amor floreció dándonos las dos mayores alegrías que hubiéramos podido desear, Alice tuvo razón todo el tiempo, el bebé que estaba esperando resultó ser un niño, idéntico a Edward, parecía que fuera una fotocopia más joven de su padre, tanto en su personalidad como físicamente.

Un día Edward y yo hablamos y decidimos que su apartamento era muy pequeño para tres personas, así que decidimos comprar una casa a las afueras del pueblo, bastante amplia por cierto: contaba con un jardín y tres plantas, en la primera estaba la sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor y un cuarto de juegos al fondo, en la segunda planta habían cuatro habitaciones para invitados, en la tercera planta estaba la habitación principal y dos habitaciones más, una era para Anthony y la otra la dejaríamos como cuarto estudio. Esme me ayudó a decorar el jardín con hermosas flores y plantas, Alice se encargó de decorar el interior de la casa, en realidad, ella era muy buena en todo lo que tenía que ver con diseño, ya sea de modas o de interiores. Edward enloqueció comprando juguetes para el bebé y en ese tiempo ni siquiera sabíamos si iba a ser niño o niña, de igual forma no lo quisimos saber, más bien queríamos que fuera una sorpresa cuando llegara

Los primeros años con Anthony fueron duros, por lo menos a mí, me tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a que me despertara con su llantos cada noche, sin embargo debía agradecer que por lo menos durmiera en el día, Edward se quedaba con él en la noche y yo lo cuidaba en el día, siempre decía que parecía un vampiro, en la noche jugaba, reía, comía y en el día solo se la pasaba durmiendo. Anthony Cullen Swan nació un lluvioso 23 de Septiembre de 2012, nos llenó de alegría a todos, aunque fue algo repentino su nacimiento, ninguno de nosotros lo esperaba.

*FLASHBACK*

Era un día lluvioso, no sé porque a Alice se le ocurrió que ese era un buen día para llevarnos a mí y a Rose de compras, ciertamente ya no disfrutaba tanto las compras, a veces se me hacía algo aburrido y tedioso, pero bueno, ¿Quién podría contra los pucheros de Alice?, yo tenía exactamente 8 meses y tres semanas de embarazo, todo el tiempo me sentía muy cansada y solo dormía y me levantaba a comer, en fin, ese día salimos porque Alice quería que la ayudáramos a escoger unos arreglos para su boda, estaba planeada para realizarse dentro de un mes exactamente y le faltaban unos pocos detalles.

Alice: Vamos chicas, cerrarán las tiendas si no nos apresuramos (Chillo y empezó a danzar alrededor de nosotras)

Rosalie: Tranquila Alice, a ti es la única que se le ocurre salir de compras con esta lluvia (Dijo mientras me sostenía porque estaba perdiendo el equilibrio por mi abultado vientre)

Bella: No olvides que estoy embarazada, se supone que debería estar en la casa como mi esposo me lo ordenó

Alice: No vas a obedecer al paranoico de mi hermano, además te hace bien tomar un poco de aire

Rosalie: Si le hace bien un poco de aire, pero en un día lluvioso (Se quedó pensando) se podría enfermar, Edward tiene razón al ser paranoico, deberíamos ir a casa y tal vez encontremos algo divertido para hacer

Alice: No Rose, tus ideas son muy aburridas, me gusta ir de compras y a Bella también, así que nosotras ganamos

Bella: (Hice una mueca de disgusto) Ya no estoy tan segura de que me gusten mucho las compras, en este caso apoyo a Rosalie con su idea de ir a casa

Alice: ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo me dices que no te gustan las compras?... ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?

Bella: Lo siento Alice, creo que el embarazo me ha cambiado un poco, recuerdas cuando estaba en mis primeros meses, tampoco me gustaba mucho comprar

Alice: (Suspiró) Ok, esta vez ganan… Solo porque a ese pequeño angelito no le gustan las compras (Acarició mi vientre y sonrió) pero ya encontraré la forma de hacer que te gusten de nuevo

Rosalie y yo reímos victoriosas y seguimos caminando de nuevo a casa mientras tanto, Alice no dejaba de hablar de su boda y de todos los detalles que faltaban, me hacía muy feliz verla tan emocionada y más por saber que se iba a casar con un hombre que la amaba como era Jasper, después de todo, ellos también pasaron por muchas cosas antes de poder estar juntos y se lo merecen, sabiendo que se aman tanto.

Ya íbamos llegando a la casa y abrí mi bolso para sacar las llaves, de repente sentí un dolor en mi vientre, al principio traté de aguantar el dolor y hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada, hace días lo sentía pero el gineco-obstetra dijo que no era nada de qué preocuparse, hasta que ese dolor se hizo más y más fuerte, tanto que ya no lo pude soportar y sentí que un líquido recorría mi entrepierna

Rosalie: Bella ¿Estás bien?

Alice: (Se volteó a verme y parecía preocupada) ¿Bella qué tienes?

Bella: Me duele (Señalé mi vientre) Me duele mucho… Chicas… por favor… Llamen a Edward (apenas pude decir en medio del dolor)

Alice tomó su celular en seguida, Rosalie se quedó a mi lado viendo que yo estuviera bien, en sus ojos se veía que se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudarme, pero para mí era suficiente que estuviera conmigo cuando la necesitaba, al menos ella me daba apoyo. Me concentré en Alice cuando oí sus desesperados gritos en cuanto Edward le contestó

*LLAMADA*

Alice: Edward ¿Dónde demonios estás metido?... ¿Qué? ¿Estás en tu trabajo cuando tu esposa está sufriendo un dolor en el vientre?... No sé Edward, no estudié medicina como tú… Cálmate y manda una maldita ambulancia a tu casa

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Alice puso el celular de nuevo en su bolso y se acercó a mí para ayudar a Rosalie por lo menos a darme apoyo

Bella: No debiste asustarlo así, además no es su culpa no poder estar conmigo en este momento (Traté de sostenerme de mis amigas porque sentía que mis piernas no me daban y el dolor era muy fuerte)

Alice: Mírate, apenas si puedes estar en pie, no lo estoy asustando, le dije las cosas como eran

Rosalie: Ya no te preocupes por eso, la ambulancia vendrá pronto y tú debes estar tranquila

Bella: ¿TRANQUILA? ¿ALGUNA DE USTEDES HA ESTADO EN ESTA SITUACIÓN? NO ME PUEDEN PEDIR QUE ME TRANQUILICE TENIENDO QUE SOPORTAR DOLORES EN MI VIENTRE, CADA UNO MÁS FUERTE QUE EL ANTERIOR (Grité)

Rosalie: Solo intentamos ayudar

Bella: No está funcionando (Dije un poco malhumorada pero con el tono de voz bajo)

Alice: Cálmate, allí viene la ambulancia

Después de gritar me arrepentí de todo lo que les dije, por estar tan concentrada en el dolor que sentía no noté las bulliciosas alarmas de la ambulancia. No debí haber gritado, admito que tenía las hormonas al cien, no medí lo que estaba diciendo, les hice mucho daño al decirles eso, Rosalie no podía tener bebés y Alice había perdido uno cuando tenía cinco meses de embarazo, fue muy insensible de mi parte. Por estar pensando en todo lo que había dicho y en el dolor que sentía, no me di cuenta en que momento me subieron en la camilla y a su vez, en la ambulancia, Edward estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano y al frente estaba un paramédico

Edward: Bella, por favor… Respóndeme, todo va a estar bien mi vida, tienes que estar conmigo, te necesito… Por favor (A penas alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía)

Paramédico: Está en shock y tiene 6 cm de dilatación, no pasará mucho tiempo para que entre en trabajo de parto

Bella: (En ese momento reaccioné) NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA DEJARÉ QUE MI BEBÉ NAZCA EN UNA AMBULANCIA

Edward: (Suspiró) Oh, gracias a Dios estas bien

Paramédico: 7 cm de dilatación doctor Cullen

Edward: Respira

Bella: EN VEZ DE DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, DEBERÍAS DECIRLE A ESE CONDUCTOR QUE ACELERE, O MÁS BIEN TÚ DEBERÍAS ESTAR AL VOLANTE, ASÍ LLEGARÍAMOS A TIEMPO

Edward: Ya casi llegamos, solo respira e intenta calmarte (Levantó una mano para silenciarme) Antes de que me grites de nuevo, recuerda que solo quiero que tú y el bebé estén bien

Tomé aire e intenté calmarme, según Edward, solo faltaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar al hospital y entonces todo estaría bien

Paramédico: 8 cm de dilatación

Bella: Ahhh (Grité) ¿Cómo quieren que me calme si están diciendo eso a toda hora?

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio, el paramédico no dijo nada hasta que llegamos al hospital unos segundos después, agradecí al cielo que mi hijo o hija no hubiera nacido en una ambulancia. Me llevaron a la sala de parto, Edward sujeto mi mano todo el tiempo e incluso entró conmigo, él me daba apoyo y eso hacía que casi no sintiera los dolores, aunque era casi imposible evitarlos. El gineco-obstetra entró en la sala

Doctor: Hola Edward, Señora Cullen mi nombre es Peter Lutz, seré el encargado de recibir a su hijo

Bella: Me alegra conocerlo, no es por apurarlo pero ya no soporto más el dolor

Paramédico: Tiene 9 cm de dilatación, casi 10 cm

Doctor: Escúcheme señora Cullen, este es un proceso sencillo no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, me voy a poner entre sus piernas y cuando le dé la señal usted empieza a pujar ¿Entendido?

Yo asentí levemente haciéndole entender que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, volteé a ver a Edward y él me veía con una sonrisa nerviosa, seguramente estaba tratando de calmarme y eso fue lo que menos logró, me puse más nerviosa, traté de recordar las palabras del doctor para poder calmarme

Doctor: Ahora

Yo empecé a pujar, apretaba la mano de Edward con mucha fuerza mientras el acariciaba mis mejillas y retiraba unos mechones de pelo que estaban en mi cara, sentí como las gotas de sudor descendían por mi rostro y cada vez que pujaba sentía que el bebé salía de mí, eso era lo que me daba fuerza, que él estuviera conmigo y que al fin pudiera conocer a mi hijo o hija, estuve a punto de rendirme, en un momento sentí que me ganaba el cansancio y mis parpados pesaban

Doctor: Ya falta poco, solo una vez más

Tomé aire, me recordé a mí misma que todo era por el bebé, luche contra mis fuerzas para no dormirme y pujé una vez más, como me lo pidió el doctor, de pronto la sala de parto se llenó del sonido más hermoso que hubieran podido escuchar mis oídos, el llanto de mi angelito, Edward apretó mi mano dulcemente al ver al doctor acercándose con el bebé en sus brazos

Doctor: Felicidades, es un niño (Se lo tendió a Edward, luego de cortar el cordón umbilical y limpiarlo)

Edward: (Tenía una sonrisa enorme, lo recibió gustoso en sus brazos y luego lo acercó a mí para que yo pudiera verlo) Bienvenido al mundo Anthony (Susurró)

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Desde ese día, nada volvió a ser igual, estábamos muy dichosos con la llegada de Anthony, incluso Edward se tomó unas semanas de vacaciones para ayudarme un poco, aunque no fuera tan necesario porque todos en la familia se turnaban para venir a visitarlo y ayudarme con todo lo que él o yo pudiéramos necesitar.

Cuatro años y unos meses más tarde, Edward ganó una beca para estudiar un posgrado en la universidad de Harvard, yo tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, estaba muy feliz por él, su sueño era especializarse en neuropediatría, yo quería con todo mi corazón que eso se hiciera realidad, pero por otro lado, eso significaba que no lo vería durante dos largos años… Al final opté por dejarlo ir, no era como si no nos volviéramos a ver, solo iba a ser un tiempo y rogaba para que ese tiempo se pasara lo más pronto posible. Desgraciadamente, esos dos años se me hicieron realmente largos, Edward venía cada quince días, cuando podía, además de los días de celebraciones especiales, pero no era lo mismo, agradecí mucho cuando volvió y me dijo que ya no se iría nunca más porque me había extrañado demasiado, igual que a Toni, quien para cuando él terminó su especialización, ya tenía seis años y estaba enorme.

Alice quedó embarazada un año después de su boda, supongo que concibieron al bebé en su luna de miel, aunque no tengo intenciones de imaginarme la forma en la que lo hicieron, tanto Jasper como ella estaban demasiado dichosos cuando se enteraron de la noticia y habían doblado las precauciones y los cuidados para que no sucediera lo de la vez anterior, aunque nadie pudiera prever que pasara eso y no fue culpa de nadie, pero se veían bastante emocionados y no querían que nada ni nadie dañara esa felicidad, la cual se aumentó, cuando fueron a su cuarto control y el gineco-obstetra les dijo que iban a ser mellizos: Ashley y Jackson Hale Cullen nacieron un 16 de Marzo, eran un año menor que Anthony y se divertían mucho jugando juntos, debo decir que Jasper era muy sobre protector con Jackson y ni que decir con Ashley, casi no dejaba que alguien los mirara y se mantenía muy pendiente de sus necesidades y sus caprichos, se la pasaba horas enteras leyéndoles o jugando con ellos, incluso se ponía se acuerdo con Alice para comprarles juguetes y ropa, aún más sabiendo que a él no le gustaban las compras… Ashley era muy parecida a Alice en cuanto a su personalidad, eran iguales de hiperactivas y le gustaba mucho que la cambiaran de atuendo, Alice hacía eso encantada, parecía su muñeca personal, Jackson era un poco más calmado como su padre, ambos tenían el cabello rubio como el de Jasper, a excepción que el de Ashley era más ondulado que el de Jackson y sus ojos eran iguales a los de Alice, exactamente el mismo matiz, era la combinación perfecta entre ellos dos.

Rosalie se sintió un poco mal porque Alice y yo teníamos unos hijos preciosos y era entendible que ella quisiera lo mismo, su sueño siempre fue formar una familia junto a Emmet, empezó a ir a un tratamiento para que le ayudaran a estudiar las posibilidades de concebir un bebé, luego de unos años sin éxito alguno, ellos perdieron las esperanzas y se dieron por vencidos, decidieron que lo mejor sería adoptar, y para que su hijo se pudiera llevar bien con Anthony, Jackson y Ashley, adoptaron a David Cullen Hale, quien era dos años mayor que los mellizos y tan solo un año mayor que Anthony, era un niño muy simpático, tenía los ojos cafés y el cabello oscuro, se podría decir que era parecido a Emmet, exceptuando la forma de su cuerpo ya que tendía a ser delgado… Fue muy sorprendente para todos enterarnos, después de unos meses, que Rosalie había quedado embarazada, nada más ni nada menos que de dos hermosas gemelas, Nikki y Vera Cullen Hale, nacieron un 6 de Agosto, sin duda se parecían mucho a Rosalie, tenían el cabello rubio y ondulado y los ojos eran como un contraste entre los ojos oscuros de Emmet y los ojos claros de Rosalie, era muy difícil diferenciarlas, solo Rosalie podía hacerlo, por lo menos yo solo sabía que Nikki sonreía cada vez que le mostrábamos su sonajero rosa y Vera dormía la mayor parte del tiempo. Emmet y David con el tiempo, se volvieron demasiado sobreprotectores con las niñas, a pesar del hecho de que ellas tenían el mismo carácter de su madre.

Edward no entendía porque todos los hombres se portaban tan sobreprotectores con sus hijas, él cuidaba demasiado a Tony pero no era como ellos, hasta que cuatro meses después de que el regresara luego de terminar su posgrado, me di la gran sorpresa de que estaba embarazada y tenía dos meses, esta vez no quisimos esperar y decidimos saber el género del bebé para comprarle todo lo necesario antes de que naciera, era una niña, todos estaban muy felices por nosotros, cuando tuve tres meses de embarazo decidimos decirle a Tony que él tendría una hermanita, jamás olvidaré ese día

*FLASHBACK*

Era sábado en la mañana, mis dos hombres estaban en el jardín jugando mientras yo terminaba de hacer el desayuno, hoy sería el día en el que le diríamos a Tony que él iba a tener una hermanita, él me preguntaba muchas veces porque mi estómago crecía tanto, estaba atravesando la etapa de las preguntas y para tener seis años era bastante despierto e inteligente, yo nunca encontraba las fuerzas para decirle lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo, pero hoy era el día. Terminé de preparar el desayuno y puse la mesa, luego me fui hasta la puerta trasera que daba al jardín y así avisarles a Edward y a Tony que el desayuno estaba listo.

Bella: Chicos el desayuno está listo

Edward: Ya vamos amor

Pronto vi a Anthony en brazos de Edward, corriendo hasta donde yo me encontraba, Edward se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios, tuvimos que terminarlo unos segundos después porque Anthony se empezó a mover incómodo en los brazos de Edward.

Tony: Iuuuu, no hagan eso en frente de un niño (Hizo cara de asco mientras Edward lo dejaba en el piso y con pasos torpes llegó hasta la mesa)

Edward: Creo que heredó tu torpeza al caminar (Susurró en mi oído y después soltó una pequeña risa)

Bella: Será lo único, porque de resto parece que fuera una copia exacta de ti

Edward: No parece… ES UNA COPIA EXACTA DE MI (Se acercó de nuevo a mí y besó mi oído, lo que hizo que me estremeciera y soltara una pequeña risita)

Bella: Presumido (Alcancé a decir en tono de broma antes de que me besara de nuevo)

Terminamos el beso, porque escuché a Anthony decir algo, aunque la primera frase que dijo no la entendí muy bien, seguramente estaba demasiado perdida en los ojos de Edward como para comprender cualquier cosa

Tony: Mami… ¿Me ayudas?

Me volteé a ver a Anthony quien tenía sus bracitos extendidos hacía mí para que lo ayudara a sentarse en su silla y así empezar a comer

Bella: Claro mi cielo (Lo levanté con cuidado y lo puse en su silla, Edward se acomodó en su puesto y luego yo me senté en mi lugar)

Edward: (Aclaró su garganta mientras bebía algo de jugo) Campeón, tenemos algo que decirte

Tony: (Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, miró a Edward y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí y yo asentí, seguramente pensó que lo castigaríamos por alguna de sus travesuras, las cuales eran muy frecuentes estos días) Yo no quise, David me retó a una carrera y sin querer tropecé contra la mesita y rompí el jarrón de tía Rose... Lo siento (Empezó a llorar)

-¿Hiciste qué?- Dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

Tony: ¿No querían hablarme de eso? (Agachó la cabeza y luego la levantó para mostrarnos su tierno puchero, igualito al de Edward) Ups, lo siento

Edward: Ese puchero no te funcionará jovencito, estás en graves problemas (Dijo serio)

Bella: Edward, él no quiso hacerlo (Traté de calmarlo, Edward siempre trataba de educarlo de manera dura, era un poco estricto con él, pero eso solo demostraba lo mucho que lo quería porque siempre era muy equilibrado, trataba de consentirlo pero sin dejar de ser estricto)

Edward: Bueno, después hablaremos de eso… Pero tienes que disculparte con tu tía Rosalie

Tony: (Asintió y cambió de tema rápidamente) ¿De qué vamos a hablar? (Ya estaba más entusiasmado, tomó un sorbo de jugo)

Bella: ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste por qué mi estómago crecía tanto?

Tony: Si, David me dijo que podía ser porque estabas comiendo mucho y por eso no pregunté más (Tomó una tostada y la mordió)

Edward: No Tony, no es por eso que la barriguita de mi mami está creciendo

Tony: (Frunció el ceño) ¿Entonces por qué?

Bella: Vas a tener una hermanita y está creciendo aquí dentro (Dije muy emocionada y mi expresión cambió al ver el rostro enfadado de Anthony)

Tony: NO (Empezó a llorar y a hacer pataleta) Yo no quiero tener hermanas

Bella: ¿Por qué no mi amor? David y Jackson tienen hermanitas y ahora tú también la vas a tener

Tony: NO, YO SOLO QUIERO TENERLOS A USTEDES… NO QUIERO HERMANAS (Estaba tratando de bajarse de su asiento)

Edward: No te entiendo, ¿Por qué no quieres a tu hermanita?

Tony: Es que (Una lágrima salió de su ojo) mmm no, no quiero

Edward: ¿Qué te pasa Anthony? Puedes decirnos (Su expresión se tornó comprensiva y yo puse una mano sobre la suya y le sonreí a mi hijo)

Tony: Es que… David dijo que cuando llegara mi hermanita, ustedes ya no me iban a querer más y se iban a olvidar de mi (Se lanzó a llorar)

Bella: (Me acerqué a él y lo abracé y Edward me imitó haciendo lo mismo) No mi cielo, nosotros siempre te vamos a querer mucho igual que a tu hermanita y nunca te vamos a dejar de lado

Tony: ¿Entonces por qué David me dijo eso? ¿Me mintió? (Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas)

Edward: Tal vez él te lo dijo porque cuando llega un bebé a la casa, se necesita cuidarlo mucho y todos deben estar muy pendientes de que nada le falte, es normal que se haya sentido olvidado, te aseguro que tu tía Rose y tu tío Emmet lo siguen queriendo igual o más, además cuando llegue tu hermanita vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda para que ella esté bien y no le falte nada.

Tony: ¿Me prometen que no me van a dejar de querer? (Hizo un puchero)

Bella: (Limpié la última lágrima que caía de su ojo) Nunca, nosotros siempre te vamos a querer hasta el infinito y más allá (Sonreí recordando que esa era su frase favorita estas ultimas semanas)

Tony: Está bien (Se quedó pensando) ¿Pueden responder una pregunta?

-Claro- Dijimos Edward y yo al tiempo

Tony: ¿Cómo hicieron para meter a mi hermanita allí dentro? (Señaló mi vientre)

Volteé a ver a Edward y él se puso pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y creo que yo debía estar igual porque Anthony nos miraba confundido por nuestras expresiones, Edward tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente, como queriéndome decir que le explicara, pero yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que lo miré queriéndole decir que él debía hacerlo, después de todo era una charla entre hombres.

Tony: ¿Y bien? (Se veía confundido y hacía una mueca adorable mientras comía)

Edward: Bueno, no sé cómo explicarte… ¿Recuerdas cuando pusimos una semilla en el jardín y luego empezó a crecer una flor? (Tony asintió) Pues algo así sucede en el vientre de mami, está creciendo tu hermanita (Suspiró de alivio)

Tony: ¿Y quién puso la semilla allí? (Preguntó aún más confundido)

Edward y yo pasamos por todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes, era muy difícil explicarle de donde vienen los bebés a un niño de 6 años y cada vez hacía más preguntas

Bella: Tu papi la puso

Tony: Pero ¿Cómo…?

Edward: (Lo interrumpió) Bastantes preguntas por hoy, debemos ir a visitar a tus abuelos… Así que sube a ducharte

Ayudé a Anthony a bajarse de su silla y él corrió hacia el baño, aunque no estaba muy convencido de hacerlo, cuando él se fue Edward y yo suspiramos de alivio, me abrazó por la cintura y besó mi mejilla

Bella: Este niño algún día me va a provocar un paro cardiaco

Edward: No tienes por qué quejarte, tú eres igual de curiosa, por eso no te gustan las sorpresas

Bella: Y con mucha razón… pero no sé qué le diremos cuando nos vuelva a preguntar, no creo que se le olvide fácilmente

Edward: Por ahora solo le diremos que lo sabrá cuando sea mayor y ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso, por lo menos durante un tiempo

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Como lo dijo Edward, él no nos volvió a preguntar eso durante un tiempo, primero pasó un año, cuando cumplió 7 años nos preguntó de nuevo y Edward tuvo la gran idea de decirle que tendría que cumplir 17 años para saber ese tipo de cosas, así que por ahora estaba tranquilo y no preguntaba más.

El nacimiento de mi pequeña bebé fue otro de los acontecimientos más importantes de mi vida, Sophía Cullen Swan nació un 20 de Junio, el mismo día en el que Edward cumplía 28 años, fue una gran sorpresa para todos

*FLASHBACK*

Edward: ¿Ya estás lista amor? Vamos a llegar tarde a la cena que organizaron mis padres (Gritó desde la primera planta)

Bella: Ya casi, dame un minuto

Me estaba arreglando frente al espejo por la cena de cumpleaños de Edward, aunque estaba demasiado deprimida porque ninguno de mis vestidos me quedaba como quisiera, mi vientre estaba más abultado que cuando tuve a Anthony, claro que cuando di a luz, tenía tan solo ocho meses, ahora me faltaba menos de una semana para dar a luz. En fin, no podría luchar contra eso, suspiré pesadamente y traté de acomodar mi vestido lo mejor posible, me iba a dar la vuelta para ver la parte trasera de mi vestido y me encontré con dos hermosas esmeraldas verdes

Edward: Ya paso un minuto (Dijo con su deslumbrante sonrisa y me besó)

Bella: ¿Sabías que esa es una forma de decir que todavía me demoro? (Pregunté con tono sarcástico y suspiré) Nada de mi ropa me queda bien, no veo la hora de tener a Sophía en mis brazos para así no cargarla más en mi vientre… Parezco una ballena (Estuve a punto de llorar, malditas hormonas del embarazo)

Edward: No llores mi vida, le hace mal a Sophi

Bella: ¿Solo te importa cómo se sienta Sophía? Claro, yo debo ser un cero a la izquierda para ti… Como a ti no te toca lidiar con el sueño excesivo, las náuseas, los mareos y el gran apetito, es fácil para ti decirlo

Edward: No es eso lo que quiero decir, mírame (Levantó mi cara) Yo te amo, para mi eres la mujer más hermosa que ha pisado este planeta y nuestra hija sin duda será igual de hermosa a ti, no importa lo que uses, siempre serás mi ángel (Se acercó a mí y me besó lentamente)

Bella: Gracias, siempre sabes que decir… Lo siento, no debí alterarme

Edward: No te preocupes innecesariamente, vamos… Anthony ya está en el auto

Él me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó hasta que yo me acomodara para luego dirigirse a su puesto y poner en marcha el auto. El camino fue divertido, Anthony preguntaba el porqué de cada cosa, excepto lo de los bebés y eso me aliviaba un poco, por lo menos cuando creciera un poco más, encontraría la forma de explicarle, si es que me vuelve a preguntar. En pocos minutos llegamos a la mansión de los Cullen, Tony no podía contener su emoción por ver a sus abuelos y se bajó muy rápido del auto, Edward me ayudó a bajar mientras veíamos como Tony corría hacía los brazos de Esme, quien lo esperaba en la puerta

Esme: Feliz cumpleaños hijo (Dijo una vez llegamos a donde ella estaba y lo abrazó)

Edward: Gracias, y además gracias por la cena… No tenías que hacer esto

Esme: Oh no fui yo, yo no planeé ni un solo detalle

Edward: ¿Entonces fue Alice? (Preguntó confundido)

Esme: No

Ella levantó su rostro mirándome a mí… Rayos, se supone que era una sorpresa, Edward se volteó a verme, en su rostro se notaba que estaba bastante confundido

Bella: (Me encogí de hombros y sonreí inocentemente) Sorpresa amor

Edward: No puede ser, de todas las personas que esperaba que me sorprendieran, tú eras la última opción (Dijo sorprendido) No me malentiendas… es que no te gustan las sorpresas

Bella: Quería devolverte una de las cuantas que me has dado desde que nos conocimos, ahora debes entrar y disfrutar de tu día

Anthony ya estaba dentro de la casa, Edward y yo entramos tomados de la mano y todos gritaron "Sorpresa" al ver a Edward cruzando la puerta, Alice era la más eufórica con todo, ella me ayudó a planear muchos juegos y actividades, una de ellas incluían los regalos que Edward no se esperaba. Esme preparó una comida que parecía de restaurante, la comida favorita de Edward era la carne y ella preparó una parrilla de tres carnes, una para cada uno, estaba realmente deliciosa y hubiera querido comérmela toda pero Sophi no estaba muy de acuerdo y dejé casi la mitad del plato.

Luego pasamos a la sala para que Edward destapara sus obsequios, Carlisle y Esme le regalaron un safari a África con todo pago, Jasper y Alice le regalaron dos conjuntos de ropa, uno para ir a trabajar y otro para que usara los fines de semana, Emmet y Rosalie le arreglaron su volvo, es decir, lo mejoraron poniéndole un nuevo motor y varias pantallas en los asientos traseros del auto, hasta tenía consolas de videojuego incluidas, Jacob y Reneesme le regalaron una billetera en cuero, Charlie y René le dieron una colección de CDs con música clásica, claro eso fue mi idea, mis padres me llamaron a preguntarme que debían darle a Edward y se me ocurrió que ese era un buen regalo, por último mi tío y Carmen le regalaron una cámara fotográfica, Edward estaba muy feliz con las reformas de su auto, bueno estaba muy feliz con todos sus regalos. Llegó mi turno y en realidad mi regalo no era muy bueno, pero estaba segura de que le iba a gustar

Bella: Falta mi regalo (Dije intentando ponerme de pie de un salto)

Edward: (Me sujetó en sus brazos) Despacio amor, mi mayor regalo es que te tengo aquí conmigo

Bella: Ammm entonces ¿no quieres saber que te voy a dar? (Hice un puchero)

Emmet: Edward no seas amargado y recibe el regalo que te va a dar tu dulce esposa (Soltó una risa)

Bella: En realidad son dos sorpresas (Tomé un regalo que estaba envuelto en papel verde, el último que quedaba) Te vi observándolo en la tienda, espero que te guste

Edward: (Lo tomó en sus manos y lo desenvolvió lentamente) No puede ser… Bella… esto… es demasiado… no puedo… creer…

Bella: Shhhh (Puse mi dedo índice en sus labios para callarlo) No importa, sé que te gustaba, lo estuviste observando por semanas

Edward: Este reloj es magnífico, perfecto… Gracias amor (Se acercó y me besó)

Jacob: ¿No eran dos sorpresas? Dile cuál es la otra

Jacob empezó a levantar las cejas sujestivamente en mi dirección, ya que él era el único que sabía lo que era el otro regalo, le compré un piano de cola blanco mucho más grande que el que le había regalado Carlisle, de hecho, el que le regaló él, ya estaba algo viejo y un poco dañado, por eso se me ocurrió que era el regalo perfecto para él y le conté a Jacob porque después de todo necesitaba a alguien que me acompañara a comprarlo y pensé ¿Quién mejor que él? Después de todo, hace tiempo no estábamos juntos y aprovechamos para compartir y reírnos mientras le comprábamos el regalo a Edward. Lo único malo fue que no lo pude traer a la mansión Cullen, quedaron de llevarlo más tarde a nuestra casa, para este momento ya debería estar allí y se sorprendería mucho cuando lo viera más tarde.

Bella: Bueno la otra… te está esperando en la casa (Fijé mis ojos en Edward)

Emmet: (Alzó las cejas sugestivamente y se empezó a reír) Oh vamos, no te creí capaz de mencionar eso… apuesto a que es lo que estoy pensando (Miró a Rosalie)

Mientras Edward y yo pasábamos colores, todos los demás se reían, exceptuando a los niños quienes lucían confundidos pero no preguntaban nada, hasta que…

Vera: ¿Qué piensas papi?

En ese momento Edward y yo empezamos a reír y Emmet se puso demasiado tenso

Edward: Vamos Emmet, explícale a tu hija que cuál crees que será mi sorpresa

Emmet: Este… yo… creo (Empezó a tartamudear y miró a Rosalie en busca de ayuda)

Rosalie: A ni no me veas, tú te metiste en esto solo… Ahí tienes por mencionar tus comentarios con doble sentido

Tony: Debe ser algo que tiene que ver con bebés, porque mis papás también se ponen así cuando les pregunto (Se cruzó de brazos y las miradas se fijaron en nosotros dos)

Emmet, Rosalie, Edward y yo permanecíamos en silencio mientras los demás reían, parecía que Alice estuviera a punto de explotar de tanto reírse, rogaba por aire y no dejaba de sujetar su estómago con fuerza

Jackson: No entiendo de que se ríen (Dijo molesto)

Nikki: Debe ser que ellos saben que piensa mi papi y por eso no nos quieren decir

Ashley: ¿Podrías decirme papi? (Miró a Jasper con un puchero y todos nos empezamos a reír porque Jasper se puso rojo como un tomate)

Jasper: Yo no sé de qué están hablando (Usó su tono serio y miró a Ashley a los ojos)

Jackson: Entonces ¿Por qué te reías?

Carlisle: Los sentimientos se contagian y si una persona se ríe otra también le sigue, así como cuando una persona llora y otra se siente triste por ella (Dijo salvándole la patria a Jasper quien le agradecía con una mirada de alivio)

David: Entonces tendremos que preguntarle de nuevo a mi papi (Sonó serio y se volteó verlo) ¿Qué estabas pensando? (Dijo sin rodeos)

Podía ver en los ojos de todos los adultos, que se estaban muriendo de risa internamente, pero no podíamos hacerlo porque si no los niños empezarían a buscar respuestas en otras personas que no fueran Emmet, no queríamos que nos preguntaran a ninguno y por eso tuvimos que contener las risas, para mí fue bastante difícil y tuve que esconder mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Hubo un silencio, Emmet estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarles a los niños, la clase de cosas que pasaban por su mente y eso no iba a ser sencillo, pero seguramente su explicación sería muy divertida. Emmet iba a empezar a hablar sintiéndose incomodo, pero Reneesme lo detuvo y se adelantó a la explicación

Reneesme: Espera Emmet, probablemente lo que estás pensando, si es la sorpresa de Edward y no debemos arruinar la sorpresa… Esperemos a que mañana nos cuenten que es

Emmet suspiró aliviado y los niños se cruzaron de brazos enojados, en fin, otro día lidiaríamos con eso y nos inventaríamos alguna forma de explicarles o por lo menos hacer que no pregunten más.

Rosalie: Bueno niños, creo que deberían salir a jugar un rato más… En una hora nos vamos

Todos los niños salieron corriendo al jardín y dejaron el tema de lado, tan pronto como ellos salieron, todos empezamos a reír con más ganas, a mí me dolía el vientre, pero no le presté atención

Alice: Oh por Dios, creí que Jasper iba a explotar cuando Ashley le preguntó con ojos suplicantes

Jasper: Creo que debería taparte la boca con cinta para que no la volvieras a abrir y meternos en esto (Dijo mirando a Emmet)

Emmet: Eso no fue justo, Carlisle te salvó

Esme: De todas formas no debiste mencionar ese tema (intentó sonar seria pero al final se le escapó una risa)

Jasper: Reneesme te salvó a ti, así que quedamos a mano… Excepto por tu comentario, algún día me las pagarás

Edward: Si, ya bastante tenemos con Anthony preguntando sobre el tema de los bebés

René: Deberías decirle sin rodeos (Dijo sarcásticamente restándole importancia y volviéndose a reír con más fuerza)

Bella: Oh vamos, ustedes nunca me dijeron nada de eso

Charlie: Para eso estaba Eleazar, le pedimos el favor de que los cuidara y eso implicaba enseñarles sobre todas esas cosas

Todos volteamos a mirar a mi tío y él se sintió un poco intimidado con eso, solo se encogió de hombros

Tío: Bella nunca preguntó y Jacob estaba con su madre adoptiva cuando estuvo en esa etapa, así que no sé cómo reaccionó

Jacob: Pfff nunca me dijo nada, siempre cambiaba de tema

Todos nos reímos de nuevo, llenamos el gran salón familiar de risas, mientras los niños estaban en el jardín jugando y todo gracias a Rosalie, si no se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de hacer que los niños salieran a jugar, probablemente ahora seguiríamos intentando explicarles lo mismo. Sentí que mi vientre iba a explotar, por eso traté de calmarme y no reír más, cuando pude hacerlo, noté que seguía teniendo dolores, uno más fuerte que el anterior… Vi a Anthony que corría hacía mi con sus bracitos extendidos para que lo alzara, lo senté en mi regazo y una mueca de dolor que no pude contener, se reflejó en mi rostro

Tony: ¿Estás bien mami? (preguntó preocupado)

Luego sentí la mirada de todos en mí, Edward pasó un brazo por mi cintura y se quedó mirándome a los ojos, como tratando de buscar la respuesta

Bella: (Le sonreí a Anthony) No es nada… Vuelve a jugar (Dije poniéndolo en el piso)

Me levanté y fui a la cocina con la excusa de que necesitaba un poco de agua, Edward no se convenció mucho y se ofreció a acompañarme, cuando terminé de tomar el agua sentí una fuerte contracción y me tuve que sujetar del brazo de Edward para no caerme

Edward: No me puedes engañar a mí, dime que te pasa

Bella: Creo que es la hora… Parece que Sophía quiere nacer ya

Edward: ¿En serio? (Se quedó mirándome como si estuviera entrando en shock)

Bella: (Sentí otra contracción) SI Y NO ME AYUDAS MUCHO ALLÍ DE PIE (Grité para que despertara de su trance)

Edward: Ok, te llevaré al auto

Edward salió conmigo en brazos, los demás se preocuparon al ver a Edward tan desesperado por llegar al auto y se fueron detrás de él, llegamos al auto y el me depositó suavemente en el puesto del copiloto, Alice empezó a preguntarle qué pasaba y él respondió a la vez que entraba al auto, alcancé a escuchar a Rosalie que decía que nos veríamos más tarde en el hospital y que no nos preocupáramos por Anthony.

Yo trataba de mantenerme calmada, Edward conducía el auto a toda velocidad, como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno, en parte era algo así, en pocos minutos llegamos al hospital y antes de ingresar a la sala de parto sentí otra contracción recorrer mi cuerpo, el doctor Lutz se demoró un tiempo en llegar y yo ya no resistía más

Bella: EDWARD, SI QUIERES TENER MÁS HIJOS LOS LLEVARÁS TÚ ¿ME ENTENDISTE? Y ESO INCLUYE LOS SINTOMAS, EL GIGANTE VIENTRE Y LAS DOLOROSAS CONTRACCIONES

Edward se tensó y empezó a gritar para que trajeran al doctor Lutz lo más pronto posible, si no estuviera con las hormonas alborotadas en ese momento, esta situación sería bastante cómica, no me podía imaginar a Edward con un vientre y con contracciones. El doctor Lutz llegó luego de unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos y luego todo pasó muy rápido, pude ver a mi pequeña Sophía, su cabello era color chocolate como el mío, tenía algunas facciones del rostro de Edward y los ojos no los pude ver porque los tenía cerrados, sin duda era hermosa. Edward se acercó y besó mi frente

Edward: Gracias, no tengo idea cual sea la sorpresa que me espera en casa, pero este es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar (Susurró cerca de mi oído y me besó, esta vez en los labios)

Bella: Esto no estaba planeado (Admití con algo de pena)

Edward: Como sea, cada día encuentras la forma de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Luego de ese día volvimos a trasnochar, en los primeros días, cuidando a Sophía aunque ella dormía más tiempo de lo que lo hacía Anthony en su momento, si, era más hiperactiva que él pero por lo menos dormía en la noche y en el día dormía, jugaba, comía, como una persona normal.

Por otra parte, Kate y Garrett terminaron juntos, aún no se casaban pero Garrett le comentó a Edward que tenía planeado proponérselo algún día y conociendo a Kate, ella estaría dichosa, solo hacía falta verlos para darse cuenta que se amaban, lo mismo pasó con Annie y Joe, bueno, admito que Edward y yo hicimos el papel de cupido juntándolos en la boda, pero yo no me esperaba que duraran tanto tiempo, aunque lo deseaba, no conocía bien a Joe para decir si eran el uno para el otro… Al parecer funcionó y ellos estaban felices juntos, eso era lo que realmente importaba.

El tema de Carmen, Irina y Kate, era algo complicado, a Irina la condenaron a 6 años de cárcel por intento de homicidio, Carmen la visitaba muy seguido y le costó mucho hacer que Kate fuera a verla, yo tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Carmen, después de mi luna de miel iba muy seguido a visitarla porque me sentía mal de verla así y no poder ayudarla, ella me decía que no era justo lo que ella había hecho con Irina, se sentía culpable de dejarla y creía que por esa razón, ella se había convertido en la persona que era ahora, ella quería recuperar los años que no pasó junto a ella y convenció a Kate de que la fuera a ver a la cárcel, después de todo ellas dos eran hermanas y Kate no la soportaba, no le gustaba que ella tratara mal a su madre, era cierto que ella se equivocó pero ahora trataba de remediarlo e Irina al principio la ignoraba y la trataba con desprecio… En fin, con el tiempo, las tres se empezaron a llevar bien o por lo menos lo intentaban, Kate era muy pequeña cuando Carmen huyó, por eso no se acordaba de Irina. Carmen estaba viviendo con mi tío, cuando Irina salió de prisión vivió por un tiempo con ellos, mi tío no se la soportaba mucho, sin embargo, ella al parecer, cambió… solo un poco, por lo menos ahora no quería matarnos y ya no estaba interesada en arruinar mi relación, eso era un gran avance para ella.

Volviendo al presente, yo volví a trabajar luego de tomarme un tiempo para mi familia y mis hijos, un tiempo que se prolongó más de lo que yo esperaba, pero lo disfruté al máximo, con el nacimiento de Sophía tenía que estar pendiente de todo lo que ella necesitara. Edward estaba trabajando fuertemente en el hospital que pronto sería suyo, Carlisle se iba a retirar en dos años y Edward asumiría la dirección del hospital, en los últimos días salía muy temprano en la mañana y llegaba a altas horas de la noche, lo extrañaba cuando no estaba en casa, Anthony ya estaba en el colegio y no lo veía en la mitad del día, solo me quedaba la compañía de mi hermosa princesa y a veces, Rosalie o Alice pasaban a visitarme y a traerle juguetes a Sophía.

Hoy hace dos años exactamente, mi princesa nació y hace 35 años nació el amor de mi vida. Así es, hoy es 20 de Junio, eran las 8 de la mañana, Edward y yo estábamos en la cama durmiendo y sentí que Anthony y Sophía se subían a nuestra cama, yo abrí mis ojos y vi a Sophía al lado de Edward y Tony al lado mío, los dos en medio de nosotros dos, Edward tenía el sueño demasiado pesado, nos quedamos allí un rato más y yo me levanté para hacer el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama a mi esposo e hijos, llegué a la cocina y sentí unos pasitos detrás de mí, me volteé a ver a Anthony con carita de sueño

Bella: Mi amor deberías volver a dormir

Toni: Pero, yo te quiero ayudar a preparar el desayuno para mi hermanita y mi papi (Hizo un puchero)

Bella: Esta bien ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer de desayuno?

Toni: (Se quedó pensando) A Sophi le gustan los panqueques y a mi papi le gusta el café… Hagamos los dos (Dijo emocionado)

Bella: Pero a ti no te gusta el café ni a Sophi… Tu papi y yo tomaremos café, prepararemos leche de chocolate para ti y Sophi ¿Te parece? (Pregunté arqueando una ceja, sabía que mis hijos deliraban por el chocolate, en todas sus formas)

Toni: Siii (Dijo emocionado) y podemos hacer panqueques en forma de carita feliz

Bella: Que buena idea, pero debemos comer algo de fruta

Toni: Esta bien, será fruta con panqueques y leche de chocolate… mmm y el café (Hizo una mueca de disgusto)

Terminamos de hacer el desayuno pasada una hora, pusimos todo lo que preparamos en una bandeja y la subimos hasta la tercera planta, donde Edward y Sophi dormían plácidamente, al sentir el olor de la comida Sophía abrió los ojos con sorpresa y nos mostró una sonrisa al ver sus panqueques en forma de carita feliz, Sophía empezó a saltar en la cama haciendo que Edward se moviera incómodo

Edward: Mmmm Bella, deja de moverte (Decía con los ojos cerrados mientras se daba la vuelta)

Toni: Despierta papi… Es tu cumpleaños

Anthony y Sophía se acercaron a él y dijeron "Feliz cumpleaños Papi", haciendo que Edward abriera los ojos y sonriera, mientras yo dejaba la bandeja en su regazo

Bella: Feliz cumpleaños amor (Dije para luego besar sus labios)

-Iuuuu- Dijeron Toni y Sophi al tiempo

Edward: Mi princesa, feliz cumpleaños (Dijo acercándose a Sophi y luego besó su frente)

Después de las felicitaciones todos desayunamos entre risas, recordando los momentos especiales de nuestros hijos, como cuando aprendieron a caminar o cuando dijeron su primera palabra, hasta el primer día de Tony en el jardín de infantes se alcanzó a colar en uno de esos recuerdos, mis bebés estaban creciendo demasiado rápido, parece que fue ayer cuando apenas conocí a Edward y ahora éramos esposos y teníamos dos hermosos hijos… De pronto me sentí bastante emotiva y una lágrima cayó de mi ojo y rodó por mi mejilla, Sophía y Anthony me miraron con tristeza

Toni: Mami ¿Te duele algo?

Yo negué con mi cabeza y sonreí, me di cuenta que ninguna palabra salía de mis labios y sequé lágrima con el dorso de mi mano

Toni: ¿Por qué lloras?

Edward: (Me abrazó y sonrió) Está llorando de felicidad

Toni: Yo creí que alguien lloraba cuando estaba triste o le dolía algo

Bella: No necesariamente, a veces es nostalgia, mis bebés están creciendo y parece que fue ayer cuando apenas conocí a tu papá (miré a Edward con una sonrisa) Ahora estoy feliz porque tengo al hombre que amo y a dos hijos hermosos

Anthony y Sophía se acercaron a nosotros para abrazarnos, luego arreglamos la casa y nos vestimos para ir a una comida especial que había preparado Esme y más tarde, iríamos a un parque de diversiones con toda la familia, para así celebrar el cumpleaños de dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan esta fue mi historia, sobre cómo una vez, el destino y mi amor se enfrentaron, en la batalla, ganó el destino haciendo que nos separáramos, pero la guerra la ganó el amor, mi amor por Edward Cullen y la familia que pronto formaríamos juntos. Esta historia es solo una prueba, de que si quieres algo, debes luchar por ello y no dejar que cosas como el destino o la suerte cambien tu parecer, al contrario, si logras sobrevivir, te volverás aún más fuerte y lo más importante es apoyarte en las personas que realmente te quieren y nunca te dejarán a la deriva: tu familia y tus amigos.

-FIN-

* * *

Lastimosamente esta historia ha llegado a su fin, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, en realidad me divertí mucho escribiendo y les agradezco a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic, a todas las que la pusieron como favorito, a todas las que me mandaban reviews diciéndome cuanto les gustó el capítulo, incluso agradezco a aquellas que me apuraban para que actualizara, a las que siguieron mi historia desde el principio y a las que la empezaron a leer luego de unos capítulos, de verdad les agradezco mucho a todas. Este fue el primer fanfic que escribí y estoy considerando escribir otro, pero aún está en proceso, nunca me cansaré de agradecerles por su apoyo.

Ohh creo que voy a llorar… (ok no ._. ) les quiero pedir un último favor antes de terminar, dejen sus comentarios diciéndome si les gustó o no la historia, si debo seguir escribiendo o definitivamente lo dejo porque no soy buena, sus comentarios son realmente importantes para mi porque me ayudan a ver mis fallas o lo que debo mejorar…

GRACIAS  
Hasta una próxima ocación


End file.
